Sugardaddycom
by sh1m1
Summary: Severus es un estudiante universitario apurado por las deudas que dejó su padre, está a punto de dejar la Universidad cuando su mejor amigo le muestra una posible solución, sugardaddycom. Y delante de él una propuesta descabellada. Pagar todos sus gastos a cambio de dos condiciones : 1) Irse a vivir a su casa 2) Tener sexo siempre que su daddy quiera. ¿Lo hará? AU. slash
1. Capítulo 1

Nada de esto sería posible si lOkami_Kitl no me hubiera escrito ofreciéndome la idea, nunca he escrito un AU pero me gustó mucho su propuesta. Así que espero te guste, gracias por animarme a hacerlo.

Disclaimer: el universo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Severus se frotaba las manos contra la tela de su pantalón, sudaba copiosamente pero a la vez tenía frío.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido, ¿qué hacía él allí?

A sus 19 años Severus se consideraba alguien totalmente inexperto tanto en sexo como en negocios, y aquello era la combinación de ambos.

Todo comenzó con Regulus, su mejor amigo y causa de sus mayores locuras siempre.

Severus y su hermano Tom habían descubierto que tras la muerte de su padre, al que llevaban años sin ver, este los había dejado completamente endeudados.

Tom, seis años mayor que Severus lo había criado cuando su madre murió, estudiaba y trabajaba para poderlos mantener. Severus actualmente estudiaba su carrera de Química gracias a su hermano, este se había tenido que ir a trabajar a Edimburgo dejándolo en una residencia de estudiantes en Londres junto a Regulus.

Cuando ambos se enteraron de la cantidad a la que ascendía la deuda de Tobías, sintieron como un agujero negro se abría bajo sus pies. Ellos no podrían pagar esa deuda ni aunque ambos trabajaran y dieran todo lo que conseguían para pagar al banco.

Tom le dijo que él no debía preocuparse por nada, él encontraría la solución, Severus solo debía concentrarse en estudiar. Pero las enormes ojeras en el rostro de su hermano y los temblores en sus manos no le dejaron tranquilo.

Buscó un trabajo a tiempo parcial, Tom había podido hacerlo cuando ambos eran más jóvenes de lo que él era ahora. Pero el sueldo no daba ni para pagar su matrícula.

Fue cuando a Regulus se le ocurrió la genial idea que lo había llevado ahora a estar frente a la enorme puerta de madera noble con sus manos sudorosas y las piernas temblando.

—Te he abierto un perfil en —le dijo Regulus solo un par de días antes.

—¿En dónde?—preguntó él sorprendido.

—Es una página donde puedes encontrar benefactores a cambio de algunos favores—le dijo tranquilamente—. Severus que dejes tus estudios no va a hacer que puedas pagar la deuda, esto sí.

—¿Por qué me da la sensación de que no me va a gustar?—le cuestionó Severus.

Los ojos grises de su amigo brillaron como el gato que esconde algo entre sus patas.

—Tienes un candidato que te ha mandado un mensaje—dijo Regulus girando su ordenador portátil.

Severus miró la pantalla viendo una foto suya que no recordaba haberse tomado, en ella se le veía sumergido en sus lecturas, rodeado de libros, con un lápiz entre los labios y su melena negra alborotada, se le veía algo que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza pensar sobre sí mismo, "sexy".

—Olvida la foto y lee el mensaje.

El mensaje venía acompañado de una foto de un torso fuertemente trabajado, pero sin rostro. Se centró en el mensaje como le pidió su amigo.

A medida que iba leyendo sus mejillas se iban coloreando y su boca desencajando.

Lo leyó dos veces por si se había equivocado, pero no, no había leído mal.

—¿Este tipo piensa que soy un prostituto?—le dijo a su amigo enfadado.

—No seas tan literal, él es un hombre que quiere tu compañía a cambio de determinados favores.

—Regulus, aquí pone:

"Tus estudios y cualquier gasto o deuda que tengas se te cubrirán a cambio de dos condiciones:

1) Vivirás conmigo en mi casa todo el tiempo que nuestro trato dure.

2) Estarás dispuesto a tener relaciones sexuales siempre que yo quiera."

Ambos amigos se miraron, pero Regulus solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás loco?—le preguntó Severus completamente enfadado levantándose.

—Vamos, este sitio es seguro, y puedes probar, te ofrece un periodo de prueba de dos semanas, y mira las fotos de su perfil, el tío está buenísimo.

—Tú has perdido la cabeza...

—Y tú te estas quedando sin opciones, ¿o es que el último banco al que fuiste quiso darte un crédito? Tom ya no puede pedir más dinero prestado, yo esto lo veo dinero fácil—dijo Regulus.

—¿Tú ves normal acostarte con desconocidos por dinero?

—No serían desconocidos, sería solo uno, los daddy no son tipos sádicos, solo quieren cuidar de ti y consentirte.

—A cambio de sexo...

—Bueno, el sexo no es nada malo que yo sepa.

—¿Tú cómo sabes tanto sobre esto?—preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos negros Severus.

Regulus sonrió tímido, algo que el chico no era ni había sido en su puñetera vida.

—Bueno, he probado un poco, y te digo que es bueno. Pruébalo, no pierdes nada.

Severus dudaba que no perdieras nada con un trato de ese tipo, un hombre como ese ¿por qué querría hacer algo así? A su modo de ver podría tener sexo sin recurrir a toda esa basura.

Quizás era realmente feo, por eso no mostraba su rostro en ningún momento.

No hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto, amaba su carrera era en lo único que había sido bueno en su vida, y amaba a su hermano más que a nadie en el mundo. Quizás pudiera ayudarlo, Tom se merecía vivir mejor de lo que lo hacía ahora.

Estaba completamente loco, lo sabía, y se iba a arrepentir. Pero se colocó delante del teclado del ordenador.

—¿Qué pongo?—preguntó a su amigo, este sonrió todo dientes, era amigo de un lunático, era un hecho que más tarde o temprano le envolvería en una de sus locuras.

—Vas a concertar una cita donde podáis hablar del tema, y si no te gusta no aceptas y punto.

Y así es como Severus se encontraba aún frente a la puerta de ese restaurante tan caro al que jamás se hubiera imaginado ir.

Tomó una fuerte respiración y se armó de valor, él no era ningún cobarde.

Entró y preguntó por una mesa reservada a su propio nombre.

—Su acompañante ya está en la mesa, pase por aquí—le dijo la mujer que lo llevó hasta su mesa.

En ella un hombre de unos 40 años estaba sentado de cara a él, no, su problema no era su rostro. De facciones finas, casi podría decir aristocráticas le miraba de un modo fijo, sus ojos grises rodeados de espesas pestañas le daban un aire duro.

La mujer desapareció cuando ambos llegaron a la mesa, el hombre se levantó, más alto que Severus por más de 10 centímetros iba elegantemente vestido con un traje de chaqueta que parecía hecho a medida.

Su mirada lo estudiaba evaluándolo, y Severus tuvo casi el impulso de cubriste a sí mismo pero mantuvo sus puños pegados a sus costados.

—Toma asiento—le dijo con una sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa amable, no una que le llegara a los ojos, sino la que te daría una pantera antes de devorarte.

Severus se sentó en el lugar que le había indicado y miró por un momento al rededor, la mesa estaba estratégicamente ubicada para que nadie pudiera verles.

¿Coincidencia?

—Me he atrevido a pedir para ambos, espero que no te cause molestia.—Severus tan solo negó, mejor, seguro que no sabría ni qué pedir en un sitio como ese acostumbrado a vivir de comida basura.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—Sí, usted sabe mi nombre, ¿cuál es el suyo?—preguntó Severus algo incómodo.

—Mi nombre es Sirius, Sirius Black—dijo el ojigris con una de sus ya características sonrisas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sirius contemplaba al chico delante de él, su foto de perfil lo mostraba más suelto de lo que ahora mismo estaba allí sentado. Pero casi que aquello le gustaba más, no estaba cómodo, por lo que no era algo que frecuentara hacer.

Por él estupendo, estaba cansado de niños resabiados, pero tampoco quería tener a alguien haciendo algo que no quisiera. Eso no entraba nunca dentro de sus planes.

Sirius había recurrido algunas veces a los servicios de esa página, le gustaba el rol que ambos jugarían y le otorgaban una distancia que en una relación normal no sería posible.

Perfecto para su momento actual, su última ruptura le quitó las ganas por un tiempo de jugar a eso del amor, pero nadie decía que no pudiera divertirse y tener mucho sexo con un jovencito como el que tenía delante.

Delgado, con un melena corta tan oscura como sus ojos, y contrastando con una piel pálida y lisa. La nota de color, los labios rosados que estaba deseando besar.

Era un caramelo que estaba deseando saborear pero notaba como lo estaba perdiendo, así que decidió relajar el ambiente. Sabía que podía ser alguien muy intimidante, no por nada era el director de una de las mayores farmacéuticas de toda Inglaterra.

—Severus, aquí no va a pasar nada que tú no quieras, tenlo claro—los ojos negros se concentraron en él—. No disfruto con forzar a nadie a algo que no les sale entregarlo naturalmente.

El chico comenzó a remover lo poco que quedaba en su plato.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó finalmente.

—Necesito el dinero—era sincero, y se notaba.

—¿Eres gay?—el sonrojo en sus mejillas era demasiado tentador, estuvo a punto de acariciarlo pero quería dejarle algo de espacio.

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—Sirius no tenía duda de que era alguien atractivo, muy atractivo, pero quería que el otro dijera algo en voz alta que quizás le hiciera tomar una decisión.

—Sí.

—A mí me gusta mucho lo que veo, y quiero ver más—dijo sin un ápice de sobreactuación, Sirius era alguien extremadamente sincero cuando se manejaba a niveles íntimo—. Prueba dos semanas, tu curso será completamente pagado.

Sus grandes ojos negros le miraban sorprendidos, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Una semana—negoció, Sirius se rió, le gustaba este gatito, le iba a dar más juego del que pensó en un primer momento.

Se acercó a él por encima de la mesa, y acarició su mejilla, era tan suave como había imaginado. El chico se quedó sorprendido y bajó su mirada pero no se retiró.

—Una semana, sabes cuales son las condiciones, te espero en mi despacho para firmar un contrato.

—¿Un contrato?—preguntó.

—Tanto para ti como para mí, no creas en nada que no esté por escrito, pequeño—se separó pero su mano aún mantenía el calor de su mejilla.

—Hay algo que no entiendo—dijo de repente Severus—¿Porqué pagarías por algo que estoy convencido tendrías "gratis"?

Sirius lo contempló antes de contestar, ese chico no era como los otros sugar baby que había contactado, ellos no hacían preguntas.

—Porque puedo.—Fue parte de la verdad, el resto era algo que no iba a discutir con él.

Acordaron una cita para dos días después, tiempo más que suficiente para que pudiera meditarlo. Le dio la dirección del despacho de abogados donde firmarían su acuerdo, aún tenía alguna duda de que finalmente lo aceptara. Pero lo había investigado, deformación profesional, y ese chico necesitaba más el dinero que cualquier otro con el que hubiera estado.

Habitualmente eran chicos que pedían cosas materiales, un teléfono nuevo, un ordenador, un apartamento, ropa, viajes. Pero la situación de los Snape era calamitosa, si tuviera algo de conciencia sentiría que se estaba aprovechando. Pero él estaba ofreciendo algo con lo que podría evitar arruinar su vida.

Sirius había cerrado muchos acuerdos comerciales, y sabía cuando un acuerdo estaba cerrado incluso antes de firmarlo.

Mirando el camino que había tomado al irse no escuchó los primeros tonos de su teléfono móvil, el identificador de llamada anunciaba que era Remus Lupin, su mejor amigo y socio.

—Lindo gatito—fue lo que escuchó cuando atendió la llamada—. Pero no parecía muy convencido.

—Lo estará créeme—dijo Sirius mirando al rededor, a lo lejos vio la dorada cabeza de su amigo, tan alto como él, su cabello corto pajizo y sus ojos ambarinos lo hacía todo un espécimen masculino—. Deja de espiarme y ven a tomar una copa conmigo.

Ambos amigos se rieron y colgaron sus teléfonos.

El castaño era su amigo desde que ambos coincidieron en uno de los internados más rigurosos de Inglaterra, la unión había sido inmediata después de que ambos acabaran con los labios rotos, un ojo morado y una par de costillas rotas tras pelearse.

Era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia, de la propia solo había recibido el dinero, de Remus, lealtad.

—¿Imaginas que te dice que no?—dijo jocoso Remus bebiendo de la copa de Sirius.

—No voy a forzarle, ese no es mi estilo...es el tuyo—dijo llamando al meitre para pedir otra botella de vino.

—Hay una sutil diferencia entre forzar y someter, Sirius—contestó el pajizo.

—Mientras ellos estén de acuerdo—contestó encogiéndose de hombros el pelinegro.

—Por eso yo no estoy con gatitos, ellos no pueden soportar mis gustos—concluyó sencillamente.

Charlaron como siempre solían hacer, pero la mente de Sirius se perdió recordando los labios del chico que acababa de irse. Quería probarlos, y estaba ansioso por que se trasladara a su casa.

o0o

—¿Qué tal?—preguntó Regulus ansioso cuando Severus entró por la puerta de la habitación que compartían en la residencia.

—Perturbador—fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Severus.

—¿Era feo?—dijo Regulus—Qué pena, con ese tremendo cuerpo y feo.

—No es para nada feo, ese es el problema, ¿por qué un tipo como ese necesita "esto"? Sabes qué me contestó cuando se lo pregunté—Regulus negó—"porque puedo"

—Severus, qué tío más caliente—concluyó Regulus silbando—. Además con eso te dice que está podrido de pasta, los ricos tienen gustos raros.

—A veces me cuestiono porqué somos amigos...

—Por que me quieres, y tu vida sin mí sería mucho mucho más aburrida—dijo este saltándole encima y abrazándole.

—Y menos problemática seguro. Me ha pedido firmar un contrato—dijo Severus.

—Yo una vez firmé uno, ese tío es alguien importante y no quiere que sus asuntos privados se hagan públicos. No lo veo raro.

—Acompáñame, no quiero ir solo—le pidió a su amigo.

—Allí estaré contigo, pero sabes que aún no he terminado la carrera y de contratos comerciales sé lo justo, ¿cierto?

—Aún así—pidió.

Regulus lo abrazó, y Severus se dejó, pensaba en ese hombre tan extraño que pasaba de un estado a otro, de depredador a alguien cercano, a de nuevo una pantera.

¿Se lo acabaría comiendo? ¿O sería él quien pidiera ser devorado?

o0o0o0o0o

¡Hola!

Me alegro mucho la buena acogida de esta historia.  
¿Qué os parecen los martes como día de actualización?

Ya me contareis que os va pareciendo, recordad que los comentarios son el sueldo del ficker ^^

Besitos, Shimi.


	3. Capítulo 3

Como habían acordado dos días después Severus y Regulus llegaron al despacho de abogados, la secretaria los hizo pasar a una sala donde varios hombre estaban hablando.

Reconoció al instante a Sirius Black, su futuro _daddy_ , y este se separó del resto para ir a saludarlo.

Acarició su hombro en signo de saludo y miró a su acompañante.

—Él es Regulus, mi amigo— dijo sencillamente Severus.

—Encantado, Regulus—dijo estrechándole la mano.

—Igualmente—dijo este sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo sin dejar de mirarse, Severus se sintió incómodo.

En ese momento otro hombre se acercó a ellos rompiendo la extraña situación, Severus sabía que al lado de Regulus él no tenía nada que hacer, ¿quizás Sirius preferiría realizar el contrato con él? Los motivos por los que accedía a ello eran económicos, pero su ego se resintió, nunca había tenido una gran autoestima.

—Os presento a mi amigo, Remus Lupin.—El hombre debía de tener la edad de Sirius, y si pensó que este se veía amenazador, este nuevo con aquel rostro apacible y unos hermosos ojos ámbar le parecía aún más peligroso. Era extraño porque su expresión no lo demostraba, era algo difícil de explicar.

—Encantado de conoceros.—El recién llegado le sonrió, y pensó que ese hombre era un auténtico lobo camuflado. Que se quedara mirando fijo a Regulus no le gustó, y a pesar de no ser mayor que él, Severus tuvo el instinto de protegerlo.

—¿Leemos el contrato, Severus?—dijo Sirius rompiendo de nuevo el ambiente tenso entre ellos.

—Claro. — Y desde ese momento tuvo los ojos del moreno sobre sí, ese hombre tenía la curiosa cualidad de hacer que te olvidaras de cualquier cosa cuando ponía su foco en ti.

Severus tomó los papeles entre las manos y comenzó a leerlo, salvando la jerga legal los puntos parecían ser claros incluso para él.

Sirius se comprometía a pagarle la Universidad hasta finalizarla, a pesar de que el tiempo que compartieran fuera de menor duración. Todo estaría en un fondo a su nombre y que solo se usaría para ese menester. Tendría una cuenta de gastos a parte todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

El punto más importante para él, período de prueba de una semana, si finalmente extendía el contrato la deuda de su padre sería pagada en los siguientes seis meses.

Seis meses, pensó Severus, ese era el tiempo que duraría ese contrato. Podía hacerlo.

El siguiente punto eran los requerimientos de Sirius hacia él, cambio de domicilio y prestaciones sexuales consentidas y de mutuo acuerdo. Una detallada lista de prácticas que Severus se ruborizó al leer, puesto que todos los presentes las leerían también, se contentó pensando que no había ninguna que no estuviera dispuesto a realizar.

Luego pasaron a las disposiciones legales sobre la cláusula de confidencialidad, en esta se comprometía a guardar silencio sobre todo lo que viviera durante su relación, así como datos que pudiera llegar a conocer sobre los negocios de Sirius, bajo pena de una sanción económica por el triple de la deuda de su padre.

Severus miró al moreno, realmente se tomaba todo aquello muy en serio, pero si era capaz de pagar por todo aquello sin despeinarse tendría motivos para no querer escándalos.

Regulus lo leyó, y supuso que Remus ya lo habría hecho y solo estaba allí como acompañante.

Antes de firmar tomó varias respiraciones, miró al hombre con el que al menos compartiría una semana de su vida y finalmente firmó.

Si Tom llegaba a enterarse le iba a matar.

—¿Te importa si discutimos en privado los pormenores de tu traslado?—le preguntó Sirius, pero como la última vez aquello no tenía nada de pregunta, era una orden velada y ambos lo sabían.

—Claro—dijo Severus mirando a su amigo.

Una fuerte mano tomó a Severus de la cadera haciéndole andar a otra habitación.

Sintió como la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. Y Severus se comenzó a poner nervioso, no es como si no supiera lo que acababa de firmar, solo que no se había preparado mentalmente aún.

Sirius se sentó en una sillón y le hizo un gesto a Severus para que se acercara, el hombre vestía traje de chaqueta como la última vez, él en cambio unos vaqueros oscuros y un jersey.

Cuando iba a tomar asiento a su lado, este se lo negó.

—Ven aquí.—Le indicó palmeándose sus propias piernas, Severus enrojeció levemente, pero obedeció.

Era extraño estar sentado sobre su regazo y encontrarse tan tenso, las veces que había estado sentado así sobre alguien o era muy pequeño o se estaban besando.

—¿Cuánto vas a necesitar para tener todas tus cosas listas?—preguntó Sirius acariciándole la espalda.

—No lo sé, no tengo muchas cosas—dijo Severus—, quizás un día, dos a lo sumo.

—Perfecto, no hace falta que traigas todo, en mi casa tendrás todo lo que necesites. Tu residencia seguirá siendo pagada.—Las caricias en su espalda una vez pasada la incomodidad eran bastante placenteras—En este sobre tienes mi teléfono, mi dirección y una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre. Me avisarás cuando estés listo y un coche irá a buscarte.

Su mano había ido bajando de su espalda hasta acabar en el inicio de sus nalgas, Severus intentó no tensarse, mientras Sirius seguía hablando.

—No serás ningún prisionero, irás a tus clases, estarás con tus amigos, y podrás salir de la casa a tu antojo, pero cuando yo te solicite—su mano abarcó completamente su nalga amasándola—estarás para mí. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí—dijo suavemente, las caricias no cesaron sino que se intensificaron.

—Los _sugar baby_ suelen ser chicos cariñosos y mimosos, no voy a pedir de ti algo que no esté en tu carácter pero valoraré tus esfuerzos—En ese punto la mano de Sirius había separado la tela de su pantalón buscando su piel, las caricias se centraban al rededor de su ano, y Severus se esforzó por atender lo que le decía.

—Sí, _daddy_ —dijo sintiéndose extraño, pero el brillo complacido en lo ojos grises le dijo que hizo lo correcto.

—Muy bien, pequeño, creo que vas a aprender muy rápido.—Severus jadeó cuando le introdujo lento pero constante su dedo corazón. Y cuando comenzó a moverlo dentro de él, se agarró a sus hombros para no caerse.

Cualquier tipo de reticencia Severus la olvidó dejándose llevar por el placer que le estaba dando, nunca había estado tan excitado con un simple dedo masturbándolo. Pero justo estaba acariciando su próstata, su pene estaba completamente duro dentro de sus pantalones y le molestaba. Sirius le abrió los pantalones liberándolo, y Severus se mordió los labios para no gemir.

—No, tus gemidos son míos y quiero escucharte siempre—le amonestó agarrando su mandíbula sin dejar de penetrarlo. Los ojos de Severus se dirigieron a la puerta, los demás estaban allí.

—Ellos no importan, céntrate en mí, gime para mí—dijo Sirius mientras comenzaba a masturbar su pene.

Aquello era demasiado para Severus y se dejó ir gimiendo cerca de la boca de Sirius.

—Así es pequeño, gime para mí—le decía sin dejar de atenderle cada vez más rápido, Severus no iba a aguantar mucho más, y eso parecía saberlo el hombre sobre el que estaba sentado.

—Estoy deseando probarte en mi cama, bebé—le dijo Sirius lamiendo sus labios, el toque tan caliente le hizo venirse a Severus en la mano de Sirius.

No cayó hacia atrás en mitad de su orgasmo por los brazos de Sirius agarrándole a pesar de que sus manos estaban ocupadas. Cuando Severus abrió los ojos se avergonzó completamente, todo era demasiado. Sirius mirándole tan caliente que intimidaba, su semen manchando la elegante chaqueta de este, mientras aún no era ni siquiera dueño de sí mismo.

—Delicioso—dijo Sirius mientras saboreaba el esperma que había quedado en sus dedos. No es que Severus fuera alguien remilgado en el sexo, pero jamás había hecho eso para otro. Y ver que ese casi desconocido le saboreaba de ese modo le abochornó.

Y solo acababan de empezar.

Fuera Regulus miraba la puerta por la que su amigo se había ido. Reconocía que no esperaba que eso ocurriera, y ahora no sabía bien que debía hacer.

El abogado se había ido a atender una oportuna llamada y él se había quedado con ese hombre extraño. Tan afable por fuera pero tenía algo salvaje que le ponía en alerta.

No negaba que fuera caliente. Lo era y mucho, pero también tenía algo peligroso más allá de los tipos con los que se hubiera acostado.

Sus bonitos ojos ámbar le estaban mirando con curiosidad.

—No recuerdo tu apellido—le dijo.

—Eso es porque Severus no lo dijo, es Christopher.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron imperceptiblemente, siempre y cuando no fueras Regulus no te hubieras dado cuenta. Pero él llevaba registrando ese dato desde que tenía uso de razón, motivo por el cual sus amigos solían no decir su apellido.

—Sí, como los huérfanos de Saint Christopher—dijo él para acabar con el tema. 

o0o0o0o0o0o 

¡Un nuevo capítulo! 

Bueno lo del contrato dado mi nulo conocimiento sobre el tema imagino que no existiría en la vida real, pero a nuestro Severus le viene de perlas, todo sea por la trama jajajaja.

Este fic va a tener bastante carga sexual, por si alguien tenía alguna duda. 

Pues nada más, nos leemos el martes que viene.

Os adelanto, conoceremos un poco más a Regulus :)


	4. Capítulo 4

—¿Nunca conociste a ninguno de tus padres?—preguntó Remus, la gente solía evitar el tema cuando él lo mencionaba pero al parecer para este sujeto solo se abrió el turno de preguntas.

—No.—A pesar del tiempo, Regulus no se sentía bien con el tema, había pasado por varias casa de acogida e incluso por una familia, pero nunca estuvo a gusto con su pasado. Él era frívolo y un promiscuo como siempre le decía Severus pero tras eso escondía una profunda tristeza que solo los Snape conocían.

Los había conocido cuando tenía 11 años, le habían cambiado de colegio por enésima vez, y en esta coincidió con Severus. Era un chico tímido y sin amigos. Todos se burlaban de él, pero era como si no los escuchara siempre sumergido en sus libros y su interior. Salvo cuando Tom aparecía, entonces Severus brillaba y lucía una hermosa sonrisa. Al principio Regulus solo los observaba, siempre en la salida los dos hermanos se esperaban y Regulus los envidió, a él le hubiera encantado tener un hermano así, alguien que se preocupara por él como lo hacía Tom por Severus.

Cuando unos chicos amenazaron a Severus en los vestuarios vio como este tan solo estaba esperando a recibir el golpe, aquello no era nuevo para el pelinegro y Regulus intercedió.

El chico de ojos negros solo lo miraba sorprendido pero no hablaron ese día, ni al siguiente a pesar de que lo notaba observándolo en la distancia.

Regulus no hacía amigos porque sabía que no durarían más del tiempo que volvieran a trasladarle. Unos días después cuando se dirigía al orfanato sintió que le miraban, era Severus con Tom a su lado.

Cuando los hermanos pasaron a su lado Severus le saludó.

—Hasta mañana, Regulus.—La voz cantarina de un Severus niño sonó en su memoria. Desde aquel día cuando sus caminos se separaban el pelinegro se despedía, y su hermano le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

De las despedidas pasaron a los saludos, y de ahí a cortas conversaciones, Severus era muy inteligente y Regulus casi siempre se limitaba a escucharle. No quería intimar mucho más, al siguiente semestre dejaría de verlo y ya sabía que luego se sentiría peor si hacía un amigo.

Pero no fue trasladado y al curso siguiente volvieron a coincidir, para Regulus estar junto a Severus era algo normal, y se sentía especial cuando Tom venía a recogerlo y andaba con ellos hasta el orfanato. Tom había comenzado a preguntarle por su día en la escuela. Algo que nadie había hecho jamás. Eran muchos allá donde iba y solo se preocupaban por alimentarlos y protegerlos, hacía años que nadie le preguntaba ¿cómo le había ido el día?

Se unió a la dinámica de los hermanos Snape y por primera vez sintió que le importaba a alguien.

El lunes que Severus apareció con un hematoma que le recorría toda la espalda, Regulus se asustó, Severus se tapó cuando había mostrado más piel de la que había querido. Pero Regulus no iba a permitir que su único amigo fuera maltratado por nadie de la escuela. En esa época Regulus había sido más alto que Severus y aunque no mucho más corpulento tenía destreza a la hora de defenderse. El problema es que ya no veía que nadie le molestara.

—¿Quién ha sido?—le preguntó a Severus, este solo se encogió—. Puedo protegerte, Severus, solo dime quién ha sido.

Cuando Severus le confesó que no había sido nadie de la escuela, sino que había sido su propio padre Regulus no podía creérselo. Para él los padres eran personas especiales que hacían que nada malo pudiera pasarte, personas de rostro afable que te querían a pesar de cualquier cosa. No podía imaginar como el padre de Severus podía pegar a su propio hijo.

Lo que más le sorprendió es como a toda costa no quería que Tom lo supiera, al parecer este siempre le protegía de su padre. Llevándose la mayoría de los golpes, no quería que se sintiera culpable.

Regulus no entendía nada, pero a las pocas semanas un ojo morado de Tom le dijo que eso no era un hecho puntual.

No podía entender como dos de las personas más estupendas que él había conocido en su vida pudieran sufrir así.

Pero los hermanos nunca hablaban de ello, y a pesar del horror, la relación que ambos tenían era algo que envidiaba en secreto.

Cuando ambos tenían 16 años, la madre de ellos murió y Tom se llevó de casa a Severus, aunque aún no fuera mayor de edad. Esa época fue de las más felices para Regulus, podía evitar ir todos los días al centro de menores donde vivía para quedarse con los Snape en el pequeño apartamento que Tom había alquilado. Este siempre ponía un plato más para Regulus cuando preparaba la cena y sonreía complacido cuando decía que se quedaría a dormir cuando él tenía que irse a trabajar.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era cuando volvía de madrugada y daba un beso en la frente a su hermano, Regulus los miraba sin que se diera cuenta. El día en que Tom hizo lo mismo con él, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar cuando cerró la puerta. Desde aquella noche ansió aquel momento, siempre fingía estar dormido pero notaba los labios sobre su frente.

Cuando tiempo después se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de Tom temió que este se diera cuenta y le echara de sus vidas. Pero jamás dijo nada y Regulus tampoco, Tom era todo y cuanto él quisiera en su vida pero jamás diría ni haría nada que pudiera sacarlo de ella. Que lo tratara como lo hacía con Severus era claro síntoma de que nunca lo vería como otra cosa.

Severus a veces lo miraba cuando los tres estaban juntos, y Regulus estaba convencido de que eran evidentes sus sentimientos, pero su amigo nunca dijo nada. ¿Se sentiría traicionado si se enteraba? Sabía que Tom era lo más importante en su vida, y las pocas parejas que el mayor había tenido no habían gustado a Severus. Dudaba que se sintiera cómodo si él expresara cualquier sentimiento por Tom.

Unos gemidos le sacaron de sus pensamientos, ¿el tímido Severus estaba emitiendo esos ruidos? Que él supiera el desvergonzado siempre había sido él de los dos.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?—le sugirió Remus con una sonrisa complice, obviamente no iba a quedarse allí mientras Severus tenía un sexo al parecer realmente bueno con Sirius.

—Claro—contestó Regulus más coqueto de lo que hubiera pretendido, cuando pensaba en Tom sus defensas siempre quedaban más bajas de lo que deseaba. Pero le echó un vistazo al hombre, era guapo y sexy, escondía algo, pero quizás no fuera malo descubrirlo.

Cuando sintió la mano de este acariciando su cadera cuando le abrió la puerta del despacho, y esta no se paró allí, sonrió. Quizás un poco de sexo salvaje no le fuera mal de todo. 

o0o0o0o0o0o

Hoy hemos conocido un poco más de Regulus, la referencia del capítulo anterior a Saint's Christopher, es como si en castellano dijéramos Expósito o de la Iglesia, apellidos que solían darse a los niños huérfanos.

En este caso Christopher al ser el mayor orfanato de Londres.

Es una explicación un poco traída por los pelos, porque no todos los que lleven ese apellido tienen porque ser huérfanos... pero nos da pie para la trama :)

Espero que os haya gustado. 

Hasta el martes que viene.

Besos, Shimi.


	5. Capítulo 5

Remus no paraba de mirar a esa mini copia de Sirius, era demasiada casualidad que ambos no estuvieran emparentados de algún modo. Cuando lo vio entrar en el despacho de abogados un dejà vu de su amigo en aquel internado le apareció danzando de un modo demasiado sensual. Sí, no era como Sirius, él jamás se había contoneado. Pero esta mini copia era hermosa, por primera vez se sintió inapropiado. Remus Lupin nunca había reprimido ninguno de sus gustos, pero aquel deseo le pareció incestuoso incluso para él.

Ambos habían ido al bar situado bajo el despacho de abogados, no es que le importara escuchar a alguien follar, no sería la primera vez. Pero quería conocer más de ese chico.

Regulus.

Era huérfano y al parecer era algo con lo que no se encontraba a gusto.

Remus era el director de Recursos humanos de SBC, la empresa de la que era dueño Sirius y si en algo era bueno Remus era en calar a las personas rápidamente.

Ese niño frente a él a pesar de lo relajado de sus gestos era alguien que sufría, quería averiguar más sobre él. Cuando habían investigado a Severus no había parado a ver mucho más que datos sobre su entorno.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a Severus?—le preguntó mientras bebía de su copa.

—Desde niños—contestó este en una clara invitación a dejar de hablar de Severus y enfocarse en él. Sus gestos eran realmente seductores, un bocado delicioso para su exigente paladar.

—¿Podrías ser más preciso?—le pidió Remus, su modulación de voz solía ser suave pero firme. Quería respuestas de él, cuantas más, mejor.

—Podría, pero no quiero—dijo este con una amplia sonrisa. Ese niño era un jugador, pero Remus también.

Se estaba planteando muy seriamente dejar a un lado esos nuevos prejuicios que le habían brotado sobre no follarse a la mini copia de Sirius. Se lo estaba poniendo complicado.

—Quizás si eres bueno, yo podría darte algo que quisieras—le dijo Remus echándose hacia delante invadiendo parte del espacio personal de Regulus.

El chico no se movió, no podría haberlo hecho. Remus no dejó de mirarle a los ojos, y vio como sus pupilas se dilataban. Él sabía como provocar deseo, y al parecer eso era algo que quería ese muchacho. Aspiró su aroma y le resultó muy agradable. No, no le importaría darle algo que le gustara.

Lo que le sorprendió fue la mano del más joven sobre su entrepierna, acariciándosela suavemente pero con firmeza.

—Hay algo que quiero, ¿me lo darás?—le preguntó inocentemente.

Remus no era muy dado al fetiche de los _daddy_ , él era más brutal llegado el caso, no estaba en su naturaleza ser delicado y tratar a esos chicos de un modo dulce. Pero reconocía que este niño era demasiado atrayente como para no jugar con él.

—Regulus—escucharon a su espalda, y no tardó mucho en soltar su incipiente erección. Remus se volvió hacia quien lo reclamaba dispuesto a echarlo, pero se encontró con el juguete de Sirius. Mejor lo dejaba estar.

El ojinegro lo miraba de un modo desaprobador, ese chico era un hipócrita, Santo Cielo, como si no hubiera escuchado los gemidos en el despecho de abogados, pero ver como Regulus se levantaba y lo seguía le dejo claro que tenía pleno control sobre él.

—Adiós, Señor Lupin—dijo Regulus antes de marcharse.

Remus no solía quedarse sin lo que quería, y había decidido que quería a ese chico. Aunque tuviera que ser más suave de lo que le gustaría y fuera la maldita copia de su amigo.

—Ese tipo me da mala espina, Reg—dijo Severus cuando ambos se encontraron en la calla.

—Disculpa, no puede decirme nada alguien que no paraba de gemir hace solo cinco minutos, has perdido el voto con eso—dijo Regulus riéndose y más al ver como su amigo se sonrojaba—Cuenta...

—No, déjame—dijo este adelantándose pero Regulus no tenía ninguna intención de dejar el tema. Y le saltó agarrándole de los hombros dejando caer su peso sobre él.

—No, no, no, vas a contarme qué tan bueno fue para que mi amigo alias "prudencia" gimiera como loco sabiendo que no estaban solos.—Cada palabra le traía recuerdos de lo que acaba de hacer, no es como si pudiera olvidarlo de todos modos.

—Hizo que se me olvidara todo—dijo sencillamente Severus.

—¿La tenía grande?—le preguntó pícaro el otro. Severus le golpeó en la cabeza impresionado por la poca vergüenza de su amigo. Severus siempre era discreto sobre los chicos con los que se acostaba, aunque en este caso el término "chico" no pudiera aplicarse.

—No lo hicimos—contestó este en voz baja, Regulus lo paró en seco mirándolo de hito a hito.

—Cueeeenta—exigió.

—Me masturbó... y fue genial—dijo algo abochornado. A pesar de que había encontrado a Sirius atractivo nada más verlo, todo aquello del fetichismo y de que pagara por él lo tenía confuso. Pero tampoco podía negar que había sido muy excitante dejarse llevar por él, dejar de controlar su cuerpo y su mente para dejárselos a cargo del mayor.

—Pequeña guarrilla—dijo Regulus mientras comenzaban a andar. Pero tuvo la decencia de no pedirle más explicaciones.

o0o

—No te parece raro que ese chico, el amigo de tu juguete, sea una copia clavada de ti—le dijo Remus cuando ambos volvieron a la oficina.

Su amigo se estaba cambiando la chaqueta y dejándola para que su secretaria la llevara a la tintorería. Aquellas manchas blancas eran la prueba del delito y su amigo las miraba como si en ellas pudiera leer su destino.

—No lo llames así—le amonestó Sirius—. Su nombre es Severus.

—Oh, venga ya—se quejó Remus mientras se reía de él—. No eludas el tema, ese chico es demasiado parecido a ti.

—¿Y qué?—dijo Sirius sentándose en su silla y tecleando su contraseña en su ordenador.

—¿Me vas a decir que no sientes curiosidad por saber de dónde ha salido?

—No realmente, pero parece que a ti sí te interesa saber más de él—le dijo sin siquiera mirarle, inmerso ya en su agenda y emails.

—Es huérfano—atajó Remus.

—Aham.—Había perdido toda la atención en el tema.

—Sirius ...

—Venga, Remus, vas a investigar sobre él, igual que hiciste sobre los demás—zanjó Sirius—. Hazlo si es lo que quieres, dudo que encuentres nada, pero si así eres feliz...

—Eres un amigo muy desagradecido, ¿sabes?—se quejó el castaño.

—Pero te pago muy bien—le sonrió quedamente Sirius mientras Remus se reía a su vez—. Por cierto, ¿tú no tienes un trabajo por el que te pago por hacer?

—De nada—dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta, antes de que esta se cerrara escuchó un leve "Gracias" de parte del pelinegro y sonrió para sí mismo.

Sirius dejó de realizar toda aquella pantomima de concentración sobre el trabajo, su mente se iba hacia el cuerpo caliente que hacía poco había tenido sobre él.

Lo había deseado desde el momento en que vio su foto, y aún más cuando acudió a su primera cita, pero lo que había sucedido ese día no lo había planeado. Su deseo por él había opacado todo, le dio igual realizar aquellos actos en un lugar equivocado. Sirius solía saborear sus placeres en lugares íntimos y seguros para ambos, pero especialmente para él.

No se había podido resistir, y deseaba que el muchacho estuviera empacando ya sus cosas y trasladándose a su casa.

Solo de imaginarlo esperándolo tras su jornada de trabajo le hizo la boca agua, quizás pudiera tenerlo durante esa primera semana completamente desnudo para él. La fuerte imagen de su fino cuerpo sobre su sofá completamente desnudo y dispuesto le hizo reaparecer la erección que había tenido mientras lo masturbaba, pero no iba a hacerse una paja rápida para matar el deseo.

Sirius tenía un fuerte autocontrol sobre su cuerpo, quería esperar a tener a Severus con él para dar rienda suelta a todas las fantasías que empezaba a ocupar ese chico tan serio. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Un poquito más de esta historia, no es mucho, lo sé, y tampoco es que pase nada trascendental, solos los personajes moviendo sus fichas. 

Esta historia me encanta, pero me está pillando el toro, suelo llevar siempre un par de capítulos por delante antes de publicar el siguiente. Así puedo cumplir los plazos de actualización con tranquilidad. Pero esta semana voy apurada, aún tengo que escribir el capítulo de "El elegido" de este jueves y la verdad, pasan demasiadas cosas en él, no sé si me dará tiempo.

Esperemos que sí.

Me gustaría saber qué os va pareciendo esta historia.

¿Qué tanto interés tiene Remus en Regulus?

¿Quienes son los otros?

¿Tom se va a convertir en Voldemort cuando vea a su hermano convertido en un juguete sexual?

¿Dónde demonios está Lucius? 

Hasta el martes que viene. 

Besos, Shimi.


	6. Capítulo 6

Severus se sentía tremendamente nervioso, tenía una maleta pequeña con las cosas que iba a llevar a casa de Sirius y había llamado al teléfono que este le había dado.

Había terminado las clases por ese día y esperaba fuera a que alguien lo recogiera, el aire movía su pelo y notaba el viento colarse por su ropa. Una serie de escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y mucho se temía que no eran únicamente debido al frío.

Desde que firmó el acuerdo, sobre todo desde que lo cerró físicamente en el despacho a solas. Esos escalofríos le sacudían de vez en cuando.

Había perdido completamente el control a manos de Sirius, este había controlado su cuerpo y voluntad y solo lo había masturbado. Empezaba a sospechar que el mayor iba a disfrutar de llevarlo a ese estado y Severus era alguien muy controlado. Casi nunca hacía nada de manera impulsiva. En el sexo, la experiencia que había tenido había sido buena pero nunca se sintió tan expuesto como ese día.

En su mente se hizo la cuenta de contar tan solo una semana, una semana para probar, para verse en esa situación, para conocer a Sirius.

Había quedado con Regulus en que le enviaría la localización de la casa en cuanto llegara. Pero algo le decía que podía confiar en Sirius, además Regulus tenía el contrato en su poder.

Intentaba apaciguar sus nervios cuando un coche negro estacionó frente a la residencia.

Un hombre en traje salió para abrirle la puerta y aunque sabía que no sería Sirius el que iría sintió una pequeña decepción.

Se amonestó a sí mismo, ese era un muy mal camino para todo lo que iba a suceder en esa semana, y si podía conseguirlo, en esos seis meses.

El camino hacía las afueras de la ciudad fue silencioso, una música de fondo como la de los ascensores sonaba haciendo que Severus dejara su mente volar.

¿Qué le diría a Tom cuando la deuda fuera pagada?

Esa pregunta sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza como un bucle interminable. La única que se le ocurría era contarle una mentira, al menos una mentira en parte.

Sirius sería su novio, uno que había conocido en la cafetería en la que trabajaba. Y el cual resultó ser un multimillonario que tomaba café cutre en una cafetería cutre.

Hacía aguas, por lo que tenía que hablar con Sirius sobre su coartada. Una parte de él se sentía tremendamente ridículo. ¿En qué contexto alguien como Sirius sería su pareja por lo que él era?

Sirius quería su cuerpo, alguien que lo satisficiera en esa larga lista de prácticas sexuales que le había puesto. Si quisiera un novio lo tendría y no sería alguien como él, estaba completamente convencido.

Pero era la única explicación que tenía para dar, la verdad era algo que Tom no iba a poder soportar y tampoco perdonarse, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se dio cuenta que había estado muy inmerso en sus pensamientos. Difícilmente podría denominarse como casa, quizás el término exacto fuera mansión, sabía que Sirius era rico, apestaba a rico, podía pagar una deuda por el simple gusto de hacerlo.

Sin duda estar allí iba a ser toda una aventura.

En la puerta le esperaba el que debía ser el mayordomo o como quiera que se le llamara a las personas que hacían ese trabajo en esa época.

El hombre mayor y serio le saludó con una inclinación que a él le hizo avergonzarse ¿ese hombre no sabía lo que él era?

—Buenas tardes, señor Snape es un placer tenerle en el hogar de los Black, mi nombre es Kreacher, sígame si es tan amable.—Severus no supo más que decir un sencillo "gracias" ante eso y tomó su maleta.

—No se preocupe por su equipaje lo tendrá en su habitación cuando llegue, si lo desea le enseñaré la casa para que la conozca y finalmente su habitación—dijo el hombre.

—Vale—dijo soltando su maleta y siguiendo al hombre trajeado hacia adentro de la casa.

o0o

—Señor, el chico ya está en su casa—dijo escuetamente su chófer por teléfono cuando vio que el joven estaba entrando con Kreacher.

—Perfecto, ven a recogerme en una hora—ordenó Sirius.

—Sí, señor—fue la contestación, cortando seguidamente la llamada.

Sirius aún tenía una reunión que atender, pero era el maldito dueño de la compañía, irse antes de tiempo era su privilegio. Estaba deseando ver como el muchacho atendería su demanda cuando la leyera y no por nada contaba con un sistema de seguridad de última generación.

El tour que Kreacher le daría le llevaría más de media hora tiempo de sobra para que Sirius atendiera sus asuntos.

En cualquier caso no pudo evitarlo y activó la cámara de seguridad que tenía conectada, dándole una visión del chico que actualmente ocupaba su mente.

Había deseado tenerlo allí desde que le conoció, se concentró en sus gestos. Era alguien de maneras cuidadas sin resultar remilgado. Suave sin parecer femenino, casi tímido pero de mirada profunda y seria.

Le veía mirar su casa como cualquiera en su lugar lo haría. Esa casa había sido el hogar de su familia por generaciones, no guardaba tan gratos recuerdos de ella como debiera, pero ahora que era suya y solo suya, remodelada a su gusto, se sentía algo mejor.

Severus le otorgaba un punto muy atractivo para querer volver a ella más temprano de lo que acostumbraba.

Un último vistazo a su _sugar baby_ le hizo sonreír, estaba deseando estrenar esa primera semana.

o0o

Severus estaba maravillado de esa casa, si pensabas en algo que quisieras esa casa lo tenía. El recorrido lo dejó exhausto más mental que físicamente. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

Tom y él no habían tenido mucho nunca, ni en casa de sus padres ni mucho menos cuando se establecieron aparte. Un pequeño apartamento donde difícilmente había sitio para dos. Después de aquello el cuarto compartido con Regulus.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que le había sido asignada se dio cuenta que no compartiría la que usaba el dueño de la casa. Y realmente la idea le agradó, un lugar solo para él. Jamás había tenido un lugar privado. Y además este era enorme y elegante, lo mejor, le dejaría la posibilidad de retirarse allí.

Se imaginó estudiando en aquella amplia mesa donde dos cómodos sillones se hacían juego.

Piscina, jacuzzi, pista de padel, a él esas cosas le parecían insignificante en comparación un sitio tranquilo donde pudiera trabajar y estudiar.

Regulus siempre se reía de él por ser tan serio para tener solo 19 años, Severus siempre atendía primero sus tareas y después su escasa vida social.

Suspiró al recordar a su amigo, aunque le vería no tenerle todos los días encima con sus bromas y sus formas relajadas sería extraño. Regulus había sido tan constante en su vida como Tom.

Decidió colocar su escaso equipaje, principalmente había llevado libros, apuntes y su pequeño y destartalado ordenador portátil. La ropa para una semana y sus enseres de aseo.

Lo que se dio cuenta al llegar a ella es que había un sobre encima. Un gran sobre color crema que obviamente no era suyo.

Imaginó quien sería el remitente y lo abrió rápidamente.

" _Quiero que me esperes desnudo en tu habitación, la temperatura en toda la casa será siempre adecuada para que no sientas malestar"_

El rostro de sorpresa de Severus pasó a la estupefacción al segundo, ¿Sirius pensaba tenerlo siempre desnudo?

No se sentía completamente conforme con su físico, demasiado delgado para resultar atractivo. La ropa le daba seguridad, ¿a quién no?

Despojarlo de ella le hacía sentir completamente vulnerable, pero no olvidaba que era algo que había firmado. Y además había dejado claro que él cumpliría cualquier demanda de Sirius, era razonable que el mayor le pidiera estar completamente dispuesto para él.

Lo que no supo es que todo aquel trance fue monitoreado por otra persona, la privacidad que había creído lograr en ese lugar era solo ficticia, Sirius que iba camino de su casa pudo saborear la duda, el proceso de aceptación del muchacho que comenzó a desvestirse y aquello le provocó una dura erección.

No veía la hora de llegar a su casa y tomarlo como deseaba.

—Steve, necesito que vayas más rápido—pidió a su chófer y este inmediatamente pisó el acelerador.

Cuando tuvo frente a sí las puertas de su casa se calmó, no quería azotar la puerta y salir corriendo en busca de Severus, él no hacía esas cosas. Él no se mostraba tan ansioso nunca, pero saberlo desnudo, sentado realizando sus tareas de la Universidad le puso tan cachondo como para hacerle variar su conducta.

—Buenas tardes, Señor—le saludó Kreacher.

Sirius lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza, ese hombre había sido el mayordomo de su casa desde que tenía uso de razón.

Aunque siempre se regía por ese código de conducta del servicio, para Sirius era lo más cercano a un familiar que tenía. Cuando había necesitado consuelo siempre había estado Kreacher para apoyarle, curarle las heridas, aconsejarle y felicitarle por sus logros.

—¿Sigue en su habitación?—preguntó sin poder evitar ese estado que sorprendió a Kreacher.

—Sí, no ha salido en toda la tarde.

—Gracias, por favor, retírate—le pidió Sirius—. Dile a Greta que deje preparada una cena fácil de servir y que todos vayan a la zona de servicio, quiero intimidad.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Sirius vio como el hombre mayor se iba a realizar todo aquello que le pedía, nunca había cuestionado los gustos de Sirius.

Hubiera subido a la planta de las habitaciones saltando de dos en dos los escalones, pero prefirió tomar primero una ducha que calmara un poco aquella necesidad.

La ducha calmó sus músculos, y se llevó un poco su ansiedad por devorarlo de un solo bocado.

Con un suave albornoz sobre su cuerpo emprendió el camino hacia la habitación de Severus, meditó sobre llamar a la puerta, pero lo desestimó en el último momento.

Abrió con suavidad la puerta, y la vista de Severus sobre sus libros con una pose tan similar a la que reflejaba en aquella foto del perfil donde lo conoció, le pareció realmente hermosa.

La diferencia era que no llevaba aquellas prendas sueltas y oscuras, sino su completa y pálida desnudez, la curva de su pequeña cadera hasta las nalgas posadas en el cómodo sillón le gustaron, le gustaron mucho.

El chico estaba tan sumido en su estudio que no notó la presencia de Sirius, casi hasta el punto de hacerlo reír. Ese chico era peculiar, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se sentiría inseguro en aquel entorno completamente desnudo. Pero él estaba enfrascado en su tarea aislado del resto del mundo.

Un carraspeo un poco más alto y sus negros ojos fueron directos hacia él. En ese momento Severus fue consciente de su entorno al verlo sonrojarse. Realmente encantador.

Sirius desanudó el cinturón de su albornoz haciendo que este se abriera mostrando una más que dura erección que no había bajado en toda la tarde.

Severus le miró con lo que hubiera denominado verdadera hambre, y aquello acarició el gran ego del hombre.

—¿No vienes a saludarme?—preguntó aún recostado contra el quicio de la puerta.

El muchacho se levantó, enseñándole a Sirius por primera vez su completa desnudez. Su pene brincó cuando su cuerpo fino pero fibroso se acercó a él, su entrepierna con oscuro vello dejaba ver que Sirius no era el único que estaba excitado.

Severus llegó hasta su altura, el chico más bajo que Sirius se alzó sobre sus puntas y le dio un dulce beso. Severus tenía aquella mezcla natural entre vulnerable y sexy que tanto gustaba a Sirius.

El mayor le agarró por la cintura profundizándose en su boca.

Le separó para mirarle a esa distancia, y este le sonrió, aquella sonrisa que apenas había podido ver hasta aquel momento. Severus se agarró de su albornoz y descendió hasta quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Notó su aliento golpeando directo contra su pene, haciéndolo brincar de anticipación.

El chico no perdió tiempo y lo lamió, haciendo que Sirius soltara un gemido, pero no le martirizó mucho hasta que sintió como era tragado casi en su totalidad.

Definitivamente iba a adorar llega a casa a partir de ese momento. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Escucho ecos de "mala persona" "autora del demonio" "como nos dejas así"...

Otro poquito de relleno, pero salió así, inicio de la semana con Sirius y no pinta nada mal.

¿Alguien pensaba que Sirius iba a jugar limpio? Porque yo no, jejejeje. De ir conduciendo hubiera tenido un accidente, seguro :P 

Bueno, pues ea, hasta el martes que viene. 

Besitos.


	7. Capítulo 7

Severus estaba sudando, por su columna caía una gruesa gota de sudor que acabó perdiéndose entre sus nalgas separadas por unas fuertes manos.

—Muévete así, bebé—le decía Sirius clavándose una y otra vez en él. Severus sentado a horcajadas sobre él le cabalgaba sin parar de gemir.

—Daddy...—Severus había tomado el gusto en llamarle así justo cuando iba a correrse, y el momento estaba tan cerca que notaba como su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Córrete, déjate ir, cuando lo hagas voy a llenarte ese precioso culo de leche.—Las palabras de Sirius siempre hacían que Severus llegara, le excitaban de tal modo que en menos de un pestañeo estaba explotando en un profundo orgasmo.

Sirius le acercó a él cuando Severus quedó completamente saciado, su cuerpo comenzaba a quedar sin fuerza. Los brazos fuertes de Sirius le sostenían y abrazaban con fuerza mientras le metía sin parar su polla. Severus se notaba completamente dilatado tras su orgasmo, lubricado en su interior, el sonido lascivo del miembro duro en su interior era algo a lo que en poco más de cinco días se había vuelto adicto.

—Quiero tu leche—le dijo lamiendo su oreja con pereza. Sintió como Sirius respiraba con dificultad. Un último gemido, los labios de Severus lamiendo, besando su yugular y notó como explotaba en su interior.

Sirius se le llevó consigo hacia atrás acostándole sobre su pecho sin sacársela. Y secretamente Severus disfrutaba de esa costumbre del mayor de deshincharse dentro de él.

Una mano en su espalda le acariciaba suavemente.

Realmente nunca había tenido una relación con alguien que lo acariciara de ese modo, es cierto que nunca lo había echado en falta hasta que lo había conocido. Pero lo que parecía buscar Sirius en él era alguien a quien cuidar, a quien tratar con dulzura y eso le chocaba tanto con la imagen que tuvo de él la primera vez que lo vio.

Era fácil dejarse mimar para gran sorpresa de Severus. Y con Sirius y el papel que había comenzado a adquirir con él se estaba acostumbrando.

Severus nunca había sido cariñoso, ni con Tom ni con Regulus, las únicas dos personas importantes en su vida.

Y de hecho el papel que desempeñaba ahora no era enteramente ese, él era el objeto de las atenciones, no tanto el que las daba. Tendido sobre el cuerpo de Sirius lo hacía.

Notaba como su culo iba escurriendo el miembro flácido del mayor pero que no le soltaba.

—Esta noche tengo una gala benéfica—dijo Sirius con desgana acariciando la espalda aún húmeda de Severus.

Este elevó sus ojos para mirarle a través de sus mechones oscuros.

—Es realmente tedioso ir a ese tipo de eventos—siguió quejándose.

—¿Por qué?—Obviamente Severus no había asistido jamás a un acto así, pero Sirius era el tipo de persona que imaginarías pasando la vida entre acuerdos multimillonarios y galas benéficas de las que hablaban en la televisión.

—La gente es muy falsa en ciertos ámbitos—contestó el mayor.

—La gente es muy falsa en casi todos los ámbitos—concluyó Severus, imaginaba aquel lugar como una de las pocas fiestas universitarias a las que había ido. Chicas y chicos haciendo el idiota, aparentando unos papeles para parecer algo que difícilmente eran—. No vayas.

—Complicado cuando eres el dueño de la empresa que la organiza. Sus manos bajaron por su espalda hacia la redondez de su trasero amasándolo delicadamente.

—Entonces no te queda más remedio que ir—dijo disfrutando de las caricias.

—Sería más divertido si tú vinieras.

Severus se tensó, si una fiesta de adolescentes hormonales le parecía insufrible una de gente pija, mayor y vestidos para una boda le iba a parecer una pesadilla.

—Imaginar que tu culo va a estar esperando en un baño completamente dispuesto, sí haría la noche más llevadera.—Severus se removió sobre Sirius y pudo notar como su polla ya estaba lista para follarle de nuevo. No se hizo de esperar, le penetró de una sola estocada introduciéndose en su interior.

Estaba algo adolorido por la fricción anterior, pero no se quejó, dilatado, lubricado y de nuevo excitado se dejó hacer.

—¿Esperarás a Daddy en la fiesta?—le preguntó Sirius.

Severus comenzaba a no poder hablar, Sirius no lo había soltado de ese abrazo fuerte y con las plantas de los pies apoyadas en la cama empujaba dentro de Severus bruscamente, profundas estocadas que le quitaban el aire.

—Sí...

Sintió como Sirius metía su mano entre ambos agarrando con fuerza la erección de Severus, le acariciaba con fuerza, el ruido lascivo de su ano sobrelubricado, la polla de Sirius clavándose una y otra vez y ahora siendo masturbado llevó a Severus a correrse sobre el pecho del mayor, mientras era de nuevo rellenado por el semen de este.

—Pero me llevaré a Regulus—dijo completamente agotado y con un deje demasiado infantil para su sorpresa.

Escuchó como Sirius se reía y los cubría con una sábana. Le había dejado bien en claro, que le importaba bien poco la necesidad de limpieza tras el sexo que tuviera Severus, Sirius nunca le dejaba despegarse después.

o0o

Sirius vestía un smoking como si fuera una segunda piel. Debía reconocer que ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de fiestas y aunque a veces le resultaban pesadas la insistencia de que fuera Severus iba más allá de eso.

Llevaban cinco días juntos y no había conseguido quitarle las manos de encima. Ese niño era completamente adictivo y separarse de él le costaba realmente mucho trabajo.

Obviamente cada uno tenía sus propias obligaciones, él ir a trabajar sin dejar de pensar en su suave cuerpo que no se cansaba de poseer.

Severus ir a sus clases.

Pero nunca había estado tan ansioso mirando la hora como en esos días, y era algo que su amigo no había dejado de señalarle.

—Por un momento pensé que quizás no asistieras ni a la fiesta que tú mismo organizaste—le dijo con sorna Remus.

Sirius tan solo sonrió, lo cierto es que estuvo tentado de pasar toda la noche entre las piernas de su _sugar baby_ , realmente era más agradable que andar por ahí hablando con gente que le interesaba bien poco.

—Rabastan ha venido—le dijo bastante más serio Remus, su amigo no se caracterizaba por andar con paños calientes y en el fondo se lo agradecía.

Rabastan era su más reciente ex pareja, hijo de uno de los dueños de unos laboratorios que había adquirido en el último año.

En cuanto le vio lo quiso para él, pero había acabado atosigado por las constantes demandas por formalizar su relación.

Finalmente este le había dejado, no sin antes intentar arrasar con toda su vida. Sirius no era una persona a la que podías amenazar ni darle ultimatums y ese fue un error que había cometido Rabastan, no conocerle realmente.

Eso no significaba que los sentimientos que había tenido por él hubieran muerto, desgraciadamente no era así.

Saber que estaba allí no era algo inesperado pero agradeció la información de su amigo, estaría preparado para encararlo.

Cualquier pensamiento sobre Rabastan y su reacción fue opacado por la vista de Severus vistiendo un atuendo tan formal como un traje de chaqueta. Gracias a sus contactos su sastre había ido directamente a su casa y había adaptado un traje de dos piezas para el chico. Se veía soberbio y los tonos oscuros realmente le sentaban bien.

Aunque por su expresión parecía algo perdido, buscaba con su mirada entre tanta gente, y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto notó como se relajaba.

Aquello era algo que le gustaba a Sirius, como en tan poco tiempo Severus se había acostumbrado a él, cómo se ponía en sus manos sin cuestionarse nada. Parecía que hubiera nacido para complacerle y eso era demasiado tentador para él.

Sirius le había dicho que aunque le quería siempre en su radio de acción no podrían estar juntos interactuando. No había tenido la más mínima queja del chico que había aceptado la situación.

Una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo fue todo lo que le dedicó cuando Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

Parecía que él no supiera lo que ocasionaba en él esos gestos, le dieron ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y llevárselo a cualquier lugar donde poderle arrancar la ropa.

—Ya entiendo porqué has venido—le dijo burlón Remus y por lo que veo también has traído el postre para mí.

Al lado de Severus, su amigo Regulus parecía mucho más desenvuelto. Eran una pareja extraña, ese chico parecía demasiado diferente al suyo. Y por un momento se dio cuenta de lo que Remus le había dicho, realmente compartía un cierto parecido físico con él.

Curiosamente este había venido como un añadido a Severus, no había llegado buscando un trozo de herencia como habían hecho otros.

—¿Has averiguado algo?—le preguntó a Remus.

—Su expediente está completamente cerrado y eso solo me da más qué pensar—dijo este devorando con los ojos el esbelto cuerpo del menor.

—¿Qué haremos?—preguntó dudoso, ya se habían enfrentado a eso muchas veces, ser el único heredero de los Black era algo que Sirius siempre había vivido, pero sabía de la reputación de su padre y más tarde o más temprano eso iba a llegar a suceder.

—No parece tener ningún interés en ti, Sirius, pero no voy a dejar de investigar. Ya sabes que no creo en las casualidades.

—Lo dejo en tus manos—delegó como siempre hacía en la única persona en la que de verdad confiaba.

Sus ojos volvieron a su más reciente foco de atención, maldita sea, se veía demasiado apetecible ese pequeño culo suyo en el pantalón del traje.

o0o

Severus se sentía incómodo en ese traje, reconocía que era bonito y que le ajustaba a la perfección pero no era para nada su estilo.

Agradecía al cielo que le hubiera regalado un amigo como Regulus que le acompañaría a cualquier sitio.

Y por primera vez Severus hizo uso de la cuenta de gastos que le había dado Sirius para comprarle un traje a su amigo.

Este estaba encantado, mucho más que lo llegaría a estar él en su vida de tener que estar en un lugar así. Gente con la que no tenía nada que ver, no es que no hubiera gente joven pero se sentía un pez fuera del agua.

Cuando llegó buscó inmediatamente a Sirius y cuando por fin le encontró este ya le estaba mirando. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, siempre era igual con él. La atracción que había descubierto por el hombre le tenía sobrepasado.

Si en algún momento pensó que aquella semana iba a ser todo un reto se equivocó, le gustaba demasiado, y eso era algo que no quería que pasara. Se sentía tan atraído por él que reaccionaba por puro reflejo.

Se descubrió obedeciendo a cualquier petición que este le hiciera sin cuestionamiento. Él, que lo cuestionaba todo, y aunque eso parecía encantar a su "daddy" a Severus le dejaba en una extraña situación.

Cuando le guiñó un ojo no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sonreír como un estúpido, algo que Regulus había registrado completamente.

—Te gusta—le dijo este cuando fueron a por una copa a la barra.

—¿No se suponía que de eso iba esto? Es muy atractivo—se justificó Severus.

—No, no—dijo este quitándole la copa que había llegado a alcanzar Severus—. Te gusta de verdad.

Lo decía como si a Severus le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza o algo así.

—No digas tonterías, es solo sexo—pero no le miró a los ojos.

—A mi no me engañas, pequeño enamorado—se burló Regulus—¿Tan rápido? Qué romántico, Sev.

—Yo no estoy enamorado, idiota, no le conozco a penas—se justificó.

—Si te gusta decirte eso a ti mismo—le quería pero lo estrangularía allí mismo—.Ya te imagino con ese tipo tan caliente, viviendo en su enorme casa, porque seguro que lo tiene todo enorme, te pedirá que te cases con él y viváis felices rodeados de perritos super monos...

—Para, Reg.

—¿Un niño y una niña?—Pero su amigo parecía haber tomado carrerilla en sus fantasías de Disney

—He dicho que pares, ¿no te das cuenta?—dijo realmente molesto Severus, no quería enfrentarse a eso tan pronto.

—¿De qué, de que estás con un tío buenísimo que te consiente en todo y que no te quita el ojo de encima ni un segundo?

—De que soy simplemente un juguete para él, hago lo que él quiere cuando él quiere, y además está firmado por contrato.

—Son maneras de comenzar solamente—dijo Regulus restándole importancia.

—No me llenes la cabeza de tus tontas ideas románticas—dijo exasperado Severus, podía hacerle gracia cuando Regulus llegaba con su nuevo novio de turno diciendo que era el hombre de su vida y futuro padre de sus hijos, a la semana ya había cambiado de novio y volvía con la misma cantinela.

El problema de base era que Severus no creía en el amor, no en el amor romántico, nunca lo vio en su casa ni lo vio a su alrededor.

Él era alguien más práctico y esas bobabas solo le romperían el corazón cuando la realidad le golpeara.

—Hablando de mister maravilla, viene para acá.—Severus se giró sin poderlo evitar, efectivamente Sirius iba hacia ellos, pero en el último momento este se dirigió al bartman, y Severus volvió a su copa.

Ya le había avisado que no podrían andar abiertamente juntos y aquello era un punto más a su favor para quitarse tonterías de la cabeza.

Sentirlo tan cerca pero no poder interactuar con él era extraño y más le hacía desearlo, cuando sintió una mano grande y cálida acariciando su trasero supo que era él y se sintió demasiado excitante.

—Sirius—escuchó que llamaban al centro de su interés.

Sin poderlo evitar dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que había llamado a Sirius, realmente era agraciado, pero lo que más le sorprendió era la intensidad de su mirada, también había dolor.

Y sin muchas dudas Severus supo que ese hombre tenía o había tenido algo con Sirius cuando este pronunció su nombre.

—Hola Rabastan, ¿cómo estás?—le saludó Sirius despegándose completamente de Severus.

Lo que sí no pudo esperar era ser también reconocido.

—¿Severus?—sus ojos fueron a esa voz tan conocida, ante él, Lucius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de su hermano. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Con una semanita de demora, pero ya tengo nuevo capítulo. Le estuve dando muchas vueltas, pero así me salió.

Severus ha caído, ¿demasiado pronto? No sabemos, pero claro tiene 19 años y muy poca experiencia en el amor.

Hola, Lucius, ya era hora que llegaras...


	8. Capítulo 8

Sirius estaba hablando con ese tal Rabastan, y Severus notó como sus tripas se retorcían un poco. No, no era algo agradable de ver, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, agradeció el momento.

Nada mejor que una dosis de realidad para quitarse esos tontos sentimientos de la cabeza. Ellos tenían un acuerdo, y al menos para él, sería llegar a los seis meses, pagar su deuda y olvidarse de todo aquello.

No era tan complicado, el problema era ese maldito dolor de estómago.

—¿Me vas a contar cómo es posible que ambos estéis aquí?—volvió a su propia realidad, Lucius estaba preguntándole a ambos pero Severus estaba tan ensimismado que le había dejado todo el peso a Regulus.—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Beber cócteles y lucir increíbles—contestó algo molesto Regulus, Lucius era amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo de su hermano, incluso algo le decía que un poco más que amigos, y para muestra el desagrado que le mostraba Regulus.

Aquello era un tema tabú entre Regulus y él, y realmente Severus no veía el caso en abrirlo. Tom nunca había mostrado interés por Reg, y Severus les quería demasiado para ver como eso alejaba a sus dos personas más importantes.

—Severus, cuéntame de qué va esto—le pidió Lucius ignorando a Regulus, haciendo que este bufara indignado.

—Bueno, nos invitaron y vinimos, tampoco hay nada más que contar—se encogió de hombros.

La mirada azul platino de Lucius decía que allí había gato encerrado, debía reconocer que Malfoy siempre había sido una persona inquietante para él. Pocas veces había conocido a un tipo tan guapo como el rubio, pero a la vez podía ser aunténticamente intimidante. Desde que Tom se había ido a Edimburgo le había visto mucho menos, pero conocía de sobra que ahora le tendría echado más el ojo.

En ese momento Remus Lupin se acercó a ellos, la sonrisa de Regulus apareció, aquella que a Severus le decía que las cosas se iban a empezar a poner intensas.

Él por su parte echó una ojeada a Sirius, al parecer su "amigo" le estaba reclamando y la expresión de Sirius era indescifrable.

—Buenas noches chicos, ¿todo bien?—escuchó la voz grave de Remus.

Ese tipo le ponía los pelos de punta y más cuando miraba a Regulus, parecía que quisiera cenárselo y aquello no hacía más que motivar al más joven.

—Todo perfecto—dijo este con una voz que hizo enrojecer a Severus, maldito Reg y su modo de hacer de todo algo sexual.

—Muy bien, gatito—fue lo que dijo el más mayor, aquello sí que hizo sentir incómodo a Severus, en serio, aquellas cosas íntimas se hacían en la intimidad, ¿no?—. Disculpa mi descortesía, ¿Soy Remus Lupin?

En ese momento Severus alzó la mirada, y no sabía si debería haber seguido mirando sus gemelos.

Remus estaba mirando a Lucius con una mano alzada a modo de saludo, si el modo en el que miraba a Regulus era perturbador la mirada que estaba lanzando a Lucius le incomodó aún más. Y al parecer a Regulus le pasó lo mismo.

—Lucius Malfoy—dijo este al final estrechando su mano, si en un primer momento, Remus había estado pegado a Regulus, ahora era evidente cómo se había separado levemente de él. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Estaba pasando de su amigo?

Una mueca molesta tomó su rostro, pero rápidamente lo cambio.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Malfoy?—preguntó rápidamente Regulus queriendo romper ese momento.

Al rubio pareció costarle atender a su pregunta, pero rápidamente sacó su mano de la del otro.

—He venido con mi pareja—dijo finalmente. Severus echó un vistazo al hombre que hablaba con Sirius, y en ese momento vio como las cosas habían cambiado. Este le miraba con un anhelo difícil de soportar y la mirada de Sirius, sus gestos le decían que quería abrazarlo. Estaba teniendo unas ganas irrefrenables de irse corriendo de esa estúpida fiesta.

—Lucius, ¿has visto a Rabastan?—dijo una joven rubia realmente bonita, si a alguno de los presentes le hubieran gustado las mujeres.

—Creo que está saludando a un viejo conocido—dijo Lucius, Severus tenía años de conocerlo, y su talante duro y altivo en ese momento cambió a una expresión mucho más relajada al mirar a la rubia a la cual tomó de la cintura.

—Narcisa, te presento a Severus Snape—le dijo volviéndose a él, los ojos azules de la rubia le miraron con sorpresa—. Él es el hermano pequeño de Tom.

Ella estrechó su mano, delicada y suavemente.

—Encantada, Severus—dijo ella—. Lucius me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.

—Él es Regulus, su mejor amigo—le presentó él, educado, mientras ella estrechaba su mano.

—Y él...

—Oh, Remus, cuanto tiempo—dijo ella sin necesidad de que los presentara, al parecer eran viejos conocidos.

Él besó su mejilla.

—Mucho, pero solo puedo decir que el tiempo tan solo te vuelve más hermosa—ella rió ante el cumplido—Si buscas a tu hermano, está hablando con Sirius.

El bonito rostro de ella cambió a una mueca de preocupación, y sus ojos recorrieron los rostros cercanos. Cuando vio que era cierto lo que Remus había dicho, se separó de Lucius.

—Ahora vengo, cielo—dijo a modo de excusa.

—¿Ella es tu novia?—sorprendentemente no fueron ni Regulus ni Severus los que hicieron esa pregunta, sino Remus.

—No—dijo volviendo al tono duro tan común de Lucius—. Ella es mi prometida.

Severus se sorprendió, si alguien le hubiera preguntado hubiera apostado cualquier cosa asegurando que Lucius Malfoy era gay, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

—Una suerte, enhorabuena—dijo el mayor, pero en su tono nada parecía estar conforme. Y en ese momento volvió su atención hacia Regulus—¿Te apetece ver las vistas de la ciudad? La azotea de este lugar tiene una de las mejores.

Regulus accedió rápidamente olvidando que era el acompañante de Severus, y se sintió fuera de lugar.

—¿No es un poco mayor para él?—le preguntó Lucius que se había quedado con Severus.

—Ya sabes...—no quiso decir nada más, dio un vistazo a Sirius, Rabastan y Narcisa, en ese momento Sirius le miró y él se sintió fuera de lugar. Había ido allí como mera distracción de este. Y ahora veía que él tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar que un polvo en un baño. Se sintió pequeño y fuera de lugar, tenía unas ganas tremendas de irse de allí.

—¿Todo bien, Sev?—le preguntó Lucius preocupado.

—Claro, ya sabes, Regulus me ha dejado solo y no conozco a nadie, debería haberlo imaginado—dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Por cierto, enhorabuena, no sabía que te habías comprometido.

Lucius miró a Narcisa, y un torbellino debió pasar por su mente reflejándose en sus ojos grises.

—Ella es estupenda—dijo finalmente, ¿había rastros de tristeza en su voz? Lucius era complicado de leer, y con la única persona con la que lo había visto más abierto y natural había sido con su hermano—¿Qué tal van tus estudios?

—Bien, como siempre—¿sería muy descortés dejar la fiesta en ese mismo momento?

Se había perdido en lo que Lucius le estaba diciendo cuando Sirius y Rabastan se estaban marchando, la mano de Sirius estaba en su espalda como instándole a seguir andando. En ese momento se les había unido la novia de Lucius y Severus pensó que era un momento excelente para irse.

—Lucius me alegró verte, pero dudo que Regulus vaya a estar disponible, lo mejor es que me vaya a casa—dijo con más velocidad de la que era común en él—. Encantado de conocerte—le dijo a Narcisa.

Dejándolos con la palabra en la boca Severus fue rápidamente hacia la salida, con tan mala suerte que vio algo que hubiera preferido ahorrarse. Los labios de Sirius sobre los de ese otro tipo, no definitivamente esa era una imagen que no deseaba ver. Había tenido suficiente con el primer golpe de realidad, este era más de lo que podía aguantar de una pieza en medio de toda esa gente.

o0o

Regulus estaba molesto y era difícil no darse cuenta de ello, sentía el cuerpo mucho más pequeño que el suyo mirar las luces de Londres en la noche.

Cuando Narcisa Lestrange apareció en escena, al parecer como prometida de ese guapo rubio algo le dijo que allí iba a haber problemas. Pero sería mentira si dijera que se había llevado a Regulus arriba solo por ese hecho.

Más bien había sido lo que había sentido al ver al rubio en cuestión, no era que fuera guapo, que lo era; no eran sus ojos color acero, que le atraparon; no era la sensación al estrechar su mano, que fue electrizante. Fue algo más, no sabía bien qué.

—¿No son las mejores vistas?—le dijo abarcándole con su cuerpo contra la barandilla, el más joven se dejó rodear y buscó la curva donde encajaba perfectamente.

—Una maravilla—sonaba seductor, coqueto, ese niño era realmente apetecible, pero aún notaba la molestia, por debajo, en un subtono. Sirius muchas veces le había dicho que tenía una cualidad especial, notaba las cosas en los demás como en otra frecuencia. Tiburón le había llamado el cretino, él se veía más a sí mismo como un astuto lobo.

Las caderas de Regulus comenzaron a moverse buscando su entrepierna y Remus no era de piedra, más bien todo lo contrario. Valoró las opciones, no había nadie y realmente le apetecía un bocado de él. Llevó una mano a la entrepierna del más joven acariciándole, haciendo que le regalara un suave gemido.

Su pequeño trasero no dejaba de frotársele, y realmente era placentero. Atacó su cuello, dejando lo que sabrían que al día siguiente serían profundas marcas.

Podía ser uno rápido, él ya estaba bastante empalmado con tanto frotamiento, pero aún así faltaba algo. No es que Regulus no fuera atractivo, no es que su piel no fuera apetitosa. Con los ojos cerrados visualizó otra figura delante de sí, de facciones angulosas, pelo increíblemente rubio al punto de ser platino. Deseó desprender la goma que sujetaba las suaves hebras de esa melena, y los ojos que se abrían eran de un color plateado, un azul grisáceo tan claro que le traspasaban. Esa imagen, la del rubio que apenas acaba de conocer le encendió mucho más que el chico que tenía entre sus manos. Pero llegados a ese punto no le iba a dejar así, desabrochó la cremallera de sus pantalones, y buscó la erección de Regulus, cálida y suave, y sus jadeos cuando comenzó a masturbarle a conciencia eran muy agradables.

—Córrete para mí, gatito—le susurró al oído—. Abre tus ojos y córrete viendo todo Londres para ti.

Notó como Regulus le obedecía, dejándose ir en su mano. Mientras él contemplaba la ciudad iluminada.

Sostuvo el joven cuerpo laxo tras el orgasmo, la respiración se iba suavizando y Remus tomaba su pañuelo para limpiar los restos de Regulus sobre ella.

En ese momento la puerta de la azotea se abrió, y Remus giró la cabeza, ocultando con su cuerpo al joven.

—¿Has visto a Severus?—preguntó Sirius, cuando lo identificó en la oscuridad.

El gatito que aún estaba contra su cuerpo sacó la cabeza.

—¿No lo encuentras?—preguntó mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba a su amigo.

En el rostro de Sirius había preocupación, verdadera preocupación. Lo había visto hablar con Rabastan, y cómo iba su hermana a tratar de aplacar el asunto. Remus le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le había olvidado. Era un tonto enamoradizo, dijera lo que dijera.

Los tres abandonaron la azotea y se dedicaron a buscar a Severus, pero algo le decía que el juguete de su amigo era de la misma condición, y haberlo visto con Rabastan, cuando era evidente que entre esos dos las llamas no se habían apagado le habría molestado.

Estaba convencido que se habría ido, pero hizo de buen amigo y lo buscó por él. Ese era el plan, el problema fue cuando vio entrar en los baños al rubito de ojos de hielo.

Le siguió, demasiado animado para su gusto. Y cuando entró en el habitáculo el ruido de la fiesta se evaporó. Su olvidada excitación reapareció de golpe, suave pelo platino recogido con una fina goma elástica negra, y girando su cuello mientras el sonido le decía que no había dejado de hacer lo que había ido a hacer allí, le miró con esos ojos que le persiguieron a la azotea.

Remus había llegado hasta él, los urinarios eran modernos y estaban todos unidos por un mismo canal, pero no se colocó a su lado, sino detrás, justo detrás. Lucius le seguía observando atentamente. Joder aquella mirada tan dura, casi tan dura como su polla en esos momentos.

Acopló su cuerpo justo sobre él, tan cerca que olía su propio aroma masculino. Una mano fue hacia los azulejos a la altura de sus rostros y la otra directa a la polla de rubio. Sosteniéndosela mientras este seguía con su labor. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Este tipo no era ningún gatito, más bien una pantera, una con dientes tan largos que podría hacerlo sangrar.

—Voy a follarte.—No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Sacudió su polla una vez que este finalizó. Y sin dejar de sostenerle le llevó hasta el aseo con puerta más cercano.

Contra los azulejos aplastó su cara, era tan condenadamente perfecto. Sus pómulos tan pronunciados que quería azotarlos y lamerlos. La boca fina pero tentadora deseaba verla abierta y desbordada de su propio semen.

Pero nada de eso iba a ser ahora, ahora quería su culo. Y lo amasó con ambas manos, firme, anguloso, como parecía todo en él.

—Voy a follarte—repitió, aunque en realidad era más para sí mismo.

—Eso ya lo has dicho, hazlo.—Su voz tan cortante y altiva distaba mucho de la de alguien que estaba en su situación. Remus le miró, ¿quién iba a follar a quién?

Agarró los pantalones bajándolos bruscamente ropa interior incluida, dejando a la vista dos pequeñas montañas de piel nívea, el fuerte azote que le propinó las coloreó de pronto. Mucho mejor, así lucían mucho mejor. Y más regadas con el jadeo que el rubio soltó.

Atacó su culo, la piel fruncida de su ano estaba cálida, tan cálida en contraste con todo él. Le metió un dedo completamente arrancándole otro jadeo. ¿Soportaría ese tipo una follada seca? Algo le decía que sí, y disfrutó con la idea de abrirlo de golpe y escucharlo gritar.

Buscó su más que erecta polla, estaba húmeda de excitación, sacó el solitario dedo que tenía enterrado en el rubio y escupió en su mano. Masturbándose a penas para lubricarse.

Abrió las nalgas del rubio, mierda la vista lo estaba volviendo loco, pero quería sus ojos en él mientras se la metía quería ver todas sus sensaciones allí reflejadas.

Agarró la cola que unía sus cabellos tirando hacia él, por acto reflejo el rubio arqueó su cuerpo ofreciéndole su culo.

—No dejes de mirarme—le ordenó, y los ojos planteados se enfocaron en los suyos.

Se alineó introduciendo su glande, Remus no era pequeño y eso le iba a doler, pero no se movió ni un ápice mientras se iba empotrando en él. Su entrecejo fruncido y su labios apretados eran toda la muestra de su dolor. Remus se clavó completamente en él.

Tan bueno, tan apretado que el dolor no había sido tan solo para Lucius, su polla encontraba tanta resistencia que le molestaba, pero Joder, era demasiado bueno. Se salió y esta vez le envistió, sin soltarle el pelo, sin permitirle dejar de mirarlo. Se clavó en él una y otra vez, Lucius llevó su mano a la boca tapando sus gemidos, pero Remus se la quitó.

Dejándole oír lo que tanto ansiaba, el sonido era hipnotizante, pero el rubio volvió a cubrirse la boca. Esta vez no consiguió separársela, no quería que le oyera. Y eso le molestó, le penetró tan fuerte que su cuerpo chocó contra la pared y se lo folló así. Con fuerza y rabia, apretándole la cara contra la pared.

Entre el nuevo punto de fricción y su insistencia en lo que debía ser su próstata, Lucius se corrió copiosamente contra la pared embarrándose toda la entrepierna.

Remus no le soltó, sentir como lo apretaba con los músculos de su ano fue increíble, le agarró con más fuerza de las caderas y le taladró, iba a dolerle por varios días y ese pensamiento, saberlo lleno de él hasta las entrañas le hizo correrse en su interior.

Respiraba ruidosamente contra su cuello, dios olía tan bien. Pero no pudo disfrutarlo bien, Lucius se sacó su polla aún dura del culo, se subió los pantalones y abandonó el baño.

¿Ni una miradita? Remus se rió quedamente, maldito cabrón. Cómo le gustaba. 

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucius parece que ha llegado pisando fuerte, jijiji.

Me ha encantado escribir este capítulo, cada día me gusta más este Remus, y nuestro pequeño Severus se ha dado cuenta donde están los sentimientos de Sirius, pobrecito mío.

¿Tom y Lucius? ¿Lucius y Narcisa? ¿Regulus y Remus? ¿Remus y Lucius?

Esto huele a drama XD

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

Hasta el martes que viene.

Besos


	9. Capítulo 9

En el metro a Severus las imágenes se le repetían una y otra vez. Deseaba quitarse esa ropa que tan poco iba con él, aquel disfraz al que había accedido a vestir por darle el gusto a Sirius. Pero ahora se sentía completamente ridículo, como si en vez de un traje de sastre vistiera las llamativas prendas de un payaso.

Del mismo modo absurdo veía sus sentimientos, el asunto se le había ido de las manos, y cuando él pensó que podría manejarlo, que incluso lo estaba disfrutando, el primer choque con la realidad le hizo sentir tan solo como un niño inexperto que se había metido a jugar un juego de adultos que le venía grande.

Deseaba llegar a su habitación, aquella que realmente sentía como suya, y poder dejar salir las lágrimas que a duras penas conseguía mantener bajo control.

Ver el edificio conocido de la residencia de estudiantes le dio algo de paz, sus cosas estaban en casa de Sirius. Y el pensamiento de tener que ir a por ellas le encogió el estómago. Subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar a su planta mientras se iba quitando la chaqueta y la corbata como si esta le estuvieran asfixiando.

La habitación totalmente a oscuras le recibió con su olor característico a muebles viejos y familiaridad.

Suspiró tirándose sobre la cama, ¿qué iba a hacer? Lo que Sirius le ofrecía solucionaría sus problemas, pero sin duda le ocasionaría otros nuevos.

Y aquella lágrima que había estado luchando por salir le corrió hirviendo por la mejilla, la imagen de Sirius besando a otro era demasiado dolorosa para no darse cuenta de hasta donde había caído por él.

Se dejó llevar por las lágrimas, hacía tanto que no se abandonaba a ellas, realmente no solucionaban nada. Pero no podía pararlas, solo, a oscuras y sintiéndose débil salieron hasta que se quedó dormido.

Se dio cuenta que se quedó dormido cuando escuchó el primer golpe, era alguien llamando a su puerta.

o0o

Sirius estaba molesto, muy molesto. Sobre todo consigo mismo. Las probabilidades de que Rabastan y él se encontraran en esa fiesta eran muy altas. Y se daba cuenta que no había sido sincero con el motivo por el que había insistido en que Severus fuera. Lo quería allí como corcho, como flotador al que agarrarse, para que cuando Rabastan apareciera él pudiera fijarse en el chico con el que llevaba casi una semana sin salir de la cama.

Pero no fue suficiente, cuando Rabastan apareció ante él, todo se desdibujó, la gente, la fiesta, Severus y su determinación.

Aún sentía algo por Rabastan.

Solo se dio cuenta de que Severus no estaba tras besar a Rabastan. Cuando fue consciente de donde estaban, de lo que hacían, y de que tenía que separarse.

Rabastan le reclamaba, él siempre le reclamaba, y recordaba porqué su relación había acabado, quería seguir besándolo, hacérselo allí mismo, pero eso sí hubiera sido un gran error.

Completamente enfurecido Rabastan se fue, y él buscó a Severus, para darse cuenta de que había abandonado la fiesta.

Se sintió culpable, y odiaba sentirse culpable.

¿Qué habría sentido Severus al verlo con Rabastan?

En el contrato que ellos habían establecido no había cabida para eso, lo sabía, pero imaginó los grandes ojos de Severus, con su sonrisa triste, mirarlos, y no le gustó, no le gustó nada.

Steve no había visto a Severus, por lo que se había ido por su propio pie a saber donde. Remus y Regulus le ayudaron a buscarlo.

—Yo me iría a la residencia—dijo finalmente Regulus tras intentar contactar por móvil a Severus.

Sí, sería el lugar más lógico. Y si se había ido allí, ¿tendría que lidiar con un drama? Solo esperaba que Severus no le reclamara, pero le necesitaba esa noche, le quería en su cama para olvidar a Rabastan.

Steve le llevó a la residencia, y Sirius subió a la planta que le había dicho Regulus, golpeó la puerta que correspondía a la habitación que ambos chicos compartían.

Nada, ningún sonido, insistió, una, dos y tres veces.

"¿Dónde estás, bebé?" Pensó Sirius empezando a preocuparse realmente.

Un ruido del otro lado le calmó, más cuando el pomo giró y la cara somnolienta de Severus apareció.

Su pelo revuelto, los ojos rojos e hinchados, su camisa colocada de cualquier forma.

Sirius abrió completamente la puerta, metiéndose dentro de la pequeña habitación a oscuras.

—Adelante...—murmuró molesto el chico tras de él.

Severus encendió la luz y Sirius barrió la habitación, había demasiados objetos por todos lados, libros, ropas, bolsas de comida.

—¿Por qué te has ido?—le reclamó Sirius.

El chico le miraba de pie recargado contra la puerta. Llevaba sus pantalones de traje y la camisa blanca, descalzo y con el pelo revuelto.

—No pensé que me necesitaras allí, se te veía bien acompañado—dijo este retándolo.

No había ido para reclamarle, pero estaba tan molesto, molesto por haber caído con Rabastan de nuevo, que le hiciera besarle en una fiesta donde cualquier pudiera verlos, que cayera en los mismo hábitos con él, de arriba a abajo en segundos.

—Tú tenías que estar allí para mí—le siguió reclamando.

—Si ya tenías a quien follarte, ¿para qué me querías a mí?—dijo molesto el niño. Sirius sintió un cierto regocijo al verlo enfadado.

Se acercó a él, quería besarle, quería follarle, quería olvidarse de todo con él en sus brazos.

Le besó, con el hambre que había sentido toda la noche, sus labios tan diferentes a los de Rabastan, era lo que necesitaba, lo que ansiaba casi con desesperación.

—Vámonos a casa—le susurró contra los labios mientras le pegaba completamente a su cuerpo.

—Esta es mi casa—dijo Severus, eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

—Ven conmigo.—Le besó—Por favor.

Severus se removió intentado salir de sus brazos.

—Por favor...—volvió a pedir Sirius, no quería que Severus se quedara allí, quería llevarle a casa, abrazarle, follarle, besarle. Verle hacer sus tareas de clase, saberle cerca suyo. Y que le dedicara su sonrisa triste.

—Sirius, yo...

Severus no quería mirar al hombre que le pedía volviera a su casa, le había dolido tanto verlo con otro que no quería exponerse a más.

No podía, se rompería, y no había dinero que pudiera pagar eso. No podía haberlo.

Estaba sobre su escritorio, mirando la noche desde la pequeña ventana de su habitación, había huido de sus labios y de sus brazos. Pero no podía decir que no los ansiara, se esta tan bien entre ellos.

Y de nuevo lo abrazaron, por detrás rodeando su cintura, buscando su cuello.

—Te necesito—le susurraba entre besos, Severus sabía que era una mala, malísima idea, pero quería tanto escuchar eso, borrar lo que había visto y sentido.

Sirius estaba allí, con él y no con el otro tipo, había abandonado la fiesta para ir a buscarle, le pedía que volviera, le besaba y abrazaba.

—Sirius...—bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos sosteniéndole, unas manos grandes y fuertes que le habían acariciado cada día de esa semana, que le daban tanto placer. Puso sus manos sobre ellas, en contraste su tamaño, incluso su color, los dedos se movieron y quedaron entrelazados.

Cuando Sirius despertó no ubicó realmente donde se encontraba, hacía mucho tiempo que no amanecía en otro lugar que no fuera su cama. Pero el cuerpo abrazado a él en esa diminuta cama le hizo recordar todo rápidamente.

En un cuarto de estudiantes, en una residencia de estudiantes, abrazando a un estudiante, su estudiante, su Severus.

Acabaron en la cama, desesperados el uno por el otro, acarició la frente del durmiente, su frente despejada de preocupaciones.

Se sintió un poco culpable, había empujado a Severus hasta hacer lo que él quería, le quería de vuelta, le quería abierto, le quería necesitándole. Y Dios, se había llevado cualquier pensamiento que no fuera para ese lindo chico.

Se removió contra su cuerpo, miró su reloj, era lo suficientemente tarde para que Sirius tuviera que irse, tirado sobre el suelo, su smoking. Tendría que pasar por su casa antes a cambiarse.

Trató de liberarse del abrazo, pero eso solo hizo que Severus se agarrara más, haciéndole sonreír. Buscó sus labios, parecía que no se cansaba de ellos.

—Tengo que irme, bebé—le dijo haciendo que Severus abriera de a poco los ojos. Recibiendo un gruñido molesto.

En cualquier caso debía irse, dormir en esa postura le iba a pasar factura durante todo el día. Como pudo salió de la trampa de piernas y brazos del más joven, lo que hizo que cuando consiguió ponerse de pie, aquellos maravillosos ojos negros le estuvieran mirando.

Bocabajo, con las sábanas cubriendo escasamente su cuerpo, sus pequeñas nalgas redondeadas sobresalían. Una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, y Sirius miró la hora y de nuevo al íncubo con el que había dormido.

Su cabeza decía "vete a trabajar y dirigir tu empresa" pero su polla estaba brincando diciéndole "métete ahí, sin descanso, hasta que me quede liberada". Ganó su cabeza inferior, abrió las nalgas de Severus, encontrándolas húmedas, le gustaba dejarlo así, lleno de sí mismo. Los gemidos contra la almohada de Severus no hacía más que volverle loco, y más cuando el muy condenado frunció y desfrunció su ano para incitarle.

Apuntó con su polla, y se coló dentro con una única embestida.

Fue tan rápido y tan placentero que Sirius no quería salir de allí, ambos cansados tras el demoledor orgasmo, aplastando con su cuerpo a Severus, solo rodó cuando este se quejó.

Pero no podía postergarlo más, ante la somnolienta mirada de Severus se vistió, malditas obligaciones.

—Ve a casa—le dijo antes de irse, obteniendo un gruñido del bello durmiente.

La sonrisa en su rostro no iba a marcharse, lo sabía, pero no le importó. Con su traje desarreglado, la pajarita deshecha esperó al ascensor, la puerta se abrió y un chico salió de él casi derribándolo.

—Perdón—dijo alzando la vista de su teléfono móvil.

—No pasa nada. —En otro momento ni hubiera tomado la disculpa y su mirada habría sido amenazante. Pero era un efecto secundario de tener a su _sugar baby_ de nuevo con él.

o0o

Llamaron a la puerta de nuevo, Severus estaba tan cómodo en su cama, tan bien follado que no quería ni moverse.

Pero volvieron a llamar, sería ¿Sirius? Una pequeña emoción volvió a su estómago, no se cansaba de tenerlo cerca.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, esta murió, mientras sentía como toda la sangre subía a su cabeza.

—¿Tom?—dijo avergonzado—¿Qué haces aquí? 

o0o0o0o0o 

Llegó Tom, más conocido, "yo por mi hermano mato".

¿Qué opináis de Sirius?

En este capítulo no he marcado con separadores cuando cambiaba de personaje ¿ha sido complicado de seguir? 

Bueno, pues me da a mí que ahora se va a montar buena, el capítulo 10 es genial para un buen conflicto :)

Hasta el martes que viene.

Shimi.


	10. Capítulo 10

Tom estaba mirando a Severus, completamente desnudo cuando entró en el cuarto que compartía con Regulus.

Echando una ojeada dentro lo encontró vacío, pero la cama de su hermano estaba revuelta.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, le miró y recordó al tipo con el que había chocado en el ascensor.

Era demasiado mayor para su hermano. Su tierno hermano que al menos ya tenía su culo tapado.

—No te voy a decir con quién tienes y no tienes que acostarte, Sev—le dijo, pero su tono parecía demasiado duro para que fuera creíble—¿No es demasiado mayor para ti?

Severus sabía como quedarse callado sin expresión y dejar que el tiempo pasara. Ese gesto lo había aprendido de él, y cuando lo usaba en su contra odiaba que el niño fuera tan buen imitador.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?—le preguntó Severus sentándose en la cama, no le pasó por alto el gesto molesto al hacerlo.

¿Le había tratado con rudeza? Estaba empezando a ponerse realmente nervioso. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, un gesto que ambos sabían qué significaba.

—Sé cuidarme solo, no te preocupes por mí—sonrió, Severus volvía a ser su hermanito, siempre serio pero que le dedicaba aquella triste sonrisa por la que Tom había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano.

Tom suspiró, Severus tenía 19 años, estaba en una etapa en la que experimentar era natural, y un tipo mayor y atractivo como el que se había topado podría entenderse en ese contexto. ¿Le gustaba? No. Pero debía reconocer que Severus siempre había sido alguien responsable y maduro para su edad.

Fue a sentarse a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, aspiró el olor de su pelo.

—He venido a la fiesta de compromiso de Lucius—dijo Tom—Se casa... con una chica.

o0o

Lucius estaba en el despacho de su padre, padre e hijo eran muy parecidos, el cabello rubio platino largo de Abraxas ocultaba las hebras canosas, sus ojos color gris eran idénticos a los suyos.

Pero salvo el aspecto físico, padre e hijo poco compartían desde hacía años. Lucius era el único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy, antiguos aristócratas que habían perdido todo, generación tras generación.

Lucius recordaba las historias interminables de nombres y hazañas de sus antepasados, nombres y más nombres, tiempos que nunca más volverían. Él lo sabía, pero su padre al parecer no lo aceptaba.

A ellos solo les quedaba el nombre y el orgullo, algo que sin duda había heredado Lucius, pero lo que para su padre era andar un viejo camino, para Lucius era la oportunidad de labrarse un nuevo futuro, una nueva línea para su vida.

Él había luchado contra su padre para demostrarle que no necesitaban nada más que su esfuerzo para labrarse un nombre. Lucius tenía olfato para los negocios, a pesar de su juventud era un inversor en bolsa en auge, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Pero para Abraxas el tiempo había llegado.

Su compromiso con Narcisa Lestrange había sido ideado por sus padres, apalabrado como si vivieran en la Edad Media.

No le había pasado por alto otra de sus intenciones, el tiempo de experimentar había acabado.

Por experimentar se refería a su clara inclinación homosexual, intolerable como opción de vida para un Malfoy.

—Ellos son unos nuevos ricos deseosos de entrar a las más altas esferas de la sociedad londinense—le contó como si no fuera de su vida de la que estuviera hablando—. Ellos ponen el dinero, nosotros el apellido y la posición.

Lucius aguantó la bilis que le subía por la garganta, aunque no era la primera vez que su padre le dejaba claro cual sería su futuro, siempre había creído que cuando le demostrara que por él mismo conseguiría hacerse un hueco, para él y para su familia, eso se olvidaría, no sería necesario.

Se había equivocado.

La única persona en la que realmente confiaba era su amigo Tom, y este se había ido de la ciudad, desesperado día tras día, había ideado a cada plan más absurdo. Hasta que una mañana aceptó, se rindió ante la realidad.

Él jamás se enfrentaría a su padre y a su apellido.

Narcisa había resultado ser una chica preciosa y adorable, pero no era una estúpida, era lista e incluso podía llegar a ser mordaz.

Ella parecía contenta con el acuerdo al que habían llegado sus padres, y Lucius tan solo se dejó llevar.

Pensó que podría hacerlo, casarse, gestionar el patrimonio de Narcisa, sus empresas y seguir con su carrera respaldado por el capital de su suegro. Tener un hijo que continuara con el nombre familiar.

¿El amor? Bueno, no es como si alguna vez hubiera creído en él, a él le atraían los hombres, pero nunca había tenido más que sexo con ellos, quizás pudiera amar a Narcisa y si no era así, su vida tampoco cambiaría tanto.

Eso había sido su idea hasta la fiesta benéfica, hasta que aquel tal Lupin se lo había follado en el baño y Lucius se había sentido bien por al menos el tiempo que duró.

Realmente bien.

Cuando estrechó su mano, y se vio en sus ojos color ámbar supo que algo pasaba. Algo que no iba a poder controlar. Y más tarde lo comprobó.

Pero eso no iba a cambiar nada, la fiesta de compromiso, el motivo por el que ahora estaba en el despacho de su padre, era su prioridad en ese momento. La lista de invitados estaba hecha.

La repasó dándose cuenta de dos cosas importantes.

—¿Por qué no está Thomas Snape en la lista?—preguntó conteniendo su enfado.

—No es alguien de nuestro círculo, no representa nada en una fiesta como esta—sentenció su padre.

—Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo—no le pasó por alto el gesto de desagrado de su padre.—Él y su hermano son mis únicos invitados.

—Vienen compañeros tuyos del trabajo—le dijo como si aquello compensara todo.

—Ellos van a venir, lo quieras o no—fue lo último que dijo Lucius marchándose de allí.

La otra alteración en su lista de invitados era un nombre, uno que apenas acababa de conocer.

Remus Lupin.

Su cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente en el momento que lo leyó, si hubiera sido sensato como siempre solía ser hubiera eliminado ese nombre de la lista.

Pero no estaba siendo sensato, para nada sensato.

o0o

Regulus había pasado la noche dando vueltas, el encuentro con Remus había sido extraño. Por un momento pensó que ese hombre estaba interesado en él. Solo sexo, estaba acostumbrado.

Pero se había dado cuenta que no era en él en quien había estado pensando cuando le tocaba y si era sincero él tampoco lo había estado haciendo.

Ver a Lucius Malfoy le había desagradado, el rubio jamás le gustó, no entendía qué podía ver Tom en él. Era estirado, siempre serio como si no hubiera cagado en años, el problema era que cuando ambos estaban juntos el rubio se relajaba. Y Regulus odiaba eso, odiaba el poder que Tom tenía en los demás.

Ese era el problema real, Tom. Siempre Tom, el inalcanzable Tom que jamás sería para él.

Su bonito traje nuevo estaba arrugado, fue de bar en bar, conocía a la gente adecuada y siempre tenía garantizada una fiesta.

Por la cara de Sirius, y conociendo a Severus, estarían follando como conejos en su habitación, por lo que cuando llegó a la residencia se fue directo al sillón de la sala de televisión. No era nada cómodo pero era lo que había.

Le dolía el cuello y quería ducharse, el traje estaba hecho un cuadro, y se apenó por él. Quizás en la tintorería pudieran hacer algo.

Llamó a la puerta, tampoco quería encontrárselos en plena cópula, aunque podría ser divertida la cara de Severus.

La puerta se abrió, y la persona a la que menos esperaba encontrar estaba allí, con su negrísimo pelo corto y sus impresionantes ojos castaños.

—Tom—dijo como si no pudiera creérselo, quizás fuera por el sueño, quizás porque era incapaz de dejar de pensar en él. Por el motivo que fuera se abrazó de su cuello, mientras el mayor se reía abrazándolo.

—Al menos hay alguien que se alegra en verdad de verme—dijo, sabía que se refería a Severus.

Pocas veces habían tenido ese tipo de contacto, Tom revolvía su pelo, y palmeaba sus hombros en señal de apoyo. Los besos en la frente siempre habían sido cuando el menor dormía y hacía años que eso no ocurría.

—Te hemos echado de menos—se excusó separándose, no se le escaparon los ojos negros de su mejor amigo mirándolo, Regulus se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado.

—Veo que tú también has tenido una noche movidita—le dijo Tom escaneando su indumentaria.

Regulus se rió, dirigiéndose a su cama, tiró la chaqueta de cualquier modo y abrazó la almohada. Mirando como Tom y Severus interactuaban casi le hacía recordar esos viejos tiempos en los que los hermanos vivían en el antiguo apartamento enano y él se coló en sus vidas.

Desde el refugio de su cama escaneó a Tom, era evidente que estaba más delgado desde la última vez que le vio. Pero no perdía el atractivo que siempre había tenido. Si algo compartían los hermanos era la seriedad con la que solían manejarse, era algo que siempre había intrigado a Regulus que tendía a la risa y el alboroto con suma facilidad. A veces daban un poquitín de miedo cuando te miraban así, pero cuando algo rompía eso era como si hubiera venido Papá Noel, los gestos cariñosos provenientes de ellos dos, eran mil veces más brillantes que los del resto. O al menos eso sentía Regulus.

—Tom, ¿en serio tengo que ir a eso?—se quejó Severus.

—No creas que a mí me hace especial ilusión ir, yo sé que se está equivocando—aclaró Tom—. Pero es mi mejor amigo y sé que me necesita, y él te tiene mucho aprecio.

Severus arrugó los puños de su sudadera.

—Tendremos que alquilar un traje para ti—le dijo Tom y Severus miró a Regulus en lo que sabía que era una petición de ayuda. Severus con las estrecheces económicas en las que estaban no podía aparecer con el traje que le había regalado Sirius.

—Puedes usar el mío, pero tendrás que llevarlo a la tintorería—dijo desde su cama.

—¿Qué haces tú con un traje tan elegante, Regulus?—preguntó Tom enarcando una de sus negras cejas.

—Voy a ser uno de los mejores abogados de Londres, tengo una imagen que cuidar—dijo tomando una pose sensual y sonriendo coqueto.

Nunca usaba esa pose con Tom, le parecía inapropiada, y este se quedó mirándolo sorprendido lo que hizo enrojecer a Regulus.

Dio un salto de la cama y cogió ropa limpia.

—Hora de darme una ducha, apesto—dijo saliendo de allí como pudo.

o0o

Sirius llegó realmente contento a la oficina, tras pasar por su casa, darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Steven le llevó hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Una amplía sonrisa que no iba a abandonarle durante todo el día, ese era el efecto que tenía Severus en él.

Solo de imaginarlo esa noche en su casa de nuevo le hacía desear que el reloj corriera velozmente. Parecía un adolescente enamorado, y ese pensamiento le alegró el día, obviamente ni era un adolescente ya ni estaba enamorado. Pero la sensación era muy similar y quería disfrutarla todo el tiempo que durara. Como ya sabía esas cosas acababan por aburrirle y dejar de desearlas cuando todo comenzaba a complicarse. Pero su sugar baby era eso, un acuerdo perfecto que le llenaba de una energía que hacía mucho no tenía.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho Remus le estaba esperando apoyado sobre su mesa, la expresión de su cara no iba acorde con su buen humor.

Tenía dos sobres en sus manos, uno grande color perla, con toda la pinta de ser una invitación, y otro alargado y blanco con el logo de un laboratorio.

—Ninguno de los dos son buenas noticias—dijo agriando completamente su buen humor mañanero.

Tomó primero el grande, una invitación a una fiesta de compromiso, Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Lestrange.

Esa casi la vio venir la noche antes, el padre de Rabastan y Narcisa era socio suyo, muy agradecido con él y SBC. Pero tener que lidiar de nuevo con Rabastan no iba a ser algo bueno, sin duda. Y esa vez, no tendría a Severus allí.

El otro sobre eran los resultados de unos análisis clínicos. El resultado era positivo, Sirius apretó el puente de su nariz, era una posibilidad, pero habían sido tantos los que habían llegado con oscuras intenciones que la idea de un hermano secreto tan solo le revolvía las tripas.

—¿Quieres un café?—le preguntó Remus dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

—Con whisky, por favor.

Remus sirvió dos tazas, él mismo había recibido una invitación a esa fiesta, y lo único que pensaba era en follarse al novio de nuevo. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Un capítulo con muchos puntos de vista.

A Lucius aún a penas lo conocíamos, aquí me recuerda mucho a como Draco debía de sentirse en muchas cosas. Para mí todos los Malfoy son así de bellos, generación tras generación, aunque sean unos malvados padres :P

Tom no es tan fiero como nos lo pintaban... de momento, jijiji. (yo creando expectación)

Regulus es una cosita preciosa, y no hay más que decir.

¿Qué pasa con esos resultados positivos?

¿Qué va a pasar en esa fiesta de compromiso?

Tantas preguntas que ni yo me he respondido aún ^^

Hasta la semana que viene.

Shimi.


	11. Capítulo 11

—Sirius—gemía Severus mientras Sirius le penetraba en su coche, coche que iba conducido por su chofer, una delgada ventana de cristal tintado los separaba pero estaba convencido que les podía escuchar perfectamente.

Se empujaba en su interior mientras le besaba, y Severus estaba empezando a perder cualquier tipo de control sobre sí mismo, ¿a quién quería engañar? Hacía tiempo que se había ido para no volver.

—Bebé, gime—le pedía, ese hombre estaba obsesionado con escucharle mientras lo follaba.

Severus se enfocó en los ojos grises de Sirius, y soltó un grueso gemido que el otro se bebió.

Un par de estocadas más y ambos estaban corriéndose, Severus fue sentado sobre su regazo mientras ambos retomaban sus respiraciones con normalidad.

Sirius limpiaba su cuerpo, algo que sabía no permitiría si Severus estuviera en su cama, pero esta vez habían compartido trayecto para acompañarlo a la Universidad aprovechando que el mayor tenía una reunión por la zona.

Cuando el edificio conocido de su facultad se hizo visible, Severus acomodó bien su ropa para después darle un beso a Sirius.

—Llegaré a casa a las 8—le dijo este.

Severus volvió a sentarse.

—Esta noche no voy a poder ir, he quedado con mi hermano—dijo algo inquieto.

Sirius le miraba con aquel rostro suyo que no le gustaba nada, aquel del primer día, no ese dulce que le mimaba y consentía o aquel otro que lo devoraba hasta hacerle ver las estrellas de placer.

—Te lo dije ayer—se excusó Severus.

—No pasa nada—dijo Sirius volviéndole a sonreír atrayéndole a sus labios—¿Vendrás a dormir?

Severus se lamió los labios, eso dependería de si Tom se quedaba con él o no.

—Aún no lo sé.

—Llama a Steve si quieres venir.—Sirius se centró en algo que acaba de llegar a su teléfono móvil y Severus tan solo se quedó mirándole hasta que este volvió a mirarle, el pecho de Severus siempre latía de más cuando Sirius le miraba, no solo cuando le deseaba, sino cuando le miraba de verdad.

Sirius sonrió y Severus le dijo que avisaría a Steve en cuanto pudiera.

Salió del coche cerrando su abrigo, comenzaba a hacer verdaderamente frío.

Vio como el coche se alejaba, hacía días que la "semana de prueba" había pasado.

Severus estaba nervioso, había quedado esa noche para cenar con Tom y Regulus, como siempre habían hecho cuando vivían juntos.

La fiesta de compromiso de Lucius sería ese fin de semana, y luego Tom había dicho que se iría, compaginar su acuerdo con Sirius y su vida normal con su hermano en Londres se estaba convirtiendo en un juego de malabares.

Desde el día que Sirius fue a la residencia, la relación entre ambos había tomado otro cariz.

No llevaban ni 15 días juntos, pero al saltarse todas las trabas de las inseguridades de los inicios, ellos habían llegado a un punto en el que nunca se había encontrado Severus.

La cotidianidad de sus días juntos, cuando Sirius ojeaba informes en el sofá de la mansión cargando a Severus en su regazo mientras este miraba alguna serie en la televisión.

Sus desayunos en la cocina que preparaba Severus con sumo cuidado. Las risas en la ducha, y los besos, siempre los besos, que Sirius le robaba antes de marcharse.

Y obviamente el sexo, el sexo que le arrasaba como una ola implacable, siempre dispuesto, siempre entregado.

Sabía que ese acuerdo acabaría complicándole la vida, era demasiado susceptible al humor de Sirius, a sus deseos, a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él a un nivel que le producía ansiedad. Se había enganchado de su sonrisa, de sus besos, de su necesidad por hacérselo en cualquier lugar.

o0o

Sirius tiró el teléfono sobre el asiento del coche cuando este se puso en marcha, no quería ponerse así. Pero cuando de Severus se trataba se descontrolada en más de un sentido.

Si lo pensaba fríamente no tenía motivos, el chico tenía permitido hacer su vida. Y sin duda la visita de su hermano mayor era un buen motivo. Aunque se daba cuenta de su necesidad de tenerlo a todas horas.

Quizás fuera algo bueno para él tener también una noche libre para sí mismo.

Miró su agenda y no pudo evitar pensar en que ese día sería terriblemente largo.

o0o

Tom llevaba algunos días en Londres, y reconocía que amaba esa ciudad. Aunque Edimburgo estaba bien, añoraba estar en aquellos lugares tan conocidos. Su hermano y sus amigos eran cruciales para su vida.

Paseando por la City, donde su andadura en la abogacía había comenzado se sentía bien, realmente bien.

—Tom—escuchó a su espalda, cuando giró vio a Lucius, una sonrisa que tenía el honor de conocerle, se formó al verle.

Lucius era completamente impresionante, y no negaría que aunque ahora eran buenos amigos, su interés por el rubio comenzó de un modo romántico. Su pelo largo y tan rubio que parecía imposible, los ojos grises acero y la piel lisa y tersa le hacían parecer más un modelo que un tiburón de la bolsa.

Le abrazó realmente fuerte haciendo reír a Lucius, era tan condenadamente recto que adoraba sacarle de ese estado.

—¿Me has echado de menos?—le preguntó en aquel abrazo apretado, sintió como Lucius se dejaba sostener, Tom realmente le había echado de menos, hundió su rostro entre el sedoso pelo recogiendo su olor tan familiar.

—No sabes cuanto—le dijo este suspirando.

Tom le separó apenas para mirarle el rostro, y las ganas de besarle volvieron, siempre volvían, ¿cierto? Pero ya habían hablado de eso, Lucius valoraba más su amistad que cualquier tipo de implicación romántica. Acarició su mejilla y se separó sonriendo.

—¿Me puedes explicar mejor este ataque de heterosexualidad que te ha sobrevenido?—le pidió mientras comenzaban a andar.

Su amigo suspiró, no es como si ellos no hubieran hablado ya del tema, de la familia de Lucius, de su plan de abrirse un camino nuevo, dejar atrás las tradiciones familiares.

Tom le había animado siempre, Lucius era bueno en lo que hacía, no necesitaba de nadie más para ser algo que su padre necesitaba que recuperaran.

Ambos compartían una carga, su apellido, uno debía elevarlo a un recuerdo del pasado, viejas glorias. Y el otro, superarlo a pesar de todo, del lastre que su padre había sido para ellos vivos, sus maltratos, su ira, ahora en su muerte, arrastraban aún a ese hombre sobre sus hombros.

Pero Tom tenía un miedo más profundo, uno que nunca había compartido con nadie. Parecerse a su padre.

Intentaba siempre mantenerse estable, sereno, por ello casi nunca consumía alcohol ni otras sustancias, se conocía cuando todo en su mente se descontrolaba.

Corriéndolo al rincón de las cosas sobre las que no quería pensar, trajo su cara más amable, aquella que potenciaba sobre cualquier otra.

—Me voy unos meses y os descarriláis todos—le dijo sonriendo intentando restarle peso al momento.

—¿Todos?—preguntó Lucius.

—Mi hermanito se anda viendo con un tipo más mayor—le comentó, el que Lucius no se sorprendiera sí que le sorprendió a él.—¿Lo sabías?

—Hace un par de noches fui con Narcisa y su hermano a una gala benéfica—le contó el rubio—. Me extrañó verlos allí.

—¿Verlos?

—A Severus y su grano en el culo—dijo Lucius, Tom se rió sabiendo que se refería a Regulus, esos dos nunca habían congeniado, y realmente no entendía el porqué. Para él, Regulus era casi como un hermano más, reconocía que podía ser muy tocapelotas cuando se lo proponía, pero él conocía a ese chico y le quería.

—No le llames así, es buen chico—le justificó.

El gesto de Lucius decía que no le daba ningún crédito, pero no dijo nada más sobre él.

—El tipo ese es un pez gordo, Tom—le confesó, y eso ya le iba gustando menos. ¿Qué hacía su hermano con alguien así?

Pero no pudieron seguir con la conversación, los chicos nombrados aparecieron doblando la esquina.

Tom adoraba a Severus, esa era la realidad. Era lo único que valía la pena en su vida, desde niños fue su prioridad, siempre recibió los golpes que el animal de su padre le quiso infringir, le protegía de todo lo que él podía y en cuanto pudo le sacó de ese infierno.

Solo sabía una cosa, si alguien osaba hacerle daño se las vería con él, y no sería con su cara amable, sacaría toda la mierda que acumulaba en su interior, aquella que nadie veía, aquella que hasta a él le asustaba.

o0o

Regulus comía su hamburguesa como si estuviera comiendo un bocadillo de clavos, él pensaba que solo serían los tres.

Aunque tampoco le sorprendía que el peliteñido ese estuviera con ellos. Realmente el nivel de celos que sentía cuando Tom y él estaban juntos era horrible. Nunca le habían caído bien las parejas de Tom, eso era algo que Sev y él compartían. Pero este era peor, los otros se iban pero este se había quedado y encima ostentando el título de "mejor amigo".

Para Regulus era evidente que Tom le veía como algo más, y los celos le comían.

Joder, ¿qué tenía ese tipo qué él no tuviera? Quizás no fuera tan guapo, ni tuviera ese cuerpo de modelo, o ese aura de misterio que le parecía una tomadura de pelo, si alguien le preguntaba. No creía en los que callaban, solo se hacían los interesantes.

Miraba la mano de Tom en el hombro de Lucius, como le acariciaba, como le miraba.

"Asco", esa hamburguesa era realmente buena pero le estaba sabiendo a rayos.

—¿Entonces te casas?—le preguntó con toda la intención de romper ese momento.

La mano de Tom cayó de su hombro, lo sentía por él, pero venga ya, tenía que despertar ese tipo no era para él.

Los tres le miraron interesados, y Lucius tan solo asintió.

—Ella parece muy agradable—dijo Severus intentando romper el momento incómodo, realmente se lo había parecido, el que le gustó menos fue su hermano.

Lucius sonrió agradecido, y Regulus recordó a la chica, pobre, iba a casarse con un tipo al que seguro ni se le levantaba mirándola.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hacíais vosotros en una gala benéfica de ese tipo?—les preguntó Tom.

Notó el nerviosismo de Severus, resopló mentalmente, no quería hacerlo, pero al final él siempre protegía al moreno.

—Nos invitó un ligue mío—dijo desafiando al rubio con sus palabras.

Pero solo encontró una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro, a Regulus no le había pasado por alto el modo en que Remus se quedó mirando a Lucius, y al parecer a este tampoco le había pasado desapercibido.

Dios, qué mal le caía, pero lo que menos le gustó fue la cara de desaprobación de Tom, no es que Regulus no fuera un promiscuo, aunque a él esa palabra no le agradaba lo más mínimo. Él era un ser libre que caía en amores que se autoconsumían rápidamente.

A fin de cuentas, ninguno era como Tom.

o0o

Lucius sonreía para sus adentros, a veces se sorprendía lo ciego que podía llegar a estar su amigo.

Para él era evidente el enamoramiento que tenía ese chiquillo por él, y como su profundo desagrado por su persona tenía que ver con aquello.

Cuando Regulus nombró a Remus, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, el baño, sus manos, y aquel polvo tan brutal que habían tenido.

Se había convertido en un roba ligues y la idea le hizo gracia. Aquel chico tan orgulloso se moriría si supiera lo que había pasado.

Pero el conato de buen humor se fue por el caño, mierda, en poco tiempo iba a ser un hombre casado. 

o0o0o0o0o 

Mi Regulus, pobrecito, con lo que él vale.

Tom parece que oculta su lado Voldemort, pero que está, está... solo está esperando salir para comerse a Sirius, jajajaja. 

Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Ya no os digo ni día ni hora que esto parece que va al ritmo que quiere.

Besos.


	12. Capítulo 12

La carta en sus manos era algo que llegaría, no lo había olvidado pero tenerlo delante era una buena bofetada de realidad, nuevamente.

El pago de su año universitario, era al acuerdo que habían llegado.

Severus lo sostenía entre sus manos, en parte contento pues era un gasto que ni Tom ni él podían ahora asumir, pero por otro. El otro lado era que se acostaba con Sirius por dinero.

Y eso significaba tantas cosas y ninguna le gustaba. Sus besos eran de verdad, sus caricias eran de verdad, el deseo era auténtico, los cuidados, las risas, lo que era una mentira es que él le quisiera.

Era poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo, quizás ese era el problema. Que desde el primer día se sintió bien en sus brazos, se dejó llevar sin cuestionarse nada. Cuando iniciaba una relación siempre había muchas dudas, sobre qué sentía él, que sentía el otro, a dónde iban. Con Sirius nada de eso pasaba, no había preguntas ni tampoco respuestas. Vivían solo el momento y en parte era muy liberador quitar todas esas dudas de la ecuación.

Severus era una persona de ciencias y la lógica era su máxima. Estaba bien, lo malo es que se tenía que repetir aquello demasiadas veces.

Asistió a sus clases como de costumbre, pero su mente estaba algo alejada de allí, esa noche sería la fiesta de compromiso de Lucius y sabía que Sirius iría, pues habían hablado de ello.

Un nuevo problema se le planteaba, y este tenía nombre y apellidos. Rabastan Lestrange.

Severus no había hecho preguntas sobre ese tipo, pero comenzaba a notarse cada vez más incómodo. La última vez que Sirius y Rabastan habían coincidido se habían besado.

¿Qué iba a hacer si esta vez volvía a pasar? La última vez se había escapado de allí, pero en esta ocasión Tom estaría con él.

Y el día pasó mucho más rápido de lo que él hubiera deseado.

Regulus le miraba ponerse su traje, era bonito, pero nada comparado con el que le había regalado Sirius.

—Me encantaría ver esa pantomima a la que vas a ir—le dijo su amigo.

—Me cambiaría contigo encantado—se ofreció Severus.

Regulus le miraba, callando una verdad que Severus sabía perfectamente, lo que Regulus envidiaba no era la fiesta, no era ver el desastre que Lucius pretendía hacer con su vida, envidiaba poder estar más tiempo con su hermano.

Agradecía profundamente que Regulus no hubiera sacado sus sentimientos a flote, no se imaginaba una vida sin su amigo, y tener a sus dos personas más queridas en una relación que podría acabar mal y separarlos era algo que no quería vivir.

Temía que el corazón de su hermano aún estuviera ocupado por Lucius, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil en el amor?

La imagen de Sirius sonriendo, abrazándole, haciéndole el amor le llenó la mente. ¿Por qué tan difícil de alcanzar?

o0o

Tom estaba esperando a su hermano para ir juntos a la fiesta, intentaba ocultar su malestar, lo último que quería es que Severus se preocupara y se desconcentrara de sus estudios.

No solo había ido a Londres para la fiesta de Lucius, tenía citas con diferentes bancos para pedir préstamos, sabía que sus opciones habían sido pocas, pero en ese momento su prioridad era pagar la universidad a Severus.

Lucius le había ofrecido la posibilidad de invertir parte de sus escasos ahorros en bolsa, pero no le aseguraba rendimiento a corto plazo, no al menos con una suma tan pequeña.

Se encontraba en un callejón sin salida desde hacía unos meses, pero nunca se había rendido. Estaba buscando trabajos donde pudiera ganar más dinero.

Como última opción, una a la que aún no había querido recurrir, prestamistas.

Realmente sabía que era la peor opción de todas y la que estaba tratando de evitar, pero día a día se veía más abocado a ello.

Pasó un dedo por el cuello de su camisa aflojando su propia corbata cuando Severus bajó. Se recordó que su principal prioridad era él, y odió con todo su corazón al desgraciado de su padre.

Ese hombre que no había hecho más que joderles la vida. Ya se prometió que a Severus nunca le tocaría su mierda, conocía a su hermano, y gracias al cielo no se había llevado ninguna característica de ellos dos, era más parecido a su madre, ambos tenían ese aura triste, pero no había ni rastro de maldad en ellos.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Severus.

—Tan bien como cuando sabes que tu amigo está cometiendo un error—dijo Tom evadiendo su principal preocupación.

—Ella parece agradable—abogó Severus, haciendo que Tom le mirara sorprendido. Severus levantó las manos como rindiéndose, y ambos se echaron a reír.

El lugar era bastante impresionante, pero no era algo que le sorprendiera, por lo poco que le había contado Lucius los Lestrange tenían bastante dinero y seguro querían demostrarlo.

Tom y Severus comenzaron a buscar al anfitrión y no tardaron en ubicarlo, solo había dos cabelleras tan rubias como la luna. Tom sabía que a Abraxas Malfoy la amistad con su hijo nunca le había gustado, y su mirada en esos momentos se lo dejaba claro.

Ese hombre era un completo snob estúpido al que le importaba su hijo tanto en cuanto obtuviera beneficio de él, Tom le dirigió una mirada tan helada como la que este le había dado.

La chica que estaba colgada del brazo de su amigo era bonita, muy bonita y parecía agradable.

—No sabes cuanto me ha hablado Lucius de ti—dijo ella una vez les presentaron—. Casi diría que me siento celosa.

Tom miró a Lucius mientras sonreía y acariciaba la mano de Narcisa, ella era una chica agradable, pero no le gustó, no le gustó para nada. En el fondo Tom esperaba ver a su amigo como era con todos, frío y distante, pero no lo era con ella. Era estúpido sentir que si la trataba como a los demás aquello sería menos serio, ¡qué iluso!

Escondió su malestar tras la copa que se llevó a los labios, aquello era verdad, Lucius tenía una opción de ser feliz con ella. La pequeña parte de su corazón que había esperado que aquello fuera un auténtico fracaso se rompió.

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

o0o

Remus y Sirius habían llegado juntos, para Sirius había sido en parte una alegría saber que Severus estaría allí, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido la última vez, mezclar a Rabastan y a Severus de nuevo ya no le parecía tan buena opción. Y menos teniendo al hermano del chico allí.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para verlos a ambos juntos. Narcisa y Rabastan estaban con el prometido de ella, y recordó al chico junto a ellos, chocó con él en el ascensor de la residencia de Severus.

Pero quien más deslumbraba para él, era su pequeño niño, no era el traje que él le había comprobado pero aún así lucía realmente atractivo. No le gustaba lo incómodo que se le veía mientras se acercaban a ellos.

—Buenas noches y enhorabuena—dijo Remus a la pareja, para Sirius no pasó por alto la sonrisa de su amigo hacia el rubio. Debía reconocer que era condenadamente guapo, nunca había visto a un hombre así. Pero la mirada glacial que tenía era todo menos agradable, y más cuando miró a Remus.

Esos dos se conocían y Remus no le había contado nada. Pero no fueron los únicos que no parecían contento de verlos, los hermanos Lestrange no tuvieron un cálido acogimiento para él.

Sí, la situación era incómoda. Más cuando los Snape fueron introducidos, estrechar la mano de Severus de ese modo, fue extraño pero al menos su sonrisa era la única realmente agradable de allí.

—Buenas noches—al parecer el incómodo momento llegaba a su fin por la aparición del patriarca de los Lestrange.

Alan Lestrange era un buen hombre, con el que hacer negocios era fácil, buena parte de su fortuna se la debía a Sirius con el que se había asociado en su empresa de instrumental de laboratorio que suministraba los equipos para los laboratorios de SBC.

—Quería comentarte un par de asuntos, Sirius—le dijo este—. Dejemos a los chicos que disfruten de la noche.

—Claro—asintió Sirius seguido de Remus.

—Un placer conoceros—se despidió de Tom y Lucius, dedicando una sugerente sonrisa a Severus al que notó sonrojándose. Si las miradas mataran creía que en ese momento Rabastan lo habría hecho.

o0o

Remus solo tenía ojos esa noche para determinada persona, y se sorprendió al ver como padre e hijo guardaban una alta semejanza física.

Entendía de donde había sacado Lucius ese comportamiento rígido.

Había captado en varias ocasiones su mirada y como rápidamente Lucius le evitaba, eso solo hacía desearlo más. Estaba esperando su oportunidad para tener un momento con él a solas, y como un lobo acechando a su presa aguardó hasta que esta apareció.

Lo siguió cuando se dirigía a los baños, pero antes de que pudiera entrar él lo agarró metiéndolo en el reservado para minusválidos.

—Qué diablos...—se movió rápidamente Lucius, pero Remus no le dio opción y atrapó su boca en un fuerte beso.

Su cuerpo más pequeño pero ágil se escapó del abrazo en el que Remus le había retenido.

—¿Estás loco?—le espetó el rubio indignado.

—Lo quieres—contestó Remus, saboreando el gusto que había dejado en su boca.

—Estoy comprometido...

—Creo recordar que la noche anterior también lo estaban y acabaste con mi polla dentro—dijo acercándose a su precioso rubio furioso.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Qué boca más sucia—se rió Remus—, creo que voy a tener que enseñarte a ser un buen chico.

Remus estaba completamente duro e imaginar tener a Lucius sobre sus rodillas mientras le azotaba era demasiado para su cordura y acabó abalanzándose sobre él de nuevo.

Le atrapó entre sus brazos besando su largo cuello, su cabello volvía a estar recogido por una goma, tiró de ella soltando esa capa rubia y sedosa.

Pero de nuevo la fierecilla parecía resistirse.

—Nunca, me oyes, nunca volverá a pasar nada más—dijo arrebatándole la goma de las manos.

—Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, y cuánto voy a disfrutar de ti.—Remus no era alguien que hablara sin fundamento y raramente se equivocaba.

Lucius le miraba con su expresión más desagradable, pero ni aún así su belleza se veía mermada, Remus imaginó como destrozaba toda aquella resistencia, lo haría.

Buscó en su chaqueta y encontró lo que buscaba.

—Llámame cuando estés listo—le dijo dejando su tarjeta de visita en su bolsillo saliendo del baño.

o0o

Para fortuna de Severus, Rabastan había dejado el grupo. Era tan incómodo tenerlo cerca, y más cuando Sirius había dejado tan claro con aquella sonrisa que estaba interesado en él. Había notado todo el odio en ese tipo, pero su hermano tampoco estaba ayudando.

—Ese es el tipo del otro día—le dijo cuando ambos fueron a por una copa.

Era absurdo negar la evidencia y tan solo asintió.

—No me gusta cómo te mira—le dijo, era poco probable que Tom aceptara lo suyo con Sirius, eso lo había tenido claro siempre.

—¿Cómo me mira?—le preguntó.

—Como si fueras suyo.

Severus se rió, si Tom supiera hasta que punto eso era cierto.

—No exageres, Tom, todo está bien.—Pero su hermano no era una persona que dejara las cosas correr.

—Ese tipo de hombre está acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere, solo quiero asegurarme de que no salgas dañado.—Le miró con preocupación.

No iba a decirle a su hermano que ese era su punto también allí, no salir dañado, pero no podía permitírselo.

—Todo irá bien, Tom, déjame disfrutar de tener una aventura.—Le sonrió mientras bebía de su copa.

Tom le miró de hito a hito, y no pudo rebatirle nada, una aventura no era nada serio de lo que él tuviera que preocuparse, ¿cierto?

o0o

Tom acompañó a Severus a la residencia, había tenido suficiente de ver a Lucius con su prometida, había tenido suficiente de ver a su tierno hermanito ser custodiado por la mirada de aquel tipo que no le gustaba un pelo.

—Te veo antes de marcharme a Edimburgo mañana—se despidió de Severus que le abrazó antes de entrar.

No se dio cuenta como este no se dirigió a su habitación sino que acabó subiéndose a un sedan negro que se perdió en la noche.

No tenía ganas de volver a la habitación de su hotel, era la última noche que iba a pasar en Londres para volver a su ritmo de trabajo extenuante en Edimburgo.

Sus pies le llevaron al Soho, llenó de gentes que reían y bebían. Por una noche podía perderse entre ellos, deseaba poder olvidar sus problemas solo por una noche, enredarse con alguien y tener sexo.

Entró en uno de los locales que alguna vez frecuentó en el pasado, el calor del sitio y el olor tan característico le entonó.

Fue a la barra y pidió una copa mientras veía como en la pista un montón de cuerpos masculinos se movían al ritmo de la música machacona.

Escaneó a los chicos, y rápidamente reconoció a uno de ellos. Se quedó mirándolo, mirándolo como pocas veces antes se había permitido.

Su cuerpo se movía sinuoso, sus brazos volaban de uno a otro de los chicos con los que bailaba echando su cuello hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello y su pecho escasamente cubierto por su camisa.

Era atractivo, quizás demasiado, pero él nunca lo había querido ver así, para él era como un hermano pequeño, haberlo visto crecer para convertirse en ese simpático y desinhibido chico le había hecho que aquello no fuera tan sencillo.

Sabía lo que había en su mirada cuando le miraba, lo había sabido siempre, pero nunca había caído en esa tentación, le sabía a traición, a traicionar el cariño que le tenía.

Bebió de su copa, sin dejar de mirarle, al parecer no era el único que estaba contemplándole. Un tipo se le acercó, y lo apartó de sus amigos. Él, coqueto se agarró de su cuello sin dejar de bailar.

Tom terminó su copa de un trago, sabía que era mala idea, y que se iba a acabar arrepintiendo.

Pero tomó las caderas del chico volviéndolo, sus grandes ojos grises tardaron en enfocarse hasta que le reconoció.

—¿Tom?—preguntó Regulus sorprendido, aquella pose tímida que siempre tenía con Tom estaba apareciendo por momentos.

—Sé así hoy para mí, Reg—dijo acariciándole.

Regulus sonrió, tanto que Tom supo que estaba haciendo algo completamente incorrecto, pero no quería parar. La parte inferior de ambos se pegaron completamente mientras Regulus no dejaba de moverse contra él y Tom apretaba sus nalgas con sus manos.

o0o

Lucius había acompañado a su novia a su casa, mientras iba andando por las calles húmedas de Londres.

Hacía frío pero aquella noche había destrozado sus nervios, con Tom mirándolo de ese modo que hacía tiempo no veía. Él le quería, desde que le conoció, pero nunca sintió lo que su amigo parecía haber desarrollado por él. No era una buena persona, nunca lo había sido y no iba a renunciar a Tom solo porque se hubiera enamorado de él.

Pero lo que más le había desestabilizado había sido Remus, su arrogancia, sus besos y caricias invasoras. Y su deseo por él, no había disminuido ni un ápice.

Su sonrisa al darle la tarjeta con su teléfono le había tocado las pelotas, tan seguro, tan jodidamente caliente.

La tarjeta aún estaba en su bolsillo, y sus dedos tocaban los bordes angulosos de la misma.

Recordó la dulce sonrisa de Narcisa, ella era perfecta, era lo correcto, era lo que había prometido.

Lo sabía, pero eso no hizo que no sacara la tarjeta y su teléfono móvil.

Escuchó el tono, un par más y colgaría, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

—¿Dígame?—escuchó su voz, aún podía colgar y desconectar su teléfono, pero no lo hizo.

—Haz que no me arrepienta—fue lo único que dijo.

El silencio en la línea duró unos segundo.

—Toma un taxi y dale la dirección que te voy a mandar por mensaje—la voz de Remus era gruesa y llena de deseo. 

o0o0o0o0o 

¡Ay, madre mía, Londres va a salir ardiendo¡


	13. Capítulo 13

Regulus estaba mirando a Tom que dormía plácidamente en la cama de su hotel. Era increíble, algo con lo que tan solo se había atrevido a soñar y temía el momento en que despertara de ese sueño.

La noche anterior había salido como era su costumbre, desde que Tom estaba en la ciudad la necesidad de llenar su cuerpo con el de otros era mayor. Dejarse hacer, olvidarse de él y lo que menos pudo esperar fue toparse con estar entre sus brazos mecidos por la música del local, embrujado por sus ojos castaños que le pedían olvidarse de ese Regulus que había sido con él. Tom quería tenerle, besarle y follarle. Y Regulus se lo dio todo y un poco más.

Aún notaba sus labios por todo su cuerpo, sus manos desnudándole con ansia y devorándole como si fuera el alimento que tanto había necesitado. 

¿Feliz? No sabría decirlo, todo había sido tan repentino que aún no lo asimilaba.

Los párpados de tupidas pestañas oscuras comenzaron a moverse, Tom estaba despertando y Regulus contuvo la respiración.

No era el primer "a la mañana siguiente" que vivía, pero sin duda era el más importante.

No cerró sus ojos, no se hizo el dormido ni tapó su cuerpo que había sido tomado una y otra vez. Regulus no se ocultaba.

El pestañeo somnoliento y finalmente la mirada de entendimiento. No necesitó mucho más. Del mismo modo en que había aprendido todas y cada una de las expresiones de Tom a lo largo de su vida, esta también la conocía.

Arrepentimiento, era una posibilidad, pero ojalá no hubiera sido la que sintiera.

Recogiendo su destrozado corazón Regulus trató de recomponerse para tratar de salir de allí con un mínimo de dignidad.

Tom no dijo nada, solo le miraba vestirse, tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Ya había intuido la noche anterior que no era a él a quien había estado buscando pero la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

Bueno, pues ya la había perdido. Un revolcón culpable. Eso es lo que había sido para Tom, para su amor platónico desde siempre.

—Me voy en unas horas—le dijo cuando estaba por irse y Regulus asintió a la puerta.—Despídeme de Severus.

—Claro—intentó contener el nudo en su garganta.

—Regulus...—le llamó, no quería mirarle ese tono era claro y no quería mirarlo cuando le dijera las dichosas palabras, pero es lo malo de estar enamorado de alguien, que haces lo que él quiere aunque tú no quieras.

Le miró a los ojos, agarrándose a sí mismo, el golpe iba a ser duro.

—Lo siento...

—Por favor, no lo digas, no sigas—suplicó Regulus, no podía escucharlo, que fue un error, que se arrepentía. No le había importado escucharlo otras veces pero esta, esta tan solo no podía.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, a veces que los sueños se cumplan no era ninguna maravilla, pensó tristemente.

o0o

Lucius estaba jadeando, el alba les había descubierto y Remus no le había dado el más mínimo descanso. Sentía su cuerpo exhausto y a la vez pletórico.

En cuanto había llegado a la dirección que Remus le había dado su cuerpo le perteneció por completo. Nunca había sentido algo parecido por ninguno de sus amantes, y Lucius no era alguien dócil en la cama.

Pero con sus manos, sus labios y esos ojos ambarinos le dominaba. Las palabras fueron escasas, pero precisas para llevarle al límite.

Ese hombre parecía insaciable y le retaba a dar más y más cada vez. El sudor caía por su frente, su pelo rubio y suelto ondeaba al frenético ritmo de sus embestidas.

Nada del elegante y refinado Lucius Malfoy quedaba en ese momento, con su boca abierta y jadeando como un animal.

—Me gusta verte descompuesto, sin ese corsé que usas cuando todos te miran—le decía mordiéndole el cuello.

Quedarían marcas, imposible que no lo hicieran, pero en ese punto a Lucius le daba todo igual, solo sentía y quería más.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo, fue volteado acabando con el miembro del Remus frente a su rostro.

—Abre la boca—le exigió, y Lucius obedeció recibiendo la inmensa mayoría de su semen en ella, tragándolo para deleite de Remus.

Ambos se miraban, exhaustos, había sido una sesión de sexo maratoniana, y Lucius, pasado el climax comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

A pesar de sentir el cansancio de una noche sin dormir y de la exigencia física del sexo, se levantó de la cama en la que había estado.

Buscó sus ropas, sorprendiéndose de que no estuvieran hechas jirones, habían sido prácticamente arrancadas de su cuerpo al llegar.

Desde la cama un Remus recostado le miraba vestirse con premura.

—¿Vas a salir corriendo cada vez que nos acostemos?—preguntó.

—Esto no va a volver a suceder—dijo Lucius más para sí mismo que para nadie.

La risa ronca a sus espaldas le molestó, giró su rostro mirándole con su expresión más helada.  
Remus se levantó de la cama, y si había pensado que con él su barrera helada serviría estaba muy equivocado, ya se había dado cuenta.

Completamente desnudo se posicionó delante de él, agarrando su mandíbula con cara de pocos amigos.

—Mira, Lucius, me importa una mierda si tienes novia, si vas a casarte o cualquier otra estupidez—dijo como si aquello fuera algo insignificante—. Vas a volver aquí, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, y vas a rogarme para que te folle hasta que te tiemblen las piernas—soltó su rostro y Lucius sintió como la cólera le llenaba, era un arrogante, un imbécil presuntuoso que creía que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Recogió su chaqueta del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Y ahora ve y dale un beso a Narcisa con esa boca que he estado utilizando yo toda la noche—escuchó que le decía, cerró de golpe la puerta del dormitorio. Se olvidó de todo y salió corriendo por la casa.

El aire le faltaba, cuando salió, el aire de la mañana temprana le golpeó. Hacía frío, y se sentía mal.

Remus Lupin era un desgraciado, alguien con quien no quería verse nunca más. Le hacía sentir tan débil y equivocado.

Miró el cielo de Londres, iba a llover y dejó aquel barrio, aquel lugar al que no pensaba volver.

o0o 

Severus despertó en los brazos de Sirius, era malditamente bueno estar rodeado enteramente por él.

Se había escabullido como un auténtico colegial la noche anterior, algo que nunca necesitó hacer cuando lo era realmente.

Sirius le esperaba en su coche para llevarlo a su casa, la manera en la que le besaba como si no fuera saliva lo que compartían sino oxígeno, era demasiado adictiva.

Le había dicho a su hermano que le dejara vivir una aventura, y había querido convencerse a sí mismo de que podía ser eso, una aventura. Una de esas que vivía Regulus, por ejemplo.

Miraba al hombre que le tenía fuertemente abrazado mientras seguía dormido.

¿Una aventura? Besó sus labios entreabiertos, queriéndole despertar, algo que realmente no le costó demasiado.

Unos somnolientos orbes grises le miraban mientras Severus profundizaba su beso cada vez más demandante.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un teléfono.

Sirius extendió su mano mientras seguía acariciándolo y Severus besaba su mandíbula.

—Entiendo, ahora bajo—dijo serio.

Sirius apartó suavemente a Severus de sí mismo.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Severus desde la cama.

—No te preocupes, quédate aquí—pero notaba a Sirius completamente lejos de él.

Se vistió con premura y abandonó la habitación. Severus aunque molesto pensaba obedecer lo que le había dicho y seguir durmiendo, pero sintió hambre y decidió que era buen momento para desayunar y ponerse a estudiar para sus próximos exámenes.

La casa parecía desierta por lo que Sirius debía estar tratando el asunto en su despacho.

En la cocina estaba Greta, la cocinera que al verlo le sonrió. A Severus le gustaba bajar y comer allí con ella en vez de que Kreacher le subiera la comida a la habitación.

La mujer parecía aquella abuela que él nunca tuvo, el recuerdo de su madre era todo menos el de alguien dulce y sonriente.

—¿Huevos y baicon con tostadas?—preguntó ella, ya se había rendido al verlo bajar y comer con ella cuando Sirius no estaba.

La veía trabajar brindándole una clase de calma muy placentera.

Ella sonreía mientras le veía comer, siempre había pensado que el mejor modo de agradecer por una comida era no dejando ni las migas.

—Desde que usted está aquí el señor Black es mucho más feliz—dijo ella mientras cortaba verduras.

Severus asintió tímidamente, aquellas palabras confirmaban lo que él también suponía.

—Espero que el señor Porter se vaya pronto, siempre que viene le altera.—El bocado que iba a llevar a su boca se paralizó—Él nunca me gustó, no es como usted.

A Severus el desayuno se le atragantó ¿era el tal Rabastan el que había hecho salir de la cama a Sirius y dejarle?

No quería sentir nada respecto a ello, no era su problema, Sirius no era su novio, no eran pareja. Pero la bilis le estaba empezando a llegar a la garganta

Se despidió de Greta dejando su desayuno a medias e ignorando la preocupación de la mujer.

Cuando salió de la cocina corrió rumbo a su habitación, si Rabastan estaba allí, lo que menos quería era coincidir, lo que menos quería era verlos juntos.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, y tuvo que presenciar algo que hubiera preferido ahorrarse.

Sirius abrazaba a Rabastan, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y susurraba palabras al parecer de cariño en su oído.

Pero los ojos castaños del hombre le miraron, y cualquier rastro de pena mudó a rabia.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?—gritó haciendo que Sirius también le mirara.

Dolía verle abrazar a otro pero más dolió ver el reproche en su mirada.

—Rabastan...

—¿En serio te estás metiendo con un niño?—preguntó Rabastan—¿En serio crees que me puedes sustituir por ese?

Severus quería marcharse de allí, iban a seguir lloviéndole insultos y no estaba dispuesto a ello.

—Rabastan, basta—le sacudió por los hombros intentando calmarlo.

—Dime que solo te lo estás tirando...—su voz fue un ruego y cuando vio la manera en la que Sirius le comenzó a acariciar, ya no había duda alguna.

—Severus, será mejor que Steve te lleve a casa—dijo Sirius sin mirarle.

Severus asintió a la nada y se marchó de allí dejándolos solo.

El chofer le abrió la puerta del coche, Severus no miró ni una vez hacia atrás, no merecía la pena.

Allí no había nada para él.

0000000000

Ukes sufriendo, ¿qué tienen que me gusta tantos verlos así?

En fin, cada uno con lo suyo:

Regulus, sigue siendo mi cosita bonita sin culpa de nada.

Lucius, siento que poco se ha llevado para lo que Remus podría haberle dicho.

Y Severus, ais, Severus, negocios y amor, mala combinación. Pero es Severus, aunque sea un AU.

El próximo capítulo podría llamarse "La venganza de los Ukes" jejejeje.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Besos, Shimi.


	14. Capítulo 14

Lucius estaba revisando los datos de las acciones de un cliente cuando sonó su teléfono personal. Solo había marcado ese número una vez, pero se le había grabado a fuego.

Estuvo tentado de no responder a la llamada, de hecho no debería hacerlo, no tenía sentido ahondar en ningún tipo de relación con él. Pero como si su mano y su cerebro no estuvieran conectadas entre sí, descolgó la llamada.

—Dígame.

—Ven a mi casa esta noche.—La voz ronca de Remus se le metió hasta la médula, sí, definitivamente su cuerpo iba por un lado y su mente por otra.

—No sé quien eres, pero no vuelvas a llamarme—dijo con una voz que esperaba hubiera sido más segura de lo que a él le sonó.

La risa de Remus le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Lucius, ven a mi casa y no hagas planes para mañana, no voy a dejarte ir por un día completo—dijo volviendo a ponerse serio.

—Vete a la mierda.—Le ponía furioso, a unos niveles que nunca había experimentado, si hubiera sido cualquier otro el que le hubiera dicho eso, no hubiera ni gastado saliva.

Pero no, ese hombre no solo le excitaba más que nadie que hubiera conocido nunca, también sacaba lo peor de él.

—Sigue así y no vas a poder sentarte por días, Lucius. —Siempre retándolo, Lucius bufó como un chiquillo, hacía años que no hacía un berrinche y allí estaba, en su oficina, rodando lo ojos, acalorado y empalmado.

Finalmente tuvo la entereza de colgarle, no iba a ir, no podía ir, no debía ir. Pero una pequeña sección de su cerebro pensaba en cómo acomodar su agenda del día siguiente. 

o0o

Remus estaba mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, le había colgado. Era una posibilidad, después de todo, pero a pesar de ello, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Hacía más de una semana que lo había visto marchar de su casa, con su digno porte y su culo de aristócrata que le volvía loco. Porque siendo sinceros, ese muchacho le volvía loco.

Remus tenía una fijación por los hombres sumisos, y Lucius, lo eran, realmente lo era. Pero ese lado suyo que le retaba, que se resistía le resultaba adictivo. Su belleza casi imposible y su exquisito cuerpo eran el pack completo para que no pudiera dejar de pensar en él.

Había estado investigando sobre su familia, una que había caído en decadencia, pero mientras más información recababa, más aumentaba la necesidad de volver a tenerle.

En los ámbitos de la bolsa londinense, el joven Malfoy estaba empezando a tener su sitio, uno que nada tenía que ver con su sangre y sus títulos. Sintió un pequeño orgullo al imaginar como Lucius había luchado por ello, lo imaginaba perfectamente.

Por eso, sabía que ese compromiso era una imposición y no solo porque el rubio era gay, completamente gay, sino porque no encajaba en el modo de actuar que había encontrado.

Al parecer, había huido de ayudas y favores que su apellido hubieran podido ofrecerle, un futuro labrado por sí mismo.

Pero ese no era su problema, no quería una relación amorosa con nadie, si quería casarse, no sería su primer amante casado. Su problema era que lo quería en su cama, quería ver sus ojos gris acero derretidos y pidiendo más, quería verlo perder la compostura. Y parecía el tipo de persona, que a pesar de tener una debilidad, Remus había llegado a la conclusión que podía considerarse una, era un saltador de obstáculos ágil y entrenado.

Y de ahí a no mucho tiempo, saltaría.

Quería aprovechar el tiempo y por eso había movido ficha.

Se levantó de la cómoda silla de su despacho en SBC, quería hacer algunas compras y tener todo preparado para cuando Lucius llegara, esas 24 horas iban a ser memorables. 

o0o 

Regulus tenía una máxima en la vida, no dejarse hundir por nada ni por nadie, porque allí abajo no habría nadie para él.

Y menos ahora, miraba a Severus, en su habitación compartida, estudiar. Su amigo sabía que le ocurría algo, pero no se arriesgaría a contarle nada, porque por mucho que le quisiera, más quería a su hermano. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder a Severus, aunque tuviera que agarrar el recuerdo de su noche con Tom y arrancarlo con sus propias manos.

Siguió su vida, siguió sus clases, siguió con todo, pero algo había cambiado, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo.

Tom siempre había sido un sueño, una meta, inalcanzable; pero algo que brilla al fondo y hacia lo que corres para alcanzarlo.

Sus fantasías de cómo sería quererle y que le quisiera, ya no le valían. Tristemente descubrió como a veces los sueños, las fantasías eran mejor dejarlas en eso, meras fantasías.

No era alguien de estar revolcándose en su propia mierda día y noche, llevaba así más de una semana y ya empezaba a estar cansado.

No, no iba a salir de la vida de Severus, a pesar de Tom, y veía que su amigo tampoco estaba bien, pero era puro hermetismo.

Debió pasar algo con Sirius aunque él dijera que nada había cambiado, que era un mero acuerdo comercial y que estaba bien con ello. Por las noches no dormía allí, pero el brillo en sus ojos de los primeros días había desaparecido. 

o0o

Tom miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, en ella un número. No era la primera vez que lo estaba mirando sin hacer nada.

Regulus, debía llamarlo, hablar con él, ¿volver a disculparse?

Creía que aquello solo empeoraría las cosas por como reaccionó en la habitación del hotel en Londres. ¿Realmente lo sentía?

Había estado bailando con él en aquel club, besándole, acariciando su fino cuerpo y deseándole profundamente.

Cuando se habían ido al hotel, había sido incapaz de apartar cualquier parte de su cuerpo del suyo, agarrándole para besarle en cualquier esquina.

Y cuando finalmente lo tuvo bajo su cuerpo, desnudo, abierto y sin dejar de gemir le pareció que era el único sitio donde quería estar, dentro de él por mucho tiempo.

¿Se arrepentía? En realidad, no, en realidad recordaba sus labios varias veces al día, unos labios que tanto conocía cuando reían, cuando se sentía inseguro, cuando confiaban en alguien.

Lo que sentía es que había roto su confianza, que se había aprovechado de él, porque Regulus tenía un sentimiento por él desde que solo era un niño y Tom nunca le había dado esperanzas.

Claro que le parecía atractivo, de hecho era un pecado de crío, pero sobre todo era el mejor amigo de su hermano, su único amigo, de hecho. Y lo había visto prácticamente crecer solo.

Él no quería ser el tipo que se lo follaba y ya está, él casi lo consideraba como un segundo hermano. Y aunque ya no era un niño, sintió como si lo fuera.

Miraba la foto de su contacto en el teléfono, pero su dedo nunca pulsaba para activar la llamada. Y era mejor así, podía decirle algo que solo le complicara más.

Iba a apagar la pantalla de su teléfono cuando le llegó un mensaje, era del banco y le devolvían un pago realizado a la Universidad de Severus.

Abrió el texto, le comunicaban que la matrícula de su hermano ya había sido pagada en su totalidad por ese curso.

No entendía nada, él realizaba los pagos trimestralmente y solo hacía dos días que había emitido la orden.

Miró su reloj, aún podía llamar al banco.

Marcó el número y después de un tiempo de espera un operador le atendió. La confirmación de que la Universidad había devuelto el dinero al estar cubierto, le hizo pensar que tendría que ir a la mañana siguiente al banco para verificar.

Lo que sí no esperaba es que el mismo agente le dijera que si quería consultar el nuevo movimiento de su deuda, o si quería el recibo vía email.

—No he realizado ningún ingreso a la deuda—dijo con un sudor frío corriéndole por la espalda.

—Lo siento, señor Snape, los datos que tenemos son que la deuda ha sido fraccionada en 6 tramos, siendo el primero pagado ayer—dijo la voz dulce de la mujer, aunque ella misma parecía sorprendida al darle la noticia a un perplejo Tom.

Jamás en la historia de su vida, un banco se había equivocado a su favor, y eso solo podían ser problemas, si él no lo había realizado, ¿quién lo había hecho?

o0o

Severus estaba saliendo de clase, cuando vio el conocido coche negro esperándolo en la puerta. Suspiró, pero se dirigió hacia él.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Sirius esperándole, estaba consultando algo en una tablet entre sus manos.

No pasó ni un día cuando el mayor le llamó buscándole, pero algo había cambiado para Severus.

Aquello solo era un negocio, y así se lo tomaría, al ver al hombre sentado en el coche, reconoció el deseo, pero ya no había nada más.

—¿Qué tal tu día?—le preguntó volviendo sus ojos grises hacia él.

—Bien, tengo que estudiar—dijo, y no era algo falso, debía estudiar para sus exámenes, pero hacía pocos días solo hubiera pensado en pasar su tiempo con Sirius.

Sirius hizo sitio en su regazo, parecía que para él nada había cambiado. Severus tomó su sitio en sus piernas y se dejó acariciar.

—Tengo que irme varios días de la ciudad—dijo mientras besaba su cuello, y frotaba su entrepierna contra su trasero.

—Aham—contestó Severus dejándose hacer.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo—susurró casi de un modo inaudible porque se perdía entre sus besos.

—No puedo, tengo exámenes pronto—dijo mientras Sirius metía la mano en su pantalón y le comenzaba a masturbar.

—Seguro que podemos encontrar un modo de justificar tu ausencia.—Severus gemía entre sus manos—Tengo amigos en tu facultad.

—No...—Severus estaba empezando a perder el hilo, le había cerrado su corazón a Sirius pero no su cuerpo.

—Bebé.—Notaba la dura erección de Sirius apretando.

—No.

El contacto se paró de golpe, sacándolo de ese estado. Sirius le giró para mirarle.

—¿No quieres conocer Nueva York?—preguntó asombrado.

Severus respiró un par de veces acomodándose en su asiento humano.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo exámenes y tengo que hacerlos.—Lo que no estaba diciendo es que no iba a ser utilizado más de lo que él quería.

¿Follar? Follarían, era el mejor sexo que había tenido nunca. Le llamaría "Papi" si era su jodido fetichismo. Pagaría la deuda que los ahogaba y ya está.

No iba a eludir su futuro, su carrera.

Había guardado el corazón bajo llave, como había hecho siempre. Y sabía que de ese hombre no obtendría otra cosa.

Mirando sus ojos grises que le retaban recordó el encuentro que tuvieron al día siguiente de su encontronazo con Rabastan.  
24 horas para encerrar un corazón, 24 horas para imponer la razón a los sentimientos. Era algo que a sus escasos 19 años ya había hecho en demasiadas ocasiones.

Tom se había llevado la peor parte de la ira de su padre, pero Severus había sabido bien cómo ocultar su dolor y su miedo para no hacer sufrir más a su hermano.

Silencio, resignación, paciencia.

No creía en el amor, no al menos en el amor de pareja. Solo creía en el amor de su hermano y de Regulus.

Cuando ese mismo sedán en el que estaba subido en ese mismo momento llegó a la residencia con Sirius dentro, y le preguntó qué tal su día. Supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Cuando el mayor sacó un justificante bancario del primer pago de la deuda, sintió que había hecho lo correcto.

Así que hizo lo correcto, se subió a su regazo y le besó, suave como el niño bueno que ese hombre había pagado.

Tuvieron sexo allí, antes de que Severus volviera a sus clases. 

—Me gustaría que vinieras—dijo Sirius devolviéndole al momento actual.

—En el contrato que firmamos acordamos que mis estudios quedaban al margen—dijo Severus serio.

El gesto de Sirius fue de enfado, era parte del acuerdo, también que iría cuando él quisiera a dónde él quisiera, salvo por sus estudios.

—De acuerdo—dijo Sirius, la molestia en su voz le pareció infantil. Y Severus empezaba a conocer al hombre con el que hacía negocios.

Era un rico consentido que siempre hacía lo que quería, dudaba que el NO rozara sus oídos con frecuencia. Y estaba obteniendo una pequeña satisfacción de ello.

Severus bajó por su cuello besándole, le había calentado y quería su sexo. Nadie dijo que él no pudiera disfrutar del acuerdo.

Sirius se dejó hacer, su ceño aún fruncido, pero Severus se frotaba contra su entrepierna con fuerza.

En nada estuvo sobre el asiento siendo embestido con fuerza, mientras Sirius le miraba fijamente.

Se corrió con el regocijo de saber que no había perdido el control de su vida.

o0o

Sirius se empujaba dentro de Severus, maldiciendo en silencio lo que había dejado por escrito.

¿Quién en su maldito juicio querría hacer exámenes a ir a Nueva York? Ese jodido niño que le tenía completamente loco.

Había esperado un reclamo cuando fue a buscarle al día siguiente de su discusión con Rabastan. Pero no había dicho nada, ni la más mínima muestra de enojo.

Él no era bueno pidiendo disculpas, y una parte de él creía que no debía darlas. Si quisiera un novio que le reclamara hubiera seguido su relación con Rabastan.

Ya no le amaba, si es que realmente lo había llegado a hacer. Sirius lo intentó pero tampoco era dado a forzarse y menos cuando comenzaron las quejas.

Eso no hacía que no le guardara cariño a Rabastan y verlo sufrir no era de su agrado.

Sin embargo, Severus no reclamó, no al menos como todos solían hacer. Él le montó, le besó con pasión y le dejó más relajado que en ningún momento de las 24 horas anteriores.

Pero desde ese momento empezó a notar el cambio en el muchacho. Severus era alguien reservado, aún así reconocía que había compartido momentos con él que atesoraba, su risa, el brillo de su ojos, era loco, pero incluso el sabor de sus labios, parecía distinto.

Seguía siendo un gatito que se dejaba mimar en todo momento, pero notaba una distancia que creía antes no existía.

Y nunca le había dicho que no.

Le miraba retorcerse de placer bajo él, agarró su cara, quería mirarlo llegar al orgasmo, ver el brillo en sus ojos negros mientras se corría.

Ahí no había barreras, ahí volvía a verle. Esta vez vio un tipo de satisfacción diferente, había disfrutado al decirle que no.

No pudo evitar correrse en su interior mientras le miraba.

Acarició su cara apretándola con sus pulgares, quizás fuera mejor así. Quizás. 

o0o0o0o

No sé si podría titularse "la venganza de lo ukes" pero sí, dos ukecitos que no van a quedarse a llorar las penas.

Me gustó escribir a Severus así, lo sentí muy él, aunque se que algunos querían sangre.

En fin, muchas cosas.

Lucius... sé que es un imbécil, a su modo, pero a mi me encanta y Remus más.

Tom, ya has caído, ahora levántate y ve a por él.

Sirius, cuando llegue la hora el pajarito volará.

Ea, pues hasta el próximo capítulo.

Pd.: Sí, tengo fijación porque lo hagan constantemente en el coche, jijijiiji.


	15. Capítulo 15

Sirius se había ido y no habían vuelto a hablar del tema.

Severus había aceptado que la relación entre ambos era así, estaría fuera durante cinco días.

Cinco días donde podría enfocarse en sus estudios, en su vida tranquila y sosegada como había sido hasta antes de que Sirius entrara en ella.

Se había sentido bien diciéndole que no, tomando el control de su vida y de su acuerdo. Porque aquello era lo que era, un acuerdo comercial.

Estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad estudiando para su próximo examen que sería solo en tres días.

Hacía solo 24 horas que Sirius se había ido, y hasta el último momento quiso que estuviera a su lado.

Podía parecer extraño, pero había llegado a acostumbrarse en tan poco tiempo a encontrar un buen sitio donde concentrarse sentado en su regazo rodeado por uno de sus brazos y siendo acariciado.

A veces sentía que Sirius necesitaba más a una mascota que a una persona a su lado, las caricias en su espalda, los besos en su cuello y su pelo, a pesar de todo, a Severus le gustaba.

Le estaba costando más de lo que había imaginado concentrarse en la biblioteca, se sentía frío sin él.

Intentó sacudirse la sensación del cuerpo y Regulus le miró alzando una de sus cejas de ese modo tan divertido en el que solía hacerlo. Pero algo faltaba allí dentro, sus ojos siempre traviesos hacía días que no brillaban.

Le iba a proponer tomar un descanso pero notó vibrar el teléfono móvil que se veía obligado a llevar siempre encima.

Le había quitado el volumen cuando se había metido en la biblioteca, cuando lo sacó vio que era un mensaje.

"Llámame"

Tenía siete llamadas perdidas, y Severus rodó los ojos. Sirius era tremendamente invasivo.

Se levantó de su asiento y le enseñó el teléfono a Regulus gesticulando sobre que iba a realizar una llamada.

Tenía en la mano el teléfono, hacía solo unos instantes se había descubierto echándole de menos pero ahora se sentía un poco agobiado. Siete llamadas perdidas en menos de una hora y un mensaje demandante.

Esa era la otra cara de Sirius, y a esa le gustaría tenerla cuatro días esperando. Pero Sirius pagaba, se dijo a regañadientes.

Marcó el contacto de Sirius y espero mientras escuchaba los tonos, no fueron muchos.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? Llevo horas intentando localizarte.—Sirius no gritaba, su tono era bajo, y era mucho peor que los gritos—Si te doy un teléfono móvil es para que lo uses y siempre, siempre estés localizable.

Severus contó hasta diez y cuando llegó a diez contó otros diez.

—Hola, estaba estudiando en la biblioteca—contestó intentando mantener la calma.

—Ve a casa y estudia allí—le ordenó Sirius.

—Tú no estás.—No quería decirle que no quería estar en su casa sin él, porque le echaba de menos—Eso no viene en el contrato.

Escuchó el resoplido al otro lado de la línea, al otro lado del mundo. Y sintió la misma satisfacción que sintió cuando le dijo que no iría con él a Nueva York.

—No me hagas más esperar sin saber de ti.—Severus ya estaba pensando en apagar el dichoso teléfono nada más colgar, nunca había sido alguien desobediente. Siempre hizo todo lo que sus padres y su hermano le dijeron, lo que los profesores de la escuela decían. Severus era un cumplidor de normas excelente pero la excitación de saltárselas si era Sirius quien las dictaba era enorme. Colándose donde él no podía alcanzarle—Por favor.

Aquellas dos últimas palabras eran nuevas y el tono también.

No eran una demanda, ni siquiera el tono meloso que llegaba a usar en sus momentos más íntimos.

—Vale, lo tendré a mi lado—concedió demasiado rápido para su gusto.

—Gracias.—Hubo un silencio demasiado largo para su gusto, tenía que estudiar pero no iba a negar que le gustaba escuchar a Sirius—Tengo que volver a la reunión de la que he salido corriendo, pero en una hora te llamaré.

Escuchó como Sirius iba caminando hacia algún lugar y se escuchaban voces de fondo atenuadas.

—Intenta estar solo, tengo en mente algunas cosas que quiero que hagas para mí.

Severus se sonrojó de inmediato, su tono era completamente sexual, Sirius siempre obtenía la respuesta deseada de su cuerpo, con solo esa frase y su tono había conseguido que la polla de Severus brincara en sus pantalones.

—Sí, daddy.

—Ojalá estuvieras aquí, te llamo en una hora.

El sonido del corte de la llamada, sacó a Severus del estado de ensoñación en el que había quedado.

Le iba a ser imposible concentrarse en esa hora, completamente imposible.

Miró la hora, podría aprovechar para almorzar. Regulus salió en ese momento.

—¿Tu papi te echa de menos?—le preguntó pícaro, y Severus apartó su mirada. Y escuchó la risa de su amigo.

o0o

Sirius miró su teléfono móvil como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Había despertado en una habitación de hotel de Nueva York, siempre sufría una profunda desorientación cuando cruzaba el océano, pero lo que más extrañó fue no encontrar el cálido y pequeño cuerpo de Severus junto a él.

Y aquello le devolvió, a su mente y a su cuerpo, a la realidad y esta era que había tenido que viajar solo.

Debería estar mostrando más interés en lo que se estaba hablando, pero era incapaz de dejar de pensar en él.

Nunca se había llevado a viajes de trabajo a ninguno de sus amantes, ni siquiera a Rabastan. Y Severus le había dicho que no.

Aquello seguía molestándole, pero más el hecho de que le molestara.

Le había llamado nada más despertar calculando la hora en Londres, y no había obtenido respuesta.

Después de una hora llamándole su humor era más negro que el café horrible que se estaba tomando.

Cuando su teléfono sonó le dio igual estar en una reunión.

Ladró cual perro rabioso, para recibir un simple "estaba estudiando" ese chiquillo estaba jugando con él, era imposible que tras aquella reprimenda se mantuviera tan tranquilo. Quería hacerlo saltar, pero Severus parecía tener nervios de acero y comparado con la volatilidad de Sirius, el adulto de ellos dos, solo le enfurecía más.

Y una vez más se encontraba bordeado los límites de su acuerdo. Si Severus estuviera en su casa, Sirius podría verlo cuando quisiera. Solo pulsando una aplicación en su teléfono tendría la visión de aquel niño esquivo, pero este no iba a ir, no.

Aquello no empezó para hacerle más complicada su existencia, quería un chico tierno y sumiso que le complaciera, y aunque Severus le complacía como nadie, había sabido distanciarse. Con 19 años sabía controlarse mucho mejor de lo que era capaz de hacerlo él.

Y para muestra de ello era la pausa que iba a hacer para hablar con él, para controlarle, para oírle, para seguir sabiendo que Severus era suyo, al menos por cinco meses más.

—De momento lo dejaremos aquí, señor Black—dijo uno de los inversionistas con aquella cadencia cantarina de los habitantes del Sur—. Gracias por prestarnos su tiempo, sabemos que es un hombre ocupado.

Ocupado por los pensamientos en el cuerpo de Severus.

—Esta semana les haré llegar una respuesta, ha sido un placer.

Aquello era un simple formalismo, Sirius se había llevado perfectamente estudiada su propuesta y esta era sumamente interesante para SBC, eso no significaba que él fuera a mostrar sus cartas. Los negocios no funcionaban así.

Se subió al coche que le llevaría hacia otra de sus numerosas reuniones, la berlina negra era exactamente igual a la que él usaba en Londres, pero tras el volante no estaba su fiel Steve, sino un chofer que mantenía la ventanilla divisoria cerrada en todo momento.

Mejor así, necesitaba un poco de privacidad.

Marcó el contacto de Severus, le había tomado una foto cuando este estaba en su cama, sonriente, saciado, contento. Y reconocía que la miraba demasiadas veces al día.

Severus.

—Hola, Daddy—escuchó al otro lado de la línea, le gustaba muchísimo su voz, el tono que asumía que volvía loca su cabeza y hacía puré su resistencia.

—Hola, bebé. ¿Estás en tu habitación?—le preguntó ansioso.

—Sí.

—¿Estás solo?

—Sí.

Qué buen momento para que existiera la teletransportación, pensó Sirius. Le dolían los dedos, quería acariciarle, pero tuvo que contentarse con hacerlo con el suave cuero de los asientos.

—Desnúdate.

Al otro lado de la línea se sintió un silencio, pero al cabo de solo unos segundos el ruido de Severus moviéndose le dejó claro que este le estaba obedeciendo.

—Completamente desnudo—le escuchó, los pantalones de Sirius comenzaban a apretar muchísimo, pero mantuvo sus manos quietas.

—Quiero que te acaricies, muy suavemente.

—Sí, daddy.

—Ojalá pudiera verte, ojalá fuera yo quien estuviera ahí tocándote.—Anheló sinceramente Sirius, un suave gemido por parte de Severus hizo que su mano, sin permiso fuera hasta su abultada erección, pero la retiró rápidamente—Ábrete para mí.

Escuchaba la rápida respiración de Severus a través del teléfono, conocía todos sus sonidos, todos sus suspiros y gemidos, conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo, y aún así no tenía suficiente.

—Mándame una foto, quiero verte abierto—pidió.

—¿Cómo?—Severus tardó en contestar, estaba desconcertado.

—Ponte a cuatro, ábrete para mí y enséñamelo.

—Pero...

—No pienses, solo hazlo, bebé.

Podía notar, a pesar del silencio las reticencias del menor, no, no tenía opciones, y los dos los sabían.

—Es bastante complicado—le dijo Severus. Debía serlo, pero necesitaba verle.

Podría estar allí con él, y había decidido no hacerlo, una foto no era tanto.

—No tengo prisa, pero quiero verte haciéndolo.

Los sonidos del teléfono siendo colocado en alguna superficie, los dedos de Severus tocando la pantalla, lo imaginaba completamente desnudo, empalmado y con su adorado culo abierto. No tenía prisa, miró hacia fuera y estaban completamente atascados en Time Square, como siempre. Tenía tiempo de sobra para que Severus encontrara el ángulo apropiado.

—Ya está, te las he enviado.—Igual que conocía su cuerpo, conocía cuando estaba molesto, y él lo estaba.

Cuando abrió las fotografías, casi no pudo contener el gemido complacido, cinco fotografías completamente explícitas, reconocía la habitación de Severus, su pequeña cama, su piel lechosa, como le había pedido estaba abierto, a cuatro patas y con dos dedos completamente dentro de él.

Otra era un primer plano de su ano, la mano que tanto había controlado tomó vida propia y comenzó a acariciar su polla completamente dura sobre el pantalón del traje.

Había estado con muchos, pero Severus, sin tener nada extraordinario, le volvía loco, todo él, y en todos su sentidos.

—Eres precioso—le confesó Sirius, no podía tocarse más allá de lo que lo había hecho con esas rápidas caricias sobre la tela—. No dejes de tocarte, quiero escuchar como te corres para mí.

—Uhmm... Daddy.

—Sigue, bebé, no pares de hacértelo.

—Me siento vacío sin ti—aunque sabía que se refería a su polla, Sirius quería que no fuera tan solo aquello—Te quiero dentro.

Los jadeos de Severus cada vez eran más fuerte, ya no tenía que pedirle que no los reprimiera, eran suyos, y él se los daba siempre.

—Córrete así, Severus.

—Daddy.

—Di mi nombre.

—Sirius, Sirius—supo que se estaba corriendo justo en ese momento, su voz era completamente estrangulada—Sirius.

Sirius estaba duro como una piedra, solo y atascado, con la oreja pegada a un aparato escuchando como Severus, solo y saciado recobraba el aliento.

Y no era solo la excitación que sentía, que era mucha, era ese vacío al que antes se había referido Severus, sentía sus manos vacías, su boca vacía, su corazón vacío.

—Luego te llamaré, cógelo—le dijo y colgó rápidamente.

La erección había desaparecido, completamente ante la idea clara de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Una idea que había desdeñado durante mucho tiempo. No quería sentir eso, Severus no era la mejor opción para él, el chico había sido mucho más listo que él y se había sabido distanciar, y Sirius se sentía estúpido y traicionado.

De pronto estar en aquel coche impersonal, atascado en aquella ciudad que siempre le había gustado, le pareció agobiante, necesitaba salir de allí.

Respirar y volver a pensar con claridad, golpeó el cristal olvidando que podía comunicarse con el conductor por el servicio de audio.

La ventana se bajó.

—Iré andando.

—Claro, señor.—Contestó el hombre profesionalmente, un rostro completamente anónimo que no le dijo nada—¿A qué hora quiere que vaya a recogerle?

—Yo llamaré—Tenía el pomo de la puerta tomado, le faltaba el aire.

El sonido de la ciudad en plena vida le abrumó, estaba subiendo hacia el norte, pero Sirius no se fijó en nada. Era uno más de aquellos hombres vestidos elegantemente que manejaban el mundo. Pero ese mundo a Sirius dejó de importarle en esos momentos.

Severus, solo podía pensar en Severus.

Severus en su cama, solo, sin él.

Severus obediente, sumiso y complaciente.

Severus diciéndole no.

Severus sonriendo como los primeros días.

Severus.

Había decidido que cuando terminara lo que había ido a hacer a Nueva York, iba a hablar seriamente con el chico. Iba a hablar seriamente con él mismo.

Por una vez a Sirius Black se le estaban yendo las cosas de las manos, y no quería perderlas, quería retenerlas junto a él.

Iba a acortar todo lo posible aquellos negocios, lo tenía claro, iba a aceptar el acuerdo, todo aquel juego ahora le parecía ridículo.

Miró la foto de Severus, no aquellas completamente excitado y dilatado, sino la que le mostraba en su cama, feliz.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola soy yo 84 años después con esta historia.

En realidad creo que han sido 7 meses en la que la he tenido pausada, peeero nunca olvidada.

Me alegro mucho haberme vuelto a reencontrar con ella y retomarla con ilusión.

Sirius se ha dado cuenta de que el niño le gusta más de lo que puede controlar, y se da cuenta en Nueva York... Sirius siendo Sirius jajajaja.

Bueno, pues estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo así que muy prontito lo compartiré con vosotros.

Nos vemos.

Shimi.


	16. Capítulo 16

Severus miraba el teléfono sorprendido, pero luego pensó que no entendía para nada a aquel hombre.

Le volvía loco, y para muestra lo que acababa de hacer. Al principio pensó en decirle que no, no quería hacerse fotos, pero ¿no siempre acababa completamente excitado y complaciente ante todas sus peticiones?

Las miró avergonzándose de sí mismo, y aunque sabía que Sirius no lo haría, él las borró inmediatamente.

Le había pedido a Regulus un buen rato a solas en la habitación, no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría pero su amigo no había dicho nada y había vuelto a la Biblioteca sonriendo.

Él debería hacer lo mismo, volver a estudiar pero realmente se había sentido vacío sin Sirius.

Decir su nombre, su verdadero nombre, le había gustado y se reprendió a sí mismo.

No, terreno vedado. No vayas por ahí.

Se levantó de la cama que prudentemente no había llegado a manchar, lo mejor era olvidar lo sucedido y seguir. Estudiar, exámenes, Regulus.

Estaba recogiendo su mochila cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, era Tom, Tom completamente fuera de sí y Regulus detrás con cara de circunstancia.

—¿En qué mierdas estás pensando?—le gritó su hermano, Tom nunca gritaba, nunca le había gritado en su vida.

Y sin poderlo evitar le recordó a su padre, Tom se parecía muchísimo a Tobías, y en ese momento sintió un completo terror infantil hacia él.

—Contesta, Severus, contesta de una puta vez—se le acercó Tom cada vez más furioso—Una aventura, seré tan imbécil que te creí, ¿qué iba a hacer un tipo como ese contigo?

Severus había retrocedido hasta caer en la cama, Tom avanzaba y aunque tendría que habérsele enfrentado, tratar de calmarlo, no pudo.

Tom le tiró el recibo del banco encima, una suma desorbitan restando la cantidad a la que ascendía la deuda que ambos había adquirido gracias a su padre.

Obviamente Tom iba a acabar sabiéndolo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

—¿Vas a explicarme porqué aparece el nombre de Sirius Black en ese pago?

—Tom—escuchó a su amigo tratar de calmarlo.

—Cállate, no es asunto tuyo—se volvió hacia Regulus que no retrocedió ni un poco.

—Cálmate, le estás asustando—le volvió a defender su amigo.

Nunca había visto a su hermano así, tenía aspecto de no haber dormido en días, su pelo completamente despeinado, sus ojos inyectados en sangre y su mirada tan parecida a la locura que habitaba en la de su padre.

—¿Te estás prostituyendo?—le preguntó.

—Yo...

—Déjale ya, no ha hecho nada malo.—Regulus se interpuso entre ambos hermanos y Tom se enfureció.

—Obviamente tenías que estar detrás de todo esto, ¿verdad?—le espetó a Regulus completamente venenoso—Podría haberlo esperarlo de ti, pero no de mi hermano.

Aquello había sido más duro para Regulus que un puñetazo.

—Vete—le ordenó Tom.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, Tom—se defendió Regulus.

—¿Te estás vendiendo, Severus?—volvió a preguntarle.

—Yo... tengo un contrato.

—¿Es que eres imbécil? ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada?—le recriminó Tom—¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?

—No tenemos con qué pagar la deuda de papá—contestó pero en ese momento, ante su hermano, se sentía un estúpido que había tomado la peor decisión posible.

—Dame el contrato—le pidió, su mano adelantada le produjo un profundo terror, no fue él quien se lo dio sino Regulus que siempre había sido quien lo mantuvo con él.

Tom miraba los documentos. Después de un largo rato hojeándolos le taladró, la decepción estaba clara en su rostro.

—Una puta, mi hermano se ha convertido en una puta.—Severus quiso decir que no, que él no era nada de eso, pero no tenía argumentos válidos, se acostaba con otro hombre por dinero, cumplía todos sus caprichos por el acuerdo que había firmado para saldar la deuda que ambos tenían.

No podía mirar a su hermano.

—Te estás pasando, Tom, no tienes derecho a tratar a Severus así, lo hizo porque no tenéis más opciones.

—Te he dicho que te vayas de aquí, este no es asunto tuyo, tú no eres nadie para meterte en nuestros asuntos—le gritó Tom, se acercó más a él, sin aquel rastro de cariño que siempre había tenido para el huérfano—. No te confundas, Regulus, tú no eres nuestra familia. No te metas y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermano. No quiero a alguien como tú cerca de él, no tendría que haberte dejado acercarte a él, siempre le has traído problemas.

—Tom—gimió Severus, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Regulus no tenía a nadie más en el mundo que a ellos dos, no era justo lo que Tom estaba diciendo, pero el daño a su amigo ya estaba hecho.

—Lo siento, Sev—dijo marchándose de la habitación.

—No tenías derecho a decirle eso, no ha sido culpa suya, yo tomé la decisión.

—No quiero hablar de eso, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos—dijo Tom que ya no le miraba.

—¿Irnos?

—No vas a volver a ver a ese tipo, vamos a devolverle su dinero y olvidarnos de este asunto—dijo Tom cansado—Pero no pienso dejarte aquí, has perdido toda mi confianza.

—No voy a irme—protestó Severus.

—Sí lo vas a hacer, vas a venirte conmigo a Edimburgo.

—No, Tom.

—Severus, no eres mayor de edad legalmente, soy tu tutor y hasta los 21 vas a estar donde yo diga—le amenazó Tom—, y a Black le voy a hundir, prostituir a un menor...

Su sonrisa maníaca le decía que su hermano iba completamente en serio.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿No has leído la parte en la que si cuento algo la deuda se triplicará?

—Eso es asunto mío—le contestó, pero por su mirada supo que no se andaba de farol, su hermano era un muy buen abogado, a pesar de su juventud había ganado casos importantes.

—No quiero irme—protestó de nuevo—tengo exámenes.

No quería reconocer que tampoco quería irse por Sirius, pero aquello no se lo diría jamás a su hermano.

—Recoge tus cosas, Severus, ya.

Y como siempre hizo, Severus obedeció a su hermano. Se sentía completamente humillado y avergonzado, ¿en qué momento pensó que aquello podría ser una buena idea?

Comenzó a recoger sus pocas pertenencias, pero sentía que no podía más.

—Tom—suplicó, su hermano miraba todo con el mismo gesto de disgusto—Lo siento.

—¿Has acabado?—Severus asintió, él podría contra todo como siempre había hecho, pero no sin Tom, sin Tom nada tenía sentido—Vámonos, ya hablaremos de todo esto.

Cerraron la puerta, y Severus supo que todo había acabado.

Regulus se había ido completamente destrozado, podía con que Tom se hubiera arrepentido de acostarse con él porque lo considerara inadecuado, pero aquel rechazo le había destrozado.

Sin Tom y sin Severus sentía que no había nada, nada en su vida que mereciera la pena.

Había estudiado Derecho para seguir los pasos de Tom, había vivido con ellos desde los 16 años. Severus era como su hermano, Tom era Tom.

Las lágrimas y la impotencia le surcaban el rostro y el corazón.

Uno de sus mayores miedos se había cumplido, se había quedado solo, completamente solo.

Se sentó en un árbol de los cientos que había en el campus, Regulus casi nunca había llorado en su vida y ahora era incapaz de parar.

Tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado con Severus, si él no le hubiera inscrito en aquella página, si no hubiera insistido en que él podía intentar algo, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Tom tenía razón, Regulus hubiera hecho todo lo que Severus estaba haciendo y a nadie le hubiera importado, nadie se hubiera sorprendido ni decepcionado.

Nadie esperaba nada de él, y esa era la realidad.

Ojalá hubiera sido él quien lo hubiera hecho, quien hubiera puesto como pago la deuda de los Snape. Tom no le hubiera echado de sus vidas, no le hubiera importado que fuera Regulus quien lo hiciera.

No sabía cuantas horas había pasado allí sentado, ¿qué más daba? ¿a quién le importaba lo que pasara con él?

Nunca se había sentido tan solo en su vida, porque antes de conocer a los Snape no le había importado a nadie, pero después de ellos, después de saber lo que era tener a alguien, el golpe era más duro.

No vio como alguien se colocaba delante de él, le daba igual.

—Gatito, ¿qué te pasa?—Aquella voz era muy conocida.

Miró hacia arriba y nunca pensó que a quien vería allí fuera a Remus, ¿qué iba a hacer ese hombre en el campus?

—Estoy solo.—Fue su única contestación.

Remus se colocó en cuclillas delante de él, su rostro familiar le reconfortó, pero sabía que a él no le interesaba, solo un chico más.

—¿Dónde está Severus?—preguntó el hombre.

—Se han ido—contestó sencillamente.

—¿Puedes ser más concreto?

—Su hermano se ha enterado de todo y se lo ha llevado.

Remus asintió como si supiera que aquello podría ocurrir.

—¿Dónde han ido?—preguntó sacando su teléfono móvil.

—Edimburgo.

Escuchó los tonos a través del teléfono de Remus en el silencio que había entre ambos.

—Está en Edimburgo, su hermano lo sabe y se lo ha llevado—dijo al receptor de la llamada—. Sirius, tranquilízate, no cometas ninguna locura.

Regulus le miraba, obviamente no había ido a verle a él, había ido a buscar a Severus. Sirius estaría tratando de localizarle.

¿Por qué iba nadie a preocuparse por él? Odiaba dejarse arrastrar por esos pensamientos, pero siempre habían estado detrás de esa zona de su cerebro donde los encerraba, arañando, y ahora se habían liberado y corrían a sus anchas devorándolo todo.

Se dio cuenta que la noche había caído, debería de irse de allí. Solo quería dormir y notaba su cuerpo completamente entumecido por la postura y por la humedad del césped.

Trató de levantarse, volver a la habitación que había compartido con Severus, ¿volvería a verlo?

El dolor en su pecho era profundo.

Su pierna dormida le jugó una mala pasada y hubiera acabado en el suelo si Remus no le hubiera sujetado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—le preguntó sin soltarle.

—Dormir.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa?—le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla, sus dedos rozaron sus labios.

Qué más daba, qué importaba nada ya, deseaba no estar solo, no sentirse solo, le daba igual con quien y Remus estaba allí aunque al día siguiente se fuera, ahora estaba allí.

Asintió y se marcharon del campus.

Remus montó al chico en su coche, no había nada de aquel gatito fiero y coqueto allí, parecía un cascarón vacío, precioso y triste.

Sirius le había llamado completamente enloquecido porque no localizaba a Severus. Remus sentía que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos a su amigo, pero hizo lo que le pidió, fue a la residencia donde vivía. Llamó a la habitación que ambos chicos ocupaban pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos.

Estaba por irse pero decidió dar una vuelta por si los veía en el campus, ver a Regulus en realidad había sido una completa casualidad. Estaba sentado con su espalda contra un árbol y su rostro sobre las rodillas.

Desde la distancia un halo de tristeza le llegaba con fuerza y supo que algo había pasado.

Remus no recogía problemas en su casa, pero se sintió incapaz de dejarlo allí. Él estaba pasando sus propios problemas con el esquivo Lucius.

El chico no dijo nada en todo el trayecto y en el fondo Remus no quería saber mucho más, saber significaba implicarse y él evitaba lo máximo posible implicaciones.

O eso había pensado, Lucius Malfoy era una gran implicación. Como ya sabía el rubio se presentó en su casa, 24 horas donde fue completamente suyo. Realizó infinidad de locuras con su cuerpo, y sintió como el chico se había entregado completamente a él, más de lo que le reconocería nunca.

Le había follado hasta el alma, le había roto y vuelto a reconstruir, pero mucho más allá del sexo, más allá de la entrega de dos amantes, más allá de la entrega entre amo y sumiso. Lucius había sido suyo, le había arrancado sus dudas sobre su vida, le había tenido contra su pecho llorando por el futuro que le esperaba.

Sentía que había tenido entre sus manos algo mucho más valioso que su hermoso cuerpo, su perfecta cáscara se había roto y le había mostrado al verdadero Lucius. Y Remus se había vuelto loco por él.

Recordaba como le había besado, cómo le había pedido que no lo hiciera, por él mismo, por todo lo que había conseguido. Quería tenerlo en su vida como no había querido a nadie en ella. Sabía que ese momento era como una burbuja de jabón, delicada y volátil, con sola tocarla se rompería.

Y se rompió, Lucius abandonó su casa, y no le devolvió ninguna de sus llamadas.

Había pasado más de una semana y por primera vez Remus había hecho algo que jamás pensó se vería hacer a sí mismo.

Empezó a acosarlo, le esperaba en su trabajo, cuando sabía que sus horarios le llevarían a almorzar, al principio Lucius le había mirado. Remus le perseguía, trataba de hablar con él pero sin éxito.

Una noche le esperó en la puerta de la casa de sus padres donde sabía seguía viviendo.

—No puedes ignorarme más—le dijo irritado.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo—le contestó tan frío como sabía podía llegar a ser.

—Sé que no te soy indiferente, sé lo que vivimos en mi casa—dijo tratando de acariciarlo

—Olvídalo, yo lo he hecho—Le explicó haciéndole sentir realmente mal, porque Remus no había sido capaz.

Él había ideado aquellas horas de plena control sobre Lucius para saciarse de él, no para necesitar más.

Y este se lo había sacado de encima como había vaticinado, le había saltado y estaba realmente molesto.

A Remus no le interesaban las relaciones sentimentales, no le interesaban por lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

No merecía la pena sufrir por ese chico frío e inalcanzable, que como él mismo le había dicho le había olvidado.

El problema era que Remus no lo aceptaba, y atacó su boca aprovechando las sombras del garaje donde lo había abordado.

Esperó su rechazo, pero no lo hubo, por todos los diablos, no lo hubo.

Y acabó tirándole en el suelo y follándole como un animal en celo mientras Lucius se retorcía entre sus brazos.

De eso hacía tan solo un día, y el muy cretino rechazaba sus llamadas. Se sentía un puro acosador y odiaba ese rol, no iba con él.

Recoger a ese gatito de la calle le haría bien, le distraería de su obsesión.

—¿Tienes hambre?—le preguntó volviendo a la realidad, el chico se encogió de hombros.

Por lo que Remus tomó la decisión de pedir comida china, Regulus estaba sentado en su sofá con la mirada perdida.

Se sentó a su lado, visto de ese modo era muy parecido a Sirius, salvo por el hecho de que su amigo nunca se había visto así de desvalido en toda su vida.

Pasó su brazo por su hombro y aunque no era dado a ser un tierno daddy, Regulus se cobijó contra su pecho. Remus tan solo acarició su cabello, recordó una situación similar con un Lucius sin máscaras. Y suspiró cansado.

—¿Me lo vas a contar?—volvió a insistir.

Los ojos tan grises y perdidos le miraron, y una inmensa tristeza le lamió la piel.

—Estoy solo, completamente solo—dijo sin dejar de mirarle—No me queda nadie.

El chico reptó sobre su pecho, después de un largo silencio, y le besó.

No debería hacerlo, no cuando para Remus allí no había más que compasión, pero le abrazó más fuerte aún y le devolvió el beso.

¿Qué iba a hacer con ese gatito abandonado?

o0o0o0o0o

Martes, yo esto lo publicaba los martes y creo que es un gran día para retomar el hábito, ¿qué os parece?

Bueno, Voldemort ha aparecido, en Reino Unido la mayoría de edad es a los 21, aunque imagino que como en otros países habrá una edad legal para el sexo consentido.

¿Qué pensáis de la actitud de Tom? ¿Ha sido la correcta?

Mi Regulus, pobrecito.

¿Qué hará Sirius?

¿Remus adoptará a Regulus?

¿Qué le pasa a Lucius?

En fin, ¿nos vemos el martes que viene?

Besos, Shimi.


	17. Capítulo 17

Lucius estaba molesto, muy molesto, Remus le había dado la sensación de ser alguien que no se implicaba. Alguien con quien tener una aventura, alguien con quien follar hasta perder el conocimiento; de esos tipos que evitan las relaciones sentimentales y resultaba que se había equivocado, y de qué modo.

Había acabado yendo a su casa, ya sabía que lo haría cuando le colgó, ¿24 horas del mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida? Era complicado que pudiera resistirse a algo así, de ese modo, agendó todo para tener el tiempo libre. Aplazó una cena con Narcisa, y aunque en algún lugar de su mente surgió la idea de que debía sentirse mal por ella, no llegó a cuajar.

En esos momentos sabía que estaba pensando con la polla, pero era algo a lo que no iba a renunciar, 24 horas, ni una más, ese era el acuerdo al que había llegado consigo mismo.

Pero todo se había descontrolado, el sexo había sido demoledor, hasta llegar a perder el total control del su cuerpo, su ano dilatado por las incontables embestidas de Remus que no se cansaba de taladrarle con su propio miembro y varios dildos que había sacado para jugar con él. Sabía que iba a estar varios días sintiéndolo aún dentro y por extraño que pudiera parecerle le encantó la idea.

Era suyo, y lo supo, por su cuerpo, por sus palabras por el absoluto control que era capaz de ejercer sobre él.

Nunca había estado con un amante como Remus, duro, exigente y conocedor de cómo hacerle suplicar por más. Si hubiera sido capaz de avergonzarse en esos momentos lo hubiera hecho, el control sobre sí mismo era uno de sus mayores motivos de orgullo, su signo de identidad. El equilibrado y controlado Lucius Malfoy, ese mismo que estaba babeando sobre el pulido suelo de Remus Lupin mientras este le follaba doblemente y metía en su boca una replica demasiado real de una enorme polla.

A aquella maestría, a aquel dejarse llevar más allá de lo que sabía era capaz adjudicaba su error, le había abierto, y no solo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Después de recoger en su interior su semen el que no dejó que se escapara colocándole un pequeño plug anal, lo sentó sobre su regazo, no fue consciente de haber empezado a llorar en ningún momento. Pero cuando Remus le limpió las lágrimas fue consciente de que no era capaz de parar.

Ojalá hubiera podido evitarlo, ojalá no hubiera abierto esa puerta.

Sacudió su cabeza como queriendo evaporar los recuerdos, pero estos no se iban, el sonido de sus pisadas en el húmedo suelo de las calles de Londres le acompañaban en sus recuerdos, como una banda sonora, tac, tac, tac.

Remus besándole, tac, tac, tac. Lucius vomitando su angustia, tac, tac, tac. Remus abrazándole y haciéndole sentir más seguro y comprendido que nunca antes, ni antes ni con nadie.

No lo vio en ese momento, todo le superó, todo era más real y más etéreo de lo que había sido nunca, le acarició el pelo con una suavidad que no había tenido en ningún momento. Se sintió bien, se sintieron bien sus palabras de ánimo, su comprensión y su apoyo para que siguiera sus propios pasos no los que le habían marcado.

En ese momento supo que le amó, si él supiera lo que era amar, en ese momento amó a Remus con todo su ser y le besó lleno de ese sentimiento desconocido que da un momento tan íntimo.

Remus le sostuvo entre sus brazos, fuerte y suave a la vez, le acunó y acarició, y no dejó de besarle.

Notaba como su polla se endurecía contra su cuerpo, y fue él mismo quien se sacó el plug anal sintiéndose resbaladizo y sentándose sobre Remus.

24 horas de sexo, de entrega y de nuevos sentimientos.

Pero después de despertar y compartir la intimidad de una comida que había preparado Remus, Lucius empezó a incomodarse.

El momento se había roto, él volvía a ser él mismo, pero notó que Remus no, él había cambiado y no le gustó.

Le cedió su cuerpo y aunque disfrutó de su amante, era incapaz de mirarle, su mirada era diferente, incluso sus manos eran distintas, solo quería salir de allí, volver a ser él mismo y olvidarse de Remus.

Ese fue su error, no contó con que Remus le perseguiría, con que le llamaría continuamente. Con que acabaría cada día en la puerta de su oficina mirándole con aquellos ojos a los que ya no era capaz de mirar.

Lo había estropeado todo, tenía que cortar con eso. Él iba a casarse con Narcisa y no iba a volver a ver a Remus, era hora de que le quedara claro.

Cuando le esperó en su casa se vio con fuerzas para acabar todo aquello, pero se equivocó, y él nunca se equivocaba, nunca.

Acabó en el sucio suelo de su garaje follado por Remus, eso no debería de haber pasado y mucho menos tan cerca de sus padres.

Se estaba descontrolado todo, miró su teléfono móvil, tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Remus. Aquello se estaba volviendo una locura, tenía que ponerle fin.

No quería más encuentros en lugares peligrosos para él, siempre había sido alguien discreto y Remus lo estaba echando todo a perder.

Cuando se volvió a ver a sí mismo delante del la puerta de la casa de Remus se tuvo que dar ánimos; era fácil caer y lo sabía, por lo que iba a ser duro y directo.

Llamó al timbre, por un momento pensó que no estaba en casa, pero el sonido metálico del interfono le trajo la voz ronca de Remus.

—Soy Lucius—dijo antes de que el otro hablara, y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

En el ascensor vio la imagen que el espejo le devolvía, elegante, entero, imperturbable. Esa era la imagen que quería dar.

El apartamento de Remus estaba situado en uno de los mejores barrios del centro de Londres, pero a Lucius el lujo hacía tiempo que le dejó de importar, sabía cuán vacío podía sentirse uno rodeado de todo aquello.

Cuando el ascensor le llevó a la planta que ocupaba por entero la vivienda de Remus vio la puerta abierta, así que entró, lo que no esperaba encontrar era allí a Regulus. 

El chico le caía mal, era descarado, incluso vulgar y entre los dos había habido esa enemistad desde que conoció a Tom.

Sabía que el niño estaba enamorado de su amigo, y que cualquiera que despertara su interés era su enemigo.

El sentimiento era mutuo, pero esa noche solo veía un cascarón vació y con la ropa demasiado descolocada.

Ya sabía que esos dos habían ido juntos a la gala en la que conoció a Remus, pero no podían ser una pareja más disparatada antes sus ojos.

Regulus no le miró, no le dirigió esa ácida mirada suya llena de desprecio y aquello le escamó.

Miró a Remus que tenía lo labios hinchados obviamente de haberse estado besando con el niño.

Iba a hablar con Remus de que dejara de seguirle y se había llevado a Regulus a su casa, la conversación le pareció ridícula en ese momento.

Pero la pose de Regulus no le gustó, no debía preocuparse por él, no era asunto suyo, ni siquiera le agradaba, pero estaba encogido sobre sí mismo con las rodillas contra su pecho con la cara más triste que había visto en su vida y parecía un pajarito con las alas heridas, bufó con exasperación.

—Ya hablaremos—le dijo a Remus—Regulus, vámonos, ¿dónde está Severus?

El interpelado alzó la mirada, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, ¿qué le había pasado?

Se acercó al chico, estaba temblando y no se movía.

Remus llegó a su lado y se sentó pasándole un brazo por los hombros, el niño se cobijó contra él.

—¿Alguien me va a explicar qué está pasando aquí?

—Es complicado, Lucius—contestó Remus.

—Tom se lo ha llevado y me ha echado de sus vidas.—Nunca había visto la evidente vulnerabilidad de Regulus, sabía lo que significaban los Snape para él, y si pensaba eso debía ser lo que le había llevado a ese estado.

—Por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo—dijo acercándosele—,Tom siente una extraña adoración por ti, dudo que eso pueda ser cierto.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó a su amigo, la cara de horror de Regulus que se levantó para arrebatarle el teléfono le sorprendió.

Pero el contestador de su amigo saltó y Lucius colgó.

—Es una situación complicada, déjale descansar esta noche—dijo Remus, pero Lucius le miró lleno de desprecio. 

—Regulus, ¿prefieres que te lleve a la residencia?—le preguntó centrándose en él.

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí.—Volvió al sofá y abrazarse las rodillas.

Lucius no estaba muy convencido pero no era nadie para aquel chico ni él nada suyo, si quería quedarse allí era su propia decisión.

—Muy bien—les miró a los dos, pero antes de darse la vuelta sacó de su cartera una tarjeta con su contacto y se la tendió a Regulus—. Llámame si cambias de opinión.

Se dio la vuelta y se disponía irse pero Remus le siguió.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta, Remus le sostuvo del brazo.

Aunque trató de resistirse por la inercia de su propio movimiento acabó girándose y siendo agarrado por ambas manos de Remus.

Este intentó besarle pero Lucius se retiró esquivándole.

—No va a pasar nada con Regulus, estaba perdido y lo traje conmigo, no parecía tener más sitio donde ir—le explicó sin soltarle.

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones, no te las he pedido.

—Parecías molesto al vernos juntos.

—Venía a dejarte claro que entre tú y yo no va a suceder nada más, cada uno por su lado—se soltó Lucius—No vengas a mi trabajo, ni a mi casa, y no vuelvas a llamarme.

—Lucius...

—Se acabó, Remus—dijo exasperado el rubio.

—Es difícil cortar esto que ambos sentimos, no seas ciego—le rebatió y estaba llegando a colmar su paciencia.

—No te tenía por alguien así, no hay nada, no te equivoques, que me hayas visto en un momento de debilidad no es motivo para creer que siento algo por ti.

El rostro de Remus se endureció.

—Entre tú y yo nunca habrá nada más que sexo, y eso se acabó, deja de ser ridículo y perseguirme como un crío, dejaste de serlo hace mucho, ¿te queda claro?—remató.

—Debe ser triste estar en tu piel—eso no se lo esperó—ser un cobarde incapaz de entender lo que está pasando y que es tan egoísta como para destrozarle la vida a otra persona.

—No te estoy destrozando...

—A mí no, no te creas tanto, rubito—chasqueó la lengua Remus—. Hablo de Narcisa, la conozco, es una chica estupenda a la que aprecio y a la que vas a hacer infeliz, no se lo merece.

Lucius estaba furioso, porque una parte de sí mismo sabía que aquello era cierto. Narcisa era encantadora, una chica dulce y amorosa que le miraba llena de esperanza y con la que había evitado cualquier tipo de intimidad.

¿A qué estaba jugando?

Pero no iba a ceder ante Remus, no estaba dispuesto a que opinara sobre algo que no era tan sencillo, y menos a que le diera lecciones de moral.

—Aléjate de mí—le espetó y se fue de aquel apartamento y de aquel hombre. 

o0o 

Sirius había montado en cólera, el vuelo había tardado demasiado en ser cambiado, le daban igual las citas que tenía pendientes. Las resolvería más adelante, las más importantes ya las tenía selladas, pero el dichoso vuelo tardaba demasiado.

Deambulaba por el aeropuerto como un león enjaulado, había tratado de llamar a Severus al teléfono que le había entregado mil veces, pero no atendía nunca a la llamada, hasta que le dejó de dar señal.

Hacía tiempo que había probado con el personal del Severus, pero a este tampoco atendía.

Remus solo le había dicho que el hermano de Severus se había enterado de su acuerdo y que se lo había llevado a Edimburgo.

No iba a permitirlo, no ahora que tenía claro que no quería a Severus lejos de él, tenía que hablar con él, decirle todo lo que sentía. No escucharle le estaba volviendo loco, y las horas de vuelo encerrado en un avión no iban a ser mucho mejor.

Intentó por última vez antes de embarcar y marcó el teléfono, sabía que no contestaría pero necesitaba oírle. Cuando el tono de llamada se cortó y al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una voz, respiró aliviado.

—Severus.

—No vuelvas a llamar a mi hermano.—No era Severus—No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermano, no vuelvas ni siquiera a pensar en él. Voy a acabar contigo, puto degenerado.

—No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, chico—dijo Sirius fuera de sí, aquel estúpido arrogante no sabía con quién estaba hablando, con solo una llamada arruinaría toda su vida. Con otra podía hacer algo incluso peor.

La línea se cortó, y la llamada para el embarque le avisó de que era hora de ir a por Severus, era suyo y no iba a dejar que nadie lo apartara de su lado, costara lo que costara.


	18. Capítulo 18

Tom llevaba días sin dormir, en el pequeño apartamento que rentaba en Edimburgo, Severus se había quedado en el pequeño sofá completamente alicaído.

Pasaba las horas estudiando, pero conocía a su hermano.

Sentía profundamente que hubieran llegado a ese punto, Severus no tendría que haber cargado con los errores de su padre. Él podía solucionarlos, de hecho ya se había puesto en contacto con Vladimir, esa misma noche se verían y pondrían las condiciones del pago.

Sentía haberle hablado así, y sentía todo lo que le había dicho a Regulus. Se había pasado y lo sabía, pero no encontraba la forma de arreglarlo. Eran demasiadas cagadas seguidas y ahora tenía que arreglar el problema de Severus, aunque era incapaz de no recordar constantemente la mirada desolada de Regulus.

Ojalá se hubiera podido contener pero también sabía que la idea había sido de Regulus, y eso era algo que difícilmente iba a poder perdonarle.

Severus le había relatado cómo había sucedido todo, maldito Sirius Black, maldito él y los que eran como él que creían que podían jugar así con un chico como Severus, aprovecharse de él de ese modo.

—Yo lo firmé, soy responsable—se defendió Severus—. Nadie me obligó a nada.

—¿Si no tuviéramos la deuda a nuestras espaldas lo hubieras hecho?—le preguntó intentando controlarse porque los ataques de ira iban y venían barriéndole por completo.

Severus le esquivó la mirada, ambos sabían que no, y era por eso que aquello estaba mal, parecía que Severus lo empezaba a entender.

—Sé que puedes sentirte confundido, que tus sentimientos hacia Black pueden estar distorsionados—se sentó a su lado Tom—. Un tipo adulto, consintiéndote, ocupándose de ti, resolviendo tus problemas.

Severus se miraba las manos, le conocía perfectamente, pero aún así los sentimientos que albergaba por Black le eran desconocidos.

—Es normal que te sientas confundido, pero él solo te estaba usando.

—Ya lo sé, hace tiempo que me quedó claro—le contestó, pero había tristeza en sus ojos negros, maldito desgraciado, juraba que iba a hundirle por hacerle eso a su hermanito.

—Perdóname por tratarte así, Sev—le abrazó, y Severus se agarró a él con fuerza—Ojalá no me hubiera ido, nada de esto hubiera pasado, lo siento mucho.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Tom—se separó el chico—La culpa es de nuestro padre, él es el único culpable de todo esto, tenías derecho a vivir tu vida y él de nuevo te la ha fastidiado. Pero… yo.. solo son 4 meses más, Tom, y tendremos pagada la deuda, déjame acabar con el contrato.

—No puedo permitirlo.—Le acarició el rostro—No puedo dejarte hacer eso, no eres un trozo de carne con el que comercializar.

—Pero…

—Sev, sé que puedes ser una persona tremendamente racional, y que ves la solución en seguir acostándote con ese tipo, pero—le agarró del rostro—no puedo arreglar el daño que ya te haya causado, pero sí puedo frenarlo y alejarte de él, ese tipo no solo va querer eso, te ha comprado y cree que eres suyo, no va a quedarse ahí.

—Creo que acabará aburrido, Sirius es así—le contestó, estaba claro que quería seguir con él.

—Hay tipos que solo por el simple hecho de no poder tener lo que quieren son capaces de destruirlo hasta conseguirlo.—Era duro decirle eso, pero era la sensación que le había dado Black al teléfono.

Le había quitado los dos teléfonos móviles que Severus llevaba, estaba convencido que Black, aquel que había puesto por escrito que quería que Severus estuviera completamente a su disposición, no lo iba a dejar tranquilo.

Contaba hasta con que se presentara en Edimburgo y quisiera usar la cláusula de confidencialidad o el incumplimiento del contrato contra Severus.

No le había hablado de la conversación, pero ese enfermo creía que Severus era suyo, conocía a los tipos como él, había tratado con demasiados en su profesión. Era importante que su hermano se desligara de él en todos los sentidos.

Severus llevaba días sin hablar con nadie, entendía lo que Tom quería hacerle entender, él ya lo sabía.

Sabía que Sirius creía que podía hacer cualquier cosa con él, y en parte era así.

Había tratado de blindarse contra el efecto que el hombre le causaba, solo estaría unos meses en su vida y luego desaparecería.

Pero absurdamente le echaba de menos, se sentía un idiota, estaba claro que para Sirius aquello no era nuevo, más chicos habrían pasado por su misma situación.

Le echaba de menos, porque cuando le besaba parecía de verdad, porque el sexo con él era abrasador, y porque tener sus ojos grises, sus caricias y su atención se volvían adictivo.

Imaginó cómo sería su vida en el momento en que Sirius rescindiera el contrato, ¿cómo se sentiría él?

Habría pagado la deuda, por supuesto, pero ¿qué precio hubiera pagado?

Desde el apartamento de Tom en Edimburgo todo parecía un profundo error, con Sirius todo parecía normal.

¿Cuál de las dos realidades era cierta?

Quizás ambas.

Su otro motivo de malestar era Regulus, Tom había sido cruel, su amigo no se había merecido esas palabras y menos decirle que no era miembro de su familia.

Tom y él compartían apellidos y un pasado de mierda, pero Regulus también, y no podía imaginar cómo estaría.

—Déjame hablar con Reg, déjame saber cómo está, por favor—le volvió a pedir.

Se lo había pedido varias veces desde que habían llegado pero Tom no lo veía oportuno.

—Sev…

—Es mi amigo, puede haberse equivocado pero la decisión la tomé yo—le volvió a explicar—. Tú viste su cara, déjame hablar con él, por favor.

Le pasó su propio teléfono móvil, imaginó que no se fiaba de que no contactara también a Sirius.

Seleccionó el contacto de su amigo, sorprendiéndose de la foto que tenía su hermano de él. No era su típica cara de pillo, ni aquellas en las que siempre salía haciendo muecas. Era una tomada mientras Reg no miraba, mostraba a su amigo con una luz que pocas veces le había visto reflejar.

¿Por qué tenía Tom esa imagen de Regulus?

Escuchó el tono de llamada hasta que al final oyó la voz de su amigo.

—Tom, lo siento, lo siento. —Se le rompió el corazón de escuchar al siempre seguro Regulus tan deprimido.

—Soy Severus—le aclaró, y escuchó como suspiraba a través de la línea.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿cómo estás tú?—Se preocupó—Reg, no tienes la culpa de nada, estoy seguro de que Tom se arrepiente de todo lo que te dijo.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

No podía decir nada, así que solo cayó.

—Siento haberte llevado a esa situación, Sev. La culpa es mía.

—La culpa no es tuya, yo tomé la decisión—volvió a repetir—. Tenéis que entenderlo, yo tomé la decisión, solo yo.

—Aún así…

—No quiero hablar más de mí y de mi estupidez en caer en algo así—cortó Severus—¿Cómo estás, Reg?

—Bien.

—Mientes fatal, amigo—Severus solo escuchó el sonido de la respiración de Regulus, le dolía el corazón por que todo hubiera acabado así.

Sabía que Tom se arrepentía, sabía que a su manera su hermano quería a Regulus, no sabía si como un hermano más o como aquella fotografía que había visto en su teléfono pudiera significar otra cosa.

—¿Estás en la residencia?—le preguntó.

—No.

—¿Dónde estás?—No lo quería vagando, no cuando él no podía estar a su lado.

—En casa de Remus.

—¿Qué? Reg, no, no me fio de ese tipo.

—Sev, yo no me fío de nadie—le contestó la versión más nihilista de su amigo—. Sé cuidar de mí mismo, no he tenido nunca a nadie, ¿lo olvidabas?

—Yo nunca dije eso—dijo dolido, una cosa era lo que su hermano hubiera dicho en el culmen de su enfado, estaba mal, muy mal, pero no aplicaba a lo que Severus sentía o pensaba.

—Perdóname—suspiró su amigo al otro lado—. Cuídate, Sev.

El tono del fin de la llamada fue lo único que escuchó, no, aquello no estaba bien. No podía acabar así.

Salió de la habitación, enfadado, dolido, cansado.

Le soltó con fuerza el teléfono móvil en la mano a su hermano.

—Arréglalo con Regulus—le exigió, nunca usaba ese tono con él, nunca había hecho falta. Tom era su lugar seguro, su hogar, su hermano.

—Severus…

—Que lo arregles o me voy ahora mismo de vuelta a Londres a por él—amenazó.

—No me amenaces.—Notaba como la ira era una serpiente que reptaba demasiado fácilmente sobre la piel de su hermano, pero aceptaba sus errores con Sirius, sin embargo, no iba a aceptar tener lejos a Regulus.

—¿Qué es esa foto de perfil que tienes de Regulus?—Los ojos castaños de su hermano brillaban llenos de más cosas de las que en realidad él quería conocer.

—Una foto.

—Llámale, habla con él, discúlpate.

—Severus, es más complicado de lo que crees.—Ahora era su hermano el que parecía esconder secretos.

—Regulus te quiere, y yo sé que de algún modo, no quiero saber más, tú también a él.

—Le llamaré—claudicó.

—Ahora.

—No, ahora no.

—Si no lo haces ahora, quizás te arrepientas—se sentó agotado de su papel de hermano mayor—. Está con Remus Lupin.

Pareció que su hermano tardó en atar cabos, pero por su mandíbula fuertemente apretada llegó a la misma conclusión que él mismo.

No quería a Remus cerca de Regulus, ese tipo le ponía los pelos de punta, y su amigo era como un corderito entre las fauces de un lobo.

—Tengo que salir—le dijo como toda respuesta Tom levantándose y mirando su reloj—. No salgas.

Podía notar como lo que le había dicho podía haber sido incluso peor que no haberlo hecho, pero al menos esperaba haberle hecho reaccionar.

Cuando Tom se fue Severus trató de concentrarse, no se pudo presentar a su examen, pero quizás si todo se calmaba pudiera optar a la recuperación más adelante.

Solo estando encontraba la paz que esos momentos necesitaba, miró sus apuntes y los libros sobre química inorgánica y se sumergió por completo en ellos.

La capacidad de concentración del menor era tal que podía estar en una habitación llena de ruido y ser capaz de abstraerse y entrar en su mundo.

Fue por eso que no escuchó la llamada en la puerta la primera vez, ni las siguientes hasta que el aporreo frenético le sacó de su mundo de partículas y compuestos, pero la voz al otro lado fue la que paró su corazón.

—Severus.—Sirius estaba detrás de aquella puerta, se levantó rápidamente y la abrió confirmando lo que sus oídos le habían dicho.

Delante de él el hombre que había cambiado su vida los últimos meses

—Severus—dijo mucho más bajo, como una caricia, como una súplica.

El corazón de Severus, aquel que creía haber protegido se derritió al verlo, estaba allí había ido a por él. No estaba bien y lo sabía, tenía que hacerle caso a Tom.

Sirius no era bueno para él, no podía serlo, pero su rostro al mirlo le decía tantas cosas.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Hoy no es martes, pero mañana seguro, seguro que no podré actualizar esta historia, así que no creo que nadie se moleste por publicarla hoy, ¿verdad?

Ais, mis Snape, me gustan. De hecho, en esta historia me gustan todos los personajes, una no debe querer a unos más que otros, pero siempre tiene a su preferido. En esta historia creo que me gusta escribir sobre todos ellos.

Empezamos por el final.

Sirius ha ido, ¿alguien tenía la más mínima duda de que iría a por Severus?

¿Será Severus fuerte? ¿O le dirá, ven aquí y ponme a punto? XDDD

Tom está cayendo en arenas muy movedizas con prestamistas, esas cosas nunca acaban bien. ¿Alguien se muere tanto como yo por ver esa foto de Regulus en su teléfono móvil?

Mi Regulus, sigue con Remus... ojo, miedo, cuidado.

Pues hasta aquí el parte chismoso de la autora.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besos, Shimi.


	19. Capítulo 19

Sirius no podía creer que tuviera a Severus delante de él. Había volado desde Nueva York en aquella nube de odio hacia su hermano y en Londres había tardado más de lo que consideraba conveniente para su paciencia en poder localizar la vivienda de Snape.

Pero allí estaba delante de él, con sus ojos negros tristes, su piel que ansiaba volver a besar.

Sin poderlo contener se abalanzó sobre él envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Su cuerpo pequeño comparado con el suyo era lo que desde aquel día en Times Square había necesitado.

—Severus—susurraba una y otra vez contra su pelo, acariciándolo, besándolo—. Severus.

Cuando se separó para mirarle descendió hasta sus labios probándolos una nueva vez más.

Severus no le rechazó y el gesto le supo a gloria, por un momento había temido que el chico hubiera sido de la misma opinión que su hermano.

No iba a renunciar a él, era algo que llevaba día y noche martilleando su cabeza, no iba a renunciar a él.

Pero de sus labios no salieron las palabras que estaba deseando oír, sino unas del todo inadecuadas.

—Tienes que irte, mi hermano llegará pronto.—Ese odioso hermano suyo le importaba una mierda.

—Vámonos.—Le agarró con ambas manos del rostro—Ven conmigo, a casa.

Su rostro se veía triste, y Sirius supo que aquello no iba a gustarle.

—No puedo, Tom es mi casa, Tom es mi familia.

—Yo puedo dártelo todo—su voz sonaba desesperada, y no podía negar que era así como se encontraba.

Severus se movió escapando de sus brazos, retirándose de él.

—No puedo.

Aquel chico llegaba a sorprenderle con su exceso de madurez, y esa vez no podía consentirlo.

—Tenemos un acuerdo.—No quería usar aquella baza, y vio como se ensombrecía su rostro, se estaba equivocando, ya sabía antes de hablar que aquel era el camino equivocado con Severus.

—Te devolveremos el dinero que ya has pagado por mí—dijo lleno de indignación y vergüenza, notaba sus mejillas tensas.

—A la mierda el acuerdo.—Corrió hacia él, Sirius nunca suplicaba, nunca lo había hecho en su vida, ni tan siquiera delante de su padre—Por favor, no me dejes.

Nunca se había expuesto tanto por nadie, ninguno de sus amantes le hacía sentir lo que Severus despertaba en él. La desesperación de esos días había alcanzado cotas realmente ridículas y allí le tenía, suplicándole a un niño que no le dejara.

—Sirius, tú no me quieres—¿En qué momento pensó que aquello sería fácil?—Realmente dudo que en verdad me conozcas.

—Entiendo que el inicio fue distinto, el acuerdo.—Trataba de explicar Sirius—Pero eso ha cambiado, no te veo así, no te quiero así.

—Yo no puedo olvidarlo, no sé ser contigo como realmente soy.

—Podemos ir poco a poco—se estaba agarrando a cualquier posibilidad que no entrañara un rechazo.

Severus se sentó en el sofá, se veía tan pequeño pero entero y él por primera vez se sentía indefenso. Era como un perro cuando hacía presa, no soltaba un buen negocio, pero con las personas no sabía tampoco hacerlo de otro modo.

¿Qué tenía para negociar con Severus? ¿Dinero? Obviamente no era aquello lo que estaba demandando el joven.

—Creo que lo mejor es que salgamos de la vida del otro, Tom y yo saldaremos la deuda—su tono era de pura resignación—Y tú encontrarás a alguien que realmente case en tu vida.

—Tú...

—Yo no lo hago, no soy más que un chico de 19 años, con deudas hasta el cuello por culpa de un padre que solo nos ha jodido la vida, pero siempre hemos salido adelante, siempre. Y saldremos de esta.

—Sabes que puedo ayudarte.

—El precio es demasiado alto, ya no estoy en venta.

—No lo digas así.

—¿Acaso no es verdad? ¿Acaso no me compraste sabiendo mi necesidad, sabiendo que haría todo lo que pidieras?

Aquello se estaba descontrolando, no quería que lo viera de ese modo, no podía negarlo, él había comprado a un chico, pero lo que sentía por él superaba aquel momento inicial.

—Vuelvo a decirte que eso puedo ser el inicio, pero no tiene porqué ser el final, no contigo.

—No puedo.

Sirius caminó hasta él, todo el tiempo había estado justo en el lugar donde lo había tenido abrazado. No encontraba las palabras, se daba cuenta que con los sentimientos era realmente un novato.

Pero el contacto no le había mentido, sus labios y sus manos aferrándose a él, no mentían.

Necesitaba tenerlo de nuevo allí, entre su cuerpo, convencerle de que había algo más, algo que aunque no supiera decirle con palabras era cierto.

Se sentó a su lado, era tan natural que Severus ocupara su regazo que tenerlo lejos era incómodo pero no quiso tentar la suerte. Se aproximó acariciando su mejilla, llevando un dedo hasta sus labios, aquellas finas líneas rosada que le volvían loco. Se inclinó para besarle, y sabía que no hubiera habido resistencia en Severus si no hubiera sido por la puerta de aquel apartamento abriéndose.

* * *

Tom había salido de su casa rápidamente, tenía una cita con los rusos. Todo en su mente decía cuán mala idea era, pero ¿qué más opciones tenía?

Miraba su teléfono, cuando se lo pasó a Severus no recordó aquella foto de Regulus. La volvió a mirar, reconocía que la miraba demasiado. Tenía un par de años, los tres habían ido a Bath, los baños romanos eran una atracción turística bastante común pero estaba relativamente cerca de Londres y su horario le daba pocas horas libres.

Los chicos habían estado curioseando, riendo, y él se había sentido algo viejo. Había visto como Regulus que tenía un don innato para hablar hasta con una piedra, charlaba amigablemente con el guía. Debía tener unos treinta años, y era guapo, además mostraba un claro interés por Regulus al que no dejaba de comerse con la mirada.

Aquella fue la primera vez que lo sintió, como si su estómago se hubiera llenado de ratones que le estuvieran mordiendo.

No le gustó, ni le gustó como el guía miraba a Regulus ni como aquello le hacía sentir a él. Sabía lo que era, aunque consideraba a Regulus como un hermano pequeño, aquel sentimiento era equivocado. Miró a su hermano, a él solo quería protegerlo sin embargo a Regulus, a él quería apartarlo de ese tipo inmediatamente.

Algo tuvo que ver en su mirada, porque Regulus le dirigió una sonrisa al guía y se separó de él.

Tom esperaba que el muchacho lo hubiera tomado como una advertencia de hermano mayor, y no como el irracional ataque de celos que había sufrido.

No apartó la vista de él en toda la mañana, fue momentos antes de aquella foto cuando capturó su mirada, la luz le iluminaba el cabello, haciéndolo casi irreal. Pero sus mirada estaba cargada de algo, de algo que él mismo sabía lo que era. De algo que no era posible, cuando Regulus apartó la mirada, Tom tomó la foto.

En parte un recuerdo de su mirada solo unos instantes antes, quizás debió borrar aquella foto porque en esos momentos le costaba mantenerse firme. Imaginarlo en las manos de ese tal Remus Lupin le espantaba, pero ¿qué derecho tenía él sobre Regulus? Máxime cuando le había dicho todo aquello tan cruel.

Había sido injusto, y ahora estaba celoso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Miró el teléfono móvil, con la culpa y los celos rasgando cada uno hacia un lado.

E hizo lo más irreflexivo, el tono de llamada sonó y sonó, y nadie contestaba. Severus acababa de hablar con él, ¿por qué no lo cogía?

Su mente solo imaginaba lo peor, Lupin no le gustó cuando le vio, daba apariencia de tipo afable, pero la mirada ámbar hablaba de otras cosas, imaginarla sobre Regulus, sobre su cuerpo le mataba.

Volvió a marcar y nada. Estaba perdiendo la compostura y la iba a necesitar al sitio al que iba.

Guardó su teléfono y trató de poner ese tema a un lado, pero no dejaba de molestar en la parte trasera de su cerebro.

Esperaba un encuentro clandestino, una reunión en un bar de mala muerte, pero estos le habían citado en su propio despacho, nada diferente al que él mismo regentaba como abogado.

—Tome asiento, señor Snape—le dijo el hombre sentado tras el escritorio con un marcado acento ruso.

En su profesión trataba con gente de todo tipo, pero sin duda estos hombres eran de los que nunca querías tener cerca.

La transacción se realizó como si de un simple banco se tratara, tan aséptico que si no supiera dónde se encontraba hubiera pasado por cualquier entidad legal.

En cualquier caso, el sudor corría por su espalda, siete pagos, siete firmas, con cada una de ellas sentía que estaba dando una parte de su alma al diablo.

Cuando la tinta de la última de ellas estuvo seca, Tom suspiró, ya estaba hecho. Ahora tenía que pagarles a ellos, y por un momento no supo si había hecho lo correcto.

Al menos todo aquello serviría para dejar a Severus al margen, sabía cuál era el precio de aquello, su propia vida.

Había sacado a Severus de la ecuación, y a Black de un plumazo.

Ese era el motivo.

—Señor Snape, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted—dijo Vladimir Koldovstoretz—. El primer pago será en un mes, como sabemos que la cuantía es elevada quizás podamos hacer un acuerdo más.

Aquello no estaba en los planes, él conseguiría pagar aquellas cuotas, ya había contactado con otro bufete de abogados y con una serie de empresas que iban a llevar a cabo despidos masivos.

—Puede trabajar para nuestros propios clientes, los pagos, le puedo asegurar, son cuantiosos.—Aquello venía a significar ser el encargado de tapar los crímenes que esa organización cometiera, si sentía que ya había tocado fondo con el préstamo, mancharse las manos con aquellos asuntos le hundiría profesionalmente.

—Señor Koldovstoretz, actualmente tengo más trabajo del que puedo realmente manejar—los ojos helados de ruso no estaban tomando a bien su negativa—Pero le agradezco que me haya tenido en consideración.

El hombre se levantó, la reunión había acabado.

—En un mes quiero el primer pago, no aceptamos demoras como podrá suponer.

Tom estaba saliendo de aquel lugar, necesitaba alejarse lo más posible, pero por mucho que lo hiciera ellos estarían sobre él. Aquel ofrecimiento y la consiguiente amenaza dejaba claramente la intención del ruso. Quería que fuera su abogado y el impago del préstamo le dejaría en una situación de deuda con ellos.

No solía fumar, le recordaba demasiado a su padre, el olor a tabaco y alcohol era el perfume de la bestia. Pero paró a comprar una cajetilla, solía considerarse alguien con los nervios de acero cuando de temas laborales se trataban. Pero aquello sí se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Miró su teléfono móvil que había silenciado, al no ver ninguna llamada de vuelta de Regulus todo lo que había sentido antes de entrar a aquel despacho volvió multiplicado por mil.

Una nueva llamada, una bocanada de aquel veneno para sus pulmones. El tono de llamada que sabía que acabaría en un pitido y en la desconexión de la llamada.

Pero esta vez no hubo pitido.

—Severus, no me llames más por favor—la voz de Regulus era lastimera, una que rara vez él le había escuchado. Se odió por todo lo que le había dicho, dispuesto a pedirle perdón.

—Soy Tom.

El silencio en la línea casi le hizo creer que el otro había colgado.

—Lo siento, Reg.—Sabía que era él quien debía disculparse por lo que le había dicho—Me dejé llevar por la rabia, no debí decirte esas cosas.

Silencio.

—Reg, por favor.

—Ahora no puedo hablar—no sabía identificar su tono, por primera vez le sentía lejos, su cigarrillo se había consumido entre sus dedos, necesitaba otro.

—Ven con nosotros—le pidió, imaginar a Regulus con ellos le hacía sentir bien, pero también extraño, sabía que no iba a ser como siempre y no solo por las palabras que le había escupido días antes.

—No soy un perro, no puedes darme una patada y después pedirme que vuelva—su tono era dolido, lo entendía.

—Eres parte de nuestra vida.—No, no solo era aquello—Eres parte de mi vida.

—Para luego largarte, para luego levantarte y arrepentirte.—El enfado del chico iba in crescendo, no quería tener aquella conversación por teléfono.

—Regulus, ven y hablemos.—Sacó como pudo un cigarrillo y lo encendió dándole una profunda calada—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó.

—Yo te diré lo que pasó.—La rabia en su voz le hirió, sus nervios estaban demasiado de punta para no reaccionar pero intentó mantener la calma—Tu amigo va a casarse, tu amor no correspondido y te desahogaste conmigo, con el chico que siempre está ahí, al que recogiste como una obra benéfica, al que te da igual si se acuesta con medio Londres porque no esperas nada más de él.

—Regulus…

—No, no, no voy a callarme, no voy a volver a que me des tus excusas, a que me trates —su voz temblaba—como…

Se escuchó otra voz al otro lado de la línea, podía lidiar con un Regulus herido, podía encajar cada golpe porque por mucho que le doliera era en parte cierto. Pero saber que era otro el que le consolaba en aquellos momentos destruyó todo su autocontrol.

—¿Estás con él?—le gritó.

Silencio.

—¿Y qué si estoy con Remus?—le desafió.

—Sal ahora mismo de ahí, Regulus, ve a la residencia—le ordenó.

—No.

—Maldita sea, Regulus, vete de ahí.

—No pienso irme, no eres mi hermano, ni mi novio, si quiero estar con Remus lo estaré.

Si una mandíbula podía ser más apretada que la de Tom en esos momentos, estaría sin duda rota.

—No quiero que estés con él.—Pisó la colilla de su segundo cigarrillo con fuerza contra la acera—No ves que solo se aprovecha de ti, que solo eres un revolcón, esos tipos no quieren nada más.

—¿Y qué más da, Tom?—le desafió Regulus—Y que más da si me folla hasta que no pueda más, qué más te da a ti, ¿acaso tú no hiciste lo mismo?

—No lo hagas.—Entre ruego y orden, la línea se cortó—Por favor—pidió al vacío.

Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en demasiados pocos días, necesitaba dormir; necesitaba pagar la deuda; mantener a Severus a salvo; hablar con Regulus cara a cara. Pero esa noche, solo podía dormir, dormir y olvidar por unas horas el caos que era su vida.

Odiaba vivir en el caos, en el desorden de no ser dueño de su vida.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, sabía que Severus le reñiría por el olor a tabaco, pero no hubo tiempo de reclamos.

En el sofá de su casa, unos amplios hombros se aproximaban sobre su hermano.

La cara sorprendida de Black al girarse para mirarle, Tom acababa de tocar fondo. La última gota que colmaba su vaso repleto de agua enlodada.

Black no pudo parar el puñetazo que recibió en pleno rostro.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Los ukes dicen nooooo, racioncita de drama para el lunes.

Mañana me voy de vacaciones, así que adelanté la actualización, nos vemos dentro de un par de martes, en estas vacaciones la intención es desconectar hasta el punto de no acordarme ni de las claves de mi teléfono móvil XD

Contadme, ¿cómo lo veis para Sirius y Severus? ¿No habéis sentido alguna vez estar en una relación tan viciada que uno no es capaz de ser ya de otro modo con la otra persona?

Tom se disculpa, pero Regulus está realmente dolido, ¿podrán hablar de verdad? ¿Enfrentamiento entre Remus y Tom? ¿Veis en esa ecuación a Lucius clavándole un cuchillo metafórico a Remus?

En fin, aún no cerramos el drama, jajajaja.

Besos, Shimi.


	20. Capítulo 20

Regulus, a pesar de ser el que había finalizado la llamada seguía mirando la pantalla completamente oscura de su teléfono.

No sabía qué sentir, no sabía cómo le había podido decir todas esas cosas a Tom. Pero habían sido expulsadas como si fuera un grifo roto imposible de cerrar.

—Ven—sintió los brazos de Remus a su al rededor, tirando de él—Siéntate.

Regulus se dejó llevar al sofá, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que Remus había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho de él, lo que pensaba hacer con él.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

—Sí... no... siento que tuvieras que escucharlo, yo solo... quería hacerle daño.

Esa era completamente la verdad, Tom no quería que Regulus estuviera con Remus, le había tratado como a Severus. Reclamándole que el mayor se estaba aprovechándose de él.

—Estás enamorado de él, ¿eh?—le sonrió, era completamente evidente, no iba a luchar más por esconder sus sentimientos aunque estos tuvieran que desaparecer.

Se acabó Tom, se acabó temer perderlo, se acabó recibir solo migajas.

Tenía que acabar con eso, o eso acabaría con él.

—Sí—contestó por primera vez—llevo toda la vida enamorado de él, pero se acabó.

—Me parece bien—le acarició la mejilla, el gesto era dulce, Remus no había sido nunca en realidad de otra manera con él.

—No quiero acostarme contigo—esperaba que Remus realmente no se molestara, pero era la verdad, no iba a lanzarse desesperadamente a los brazos de nadie nunca más.

—Eso también me parece una buena idea—lo atrajo contra su pecho, y por primera vez en esos días se sentía medianamente bien.

No se había dado cuenta del poco control que había tenido hasta aquel momento sobre su propia vida. Como se había movido mendigando cariño en cualquier lugar, siempre de un modo equivocado.

—¿Quieres comida china?—le preguntó el hombre al que apenas conocía pero le inspiraba completa confianza.

—Me encanta la comida china.

Remus se levantó acariciando el cabello oscuro de Regulus, había visto al chico completamente roto, y como con una sola conversación había comenzado a recoger los pedazos de sí mismo para volver a ponerse de pie.

Remus nunca se había roto, no se creía tan fuerte como para poder hacer lo que acababa de ver en su salón.

Una cálida admiración por Regulus se instaló en él, iba a ayudar al hermano de Sirius, ya no solo porque le recordara a su amigo. Ni siquiera porque sintiera lástima por su pasado. Regulus era un luchador, más fuerte de lo que ninguno de ellos sería nunca y se merecía un empujón hacia delante.

Miró al salón mientras buscaba la publicidad del su restaurante chino favorito.

Se recordó demasiado a su yo más joven, y sonrió pensando en como una vez le dijo a Sirius, "un Black necesita a un Lupin en su vida, o su vida sería un caos de estúpidas decisiones". Quizás en este caso, fuera un joven Black el que le pusiera a su yo más viejo los pies en la tierra y le diera una lección.

Estaba deseando comenzar a aprenderla.

o0o

Tom había noqueado a Black, pero este se estaba reponiendo rápidamente.

Le agarró por las solapas de su chaqueta y le levantó de su sofá, Severus le estaba gritando pero el vaso de Tom acaba de rebosar.

—Largo de mi casa, hijo de puta.—Arrastró a Sirius, el hombre era algo más corpulento que él, pero ni siquiera pensó en aquello. La rabia de que el cabrón volviera a por su hermano le estaba cegando.

El golpe en sus costillas le sacó el aire, pero devolvió el golpe.

Puños e insultos volaban en su pequeño apartamento, en un momento escuchó un llanto.

Pero ambos hombres habían entrado en un nivel irracional de violencia, Tom giró el rostro para ver la cara completamente desencajada de Severus.

—Parad, parad, parad.

Aquello sirvió para tener a Black sobre él, apaleando su rostro con fuerza.

Ya no escuchaba a Severus, y su vista era más roja que a color por el único ojo que aún podía mantener abierto.

—Sirius, déjale, por favor—gemía Severus, todo había sido tan rápido, ya no era un niño pero nunca supo defenderse ante las muestras de violencia.

Trató de separarlos pero acabó chocando contra la mesa recibiendo un golpe en la espalda que le cortó el aliento.

Sirius iba a matar a su hermano, y tomó una silla, el objeto más cercano. Las manos le temblaban, su respuesta a la violencia siempre había sido la misma, aprendida a base de golpes, se quedaba inmóvil. Pero los puños de Sirius no dejaban de golpear el rostro de Tom.

No fue un gran golpe, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que Sirius desviara su vista y dejara de golpear a Tom.

—Sirius, por favor.—Todo Severus temblaba. Sirius tenía sangre en su rostro, su hermano no había dejado de golpearle pero ahora solo era capaz de respirar bajo su cuerpo, el aire salía bruscamente de su boca.

—Por favor.

Sirius se apartó de Tom cayendo hacia atrás, miraba a Severus, a Tom y así mismo.

Severus aprovechó para llegar hasta Tom.

—Tom, abre los ojos.

Pero Tom solo respiraba manchando a Severus de sangre. Lo zarandeó pero no respondió.

Lastimeramente mecía a su hermano sin consuelo y Sirius miraba todo de cerca, impresionado por haber dejado al chico en ese estado.

Hacía años, desde su época de escuela que no tenía una pelea física, pero esta ni la había esperado ni la había podido frenar.

Su propia rabia había salido mordiendo como un perro rabioso, pero ver a Severus llorando sobre su hermano le hacía entender cuánto la había cagado.

Se acercó a los hermanos y apartó a Severus, el chico temblaba, pero tomó al moreno inconsciente y le colocó de lado.

Sus propias costillas dolían demasiado, y su ojo derecho le daba una imagen pésima. Él mismo tendría que ver a un médico, pero que Tom Snape saliera de aquella era crucial.

—Llama a una ambulancia—le pidió a Severus, el chico tardó en reaccionar, sus manos temblaban, por lo que Sirius tomó el teléfono del moreno y marcó él mismo.

—Necesito una ambulancia—pidió en un hilo de voz Severus, Sirius se apoyó contra los pies del sofá a su espalda.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haberse ido todo tan fuera de control?

—Ya vienen.—Severus se volvió hacia él sin separarse de su hermano.

—Lo siento, esto no tenía que haber ocurrido.—Los ojos negros de Severus le devolvían todo el dolor que el chico estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No le había puesto la mano encima pero sabía que acababa de destrozarle.

—Lo siento.—Se acercó a él intentando abrazarlo.

—Tienes que irte—le dijo el chico, le había perdido, y aunque se encontraba hecho una auténtica mierda físicamente aquello dolía.

—Perdóname, por favor, yo... no quería que esto acabara así.

—Tienes que irte antes de que llegue la policía, Sirius—le pidió Severus, no había pensado en ello, serían demasiadas preguntas, sabía que sus abogados le librarían sin problemas, pero habría un juicio.

—No voy a dejarte solo—había ido allí en busca de Severus, y no era capaz de imaginarse sin él.

—Por favor, vete.

Sirius comenzó a escuchar las sirenas acercándose a lo lejos.

—Te llamaré—le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.—Te llamaré.

Severus seguía en el suelo, un mano sobre su hermano, los ojos en Sirius.

Sirius trató de inclinarse pero un dolor agudo en sus costillas se lo impidió y solo pudo acariciarle el rostro.

—Lo siento.

Las sirenas estaban cada vez más cerca, salió de aquel horror antes de que llegaran. El coche que había alquilado estaba en la puerta y desde dentro vio como los sanitarios subían a la casa de los Snape.

¿Qué había hecho? ¡Qué había hecho!

o0o

Severus iba en la ambulancia que conducía a su hermano al hospital, su mente era un completo caos.

En un momento estaba entre los brazos de Sirius, sabía que no debían estar juntos, por tantos motivos. Pero aún así, entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien.

No vio venir el golpe, no vio venir a Tom cargando contra Sirius.

Lo arrancó de su lado, y todo se convirtió en un caos.

Y por último le había pedido que se fuera, Tom estaba inconsciente y él le había pedido a Sirius que se fuera.

Se sentía un traidor, pero no quería ver en la cárcel a Sirius, no quería que aquello acabara aún peor.

La policía le preguntaba, y él mintió, mintió por Sirius y se odió como hermano. Pero sabía que la culpa había sido de Tom, no quería agravar los problemas más entre ellos.

Cuando llegó al hospital, le separaron de Tom y se quedó completamente solo.

La culpa le golpeó fuertemente, si no hubiera comenzado con todo aquello nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Sacó su teléfono móvil, tenía un mensaje de Sirius.

 _"Lo siento, correré con todos los gastos, no te alejes de mí, por favor"_

Severus escribió, pero no fue a Sirius, en ese momento no podía lidiar con él, la culpa que sentía le estaba asfixiando.

 _"Tom está en el hospital, te necesito, por favor"_

Regulus estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá con Remus a su lado, comiendo tallarines y sintiéndose por fin un poco más como sí mismo.

La luz de un mensaje le distrajo de la película que ambos estaban viendo, no quería saber nada más de Tom. Pero la curiosidad le pudo, y el mensaje hizo que los palillos cayeran de sus manos.

A su lado, Remus vio el shock y supo que eran malas noticias.

—Tom está en el hospital—dijo en voz baja—. Es Severus.

No le dio tiempo a contestar, su móvil sonó y vio que era Sirius.

—Sirius.

—Rem, la he cagado, ha pasado algo horrible.

Remus supo que ambos hechos estaban conectados y que aquella cena había acabado.

—En unas horas estoy allí.


	21. Capítulo 21

Remus había abierto su ordenador portátil después de decirle a Regulus que ambos irían a Edimburgo.

Después del shock inicial de saber que Tom estaba herido había estado hablando con Severus. Estaba claro que algo tenía que ver Sirius en aquello o Remus no tendría aquella urgencia.

Cuando colgó el hombre ya estaba enfrascado en la búsqueda de billetes y hotel para esa misma noche.

Le había dicho a Severus que iría, y aunque lo sentía y estaba preocupado por Tom aquello le parecía una cruel broma del destino.

¿Ahora que estaba comenzando a sacar la cabeza de toda aquella mierda con Tom? ¿En serio?

—¿Quieres pasar por la residencia a coger algo de ropa?—le pregunto Remus, y Regulus asintió.

Su avión salía en solo un par de horas, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que Remus había solucionado todo.

Un coche deportivo dormía en el sótano del edificio, Regulus no había estado jamás en algo tan potente y en cierto modo tan erótico.

Remus estaba completamente serio, y el viaje hasta la residencia fue en completo silencio.

Fue solo hasta la habitación, y como una bofetada lo que había sucedido allí le golpeó.

El rostro lleno de furia de Tom, como a alguien a quien conocía tan bien le cambiaba la expresión hasta tal grado de convertirlo en una pesadilla.

Lo que habían hablado por teléfono, lo enfadado que había estado Tom cuando Regulus le colgó.

No era su culpa, no era su culpa, se dijo varias veces.

No lo era, ¿cierto?

Cogió un par de camisetas y pantalones, algo de ropa interior y sus cosas de aseo.

No necesitaba más, con una pequeña mochila salió de aquel lugar dudando sobre su responsabilidad para con lo que le había sucedido a Tom.

* * *

Remus miraba su teléfono móvil, si el hermano de Severus estaba en el hospital la cosa era grave.

Sirius no había vuelto a llamar, y mientras esperaba a Regulus sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. No fumaba nunca en su coche, le gustaba el fuerte olor a cuero de la tapicería. Pero lo hacía sin dejar de mirar su teléfono con un contacto abierto, necesitaba llenar sus pulmones de nicotina.

Lucius era el mejor amigo de Tom, ¿querría saber que su amigo estaba en un hospital? ¿Querría aceptar volar con ellos hasta Edimburgo?

La despedida en su casa había sido todo menos cordial, pero no iba a negar que estaba barajando cualquier posibilidad para volver a tenerlo cerca.

Era como una mala droga, la deseabas como un loco y cuando la tenías el subidón era genial, su posterior ausencia era lo que te convertía en un adicto.

Vio llegar a Regulus, a ambos parecía que sus planes se les estaban truncando.

Guardó su teléfono, y miró al chico, maldito destino, con lo sencillo que sería tener a Regulus, cuidarlo y llenarse de la alegría que el más joven sabía tener.

Arrancó el coche, y miró a Regulus.

—Creo que deberías llamar a Lucius—Regulus se giró sorprendido—, al fin y al cabo es su mejor amigo, ¿no?

Si tenía algo que decir, no lo dijo. Sacó su teléfono y buscó el contacto.

El pulso de Remus se disparó, su mente voló al cuerpo del rubio, su boca y su ácido veneno.

—No, estoy bien—escuchó a Regulus.—Es Tom, está en el hospital.

Después de las explicaciones de Regulus, venía la parte que Remus estaba esperando.

—Voy con Remus a Edimburgo—explicó—vamos en avión.

—Dile que si quiere puede venir con nosotros en el avión que he contratado.

Regulus reprodujo lo que Remus había dicho.

Ahora estaba en el lado de Lucius aceptar o no. No pudo evitar tener una imagen del este en el baño del jet, una imagen demasiado buena de como podría follárselo antes de llegar a su destino.

—Te mando la dirección y la hora—contestó Regulus.

Remus iba a tener su dosis, realmente empezaba a tener un problema de adicción. Pero la sonrisa depredadora en su rostro no se fue en todo el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto.

* * *

Lucius escribió un email a su jefe, no solía coger vacaciones pero en ese caso iban a ser necesarias.

Tom en el hospital, era tan increíble y tan angustiante al mismo punto.

No dio ningún tipo de explicación a sus padres, sería una discusión que solo le haría perder el tiempo.

Miró su reloj y pidió un Uber para ir hasta el aeropuerto.

Regulus, Remus ¿todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Solo hacía unas horas de la conversación con Remus en su casa, no tenía la más mínima gana de toparse de nuevo con él, aunque su cuerpo bullía de anticipación.

Desterrando las ideas sobre estar en un lugar cerrado con él, llamó a Severus.

—¿Lucius?—la voz del chico le desalmó.

—Voy para allá con Regulus—el suspiro al otro lado de la línea llegó claro—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No me han dejado entrar con él, estaba inconsciente.

—No te preocupes—¿qué podía decir aparte de aquello?—todo va a salir bien.

—Gracias, Luc.

Aquel diminutivo que solo Tom y Severus usaban con él le llenó de ansiedad.

—Te veo pronto—dijo para después del asentimiento del chico colgara la llamada.

Aunque Lucius tenía familia, no podía decir que fuera de su agrado.

Sin embargo Tom y Severus, ellos eran importantes para él. Aunque ahora no estuvieran cerca, necesitaba a Tom, realmente le necesitaba.

No saber como se encontraba un ser querido y nadar en la desinformación era angustiante, a pesar de su aplomo natural la necesidad de comprobar que Tom estaba bien lo tapaba todo.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, más que andar corría, pasó los controles y llegó a la puerta de embarque donde solo había dos personas más.

Su primer instinto fue lanzarse a los brazos de Remus, podía decir que al tiempo lo detestaba pero también que jamás se había sentido tan seguro en brazos de alguien.

Sin embargo fue hacia Regulus y le saludó, ambos compartían el mismo estado de preocupación.

—No sé nada más que que está herido, y que lo han llevado al hospital, Severus tampoco me ha contado mucho más.

—Está bien—si hubiera sido de otro modo, Lucius le habría abrazado. Pero ellos no eran amigos, y Remus estaba como una sombra entre ellos.

¿Tenía que acompañar y brindarle un avión al chico? Su papel de protector o lo que mierda estuviera ejerciendo con él le molestaba.

Pero no iba a entrar en el juego de reclamarle nuevamente, si quería acostarse y cuidar de Regulus, por él estaba bien.

Muy bien.

El problema es que algo tan básico como los celos le estaban devorando.

Al menos estos se comían a la preocupación por Tom.

—Gracias por dejar unirme—dijo acerándose a Remus.

Este solo inclinó la cabeza, nada más.

Los tres esperaron la hora de embarcar sin volver a hablar entre ellos.

* * *

Sirius seguía en su coche, se miró en el espejo sobre su asiento, estaba magullado pero salvo el labio partido y un corte en la ceja, su aspecto no había sido tan malo. Sus costillas y sus manos sin embargo no decían lo mismo.

Debía ir a un hospital, pero haber salido del apartamento quizás no hubiera sido la mejor idea.

Si se abría una investigación y conectaban a Sirius con Severus y a su vez con Tom y ambos estaban heridos en el mismo día y misma hora, las consecuencias serían mucho más graves que haberse quedado a afrontar lo que había sucedido, una pelea.

Una ridícula y absurda pelea que sabía le alejaba sin remedio de Severus.

Su rostro mortalmente asustado no se le borraba de la mente.

Tenía que haber parado.

Solo rezaba porque porque el estúpido estuviera bien o aquello sería un enorme problema y no solo por su relación con Severus.

Llamó a su abogado, el hombre realmente hacía trabajos más allá de redactar meros contratos.

—Necesito una clínica privada donde no emitan informes médicos y nada quede registrado.

El silencio en la línea le decía que el hombre al otro lado estaba procesando la información.

—Dame 10 minutos.

El tiempo transcurría tan lento, en esos momentos le gustaría tener un cigarrillo para matar la espera, la mente y sus propios nervios. Pero hacía años que no fumaba y no llevaba nada encima.

Su teléfono sonó con la entrada de un mensaje.

Una dirección enviada por su eficiente abogado, sin duda el hombre valía cada libra que le pagaba.

Arrancó el coche y se dirigió a la ubicación.

Nadie le hizo más preguntas que aquellas necesarias para su chequeo, dos costillas rotas, ninguna lesión interna de gravedad.

Limpiaron sus heridas y salió de allí para ir a su hotel a darse una ducha.

El agua caliente no consiguió quitarle los restos de preocupación, necesitaba ver a Severus saber como estaba Tom.

Saber que el chico estaría solo sacó todos sus instintos protectores, no sabía a qué hospital le habrían llevado.

Le llamó pero no contestó, la habitación se le caía encima. Cuando su teléfono sonó, esperaba que fuera Severus, sin embargo era Remus.

—Vamos a despegar, en menos de dos horas estaremos allí ¿Dónde estás?—le preguntó su amigo.

No sabía que haría sin Remus, por lo que le dio la dirección de su hotel pero antes de colgar su amigo le habló.

—He venido con Regulus y Lucius, sus amigos—le informó y lo vio claro.

—¿En qué hospital están?

—Sirius, no.

—Dímelo, necesito verle—le exigió Sirius.

—Si tienes algo que ver, es mala idea—Su amigo tenía razón, pero dejarlo solo no iba a ser opción.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarlo solo.

—Es mala idea.

—Remus, por favor.

Escuchó varios sonidos, hasta que la voz de Remus volvió.

—No hagas más estupideces, Sirius—le pidió su amigo.

En su pantalla apareció la ubicación.

Limpio casi no se notaba que había estado en una pelea, tendría que evitar mostrar sus manos, sus nudillos estaban dañados.

Pero necesitaba comprobar por sí mismo como estaban los hermanos, quería no separar más la distancia que los separaba a él y a Severus. Al menos trataría de hacerlo.

* * *

En la sala de espera, Severus miraba las idas y venidas del personal sanitario.

Saber que Regulus y Lucius estaban yendo hacia allá le tranquilizaba, se sentía culpable por que en el fondo ambos se habían peleado por él.

Su hermano había actuado imprudentemente al iniciar aquella estúpida pelea, y Sirius, este le había mostrado hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

¿Si no lo hubiera conseguido parar?

Se estremecía de solo pensarlo, la escena que había pasado delante de él había sido tan similar a las que había vivido en su infancia.

Tom en el suelo y su padre pegándole, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

No podía dejar de ver a Sirius como a su padre, aunque sabía que él no lo había iniciado. Aunque había visto en sus ojos cómo se arrepentía mirando a Tom en el suelo y sus manos ensangrentadas.

Había tantos motivos para que él y Sirius no pudieran estar juntos, pero este lo había decantado todo.

Una enfermera salió y le buscó.

—¿Es el acompañante de Tom Snape?—preguntó.

—Sí, soy su hermano—se levantó tan rápido que a punto estuvo de caerse—, ¿cómo está?

—De momento los médicos están con él, le están haciendo pruebas y en breve le comunicaremos algo—dijo la mujer de un modo automático.—Estas son las pertenencias que su hermano llevaba encima, es mejor que usted las guarde.

La mujer le pasó una bolsa con las ropas y zapatos de Tom.

La enfermera de fue y el siguió aguardando.

Sin saber qué más hacer sacó el contenido.

Habían sido rajadas, y en ellas había restos de sangre que hicieron suspirar acongojado a Severus.

Las dobló lo mejor que pudo cuando notó algo grueso dentro del abrigo de Tom.

En uno de los bolsillos interiores de este había un amplio sobre, muy abultado.

Lo sacó sin poder llegar a imaginar la cantidad de dinero que había en su interior.

¿De dónde había sacado todo ese dinero?

¿En qué te has metido Tom? Pensó lleno de angustia.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Quizás no sea el mejor capítulo que he escrito, pero eran cosas que tenían que suceder.

Los seis juntitos... ¿casualidad? Esto está tomando el tono de un buen culebrón, hasta hermanos secretos hay y todo.

Bueno, perdonad si hay algún fallo, las prisas que no son buenas.

Quiero ver que pasa en el avión 😈😈😈

Hasta el martes que viene.

Shimi

Pd.: por si alguien no lo sabe estoy publicando una segunda entrega de Kink Week, fantasías sexuales, parejas extrañas.

Serán 7 oneshot de actualización diaria. Si no lo estás leyendo, ¡estás tardando!


	22. Capítulo 22

El avión era pequeño pero cuando entraron en su interior Regulus quedó realmente sorprendido.

Todo el cuero color crema era la cosa más elegante que había visto en su vida, ese tal Sirius estaba forrado, y estaba loco por su amigo.

Sintió un tirón en el estómago, Tom. Tom y su estúpido honor, pero a la vez se sintió mal al saber que estaba en el hospital.

No era estúpido, y sabía bien como eran esos tipos como Sirius Black, importantes, demandantes y que te usaban como juguetes de los que pronto se cansaban.

Si no fuera porque sentía que Severus saldría dañado finalmente de toda esa ecuación no dudaría en que era la mejor solución para los Snape.

Buen sexo y regalos, eso siempre había sido algo bueno, siempre que no pusieras tu corazón en ello, claro.

Regulus nunca lo había hecho, pero él siempre había sabido donde estaba su corazón y nunca lo había estado en esos hombres.

Ellos habían sido una distracción y un medio para poder obtener algo de dinero para la Universidad. Eso era algo que Regulus haría, y que Tom lo hubiera tenido tan claro le hería, le hería porque él lo único que había querido siempre era estar con Tom. Sabiendo que eso no sería posible, vivió su vida, y él no era quién para juzgarle.

No lo era.

Se acomodó en uno de esos estupendos asientos, a pesar de toda la tensión se sintió arropado por el cuero.

No se le escapaba la tensión entre Lucius y Remus, habría que estar muy ciego para no saber que entre ellos ocurría algo, algo sentimental.

Lucius evitaba a toda costa a Remus, y este no se cortaba un pelo en mirarlo como si fuera comestible.

"Suerte con el hombre de hielo" le deseó mentalmente a Remus. Sinceramente no quería que Remus, que le parecía un buen tipo, dijera lo que dijeran Tom y Severus, se metiera en aquella situación con Lucius.

No es que él no hubiera estado con tipos casados, no era lo que más le gustaba, pero pasaba, pasaba demasiado. En este caso era porque sabía como enredaba en su tela araña gélida ese rubio; solo tenía que ver como Tom le idolatraba.

Estaba cansado, de Tom, de Lucius, de su vida. Estaba cansado por ese día y por los siguientes meses.

No tenía más que sentimientos de amistad por Remus, pero no quería ver ese "accidente" que siempre dejaba secuelas.

Cerró los ojos y se evadió de la realidad, un profundo sueño le invadió, estaba tan cansado. Detrás de sus ojos, antes de caer en lo brazos del sueño, vio a Tom y a pesar de su corazón roto le prometió una cosa.

"Ya voy, espérame" 

o0o

Remus había colgado hacía unos minutos, Sirius estaba cometiendo una locura. Lo lógico hubiera sido apartarse de los Snape, dejarlo estar. Seguir su vida, solo era un chico más en la lista de Sirius, ¿no?

El problema era que conocía a su amigo y a veces era como un perro con un hueso, incapaz de soltarlo.

Miró en dirección al rubio, su propio hueso, no iba a negar que deseaba lamerlo de arriba a abajo, pero también que se llenaría la lengua de astillas. Así era estar con Lucius.

El avión despegó y meditó sobre el extraño grupo que los tres formaban, Remus era de solucionar no de sumergirse en los problemas y nadar en ellos.

¿Por qué no era capaz de salir de esa piscina?

Cuando habían tomado la altura suficiente y les avisaron de que podían retirar sus cinturones de seguridad, Lucius se levantó. Remus le siguió con la mirada.

No iba a engañarse diciéndose que no lo había estado esperando, deseando, más cuando este fue al baño.

Miró a Regulus dormido, se había dicho que seguiría el ejemplo del chico decidido pero quería acorralar a Lucius, estrujarlo contra la puerta del baño, que no era tan pequeña como la de los vuelos comerciales. Pero quería volver a tenerlo.

Se levantó, fue hacia el baño, el pestillo no estaba echado y lo tomó por lo que era, una clara invitación a sumergirse se de lleno en las aguas frías de aquella relación.

Lucius estaba apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y esperándole.

Remus cerró la puerta tras él, echando el pestillo, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera.

Se midieron con la mirada, y Remus paladeó su propia excitación, el rostro serio, casi enfadado de Lucius era como un interruptor en su cuerpo. Aquel que le volvía loco de deseo, loco por destruir ese ceño fruncido y ablandarlo, hasta que solo pudiera ser sostenido entre sus brazos.

Lucius se apartó de la pared y caminó hasta él, por un momento Remus pensó que el rubio iba a volver a reclamarle, a regalarle otras de sus frías charlas sobre el autoengaño. Pero no fue así.

Le agarró de la bragueta, que no estaba para nada relajada, apretó fuerte haciendo jadear a Remus. No solía ser él el que recibiera el trato rudo, pero se dejó hacer esperando el siguiente paso de Lucius.

Sabía tener un férreo autocontrol sobre sí mismo, solía ser así, pero con Lucius ese principio se estaba rompiendo de demasiadas maneras.

Aún así, no se movió y dejó que Lucius siguiera acariciándolo rudamente sobre la ropa.

La erección cruzaba su pantalón marcando la vara de carne con la que quería castigar a Lucius, este la tallaba sobre la ropa hinchándola aún más.

Tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca.

Ambos se miraban, quería devorarle la boca pero se contuvo expectante, ¿hasta donde llegaría Lucius sin su control?

Abrió la cremallera de su pantalón, sacando la carne caliente, masturbándolo. Lo hacía tan condenadamente bien, lento y fuerte hasta casi causarle dolor.

No hablaban, no se acercaban más, ¿aquello era lo que quería? Masturbarlo hasta llegar, ya lo imaginaba largándose después de aquello, y eso no iba a suceder.

Una sonrisa torcida en sus labios hizo que Lucius se molestara, su glande lo soportó, aunque fuera Remus el que solía infligir dolor no era desconocido a él.

—Por si no te ha quedado claro, Lucius, no soy como esos pobres amantes que hayas podido tener—le dijo aún sonriendo—ambos los sabemos.

Fueron sus testículos los que en ese momento sufrieron un fuerte apretón.

—¿Quieres hacerme daño, gatito?—se burló Remus—Puedo enseñarte.

Lucius estaba realmente enfadado, no entendía qué quería demostrar con aquello, ¿acabarlo? ¿Demostrarle que estaba por encima?

—El dolor sin placer no tiene sentido—le dijo inclinándose sobre él, metiendo su cara entre su pelo, oliéndole, reconociéndole. Maldita adicción la suya.

Lucius no le había soltado, le apretaba con lo que sabía era rabia, Remus mordió la piel de su cuello.

El gemido de placer de Lucius reforzó sus palabras, la mano en sus testículos se aflojó y Remus agarró la cintura de Lucius.

—Eres mío, y deberías dejar de luchar—le dijo, ahora era él quien se clavaba contra el rubio mientras no dejaba de lamer y morder su cuello.

Lo separó agarrándolo por la nuca.

—¿Quieres ser mío?—los ojos grises de Lucius estaban al punto de convertirse en mercurio, pero aún no.

Le abrió las piernas con una de las suyas, frotándola duramente contra la entrepierna de Lucius que estaba completamente hinchada.

—Dime precioso—siguió torturándole pero ahora con su propia polla—¿quieres ser mío?

Un poco más, solo un poco más y notó como se rompía.

—Sí—gimió agarrándose a él.

Remus le besó con tanta fuerza que estuvieron a punto de caer, pero los sostuvo a ambos, fuerte y con el cuerpo de Lucius ahora contra la pared.

Miró su reloj, quería tiempo pero solo tenían 20 minutos antes de que el avión comenzara a descender.

No se demoró, y agarró del pelo a Lucius haciéndole ponerse de rodillas, este abrió la boca dócilmente, volver a estar dentro de él fuera del modo que fuera era lo que necesitaba.

—Saca los dientes—le pidió y Lucius obedeció infringiéndole un placentero dolor. 

o0o 

Lucius estaba contra el lavabo siendo embestido por Remus, este le hacía mirarse en el espejo, su rostro desencajado por el placer. Porque estar con Remus era demasiado bueno, era algo que no podía negarse.

El modo de tocarle, el modo de doblarle, de darle la forma de sus deseos era lo que le volvía loco.

El pelo largo y suelto se movía con cada embestida y a él le costaba tanto trabajo pensar con claridad que era placentero dejarse llevar por eso ola.

Quizás en otro momento se cuestionaría que tener su polla contra la loza de aquel lavabo no era lo más higiénico, que estar siendo empujado en un lugar donde estaba claro estaban siendo escuchados, no era lo más lógico. Pero todo le dio igual cuando se corrió gimiendo el nombre de Remus.

Este le siguió, sin salirse, aún más pegado. Notó sus labios contra su nuca húmeda. Besos suaves, caricias íntimas que de devolvieron a la realidad.

—Por favor—pidió Lucius desesperado—Por favor.

Remus le miró a través del espejo, se notaba que él mismo se había agotado después del acto.

—Por favor—volvió a pedir Lucius, el aire le faltaba, y no era por los brazos que le sostenían.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucius?—le interrogó Remus preocupado, salió de él y le sujetó el rostro suave y con clara preocupación—. Respira, respira.

Le guió con la respiración y algo de aire entró en sus pulmones.

Lucius se lanzó contra sus brazos, y Remus le abrazó.

Temblaba como un niño asustado, y era lo que le sucedía, estaba tan asustado, tan sobrepasado.

Tom, en el hospital; la boda, Narcisa, aquella chica siempre sonriente y encantadora; y Remus, siempre Remus, el mismo que ahora le limpiaba y subía su ropa, el mismo que le susurraba palabras de calma.

El mismo que le doblaba y reconstruía, Remus.

—Por favor—volvió a pedir.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Dímelo, Lucius—le pidió—Dime que es lo quieres, precioso.

—No me sueltes—le miró, le miró sin capas, sin máscaras, sin deberías, le miró el Lucius que le necesitaba—No me dejes ir.

Remus se quedó boquiabierto, no era eso lo que había estado esperando, y lo entendía, él mismo no lo esperaba. Había entrado al baño sabiendo que Remus le seguiría, había querido tratarlo como a cualquiera, darle placer y dejarle claro que entre ellos dos no habría nada, que allí a 40000 pies se había acabado todo.

Pero no fue así, no quería soltarse, no quería tomar suelo, quería dejarse llevar por lo que sentía con Remus. Dejar su vida atrás, a Narcisa, a su familia. Solo Remus.

El abrazo fue tan fuerte que supo que Remus no le soltaría, y Lucius, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo se sintió completo. 

o0o

Sirius miraba a Severus en la sala de espera, se veía tan pequeño y solo que aunque sabía no debería, se acercó.

Solo había cuatro personas más, y se paró delante de Severus que miraba sus manos perdido dentro de sí mismo.

—Severus—el chico alzó la cabeza y le miró, al principio aquella mirada había estado vacía, pero poco a poco el reconocimiento llegó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le miró asustado.

—No podía dejarte solo.—Intentó acariciarle pero Severus se apartó con lo que supo era miedo—Déjame estar contigo.

—Tienes que irte.—Severus se levantó y le empujó suavemente sin querer llamar la atención hasta la puerta de la sala de espera.

En el borde de la puerta Sirius se detuvo.

—Lo siento, yo no...—¿no quiso? Hubiera podido parar, pero no lo hizo, dejó salir toda su rabia—Lo siento.

—Tienes que irte.

—Severus, para—dijo llamando su atención—, voy a quedarme y decir que fui yo, asumiré las consecuencias, deja de protegerme.

El chico le miró confuso.

—Protejo a mi hermano—le dijo serio.

—No volverá a pasar nunca más lo que ocurrió esta noche—quería que lo supiera.

—No me refiero a eso, puede que no vuelvas a usar la fuerza física—le espetó—pero usarás a tus abogados para tener lo que quieres, usarás tu dinero y tu posición, y no estoy dispuesto a que nos destroces.

—Nunca te destrozaría—aquello era de locos, le quería, le cuidaría, estaba allí por él—Te quiero, como nunca pensé que podría querer a nadie.

Tras un largo silencio en el que Sirius tenía su corazón abierto de par en par, Severus habló.

—Yo no me fío de ti—le dijo nuevamente sincero—. No me fío de tu temperamento, no me fío de tus caprichos, de no ser lo suficiente para ti, de que no acabe después de esto con el corazón hecho mil pedazos porque ya me has hecho muchísimo daño.

Sirius lo miraba queriendo hablar pero sin que nada saliera de su boca.

—No me fio de ti y quiero que te vayas, quiero que te olvides de mí y de mi hermano.

—Por favor—no recordaba haber rogado en su vida y parecía que con Severus no sabía hacer otra cosa.

—No—Sabía que Severus era más fuerte que él, porque era flexible como el bambú, suave y maleable, pero él estaba hecho de madera maciza y tenía una grieta en su interior que se estaba abriendo.

—Déjame pagar el hospital, la deuda—le pidió desesperado—déjame que arregle esto y no ahora, cuando tú te sientas preparado, déjame volver a ti. 

Severus suspiró cansado y molesto.

En ese momento una enfermera salió y le llamó para que fuera a ver a su hermano, el chico antes de irse dio un machetazo a su grieta.

—No necesitamos tu dinero—sus ojos eran tan duros—y yo no te necesito a ti. Vete y por favor, no vuelvas nunca más.

Lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta, y si no se hubiera sostenido en la pared hubiera caído.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando salió la lluvia caía, y Sirius, el hombre que siempre había estado por encima del amor, lloró por un chico de 19 años que le había roto el corazón. 

oOoOoOoOo

Cuando tengo tantas ganas de actualizar que lo adelanto un día XD

A ver, tenemos promesas, tenemos confesiones y tenemos rupturas.

No me digáis que no tenemos de todo.

¿Quién quiere un Remus? Lo digo porque en nada están aquí las Navidades...

En fin, ni Remus ni Lucius ni yo sabíamos qué iba a pasar en el baño porque mis planes eran otros, igual que Lucius, pero así llegamos a este punto.

Lo de Sirius llega tarde y mal, lo siento, te quiero pero es tu turno de llorar por las esquinas.

¿Cómo pensáis que va a ser el encuentro entre Tom y Regulus?

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besitos,

Shimi.


	23. Capítulo 23

Tom despertó desorientado, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, y varias partes de su cuerpo.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

—Tom—escuchó la voz de su hermano a su lado.

Trató de enfocar, y tuvo dificultad, tenía los ojos completamente hinchados.

—Sev.—Su voz tampoco era una maravilla.

—Estoy aquí—notó su mano en la suya, y se calmó.

Estaba claro que aquello era un hospital, notaba algo inyectado en su brazo, el olor del lugar y la rigidez de las sábanas.

Y de golpe lo recordó todo.

La reunión con los rusos; Regulus colgándole dispuesto a acostarse con Lupin; Black sobre su hermano.

La sucesión de golpes, la voz ahogada de Severus, y nada más. No recordaba nada más.

Miró a su hermano, tenía la mirada tan triste. No quería que aquello acabara así.

—Black.

—Déjalo, Tom—le pidió Severus con voz más firme que la expresión en su rostro.

Intentó incorporarse, y aunque le dolía todo tenía que erguirse y poner su mente a trabajar.

Severus le ayudó, y le tomó con firmeza de los hombros.

—Te encontré así cuando llegué a casa, no sabemos quién fue.

—De ninguna manera...

—Tú lo empezaste, Tom, ¿acaso quieres que nos hundamos más por tu puñetero orgullo?

—Él no tenía derecho a tratarte así.

—Ni tú a darle una paliza.

—No lo voy a dejar así—dijo queriendo salir de la cama. Le costaba pensar con claridad.

—Claro que lo vas a hacer, vas a quedarte aquí, vas a curarte y vamos a dejar el tema Black aparcado para siempre.

—Ese tipo no va a dejarte tranquilo.—¿Es que acaso era él el único que veía la obsesión del enfermo aquel por su hermano?

—Sí va a hacerlo, créeme, he terminado con él para siempre.

—Sev...

—¡Basta!—le frenó Severus—. Ese tema se acabó, déjalo y sigamos adelante.

Tom no dijo nada, la verdad era que estaba realmente cansado. Cansado de todo, y de todo lo que iba a tener que hacer a partir de ese momento para devolver el dinero.

¡El dinero! Se tocó el pecho, vestía un camisón de hospital, se le heló la sangre al pensar que había perdido el dinero de la deuda.

—¿Estás buscando esto?—le mostró el sobre su hermano—. Creo que tienes algo que contarme, ¿no?

—Aquí no, pero te lo contaré.

Aquella iba a ser una confesión difícil, si a él le parecía mal que Severus se prostituyera, hacer tratos con la mafia tampoco era algo bueno.

Severus solo asintió y le pidió que volviera a dormir. No fue necesario mucho más para que cayera redondo. 

o0o

Cuando el avión aterrizó Remus había provisto un coche que les llevaría al hospital.

Los tres pasajeros no hablaban mucho, pero Remus no se había separado de Lucius como este le había pedido.

No había estado preparado para esa petición sino para su habitual rechazo. Sin embargo le había abrazado tan fuerte que hasta a él se sorprendió de no haberle roto ningún hueso.

Cuando volvieron a los asientos se sentaron juntos, Remus no soltó su mano en todo lo que quedaba de trayecto, y Lucius se la apretó con fuerza.

Incluso en ese momento, en el coche de alquiler, el rubio no le soltaba la mano. Le tenía agarrado como si él fuera un asidero a la realidad.

Regulus les había lanzado una sonrisa apreciativa. Más adelante hablaría con el muchacho, y con Sirius, este tenía que tener una conversación con Regulus.

Pero ahora solo podía pensar en Lucius, Remus les dejaría en el hospital y se iría a por Sirius. Pero no quería separarse del rubio, con él todo era intensísimo, pero también efímero.

Y no quería dejarle volver a ser el frio Lucius Malfoy que iba a casarse con Narcisa, quería que fuera suyo. Tenerlo entre sus brazos, verlo crecer en su trabajo.

¿Eso era amor o solo quería poseerlo a diferentes niveles?

No lo sabía pero quería arriesgarse a averiguarlo. Quería probar con él algo más que efímeros encuentros, y por supuesto que quería poseerle, tanto cuanto Lucius le dejara.

Regulus miraba por la ventana, y Lucius tenía su mirada perdida también en las calles oscuras de Edimburgo. Remus atrajo su atención, los ojos tan claros que brillaban en la oscuridad del coche.

Se miraron por mucho rato, quería decirle muchas cosas y pocas tomaban forma en sus labios.

Acarició la suave piel junto a sus labios, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa. Dios, le volvía loco, si ya había caído ante su frialdad, ¿cómo no hacerlo ante un calor tan tierno como aquel?

Besó con suavidad sus labios y le devolvió la caricia.

Suave, frío y suyo.

El viaje fue rápido y en nada estuvieron ante la puerta del hospital, Regulus le dio las gracias y se bajó del coche. Quedaron solo ellos dos, y a Remus le costaba soltarle.

—Vendré a por ti—le dijo como una promesa—. Aquí o donde haga falta.

—Gracias.—No necesitó más para saber que era sincero, que su gratitud hablaba de mucho más que aquel gesto.

Lucius fue quien buscó sus labios, y Remus no se demoró en brindárselos.

Salió del coche y Remus vio como entraba en la mole del hospital.

—¿A dónde vamos, señor?—le preguntó el chofer.

Sirius.

—Espere un momento, debo realizar una llamada.

Marcó el número de su amigo, casi a punto de colgar la voz de Sirius completamente borracho le contestó.

—Se acabó amigo, se acabó.

—¿Dónde estás, Sirius?—le preguntó esperando que no comenzara a divagar.

—Y qué diablos importa eso ahora, me ha dejado, entiendes, no quiere volverme a ver en su vida.

—De eso ya hablaremos, ahora dime dónde estás.

—En el puto Edimburgo...

—Sirius, dame la ubicación exacta y deja de beber.

Escuchó ruido de fondo, estaba en algún bar pero ¿dónde carajos?

—Pásame con el camarero—le ordenó a Sirius.

—Odio cuando te pones todo mandón, acaso crees que eres mi padre...

—Sirius, haz lo que te digo, iré a por ti y seguiremos bebiendo, ¿o es que acaso quieres ser un triste borracho solo?

—Tú si sabes como joderle la noche a alguien.—Pero al parecer le obedeció.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el cerrado acento de Edimburgo y como un camarero le daba la localización del bar y le pedía que se llevara a su amigo que tenía un aspecto horrible.

Remus le dio la dirección al chofer y se fue a encarar el humor volátil de su amigo, sin duda prefería estar allá adentro sirviendo de apoyo a su precioso rubio que lidiar con Sirius Black borracho y con el corazón roto. 

o0o

Lo primero que hizo Regulus al entrar fue llamar a Severus, la voz de su amigo sonó aliviada, él sería quien fuera a recogerles y tratara de evadir los controles de seguridad del horario de visitas.

Colgó y miró a Lucius que tenía el semblante serio.

—Así que ¿tú y Remus?—le preguntó apoyado contra la pared, era obvio, tenía oídos y los jadeos de ambos en el baño los habían escuchado todos.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Tan agradable como siempre—bufó Regulus, aunque si era sincero no esperaba otra cosa, pero le había visto con Remus y era otro Lucius, uno que no había visto en su puñetera vida.

Sin más que hacer Regulus, de naturaleza toca pelotas, decidió insistir.

—Remus es un buen tipo—dijo mirándole—, un tipo excelente, y muy caliente.

—Aléjate de él, niñato.—Uy sí, las chispas de los celos.

—No sé, Lucius—sabía que iba a meterse donde nadie le llamaba, pero era lo que solía hacer—, Tom, Narcisa, Remus, ¿no te parece que son demasiados? Quizás sería bueno que aprendieras a compartir.

—No tienes ni puta idea...

En ese momento llegó Severus, y Lucius se quedó callado.

Regulus le abrazó con fuerza, le había echado tanto de menos aunque no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

Llevaban juntos desde los 11 años, era su mejor amigo, y ambos se necesitaban. Estar separados, por motivos tan estúpidos, no era una opción.

—¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó—¿Cómo está?

—Bien, Tom ya ha despertado—dijo Severus arrancándole a Lucius y a él un suspiro de alivio—. Siento haberos preocupado tanto.

—Era lo que tenías que hacer.—Le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras andaban hacia la habitación.

—Me asusté muchísimo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Lucius.

—Creo que entraron en casa y Tom se defendió—mintió Severus, Regulus lo sabía no solo porque conociera a su amigo, aunque este era capaz de mentir muy bien cuando se lo proponía, sino por la llamada que había recibido Remus, Sirius tenía algo que ver, estaba convencido pero no iba a decir nada.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Regulus contuvo la respiración.

Dentro, entre las sábanas blancas de la cama se encontraba Tom, completamente lastimado, los ojos eran dos círculos rojos e hinchados que se convertirían en moretones de ahí en nada.

El labio partido, y lo que ocultaría bajo las sábanas.  
Parecía dormido, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

—Me quedo con él—dijo Lucius—¿Por qué no acompañas a Severus a por un café y que coma algo?

Severus se veía indeciso pero su cara de culpabilidad era evidente, era mejor sacarlo de allí un rato. A él, ver así a Tom no le estaba ayudando lo más mínimo.

Salieron de la habitación y buscaron la cafetería.

Severus no tenía ganas de hablar, era evidente. Pero estar en silencio en esos momentos rumiando lo que estuviera rumiando no era bueno.

—¿Qué ha pasado en realidad?—le pidió con calma.

—Todo se ha ido a la mierda.—Tenía aquella cara que hacía años no le veía, la misma de cuando Tom llegaba a recogerlos con el labio roto.

—Sé que Sirius ha tenido algo que ver.—No esperaba otra cosa que su sorpresa. Pero era absurdo, entre ellos no había secretos.

—Empezó Tom, si vieras como llegó a casa—se llevó las manos a la cara—, por un momento me recordó a mi padre. Se lanzó contra Sirius, y no paraban.

Regulus le abrazó, tal y como estaba reaccionando últimamente Tom, no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Dónde está Sirius?

—Le pedí que se fuera.—Aquello sí que no lo comprendía.

—Es mejor así, créeme, lo hice por Tom y por mí.

—No sé, Severus.

—Él vino al hospital, él vino a Edimburgo a por mí—se dolía Severus—. Tenía que haber acabado con esto antes, Reg. Es culpa mía.

—No digas estupideces—se indignó—. La culpa es de esos dos imbéciles, Tom que se está comportando como un descerebrado hermano mayor posesivo e irracional, y el otro es un trastornado obsesivo. Tontos del culo los dos, si me pides mi opinión.

Aquella conclusión arrancó una pequeña carcajada de su amigo, para eso estaba él allí, para sacar a Severus del pozo negro de sus pensamientos, y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

—He acabado con ambos—dijo mirándole—, no voy a dejar que Tom decida más lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Y con Sirius, le dejé, y creo que le quedó bastante claro.

—¿Realmente le quieres dejar?—Ese Sirius había conseguido que Severus tuviera ojos de enamorado por algún tiempo, mirada que nunca le había conocido, aunque también le había visto sumido en la miseria, y los últimos hechos eran un ejemplo.

—Sí, es lo que tengo que hacer, él y yo no tenemos futuro juntos, y acabará entendiéndolo igual que yo.

—El futuro nadie lo conoce, Sev—le sonrió—. Pero si sientes que es lo mejor para ti, te apoyo.

Severus desvió la mirada, entendía sus dudas, ¿su situación no guardaba una curiosa similitud? Pero al menos, Severus era correspondido.

Comieron algo y tomaron café, se avecinaba una larga noche.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación oyeron voces dentro. Cuando entraron Tom estaba despierto y Lucius se había sentado en la cama.

No debería molestarle, pero lo hizo, evitó fijarse en ello y miró a Tom. Un oso panda deformado, pero Tom al fin y al cabo.

—Reg.—Mierda, aquella voz le hacía débil, quería correr a abrazarle, besarle, pegarle un poco más por estúpido. Pero no hizo nada de eso, solo le saludó y se quedó apartado.

Los otros les miraron, era obvia la tensión, y no era momento ni lugar para su propio drama.

—Tienes una pinta horrible—dijo haciéndole reír.

—¿Podéis dejarnos un momento a solas?—pidió Tom, y una parte de él quería negarse y otra enfrentar al puñetero Tom Snape. 

00000000000000000

Entre lunes y martes, para que ponerle un día fijo si luego subo cuando me parece jajajaja.

Otro poquito de transición necesaria.

Mis personajes favoritos son Regulus y Remus, pero no se lo digáis al resto, que se me encelan.

¿Cuál es el vuestro?

Hasta la semana que viene.

Shimi.

Pd.: mañana voy a estar subiendo un snarry, para el que guste de este placer culposo. Será una historia corta y ligera que iré subiendo durante octubre con motivo del día internacional del Snarry.

Espero veros.


	24. Capítulo 24

Tom miraba a Regulus desde que Lucius se había llevado a Severus.

Su hermano se veía muy cansado, y debía pedirle al chico delante de él que por favor se lo llevara a su casa, o quizás después del espectáculo que había dado allí en su pelea con Black, lo mejor era que ambos se fueran a un hotel.

Pero sus motivos para pedirle que se quedaran, sin duda, iban más allá de su hermano.

Cuando había visto aparecer a Regulus, había sentido como su corazón perdía un paso.

Había estado tan enfadado, tan preocupado y tan celoso, que apenas y se daba cuenta de todo lo demás.

Los ojos grises evitaban su mirada ocupada en cualquier detalle de aquella insulsa habitación, pero nada en Regulus era insulso. Ni lo era ahora ni lo había sido nunca, ojalá pudiera volver tantas cosas atrás.

Su ataque cruel en la residencia, su escena cobarde en la habitación de hotel, su vida llena de momentos que podría haber disfrutado con Regulus, y nunca se lo había permitido.

Entre ellos siempre había existido una barrera, un pequeño muro de admiración del más joven hacia él. No, no lo había tratado como a un hermano, pero Regulus no se había dado plena cuenta, podría decir que ni siquiera él quiso admitirlo cuando la realidad no hacía más que abofetearlo.

Su cabello estaba más largo que en aquella foto que guardaba, lo recordaba cubriéndole la cara cuando habían estado juntos, cuando había estado en la cama sobre Tom. Cuando este lo había agarrado tirando de él para besarle cuando había cambiado posturas y le había querido besar.

Quería volver a hacerlo, ¿cuándo había dejado de querer hacerlo? Nuca, era la más sincera de las respuestas.

Solo la mera figura del chico, el recuerdo vívido de aquella noche, hacía que a pesar de los medicamentos que le habían inyectado, la zona sur de Tom brincara de anticipación.

—Regulus.—Volvió a captar su atención, pero había recelo en él, y no le extrañaba—Lo siento.

Parecía como si no fuera a hablarle nunca, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Olvídate de eso—dijo con una resignación que no le gustó nada—. Ahora hay cosas más importantes de las que debes preocuparte, como de dejar de ser un imbécil con tu hermano, y que te rompan la cara.

Regulus siempre tenía la virtud o desgracia de no tener pelos en la lengua, era claro como el agua, y era algo que le gustara o no, merecía.

—No quiero hablar de ellos, sino de ti y de mí.

—No hay tú y yo, Tom.

Eso era mentira, Tom intentó levantarse de la cama, Regulus estaba demasiado lejos y lo quería más cerca.

—Claro que lo hay, lo hubo aquella noche en el hotel, lo hubo cuando te dije todas esas idioteces, cuando te fuiste con ese Lupin, cuando no has dejado mi cabeza por años.—Se incorporó pero las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que volver a sentarse—Claro que lo hay.

Regulus se acercó a él, al menos había conseguido algo.

—Eres idiota, Tom, idiota perdido—le dijo obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo, tapándolo con las mantas del hospital, no separándose de él.

—En algo estamos de acuerdo.— Intentó reírse de sí mismo, pero cuando Regulus trató de apartarse, Tom le retuvo por la muñeca.

—¿En serio vas a hacerme esto?—Tom no entendía—¿Me vas a pedir una "oportunidad"—dijo con sarcasmo—tirado en una cama de hospital? No te das cuenta de lo injusto que es esto para mí.

—Quizás no sea el mejor momento, pero estás aquí, estoy aquí, y no quiero que te vayas.

—¿Y lo que yo quiera?

—¿No era esto lo que siempre habías querido?

No fue dicho con arrogancia, ni con presunción, sino como una realidad que ambos conocían y de la que nunca hablaban.

—No soy el segundo plato de nadie, me merezco más—Ahora sí que se había soltado del agarre de la mano de Tom.

—Tienes razón, no eres mi segundo plato.

—¿Te crees acaso lo que estás diciendo, Tom?—Quizás Regulus tenía razón, y no era el mejor momento, todo lo que decía era tomado del peor modo por el chico—Yo nunca he sido tu primera opción, tengo claro que nunca he sido la primera opción de nadie, y es hora de que eso cambie, ¿no te parece?

—¿Quién es según tú mi primera opción?

Regulus se veía apunto de salir de la habitación dando un portazo, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—Lucius, niégalo.

Lucius siempre había estado en la mente y el corazón de Tom, pero sabía que jamás tendría algo como lo que podría llegar a tener con Regulus, de él, a pesar de todo, jamás se había sentido tan celoso como lo había hecho con él.

—No, no lo niego, para mi Lucius era mi igual, y tú eras como mi hermano pequeño, o eso es lo que siempre he tratado de decirme a mí mismo.—Si tenía que ser allí y en ese momento sería—No se mira a un hermano pequeño como yo te miraba a ti, no odias a todos esos tipos que se te pegaban como las abejas a la miel, no lo deseas como algo que no puedo tener. No quiero besarlo, abrazarlo y dejar de ser un imbécil que no se cree ni sus propias mentiras. No voy a luchar más contra lo que siento por ti, ni aquí en el hospital ni fuera.

Regulus lo miraba y Tom solo quería que le dijera algo, que se acercara de nuevo, pocas veces se había sentido vulnerable como en ese momento. Pocas veces le había enseñado su corazón a alguien, pero estaba muy cansado, de todo. De su papel, de su pasado, de no darse el lujo de sentir algo más por ese niño abandonado que se coló en su pequeña familia y que había apartado todo ese tiempo.

—Reg,—pidió—di algo.

—Tengo miedo—y era la verdad, le conocía lo suficiente como para verlo en su pose, en su mirada, en todo él—Me das miedo, Tom.

—Déjame arreglarlo, siento esas cosas que te dije, los celos que sentí.—Quería ir con él, y esta vez sus piernas no se lo impidieron, el camisón estaba todo arrugado, y las piernas no iban tan bien como él hubiera deseado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo—Déjame quererte.

Regulus se abalanzó contra él, se hundió contra su pecho, paró el golpe, estaba dolorido y por poco caen al suelo, pero lo sostuvo, no quería soltarlo por nada.

—Remus va a matarme—Aquello sin duda no era lo que había estado esperando, pero aunque solo deseó obligarle a que jamás dijera su nombre, nunca pensara en él, no lo dijo, y Regulus le miró—Le prometí que no volvería a caer por ti.

—Que se vaya a la mierda, si me dejas haré que no vuelvas a pensar nunca más en él.—No podía cambiar todo su ser en un minuto.

—Por cierto, yo nunca me he acostado con Remus, quien sí lo ha estado haciendo es Lucius, y sin ningún pudor porque se le oiga.

Tom lo miró sorprendido, podía iniciar una discusión sobre cómo le había llevado hasta el punto demencial de los celos, pero lo cierto es que solo sintió puro alivio.

—Espero que le quite la estúpida idea de casarse con esa chica a polvos si hace falta, pero me alegro de que ese tipo no tenga sus ojos y manos en ti.

Era le verdad, no sintió ningún tipo de celos por lo que Lucius estuviera haciendo.

Regulus sonrió e hizo lo que tanto había esperado, le besó, y aunque tenía el labio roto el beso le supo a gloria.

—Hazme daño de nuevo—le dijo serio Regulus entre sus brazos—, y te arrancaré el alma para acabar con ella.

Podía ser todo un sinvergüenza, pero algo en él le decía que cumpliría su promesa.

Tom comenzó a debilitarse, y Regulus le acompañó a la cama, dejó que le tumbara, le tapara de nuevo, pero no dejó que se fuera de su lado. Aún había dudas, pero quería demostrar a ambos, que aquello era posible. Siempre lo había sido, lo atrajo de la nuca para que le besara, y Regulus respondió más que gustoso, con la otra mano lo atrajo hasta el punto que Regulus tuvo que dejarse caer en la cama; en ese momento una enfermera entró captando como Tom no se había conformado con sus labios sino que había comenzado a amasar su prieto trasero.

La mujer carraspeó, y ambos se separaron, quizás en otro momento Tom se hubiera avergonzado pero ahora solo tenía ojos para Regulus.

—Su medicación, señor Snape—dijo la mujer, fue entonces cuando la miró y ella tenía la vista algo más baja que en su vena. Tenía una dura erección que Regulus también miraba sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Iré a por Severus y trataré de llevármelo a dormir—anunció Regulus rompiendo el momento incómodo con la mujer que había inyectado el medicamento y se había ido.

Tom notaba como se iba relajando, el efecto de los analgésicos era fuerte y le costaba tener los ojos abiertos.

—Regulus—le dijo—, gracias.

No llegó a ver como se iba pero sí rememoró como sonreía mientas le besaba.

* * *

Sirius estaba más que borracho cuando Remus llegó, estaba desesperado por calmar el sentimiento de dolor en su corazón.

Por primera vez en su vida había encontrado a alguien con quien quería compartir algo más que la cama; y todo se había ido a la mierda.

Le había quedado claro que Severus no opinaba la mismo, y se daba cuenta de que razón no le faltaba. Nada de lo que había dicho ese crío era mentira, y eso dolía porque le hacía verse a sí mismo como lo que nunca había querido admitir, un capullo sin corazón.

Lo había tenido todo, todo, dinero, tipos en su cama, el mundo si él lo pedía, pero ¿qué había dado él? Sexo y dinero.

Estaba muy borracho pero eso no eliminaba la verdad, había perdido a Severus y solo se había encontrado consigo mismo, y ese tipo detrás del vaso no le gustaba.

Cuando sintió a alguien cerca levantó la vista y vio a Remus, su único amigo, su única relación afectiva real.

—Remus...

—Vamos, amigo, es hora de irnos de aquí.

—Quiero ir a casa—le pidió, solo quería ir a su casa y lamerse las heridas, allí podría verle, podría volver a ver a Severus como una vez fue para él.

—Mañana, cuando duermas nos iremos, te lo prometo.

Se levantó con la ayuda de la fuerza de Remus que le cargó sobre su costado.

—No sé que haría sin ti—confesó cuando le dejó en el asiento del copiloto—Te quiero.

Sintió la caricia en el pelo gentil de su amigo, y fue en ese momento en el que se rompió como tantas otras veces cuando no era más que un adolescente, solo con Remus, recogiendo los trozos de mierda que siempre había sido.

Lloró todo el trayecto hasta el hotel, lloró por lo que no iba a poder tener, por unos ojos negros que no vería más que a través de grabaciones que le había robado.

Lloró por un corazón roto que por primera vez fue el suyo.

Remus lo metió en la cama con la papelera a su lado, había visto a su amigo más veces en ese estado, pero nunca había sido por amor. Aquella noche sería larga, y no muy agradable.

Él tenía una oportunidad, Lucius se la había rogado en el avión y él no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Ni Sirius ni Remus después de todos esos años tenían algo claro sobre el amor, pero estaban aprendiendo, a marchas forzada pero lo hacían.

oooooooooo

¿Pensáis que Tom se merece la oportunidad que le da Regulus?

¿Remus sabrá retener a Lucius?

¿Sirius olvidará a Severus?

Hasta la semana que viene.

Besos,

Shimi.


	25. Capítulo 25

Sirius despertó con un dolor de cabeza monumental, un pinchazo en las costillas y sin poder mover bien las manos.

Le costó volver al mundo de los vivos, y por un momento consideró volver al de los vegetales. Allí se estaba mejor.

Pero ya no podía volver a dormir.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior eran confusas, aún así todas tenían el mismo rastro triste que le tenían hundido.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?—Hubiera deseado que aquella voz perteneciera a Severus, pero era Remus, su leal Remus el que siempre recogía sus escombros.

—Como mierda batida—se quejó.

—Sin duda eso es lo que pareces.

Su amigo le alargó algo que debía tener una base medicamentosa porque sabía a rayos, lo tomó sin rechistar.

—¿Quieres comer?—Solo la mención a comida revolvió su estómago, a demás de tristeza y dolor, había una fuerte resaca que le hizo recordar su lamentable acto final en un bar.

—Mejor no.

—Te vendría bien una ducha.—Esa era la manera educada de decirle que olía a muerto. Y con más pena que gloria se levantó de la cama.

Cuando se vio en el espejo del baño, entendía lo que su amigo había visto.

Círculos oscuros sobre sus ojos, aparte los hematomas de las heridas que ya sí eran evidentes.

Pero nada era peor que su cara de payaso triste. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre atractivo que sabía aún seguía siendo?

Pensar en Severus solo le llevaba a sentir un tipo de dolor para el que ningún medicamento que Remus le diera le serviría.

Si era sincero consigo mismo no le podía culpar.

Había mandado a su hermano al hospital, independientemente de quien hubiera empezado.

El modo en el que se habían conocido, aunque beneficioso para Severus, le dejaba en una posición comprometida.

Sirius quería un chico que no le diera problemas, que no pidiera más que un pago, al que gustoso accedía. Pero que no complicara su vida con los típicos reclamos de sus anteriores parejas.

Sirius no había dado nada que le costara realmente, y sin embargo lo había pedido todo del chico.

¿Qué hubiera hecho él en un caso similar?

Cerró los ojos adolorido, sí, la había cagado tanto y solo en ese momento era consciente de la magnitud de sus acciones.

¿Esperaba que Severus solo se enamorara de él cuando era evidente que Sirius no estaba en ese mismo plano?

Al final, Severus, como ya había intuido había sido más listo que él. Se había protegido, se había blindado, cosa de la cuál Sirius jamás pensó que debía preocuparle.

Enamorarse, se miró incrédulo ante aquel sentimiento. Le era ajeno, alguna vez había sentido que casi lo había rozado, pero nada tan fuerte.

—Das pena, viejo—le dijo al personaje lamentable delante de él.

No solo por la verdad de sus sentimientos, sino porque como Severus le había demostrado, ¿qué pensaba hacer con ellos? ¿Presentar a Severus como su pareja ante toda la sociedad?

No había escenario donde eso fuera ni remotamente posible, y Severus lo había visto más claro y más rápido que él.

Su pequeño cerebral e inteligente, cuanta ventaja le sacaba.

Una imagen clara de Severus, tierno, sonriendo, acalorado, saciado, en éxtasis.

Le dolía la piel de nuevo, pero no por los golpes ni la resaca, sino por volver a sentirlo.

La mezcla de deseo y desesperación le llevaron a bajar su mano a su polla que empezaba a responder a los estímulos que su cerebro le mandaban.

Severus sobre su cama, en el coche, en su pequeña residencia; Severus jadeando mientras le follaba.

Su mano se movía rápidamente, creando la fricción suficiente para imaginar que era el interior de su amante.

Los ojos negros licuosos de placer cuando Sirius le llevaba a la cúspide, su nombre en sus labios que nunca sonó mejor en otra boca.

—Severus—estaba desesperado por él, y cuando se corrió diciendo su nombre, casi pudo saborearlo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la tristeza que había sentido se multiplicó por quince.

Se metió en la ducha sin volverse a mirar, ¿era aquello a lo que había quedado reducido el inalcanzable Sirius Black?

* * *

Remus llamó a Lucius, necesitaba oír de nuevo su voz. Antes de cerrar los ojos la noche anterior le llamó, a pesar del clima triste de su amigo, Lucius era una estrella brillante en su noche.

Oírle, con la suavidad de quien está cansado pero se alegra de escucharte, fue todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Cómo está todo?—preguntó.

—Ha despertado y parece que ya ha pasado lo peor.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?—miró a Sirius que a pesar de todo tenía un sueño tranquilo.

—Me voy a quedar aquí.

Remus no dijo nada, porque aunque él había ido a socorrer a Sirius, y Lucius a su amigo, no iba a negar que lo dejaría todo por él en ese momento.

Necesitaba constatar que era real, que seguía siendo el Lucius del avión.

—Nos veremos por la mañana—le dijo este como si quisiera calmarle.

En ese momento, necesitaba volver a oír su voz. Pero la llamada no fue respondida, y volvió a insistir.

Escuchó el agua correr en el baño, ¿cuánto más necesitaba Sirius de él?

El sonido de los tonos a través del teléfono parecían marcar el ritmo de su propio corazón. Estaba comenzando a entrar en la misma paranoia de su amigo, pero era un efecto secundario de Lucius, sacarle de cualquier estado de calma.

No hubo respuesta, y se levantó ansioso del sillón donde había estado sentando.

Su mente estaba armando todo un escenario de Lucius dándose a la fuga, evitándole de nuevo, escapándose entre sus dedos. Ya sabía que estaba jodido, pero constatarlo de ese modo no era agradable.

El sonido de un mensaje le trajo a la realidad.

"Te llamo después, ha venido el médico"

Remus lo leyó veinte veces, lógico, adecuado. Pero insuficiente para su monstruo interior que no dejaba de arañarle el cerebro.

Al poco recibió otro mensaje.

"No puedo parar de pensar en ti"

Su criatura, esa llena de dientes y garras, de convirtió en un cachorrito contento y feliz con una corta frase.

Casi al punto de comenzar a redactar una declaración pueril de sus sentimientos, cortó sabiendo que ni estaba preparado ni Lucius era un adolescente deseoso de una declaración.

"Yo en ti tampoco, estoy deseando verte"

La más pura verdad sin florituras, tampoco comprendía de donde habían querido salir estas en cualquier caso.

Guardó su teléfono con una sonrisa, cuando Sirius salió del baño, parecía como si hubiera envejecido 10 años.

Esa era la cara del amor que le aterrorizaba, y ambos, en esos momentos se encontraban en polos opuestos de lo que este era capaz de hacer.

—¿Café?—le ofreció, y Sirius asintió tomando una taza.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes.—Sabía que Sirius tenía razón, que él estuviera allí solo traería problemas.

Remus tenía el avión aún en el aeropuerto listo para marcharse, pero no quería irse sin saber cómo estaba Tom Snape y las consecuencias que aquello pudiera ocasionar a su amigo. Y una mucho más egoísta, quería dejar una impresión clara y evidente en Lucius, estaba con él, aunque se fuera, estaría con él y cuando volviera a Londres iría a buscarle y a cumplir su promesa de no soltarle.

—Me ocuparé de unos asuntos antes.—Sirius había dejado de mirarle, y ahora su mirada ausente se concentraba en algún punto tras las ventanas de la habitación.

Tenía que ver a Lucius, aunque tuviera que ir hasta el Hospital y hacérselo en cualquier cuarto de almacenamiento.

La idea le calentó, y estaba deseando que el rubio cumpliera y le llamara al poco para salir corriendo hacia él.

Volvió a leer el mensaje, y la sonrisa aún cálida no abandonó su rostro.

* * *

Tom no dejaba de mirar a Regulus, estaba hecho mierda. Su hermano y su mejor amigo estaban más cansados de lo que a él le hubiera gustado verlos. Pero no podía evitar estar contento por tener a Regulus allí.

El médico acababa de confirmar que la conmoción cerebral que había sufrido no era grave, esa misma tarde si todo seguía bien, él abandonaría el hospital.

Eso era importante, pero él solo podía pensar en los dedos de Regulus que sutilmente habían tocado los suyos cada vez que podían.

Ni sus ojos grises que brillaban llenos de una velada alegría. Después de que la enfermera le suministrara fuertes analgésicos, Tom había dormido profundamente.

Al despertar, la habitación estaba llena de sus tres persona más queridas en ese mundo. Y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había llegado a ser.

Severus se veía cansado, sentía mucho lo que su ira sin control había producido. Él siempre había evitado esa parte de su personalidad, y sobre todo con su hermano. Este le había pedido que confiara en él respecto a Black, y prometió que lo haría.

No se mentía a sí mismo, no sería fácil, pero las consecuencias de no haberlo hecho las estaban pagando todos.

Después de lo que Regulus le había contado sobre Lucius, Tom descubrió sonrisas en su amigo construido en lo que parecía duro hielo.

¿Qué tenía ese Lupin que había conseguido comenzar a derretir a su querido témpano?

En cualquier caso, Lucius no era ninguna criatura indefensa, lo sabía bien, y aunque la extensión de Black en Lupin no le agradaba, solo quería saber cómo evolucionaría aquello.

Quizás era por lo que el tercer visitante de su habitación le producía, que se mostraba más optimista.

No habían podido volver a estar solos, pero no veía la hora de tenerlo solo para él. Y el condenado no paraba de mirarle con su sonrisa más pícara. Creía capaz que su conmoción se hubiera retraído solo por la promesa de lo que esos labios supondrían si salía de allí.

Haber estado la mitad de su vida reprimiendo sus sentimientos por Regulus, era como haber reprimido una parte de sí mismo. Y ahora esta salía a raudales de él.

De nuevo un suave roce de dos finos dedos de Regulus hacían que todo él reviviera.

—Voy a salir un momento—anunció Lucius. Si no conociera tanto a su amigo, quizás no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, un leve rubor en sus mejillas le hacían más o menos suponer con quién iba a hablar o quizás verse.

Severus los miró a Regulus y a él, y también se excusó saliendo para tomar un café.

Por un momento se preocupó de que la llegada de Lupin también trajera la de Black. No lo quería cerca de su hermano, pero había prometido confiar en él.

En cualquier caso, Regulus no le dio tregua.

—Ni se te ocurra empezar con el modo hermano demoniáco—le sermoneó como si entendiera perfectamente sus pensamientos.

—Entonces vas a tener que distraerme—dijo haciendo reír al más joven. Le gustaba su risa, le gustaba que volviera a brillar como siempre, y lo que más le gustaba era que no contuviera todo aquello con él. Siempre quiso ser el receptor de la picardía de Regulus, y ahora se encargaría de que esta fuera solo suya.

—Soy el enfermero Regulus, y hoy seré su cuidador a tiempo completo, ¿dónde le duele?—dijo este haciéndole casi perder el aliento. Era sexy, era tierno, y era todo para él.

Tuvo una idea demasiado loca, y demasiado sucia, pero ya estaba duro solo con ver a Regulus en aquel papel.

La mano acariciando su polla le dijo que no era el único en haberse dado cuenta.

—Esta zona está muy tensa, creo que necesitará de toda mi atención.—Le iba a matar, Tom agradeció no estar conectado a ninguna máquina que controlara su ritmo cardiaco porque este se había disparado sin control.

Regulus había metido una mano entre las sábanas rígidas del hospital, y encontró rápidamente la carne dura bajo el camisón.

—Dios, Reg—gimió antes las primeras sacudidas.

—Enfermero Regulus para ti, descarado.—Pero él mismo estaba disfrutando con todo aquel jueguecito—Sal de aquí pronto, porque vamos a estar follando hasta que se me olvide hasta mi nombre.

—Si sigues así voy a correrme y colapsar—le dijo Tom gimiendo con fuerza.

Regulus disminuyó el ritmo a suaves caricias, pero había conseguido varias cosas. Que olvidara por completo a su hermano, y que de las primeras cosas que fuera a hacer cuando saliera de allí, después de acostarse juntos de nuevo, fuera comprarle algo que le caracterizara de enfermero y llevar esa fantasía hasta su ultimo extremo.

* * *

Lucius miraba su teléfono, había llamado a Remus hacía solo 15 minutos y él acababa de mandado un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba allí.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, aquella extraña noche sin sueño que había pasado, había estado llena de imágenes de Remus.

¿Cuándo se había sentido así? No lo recordaba, ni siquiera en su adolescencia, cuando había dado sus primeros besos, el sentimiento era comparable.

Cuando lo vio aparecer por el ascensor, le temblaron las piernas. No era lo mucho que ese hombre le excitaba, que era muchísimo. Eran sus ojos de un marrón tan claro que parecían amarillos. Era su sonrisa blanca y llena de tanta ternura como lujuria podría contener.

Le gustaba como no le había gustado nadie en su vida.

Cuando este llegó a él no tuvo que debatirse entre cómo saludarlo, Remus le abrazó sosteniéndolo no solo físicamente.

Notó sus labios en su cuello, y le dio igual quien pudiera verlos, porque buscó esos mismo labios para besarle.

—Estás aquí.—Besó de nuevo a Remus.

—Te dije que lo estaría.

Si seguían así acabarían haciéndolo en mitad del pasillo.

—Tenemos que hablar—le dijo Remus, y en ese momento, Lucius se percató de que afortunadamente estaban solos.

Remus tomó su mano, y les llevó a ambos a través de algunos pasillos igualmente desiertos.

Cómo supo la ubicación de aquel almacén pasó a un segundo plano, cuando Remus le besó.

—En dos horas sale mi vuelo—le explicó cuando se separaron, por él no lo hubiera hecho. Desde que no se resistía a aquello que había entre los dos, le era difícil mantenerse lejos de Remus cuando estaba cerca.

Lucius asintió, lo entendía.

—Pero estoy para ti, aquí o en Londres.—Parecía muy serio de repente a pesar de estar clavándole su erección con fuerza—Llámame, escríbeme, porque me pediste algo que yo también necesito de verdad.

—¿Cómo?—Lucius no entendía a qué se refería.

—Me pediste que no te soltara—Lucius lo recordaba a la perfección—, y yo te pido lo mismo, no me sueltes, Lucius. Déjame estar tan pegado a ti que ya no podamos separarnos aunque estemos lejos.

Estudió su rostro, su dominante Remus le pedía que él también lo sostuviera, ¿estaría tan asustado como él mismo por lo que ambos sentían?

Lucius agarró su rostro y acarició su fuerte mandíbula. Remus podía ser una completa bestia, pero ahora mostraba su lado más indefenso. Y lo que en el pasado hubiera tomado como una ventaja sobre él, ahora solo quería cuidarlo. Esta jodido, estaban jodidos, pero se sentía realmente bien.

—No voy a soltarte.

Remus suspiró aliviado, y Lucius le besó, profundo y cálido hasta transformarse en el fuego que ambos tanto ansiaban. Cuando Lucius marcó el primer bocado sobre sus labios, estos sacaron a su querida bestia. Remus selló aquel acuerdo preparando a Lucius para una rápida e intensa sesión de sexo.

Lucius sonrió al sentir como los dedos de Remus se abrían paso en su interior, que buen modo de despedirse fue el último pensamiento racional que ese hombre le dejó tener.

* * *

Severus había visto necesario salir de la habitación, habría que estar muy ciego como para no ver lo que Tom y Regulus estaban haciendo desde que tuvieron aquella conversación a solas.

Sonrió a su café hirviendo mientras trataba de enfriarlo con suaves soplidos.

Tom y Regulus, le gustaba la combinación y más que ambos se permitieran hacerla.

Era algo bueno en mitad de todo aquello, realmente bueno.

Cuando salió de la zona de máquinas expendedoras algo que jamás pensó llegaría a ver le quemó la retina. Lucius Malfoy, el mismo que iba a casarse en pocos meses, estaba abrazado por el amigo de Sirius, Remus.

Pero no solo abrazado, estaban besándose en mitad del pasillo. Algo así sería lo último que esperaras ver del serio Malfoy que a veces no parecía ni humano.

Pero algo más le dejó sin aliento, si Remus estaba allí, ¿también estaría Sirius?

Se había prometido dejar de pensar en él, y menos sentir un calorcillo en su estómago ante la mera idea de su presencia.

Salió del pasillo rápidamente, escondiéndose de esos insospechados amantes; escondiéndose de Sirius y escondiéndose de sus sentimientos.

Iba a entrar en al habitación de Tom cuando escuchó las risas y un gemido ahogado en su interior.

¡Mierda! ¿Es que todos sus seres queridos estaban en celo?

Se quedó alejado, y con el café aún caliente en la mano. Miró al exterior desde una de las ventanas de aquella sala de espera en la que se había refugiado.

Pero como si de una encerrona del destino se tratara, lo que vio al pie de la escalera del hospital, le hizo casi caer el vaso en sus manos.

Sin duda Remus había ido acompañado, cerca de un coche negro, Sirius se veía apoyado. Estaba la suficiente alto como para no poder distinguir bien su rostro. Pero era él.

El impulso de bajar y estar con él era fuerte, ¿es que aquella maldita necesidad iba a durar para siempre?

La noche anterior lo había alejado de él, y este parecía volver como las olas del mar a la playa, irremediablemente.

Él debía abandonar esa playa, pero el mar siempre había ejercido una fuerte atracción en él. Aunque no se engañaba, aquellas mansas aguas de la mañana, eran las mismas que le ahogarían por la tarde.

Como si supiera que le estaba mirando, Sirius alzó su rostro.

Severus se retiró de la ventana, arrojó el café a la papelera sin tan si quiera probarlo. Y se metió tierra adentro.

No iba a nadar más en esas aguas.

00000000

Severus lo ha clavado, aquí parece que todos está en celo. Incluido él aunque no lo diga.

Meditando sobre esta historia, aún no sé cuantos capítulos más tendrá. Lo que sí tengo claro es su final. Sin prisa pero sin pausa vamos aproximándonos.

Se siente tranquilo escribir así, como vaya saliendo la historia.

Espero que no solo me esté gustando a mí.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Shimi.


	26. Capítulo 26

El tiempo era un ente caprichoso, si bien era capaz de pasar de un modo lento y parsimonioso cuando lo retiene a uno en una sala de espera de un hospital aguardando por noticias de un ser querido; este corre cuando la fecha de una separación programada ocurre.

Regulus odiaba al tiempo, tenía que volver a Londres a seguir con sus estudios. Llevaba dos semanas a solas en el apartamento de Tom.

Severus una mañana después de que Regulus ejerciera de enfermero particular, al parecer nada silencioso, dijo que se iba.

Tom y él no habían hablado de qué eran, para Regulus estaba claro. Tom era el amor de su vida que de una puñetera vez le daba la oportunidad a vivir el amor que ambos se tenían.

Para Severus vivir con una pareja en sus inicios, donde uno era su hermano y el otro su mejor amigo le parecía motivo suficiente para ingresar en un centro de salud mental.

Siempre decían que el dramático era Regulus, pero Severus también sabía explotar esa vertiente cuando se lo proponía. Y esa mañana con la maleta hecha y los billetes sacados para su vuelta a Londres fueron el detonante para un minidrama familiar.

Por suerte, Tom estaba mucho más razonable y Severus prometió ir a visitarlo más a menudo.

Severus solo les había contado que con Sirius todo había acabado. Su postura, su voz, eran los de siempre, pero aunque su amigo siempre había portado un aura de tierna tristeza, esta ahora era como un abrigo a su alrededor.

Quizás fuera por su eterno ideal del romanticismo que había escondido de los golpes que este le había dado; su floreciente relación con el amor de su vida; o las altas dosis de sexo que acumulaba en su piel. En cualquier caso, Regulus estaba convencido que los que había habido entre Severus y Sirius era algo que quizás pudieran apartar pero nunca olvidar.

Poco había estado con ellos en el mismo lugar, pero era jodidamente palpable. Quizás no fuera el momento, quizás solo necesitaran que las cosas entre todos se calmaran. El problema era que conocía a Severus demasiado bien, y sabía lo bueno que era negándose las cosas que le hacían feliz.

Pero él estaba meditando sobre el tiempo, con los códigos de legislación delante de él, en el apartamento de Tom esperándolo a que llegara de trabajar.

Su sangre burbujeaba por verle, pero también sabía que tenía que marcharse pronto. Había perdido demasiadas clases, demasiados exámenes y su beca peligraba calamitosamente.

No quería irse de Edimburgo ni de aquella preciosa luna de miel que ambos estaban viviendo.

La primera vez que pudieron estar a solas en aquel mismo lugar, Tom aún estaba vendado y lastimado, pero a Regulus aquella primera vez— segunda si quería ser exacto— había sido dulce, y condenadamente ardiente.

La desesperación por tenerse había ido creciendo, pero sellaba de algún modo lo que ambos habían estado sintiendo.

Ahora con Tom en pleno uso de sus capacidades, estaban todo el tiempo follando como monos, término que les había regalado Severus antes de marcharse.

Pero así era como lo sentía, no se cansaba de tenerle dentro, de montarse encima, de despertarle por la noche para asegurarse de que aquello era real.

Regulus temía perder algo que siempre, siempre había anhelado. Pero sus manos llegaban a Tom y este le apretaba contra su cuerpo como si comprendiera algo que él mismo sentía.

¿Por qué no podía ser todo en la vida siempre así? Fácil, placentero, correspondido.

Aún le dolían las palabras que Tom le arrojó en Londres, de otro hubieran sido nada, de él lo eran todo. Pero parecía ser cierto aquello de que solo quien te importa puede hacerte daño con sus palabras. Y entre besos y caricias, Tom le había confesado cada momento en el que le había amado. Cada recuerdo en el que Regulus era su luz, como el tipo cursi con el que había comenzado a salir le llamaba.

Sabía las sombras que habitaban su interior, a poco que te asomaras las verías, pero Tom era mucho más que la rabia y la ira, era alguien que podía amar, que podía cuidar y que podía hacerte sentir la persona más especial del mundo.

También empezaba a ser un cretino que estaba llegando tarde.

Sobre el sofá estaba su pequeña maleta, volvía a Londres al día siguiente y ya le echaba de menos.

Por fin escuchó las llaves girando en la puerta, el sonido le hizo brincar la entrepierna. La "luz" de Tom se estaba convirtiendo en un predecible perro de Pávlov*, pero a la mierda, pensó Regulus, se pondría rabo y orejas si aquello lo hacía todo más excitante.

Tom apareció en el umbral de la puerta. En traje de chaqueta, con su pelo negro hacia atrás y aquellos ojos ardientes, era el tío más sexy que Regulus pudiera imaginar.

La sonrisa al verle, no solo le calentaba su ya nada disimulada erección, sino que calentaba hasta sus más triste recuerdos.

—Ya estoy en casa.—Orejas y rabo, o vestido a lo Doris Day, con Tom cualquier fantasía era buena.

Soltó los libros y corrió hasta él, su última noche, pensó. Se abrazó como un koala, y Tom le agarró con fuerza mientras cerraba la puerta con el talón.

Odiaba el tiempo, pero aún quedaban muchas horas hasta la salida del sol y de su vuelo.

—Nuestra última noche—le dijo sin soltar casi sus labios mientras le besaba.

—Te he traído un regalo—dijo Tom haciéndolo bajarse de él.

No había visto la bolsa que llevaba en la mano al entrar, se la pasó y Regulus comenzó a reírse. Esa noche no sería ni un perrito ni una anticuada y devota ama de casa americana; esa noche sería un sexy enfermero.

* * *

Tom se había incorporado a trabajar lo antes posible, en ningún momento había olvidado la deuda con los rusos, esta le perseguía como una sombra grasienta.

No había pasado por alto el hombre que Koldovstoretz mandaba para tenerlo vigilado.

Sabía que tenía que concentrarse en trabajar, pero aquellas semanas con Regulus le hacían solo ansiar llegar a su casa y encontrarlo en ella. Había hecho una pequeña parada para comprar aquel provocativo disfraz de enfermero que se abría en los lugares necesarios.

Le costó apartarse de sus labios para que el chico pudiera ponerse la indumentaria.

Se alegraba tanto del momento que eran capaces de vivir. Había temido que Regulus nunca le perdonara, pero este le había sorprendido por su amplia capacidad para ello. También le había enseñado a ser más flexible con Severus y su relación o, gracias a lo más sagrado, no relación con Black.

Pero en ese momento tanto Black como Koldovstoretz, pasaban a un segundo plano. Regulus y su capacidad para hacerlo tanto una bestia que solo pensaba en follar como en un tipo cursi que le hacía promesas de amor en la noche mientras dormían, ocupaba todo.

El blanco del uniforme le sentaba bien, unos cortos pantalones ajustados que marcaban su bien formado trasero y señalaban a la perfección los contornos de su polla insoportablemente dura, le hacían la boca agua.

—Señor Snape, es su turno, desnúdese y espéreme en la camilla, voy a realizarle un chequeo en profundidad.

Tom sonrió haciendo lo que Regulus le pedía y retirando todas las capas de seriedad que un abogado como él debía cargar a lo largo del día.

Después de un más que excitante numerito de enfermero escandalizado con los toqueteos de un paciente pervertido, Tom tenía a Regulus donde más le gustaba. Debajo suya, completamente abierto mientras le penetraba incansablemente.

—Te quiero—le susurró, no era el mejor momento para una confesión así, lo sabía, pero no era capaz de callarlo por más tiempo.

Los ojos grises de Regulus casi cerrados por el placer que estaba sintiendo se abrieron. El ritmo había descendido, pero Tom no había parado, ¿cuándo sería capaz de parar con él?

—Dilo otra vez—le pidió.

—Te quiero… te quiero—aumentó el ritmo haciendo que cada palabra fuera una estocada.

Centrado en el rostro de Regulus que no dejaba de mirarlo y bebérselo, pensó que estaba llorando, para darse cuenta de que era él el que había comenzado a hacerlo, y era Regulus el que acariciaba su rostro.

Sabía desde hacía mucho que quería a Regulus, de todas las maneras posibles que se podía querer a alguien, pero esta, en concreto verbalizada, le llenó de una emoción que le costaba contener.

El orgasmo que ambos compartieron fue dulce, intenso y liberador.

Tenía a Regulus abrazado contra él, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Se iba, y aunque sabía que así debía ser sintió como nunca las garras de la soledad. Su mente trabajaba en encontrar una solución para aquello, trasladarse de vuelta a Londres, pero en Edimburgo estaba ganando más; la deuda; trasladar a Regulus a Edimburgo.

—Tom…—le llamó Regulus besando su barbilla—deja de pensar, solo estate aquí conmigo.

Tom sonrió y le besó, tenía razón, todas aquellas opciones no tenían sentido esa noche.

—Yo… yo también te quiero—le dijo Regulus casi temblando.

Daba igual la distancia que les separaría por unos meses, porque Tom tenía claro, que su lugar era al lado de Regulus, de un modo u otro ellos estarían juntos, y fue el pensamiento más tranquilizado que había tenido en toda su vida.

* * *

Cuando Regulus llegó a la residencia de estudiantes, parecía como si hubieran pasado un millón de años, como si el que se fue de allí fuera otro Regulus. Un Regulus antes de Tom, su propia escala de tiempo a partir de aquella aceptación, su propio Before Tom**, se rió de sí mismo.

¿Se puede atesorar un sentimiento como si fuera un ser vivo? Así es como se sentía con el amor que habían puesto ambos sobre la mesa la noche anterior, como si fuera un ente con personalidad propia, pero pequeño y deseoso de cuidado.

—Saint Christopher—le llamaron desde la recepción de su residencia sacándole de sus pensamientos—, tienes una carta.

¿Le habrían revocado al beca? Su rendimiento académico había bajado considerablemente, y la ausencia en las clases le iba a pasar factura. Sin la beca, él no podría seguir estudiando.

Agarró el sobre con manos trémulas, tenía la sensación agorera de que por aquella dosis de felicidad le iban a arrebatar otra.

Pero aquel sobre no tenía nada que ver con la Universidad ni con el Estado, aquel sobre tenía como remitente a un carísimo bufete de abogados que él ya conocía, el mismo al que había acompañado a Severus cuando este firmó el contrato con Sirius.

Sacó con temor el contenido, leyendo por encima los documentos.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma, una artimaña de Sirius Black para acercarse de algún modo a su amigo de nuevo, tenía que serlo. La otra opción era demasiado parecida a una fantasía que había tenido en su infancia.

Regulus tuvo que sentarse, cuando abandonó Londres nunca pensó que tendría una relación amorosa con Tom, pero a su vuelta jamás imaginó que tendría un hermano.

* * *

*El **condicionamiento clásico** , también llamado **condicionamiento pavlovliano** , **condicionamiento respondiente** , **modelo estímulo-respuesta o aprendizaje por asociaciones (E-E)** , es un tipo de aprendizaje asociativo que fue demostrado por primera vez por Iván Pávlov. Este autor ideó unos experimentos con perros que son la base del condicionamiento clásico. Se dio cuenta de que al ponerle la comida al perro, este salivaba. Cada vez que le pusiera la comida, Pavlov hacía sonar una campana, de modo que, cuando el perro la escuchaba, asociaba ese sonido con la comida y salivaba. Así, el perro estaba dando una respuesta (en este caso, la salivación) a un estímulo (la campana). La próxima vez que escuchara la campana, independientemente de si iba unida a la comida, empezaría a salivar.

** **Antes del presente** (abreviado a menudo con las siglas AP y, en ocasiones, BP, del inglés _Before Present_ ) es una referencia de tiempo usada en arqueología, geología y otras disciplinas científicas como estándar para especificar cuándo ocurrió un evento en el pasado. Se adoptó debido a la multiplicidad de calendarios y de fechas usadas en el presente.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Poniendo explicaciones haciéndome la interesante, jajajajaja.

Siento que este capítulo podría haber sido mejor, bastante mejor, pero… me salió así, sé que si me pongo a darle más vueltas acabo atrasándolo por semanas, así que tiro y lo dejo así.

Igual que con Sirius/Severus y Remus/Lupin las escenas de sexo me salen solas, con estos dos me cuestan más.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Shimi.


	27. Capítulo 27

Remus miraba desde su escritorio las vistas desde SBC, su despacho junto con el de Sirius era uno de los mejores de la torre de la compañía.

Las vistas del puente de Londres lleno de turistas siempre eran hermosas. Toda aquella gente maravillada de la arquitectura de su ciudad apreciando las vistas y el singular espacio. 

Debía reconocer algo avergonzado que él nunca había pasado por allí paseando de un modo tranquilo y relajado.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que volviera de Edimburgo, tres semana donde Lucius había pasado todas las noches con él.

Era consciente del número de horas que ambos pasaban trabajando, y por primera vez en su vida deseó tener una profesión, o quizás un puesto de trabajo al que dedicar menos horas. Aunque para ello tuviera que raptar a Lucius del suyo.

Su imaginación corrió sobre ese terreno, su sonrisa se reflejaba en la pantalla oscura de su ordenador portátil olvidado.

Sin duda iba a orquestar un secuestro, largo y duradero. Su adicción al trabajo había sido absorbida por una adicción mayor, Lucius.

Jamás, y bajo ningún concepto, negaría que el sexo con el rubio alcanzaba estadios desconocidos aún para él. Era único, pero también lo eran todos aquellos sentimientos que venían asociados a su presencia.

¿Cuándo se había imaginado él haciendo turismo con un Lucius observador de la mano?

La respuesta era clara, nunca; ni con él ni con nadie.

Quería pasear con Lucius de la mano por las calles de Londres, quería cenar con él todas las noches y hacer algo tan común como ir al cine.

Si alguna vez había querido hacer aquello en su adolescencia o juventud, no lo llegaba a recordar. Sus relaciones no duraban tanto y estaban muy limitadas en espacio y tiempo. La ausencia de ropa también era significativa.

—Tienes esa cara de tonto enamorado—escuchó desde la puerta. Sirius parecía volver a ser él mismo, y Remus no tenía constancia de que el joven de los Snape y él hubieran vuelto a verse.

—¿Te apetece ir a tomar un café?—le preguntó saltando la obviedad de su estado.

—Venía a secuestrarte para tomar uno.

Ambos abandonaron las oficinas y fueron a su café preferido de la zona.

—¿Ha suspendido su compromiso con Narcisa?—Aquel era un tema que le generaba conflicto, realmente le importaba poco si Lucius estaba comprometido o no, estaba con él, todas y cada una de las noches. Era suyo y no de Narcisa, pero aún así no tenía noticias de que el compromiso se hubiera roto.

—Imagino que lo hará en algún momento. —Al menos eso esperaba—En cualquier caso, es su vida.

—También es la tuya, amigo.

Tomó un sorbo de veneno negro, sí, también era la suya. Nunca se había sentido tan posesivo, era dominante, sí. Pero lo que su amante de turno hiciera con su vida no solía ser su problema.

El uso del "nunca" dejaba de ser exclusivo, los nuncas comenzaban a borrar sus límites desde que Lucius había llegado.

—No puedo obligarle, las cosas llevan su tiempo.

—Remus Lupin enamorado, no puedo decir que no me alegre.—Le sonreía su mejor amigo, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Sirius pensaba que él también había estado enamorado de Severus.

En cualquier otro momento, Remus hubiera desestimado que aquello pudiera ser amor, ni siquiera veía a Sirius capaz de algo así; pero la propia experiencia le hacía callarse la boca.

Los síntomas del enamoramiento, eran como los de una enfermedad, salvo que él estaba en el pico alto eufórico del momento febril y Sirius en el de los escalofríos y la debilidad.

—¿Qué tal con Regulus?—No quería profundizar en un tema que le producía un secreto malestar. No quería a Lucius con nadie más, aunque solo fuera una pantomima social, no lo quería compartir.

—Incomprensible, si lo llego a saber no hago el esfuerzo—bufó Sirius—¿Quién se negaría a heredar una fortuna?

Ese era un punto que había sorprendido a ambos, cuando Remus le había llamado tras saber que se negaba a aceptar su herencia, el chico decía que nadie regalaba libras a centavos, y que no se fiaba de Sirius.

Todos habían sacado la peor impresión de su amigo, quizás merecida, pero nada de lo que él le dijo le hizo cambiar de idea.

—No voy a ser el títere de Sirius—le dijo sorprendiéndole al comprobar como alguien tan joven parecía ser mucho más inteligente que el resto.

Cuando ambos habían vuelto en avión a Londres lo primero que Sirius hizo fue llamar a su abogado. Sentía que Regulus era más consciente de las intenciones de seguir agarrando a los Snape a través de él que de su interés por un hermanastro perdido. Aunque podría beneficiarse enormemente de esos lazos de sangre, Regulus no hacía más que declinar la oferta de Sirius.

—Él sigue pensando que le usas para llegar a Severus.—El gesto casi imperceptible en sus labios le dejaba claro que en tres semana no iba a olvidarse del chico.

—No todo gira en torno a él, no todo.—Removía los restos de su propio café sin mirarle.

—No, por supuesto.

Remus miró su reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, en cualquier otro momento volvería a la torre a seguir trabajando. Pero la idea que había tenido anteriormente de secuestrar a Lucius cada vez era más tentadora.

Sirius tan solo sonrió cuando le despidió, paró un taxi y en el trayecto mensajeó a Lucius pidiéndole que tomara un descanso.

La respuesta tardó más de lo que a él le gustó, pero fue afirmativa.

Le acechó en el taxi que esperaba en la acera de enfrente, cuando le vio salir y caminar por uno de los callejones aledaños a la bolsa, pagó y salió sigilosamente detrás de él.

Seguía habiendo gente por la calle, pero el lugar donde ellos habían quedado, estaba lleno de rincones donde poder abordarle.

Aceleró el paso y aprovechando que Lucius debía desviarse por la derecha, el tomó un entrada anterior.

Lucius no lo vio venir, pero Remus lo arrinconó contra una pared por donde no pasaba nadie.

El rubio no tuvo opción de emitir ningún tipo de protesta porque Remus le tapó la boca y le empujó más fuerte contra la pared. Impidiéndole moverse y ver que se trataba de él.

Se removía, hasta que se quedó completamente quieto y sintió su lengua lamerle la palma de la mano, Remus estaba duro desde que tuvo la idea, pero le clavó la polla dura como una piedra en ese momento, realmente excitado.

—¿Eres una putilla necesitada?—le gimió en el oído, a lo que Lucius tan solo contestó agitando su trasero contra Remus.

Sin poder resistirlo más, le giró el cuello para besarle. No era el mejor lugar, podría aparecer cualquiera, y no hacía más que excitarle.

—Voy a secuestrarte lo que queda de día.

—No puedo, aún tengo trabajo—se quejó girándose pero frotando su erección contra la de Remus.

—Trabajas demasiado, y yo tengo que tenerte.

—Sigo teniendo trabajo.—Alzó la ceja sin querer ceder lo más mínimo.

—Hoy no, vamos a casa ¿o es que quieres que te folle aquí?

Los grises ojos de Lucius relampaguearon llenos de excitación, le iba a volver loco, completamente loco.

Pero en ese momento apareció un grupo de ejecutivos que al parecer no se habían percatado de ambos, les sirvió para comprobar que aquel sitio era de todo menos discreto.

Salieron a la calle principal, y Remus llamó a otro taxi, Lucius no opuso ninguna resistencia. La pierna izquierda de Remus tocaba con la derecha de Lucius, para él quemaba, y más sus manos que tuvo que mantener quietas para no meterle mano.

Cruzaron Londres hasta llegar a su casa cercana al Museo Británico, otro lugar que no le importaría visitar con Lucius.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en el museo británico?—le preguntó cortando la tensión palpable, el taxista los miraba de reojo, ambos tenían cara de sexo pintada en rojo.

—De niño, con el colegio.

No pudo preguntarle si querría ir con él, porque la puerta de su casa apareció ante ellos. Remus pagó al taxista, y ambos bajaron.

Una vez cruzaron el portal, Remus no se contuvo. El ascensor que le llevaba hasta su ático, no tenía cámaras, y en él metió sus manos dentro del pantalón de Lucius, agarrando su polla que volvía a estar dura.

—No puedes sacarme del trabajo así—se quejó Lucius, pero Remus tan solo le masturbó más rápido.

—Sí puedo.—Lucius no paraba de jadear, la puerta se abrió y Remus pasó primero, abriendo su hogar, donde Lucius se había convertido en un habitual—¿Olvidas que eres mío?

Aquello fue dicho seguido de un tirón de sus pantalones, dejándole a Lucius desnudo de cintura hacia abajo. Agarrando sus nalgas y abriéndolas dándole acceso a el mismo ano que se había follado esa misma mañana. 

o0o

—Tú eres mío—gimió Lucius cuando Remus le metió el primer dedo, nunca había tenido tanto sexo en su vida, y su trasero parecía estar siempre dispuesto para ese loco que lo sacaba del trabajo.

Cuando había sentido que le acorralaban, al principio se asustó, pero el olor de Remus era tan familiar para él, que supo de quién se trataba y se excitó muchísimo.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que volvió de Edimburgo. No sabía que había pasado realmente, pero entendía que el mutismo tanto de Severus como de Tom, y la presencia de Remus tenía algo que ver con Black.

Pero si ellos no iban a decir nada, él tampoco lo haría. Si era sincero, Remus era lo único que tenía en su cabeza, y quizás en su trasero, noche y día.

Pero no eran los único que tenía detrás, su padre no paraba de pedirme explicaciones; Narcisa le había llamado repetidas veces y él tan solo le había dado evasivas.

Sabía que tenía que acabar con todo aquello, necesitaba acabar para poder empezar a vivir como realmente quería. Pero no veía el momento, Remus nunca le decía nada, y él se lo agradecía.

Tenía que hacerlo, y lo haría, pero ahora solo podía pensar en cómo estaba siendo dilatado, como Remus le había tirado contra el respaldo del sofá y se la iba a meter sin perder tiempo.

La estocada en su interior era como algo que había estado deseando todo el día, tenerle así, sobre él, besando su cuello, jadeando, le hacía feliz.

Era feliz, y no sabía la última vez que podía decir que lo había sido; así de de feliz, tan feliz que asustaba.

—Pequeño demonio rubio, claro que soy tuyo—le confesó Remus haciéndole sonreír—. Estoy loco por ti.

Reconocía cuanto había odiado todo ese tipo de palabrería en sus anteriores encuentros con otros tipos, no quería charla durante el sexo y mucho menos después.

Pero con Remus era diferente, con él se sorprendía queriendo cada vez más, ¿cuál era el límite?

Remus tomó su erección rojiza por estar frotándose contra la tela del sofá de cuero y por la excitación, la masajeó arrancándole cada vez más gemidos.

Apretaba a Remus con sus músculos, sabía lo que le gustaba al hombre aquellos movimientos, y como parecía que quisiera atravesarle por la mitad hasta llegar a su estómago.

En un par de estocadas más él estaba corriéndose gimiendo el nombre de Remus, y siendo llenado por este mientras le mordía la oreja.

Lo curioso de aquellos momentos postorgásmicos en los que él solía salir corriendo, era que ahora se dejaba limpiar, besar, y en más de una ocasión cargar por Remus.

Este disfrutaba acariciándole y besándole teniéndole entre sus brazos, rodeó el sofá y tras agarran un puñado de pañuelos de papel para limpiarle, lo sentó sobre él y los tapó con una suave manta.

—Deberíamos vestirnos, o desvestirnos completamente—le sugirió.

—No, quiero estar contigo así.—Le besó Remus, el Lucius antes de Remus hubiera salido corriendo ya de allí, este Lucius se acomodó más entre sus brazos apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al museo mañana?—La pregunta parecía totalmente casual, pero en lo poco que conocía a Remus, nada era tan casual como aparentaba. Era la primera vez que le pedía hacer algo fuera de su casa.

¿Una cita en un museo? ¿Eso no pasaba solo en las novelas románticas heteros?

Quizás sí, pero asintió sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y no tenía nada que ver con el sexo que acaban de tener.

Era su primera cita con alguien que realmente le gustara en todos los años de su vida. 

o0o0o0o0o0o

Puede que ayer os saliera avisado la actualización pero wattpad me estaba dando fallos preferí esperar un poco, así que...  
¡Dos capítulos en una semana!

Mis preciosos Remus y Lucius tres semanas juntos, ¿cuándo van a casarse y tener a Draco?

Quizás es precipitar demasiado las cosas, ¿no?

Regulus negándose a ser hermano de Sirius es algo que me gusta demasiado, sí, sí. A Sirius le rechazan por todos lo flancos.

Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Shimi.


	28. Capítulo 28

Sirius llevaba un día de perros, y la guinda del pastel era el muchacho delante de él.

Tenía que darle un poco la razón a Remus sobre su parecido, podría ver algunos rasgos en él, rasgos que compartía con su padre. Esa testarudez sin lugar a duda era puramente Black.

―Si vas a seguir diciendo que no, ¿para qué me haces perder el tiempo?―dijo al punto de perder la paciencia.

―No vengo a hablar de mí―dijo el chico rodando los ojos, se alegraba de no haberlo tenido que aguantar de adolescente porque lo hubiera acabado estrangulando y seguramente hubiera terminando en la cárcel.―De Severus―continuó.

Hacía más de cinco meses desde que había vuelto de Edimburgo y no había vuelto a ver al pequeño de los Snape, tampoco al mayor, gracias a Dios. Pero era incapaz de no sentir nada ante su mención.

Era un nombre que su mente repetía una y otra vez, en sueños, en pesadillas, junto a unos ojos negros tristes que siempre se cerraban para dejar de mirarle.

―Ya te he dicho que esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

―Pues debería―chasqueó la lengua Regulus, qué molesto, joder.

―Mira, niño, firma los papeles que te he dado, acepta tu herencia y déjame en paz. No necesito consejos sentimentales de nadie―empezaba a tener un duro dolor de cabeza.

―Primero, he estado toda mi vida sin "tu" familia, me abandonaron y ahora me importa un carajo las migajas que quieras darme para lavar tu conciencia―¿de vuelta la mula al trigo? Esa conversación ya la habían tenido.

Cuando Sirius aterrizó en Londres llamó a su abogado, el mensaje de Severus de que le dejara en paz, de no querer nada más con él, quemaba como el infierno.

Remus le había insistido en formalizar los trámites de reconocimiento de Regulus como su hermanastro.

Cuando el chico al que apenas había visto un par de veces, esperando que fuera todo alegría le tiró los papeles a la cara, casi pensó estar viviendo en una realidad paralela.

Había leído el informe de Regulus Saint Christopher, y si hubiera sido una novela y él un sentimental, hubiera llorado. Un niño solo ante el mundo, registros de adopciones fallidas, informes psicológicos.

Y una constante desde los 11 años, los Snape.

Quizás si el mentecato entraba en razones pudiera darle las gracias a Tom Snape por haberse encargado de su hermano. No veía en qué punto eso iba a poder ser posible, pero entendía que la intervención de este había sido fundamental en la vida de Regulus.

Pero el tipo delante de él, era exasperante.

―Y segundo, ¿crees que nací ayer? ¿Desde cuándo tienes esas información? ¿Desde cuándo sabes que soy el bastardo de tu padre?―Quizás más meses de los que iba a reconocer―Me quieres usar para llegar a Severus, y es una pésima idea; además me ofendes.

―¿Me estás diciendo que vas a rechazar la herencia que pasaría a tus manos?

―No la he necesitado antes, tampoco ahora―pero no le miró a él, sino más allá.

―¿Cómo se supone que pagas tus estudios, la residencia, tus gastos?―Aunque sabía perfectamente cómo lo hacía, tuvo que preguntarlo.

―Becas, ayudas ... y mecenas.―Lo último lo dijo queriéndole provocar.

Severus nunca le había parecido el típico candidato para sugarbaby, y aunque era como mantequilla entre sus manos, no era el tipo común que solía encontrarse. Sin embargo, Regulus cuadraba perfectamente en el perfil.

Chico joven, guapo y engatusador que sacaba dinero a cambio de favores y vivía con ello sin pena.

Sintió escalofríos al pensar que él podría haber sido uno de sus daddys. Gracias a Dios, sus caminos no se habían cruzado en esas líneas, y el más joven sonreía sabiendo lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Tuvo incluso la desfachatez de lamerse los labios de un modo pícaro.

―La oferta está sobre la mesa, tú decides si la coges o no, a mí me da igual―dijo levantándose y sintiéndose realmente incómodo se marchó.

La ausencia de noticias de Regulus, de Severus, incluso de Remus que estaba viviendo una luna de miel con su querido aristócrata comprometido con la hermana de su ex le estaban volviendo loco.

Había vuelto a insistir, y la respuesta siempre era la misma.

―Cúrrate estar con Severus por otros medios.―Eso era lo que más le molestaba, que ya no había medios para estar con Severus porque este le había dejado claro que Sirius no era bueno para él. ¿Acaso era falso?

Visto desde el punto de vista del más joven, Sirius era alguien conocido, que nunca había tenido una pareja ni tan joven ni homosexual de cara al público.

Él siempre le había exigido y Severus había dado. A su mente volvía el incidente de Edimburgo, y volvía a retraerse sobre sus intenciones.

Quizás Severus tuviera razón, siempre parecía tenerla, ¿no?

Estaba un poco harto de ser rechazado por esos tres, Severus, Tom y Regulus. Se iba a levantar, pero Regulus le interrumpió.

―El viernes en la Universidad vamos a representar un juicio, yo llevo la defensa―¿Ese sinvergüenza estaba sonrojándose?―Por si quieres venir y verme.

Sirius se acababa de dar cuenta de algo, en ningún momento le había dicho que se alegraba por haberle encontrado, por tener un hermano, por saber de él. Había llegado como siempre hacía con contratos y papeles por delante, poniendo dinero sobre la mesa.

Ahora entendía porque aquel chico testarudo y pícaro había rechazado su oferta, no quería dinero, quería un hermano.

¿Él podría desempeñar ese papel?

―Allí estaré―Iba a ser verdad que a veces era un completo ciego.

* * *

Severus pasaba casi todas sus horas estudiando, no se diferenciaba mucho de su vida anterior, siempre había estudiado mucho. Para él los libros, aprender, perfeccionarse eran una válvula de escape para todo lo que escapaba de su control.

Delante de sus libros era dueño de sí mismo, de su tiempo y de su mente.

Desde que había vuelto de Edimburgo todo lo que había hecho había sido estudiar, los exámenes que había perdido ya no tenían solución, tendría que aprovechar la siguiente convocatoria y añadirlos a los demás que tendría.

Pero ya no importaba, mientras más tuviera, menos tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

Sirius; Tom y Regulus; el dinero que su hermano había pedido prestado.

Lo habían hablado y Tom le había pedido que por favor confiara en él, casi tuvo que morderse la lengua para decirle que no podría ofrecer lo que a él no le había dado. Pero no quería pelear más con su hermano. Las cosas se habían vuelto muy locas con Sirius, y solo quería que el tema comenzara a ser olvidado.

Regulus volvió de Edimburgo con sonrisa de enamorado; era curioso como funcionaban aquellos dos.

Se alegraba, desde luego que se alegraba, no quiso preguntarle cómo había perdonado toda las cosas horribles que le había dicho Tom. Ni a su hermano le había cuestionado nada, que estuvieran bien, si era juntos, para Severus estaba bien.

Suspiró algo cansado, llevaba horas entre tubos de ensayos y matraces. Miró la hora, le había prometido ir a su presentación a Regulus, apagó los fuegos y dejó su bata colgada del perchero.

Cuando apagó las luces del laboratorio, se chocó sin querer contra alguien.

―Lo siento, profesor―se sintió estúpido al ver que había chocado contra el profesor Potter, James Potter.

―No pasa nada, Severus―le sonrió subiéndose las gafas, era de los profesores más jóvenes y entusiastas que tenían, un loco científico como solía presentarse ante sus alumnos.

Pero solía ser su sonrisa encantadora la que hacía temblar las piernas de demasiados alumnos, entre los que Severus hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no encontrarse. Máxime cuando decía su nombre, le resultaba increíble que lo recordara.

―¿Dónde ibas con tanta prisa?―Le costó traducir lo que le estaba preguntando entre el bochorno de haberlo casi derribado y que se estuviera interesando por él.

―A la presentación de un amigo, voy tarde, lo siento.

―Ve con cuidado―fue la respuesta sonriente acompañada de un guiño de su profesor, sentía sus mejillas arder por lo que miró con gran interés las baldosas del suelo mientras salía huyendo de los laboratorios para correr por el campus hasta llegar a la Facultad de Derecho.

Pensaba que tras Sirius no iba a poder sentir esa sensación de hormigueo por una sonrisa, entró más contento de lo que había imaginado al aula que simulaba una sala de juicios. Se deslizó a los últimos bancos viendo como todos estaban colocados en lo que debían ser sus posiciones.

Regulus llevaba una toga negra y su pelo estaba todo echado hacia atrás, se veía realmente atractivo, y serio, cualidad que escasamente podría asociar con su amigo.

Le costaba entender la jerga que utilizaban allí, pero por lo que se veía Regulus estaba defendiendo a un tipo que de ser cierto iba a ir a la cárcel sí o sí, pero su amigo se movía dominando a sus compañeros.

Severus tuvo que reírse, si Regulus usaba la mitad de su encanto para defender criminales, las cárceles de Inglaterra iban a estar demasiado vacías.

Cuando fue el turno del abogado de la acusación, Severus echó un vistazo a la sala. No eran muchos, imaginaba que serían compañeros, profesores y quizás amigos o familiares como en su caso.

Lo que no esperó fue ver a Sirius entre los presentes.

¿Qué diablos hacía él allí?

Debería estar molesto pero un burbujeo interior de emoción se alegraba de volver a verle.

Si quisiera mentirse a sí mismo diría que no había vuelto a pensar en él a diario, cinco meses eran tiempo suficiente para olvidarse de alguien al que se supone nunca llegaste a amar, ni él a ti.

Una mera relación sexual, un acuerdo económico.

Pero su cuerpo decía muchas cosas, y todas eran sobre Sirius, no, no esperaba verlo allí.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Salir y hacer como si no lo hubiera visto? Pero no fue capaz de hacer nada, la clase había acabado y lo que vio le costó creérselo.

Sirius estaba andando hacia Regulus y sonriéndole, obviamente había ganado el juicio. Pero la sonrisa entre ambos hizo sentir profundamente mal a Severus.

¿Sirius y Regulus?

¿Cómo? Pensaba que Tom y él estaban en una relación comprometida, Regulus se escapaba a Edimburgo cada vez que podía. ¿Por qué miraba así a Sirius?

Había sido un iluso al pensar que Sirius, de algún modo retorcido había ido a verle a él. Cinco meses y aún sentía que ese hombre le destrozaba.

Regulus cruzó su mirada con una sonrisa en sus labios, y los ojos de Sirius también se dirigieron hacia él.

Quizás era su propia paranoia enfermiza, esa que siempre iba de la mano de Sirius, pero incluso le dio la sensación de que se parecían, como dos macabras calaveras de una realidad paralela.

Su cara sí debía expresar lo equivocado de todo aquello, porque la de ambos cambió, y escuchó su nombre cuando aún tropezando con sus pies salió corriendo del aula.

¿Regulus y Sirius? ¿Por qué?

―Severus espera.―Era Regulus aún con su toga―Tienes que perdonarme, pero no vio otro modo.

―¿Y Tom?―se giró completamente molesto.

―¿Qué pasa con Tom?―Regulus no podía creer que no le molestaría saber que estaba engañando a su hermano.

―Pensé que una vez estuvierais juntos estas cosas no pasarían.―Dios, tenía ganas de vomitar―Me has decepcionado.

Al fondo, Sirius los miraba a ambos, ¿a no tenerle a él como sugarbaby había negociado el mismo acuerdo con Regulus? Era asqueroso, realmente asqueroso, y dolía, joder.

―Sev, te estás equivocando.

―Déjame en paz, eres mi amigo, pero él es mi hermano―le amenazó Severus. Regulus le había puesto una mano en su hombro como queriéndolo retener.

―Y Sirius es el mío.

―¿Tú qué?―Mierda, no quería escucharlo.

―Mi hermano.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola James, ¿estabas metido en un laboratorio al ladito de Severus? ¡Qué casualidad!

Jajajaja, en fin, ¿un James encantador o un Sirius demoledor?

Complicándolo todo un poquito por si la cosa ya no lo estaba lo suficiente.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Shimi.


	29. Capítulo 29

Todo estaba yendo bien, la visita al Museo Británico había sido especial, a esa le habían seguido cenas, paseos en coche a visitar lugares a las afuera de Londres en los que había literalmente vuelto a secuestrar a Lucius.

Pero nunca, y podía ser sincero consigo mismo, nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida.

Ahora sentía que esa misma felicidad se había esfumado. Pero no era alguien de relaciones, más tarde o más temprano eso iba a ocurrir.

Estaban cenando en un nuevo restaurante, de esos que le encantaban a Sirius. Remus había hecho la reserva, y Lucius había acudido sin preguntar nada.

Hasta que se encontraron en el lugar, se le notaba inquieto. Y Remus supo que esa noche no acabaría bien cuando vio a la prometida del rubio ir hacia ellos.

Remus deseaba que ambos hubieran hablado, pero empezaba a no tener claras las intenciones de Lucius.

Narcisa miraba a su pareja con tanta intensidad que pensó sería capaz de taladrarle el cerebro.

—Buenas noches, Remus—le saludó evidentemente tensa.

Remus se levantó y besó la mejilla de la chica, pero sus ojos, los de ambos estaban en Lucius.

—Pensé que tenías que trabajar hasta tarde—le reprendió ella.

No, no habían hablado, no debería molestarse. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Obviamente Lucius estaba con él. Pero aquella falta de decisión era un rasgo que aborrecía, y algo que afeaba a su pareja.

¿Qué tenía que esperar para romper el compromiso? No lo entendía, sinceramente.

Lucius miró a Narcisa, y aunque quería apoyarle él mismo estaba expectante ante su contestación.

—Está claro que no estás tan ocupado—siguió ella ante el mutismo de Lucius.

Remus empezó a notar que realmente no quería presenciar aquello, no cuando Lucius dijo que solo había hecho una pausa con un amigo.

En todos los años que Remus tenía de vida, nunca le había molestado esa tapadera. El amigo, el amigo que se folla a tu novio cuando te deja en casa después de darte un tierno beso; el amigo con el que se escapa porque realmente le gustan los hombres; el amigo que nunca dejaba de ser otra cosa.

Hasta ahora, no quería ser el amigo de Lucius. Eso ya había quedado claro, y también que le había presupuesto más valiente de lo que realmente era.

Cuando Lucius y Narcisa salieron a la calle, Remus llegó a su límite. Se había convertido en el cliché que nunca le importó, porque sus amantes no le importaban hasta ese punto.

Pasaron los minutos, demasiados, pagó la cena y abandonó el restaurante. No había rastro de Lucius ni de Narcisa.

Quería quitarse aquella sensación de encima, no era agradable y no le quedaba bien.

Tomó un taxi y se fue a su casa, bajo el agua caliente la sensación no se iba, dudaba que pudiera irse de ese modo.

Se contempló ante el espejo.

—Has caído ante la trampa de vivir siendo el otro, idiota—se reprendió a sí mismo.

Joder, ¿cómo no lo vio venir? ¿Por qué él era el mayor? ¿Por qué siempre había llevado las riendas de todas sus relaciones?

Escuchó la puerta de su casa, sabía quien era, solo Lucius y Sirius tenían llave. Y realmente, en ese momento no tenía ganas de verlos a ninguno de los dos.

Sabía que le acabaría encontrando, pero no se lo iba a poner fácil, estaba cansado de ponérselo fácil.

—Hola—escuchó cuando Lucius entró a la burbuja de humedad asfixiante que era su baño en esos momentos—. Te fuiste.

—Muy agudo, Lucius.

Lucius se acercó para abrazarlo pero Remus le esquivó.

—No te enfades tú también.

—¿Sabes, Lucius? Quizás todos debamos enfadarnos un poco más contigo, quizás así tengas un poco más de cojones y te enfrentes a las cosas.

La mirada de Lucius echaba fuego.

Remus salió del baño, y empezó a vestirse. La ducha no había servido para una puta mierda. Ahora estaba enfadado y mojado.

—Tú lo ves todo tan fácil—le recriminó Lucius.

—Tú lo complicas todo.—Había sido muy comprensivo, más de cinco meses de comprensión, ya estaba harto.

—Gracias.

—¿A qué esperas? En serio, ¿a qué esperas?

Lucius no contestaba, estaba de brazos cruzados viéndole ponerse los putos calcetines.

—Necesito más tiempo.

—¿Más tiempo para qué? Joder, Lucius ni siquiera te la has follado, creo que comprenderá que en algo lo vuestro no funciona.

Lucius esquivó su mirada, y por primera vez en su vida Remus se sintió traicionado.

—No te creo.

Pero la mirada culpable de Lucius hablaba de otra cosa.

No quería montar un drama, odiaba los dramas por eso no tenía relaciones. Siempre había dramas.

—Vete, Lucius—le pidió.

—Remus...

—¡Qué te vayas!—le gritó.

—Lo siento.

Estaba llegando a su tope, no iba a caer ante la falsa indefensión del rubio. Le estaba diciendo que después de Edimburgo donde le había confesado que nunca había estado con Narcisa, lo habían hecho. Cuando ellos hablaron de exclusividad, Lucius le había tomado el pelo.

—Cásate con ella.

—Eso no es lo que quiero, no es tan fácil, solo necesito tiempo.

—No, Lucius, no necesitas tiempo. Necesitas algo más que eso, y yo ya me he cansado.

De nuevo Lucius fue hacia él, y Remus le empujó con tanta fuerza que acabó en el suelo.

—Vete a la mierda, Remus, tú y tu ausencia de responsabilidades. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que pesa una familia como la mía—dijo desde el suelo.

—Agárrate a lo que quieras creerte, a mí ya me da igual.

—Por qué tienes que romper esto, porque tienes que joderlo—se levantó del suelo encarándole.

Remus se pegó completamente a él, estaba furioso, estaba dolido y estaba absolutamente harto.

Lucius le miraba expectante, se parecía tanto a otros momentos que habían vivido juntos. Pero era tan diferente esta vez.

—No quiero volver a verte.—No era cierto, quería volver a verle día y noche, pero no así. Con él ya no valía así, y le jodía, porque él vivía tranquilo antes de Lucius.

Lucius se fue dando un portazo, y Remus sintió que había hecho lo correcto. 

o0o 

Lucius se sentía miserable, era miserable, un miserable.

Remus tenía razón, era un cobarde que había sido incapaz de enfrentarse a su padre. Cuando había ido a hablar con Narcisa, todo se había complicado.

La chica había llorado sabiendo que algo no andaba bien entre ellos, le había suplicado una oportunidad para arreglar lo que andaba mal.

Y todo se había ido a la mierda, pensaba que nunca se acostaría con ella por ser mujer. Pero quizás la culpa, o que ella era preciosa y se esforzaba muchísimo, acabaron destrozando su intento de ruptura.

No solo no había roto con ella, sino que había traicionado lo que tenía con Remus.

Era ilógico, porque a la primera que había traicionado había sido a Narcisa. Pero aquello no le importó, y en cualquier otro contexto, Remus tampoco le hubiera importado.

¿No había sido siempre así?

¿Qué había cambiado?

Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, Remus era lo que había cambiado. Lo que sentía por él. Pero Lucius no era bueno dando, él tomaba. Al parecer; era una manía familiar.

Quería volver, pero sabía cuanto la había cagado.

¿Tan difícil era hacer el cambio?

No se sabía tan cobarde, pero un miedo atroz le recorría el cuerpo cuando imaginaba lo que sucedería.

¿Qué le ofrecía Remus? ¿Una promesa de amor? Eso no valía nada, eso duraría lo que el encaprichamiento les aguantara.

Narcisa era lo seguro, ella le quería, y había comprobado que podía acostarse con ella. Tener un hijo, continuar su línea familiar.

¿Qué le ofrecía Remus?

Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero era lo adecuado.

Cuando llamó al timbre, y la puerta se abrió al decir quién era. Supo que no estaba bien. Que no era justo.

—Lo siento, Narcisa.

Ella se tiró a sus brazos, besándole.

No era lo correcto, pero era lo adecuado. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

¿Te creías que estos iban a ser felices y tener Draquitos? Ais, no, no. 

A mí la que me da lástima de aquí es Narcisa, ella, pobre mía no tiene culpa de nada. Pero quien no querría un Lucius en su vida, no la culpo, no la culpo. 

Como veis estoy dándole caña a esta historia, tengo ganas de avanzar y verla acabada antes de Navidades. 

¿Cómo lo veis? 

Shimi.


	30. Capítulo 30

Severus estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿Sirius era hermano de Regulus?

Agradeció que Sirius se fuera y le dejara a solas con su amigo, la tensión que ya sentía de por sí con el mayor no ayudaba a nada.

Aunque la última mirada que ambos se dedicaron pesaba a Severus.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?—le preguntó a su amigo.

—Bueno… me lo dijo cuando volvimos de Edimburgo, y las cosas eran complicadas por aquel entonces, ¿no crees?

—¿Y ahora no lo son?

—Han pasado cinco meses, Sev—le dijo Regulus tirándose sobre su propia cama en la habitación que ambos seguían ocupando.—¿No crees que es hora de que volváis a hablar?

—No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con que me dijeras que tienes un hermano secreto.

—Bueno, realmente no mucho, pero yo también sé esquivar preguntas, amigo.

Ambos se miraban, quizás esos meses no habían sido los más comunicativos de su vida. Tampoco era alguien dado a hablar demasiado.

La situación con Sirius había dejado de ser. Como Regulus bien decía, habían pasado cinco meses en los que no habían vuelto a verse, ¿y lo hacían en un aula para ver a Regulus, obviamente este lo había provocado.

—¿Cómo te sientes al tener un hermano?—Tenía que dejar de pensar en él y en Sirius, y preocuparse por su amigo.

—Pues no lo sé, nunca he tenido uno, así que no sé lo que se siente en realidad.

—Pero, ¿os estáis viendo? ¿Hacéis cosas juntos?

Le costaba tanto imaginar a Sirius como un hermano mayor, si pudiera colocarlo en algún lugar, sería en el lugar del hermano pequeño consentido, pero teniendo a Regulus en esa posición, debía ser divertido verlos juntos.

—Siempre pensé que quería usarme para llegar a ti—confesó Regulus, eso ya tenía más sentido. Era algo que parecía muy de Sirius, usar a cualquiera para obtener lo que quería.

Se sintió algo mal con aquel pensamiento, le había pedido que le dejara en paz, y este lo había hecho. Quizás no estaba siendo del todo justo.

—Empieza por le principio, ¿cómo supo que erais hermanos?

—Bueno, en realidad somos hermanastros, tenemos el mismo padre—Regulus comenzó a contarle todo aquello de los análisis, incluso el tema de su herencia, y Severus tan solo escuchaba en silencio.

Pasado un buen rato en el que ambos permanecieron en silencio, Severus habló.

—¿Y por qué no quieres tu parte?—se cuestionó.

—Puedo valerme por mí mismo—los ojos de Regulus esquivaron su mirada.

—El Regulus que yo conozco no diría que no, es tuyo, y te vendría muy bien para no tener que andar siempre en la cuerda floja, ¿Hay más no?

Regulus bufó, sabía que había dado en el clavo.

—Hay muchas más cosas, primero, es Black, tu hermano lo odia, y por si no te has dado cuenta yo estoy saliendo con tu hermano, no quiero que de nuevo se vuelva loco con el "tema Black", en serio, lo lleva mal.

—Qué le den a mi hermano, tendrá que aceptarlo.

—Sev, te miro y no te reconozco—le dijo sonriéndole pícaramente. Quizás había cambiado un poco.

—Reg.

—Bueno, quizás solo quiero que sea mi hermano, sin dinero de por medio, ¿tan raro es?

Severus se quedó pensativo, no, no era tan raro. ¿No hubiera querido Severus que Sirius se fijara en él sin tener deudas de por medio? ¿Sin aquel acuerdo que los había unido por tan corto tiempo?

Al parecer Sirius despertaba un sentimiento muy similar en ambos, ambos lo querían sin intereses de por medio.

Esperaba que en el caso de Regulus fuera posible, creía que podían estar a tiempo.

—Te entiendo, te sugiero que se lo digas a mi hermano pronto, mientras más tiempo peor le sentará.

Regulus asintió, pero no tenía cara de que aquello fuera a ser una conversación sencilla.

—Has querido juntarnos en la misma sala, ¿verdad?—No debería ahondar por ese lado, lo sabía.

—¿Qué has sentido al verlo de nuevo?

Esa era la pregunta, ¿cierto? Volver a verlo había sido demoledor, como si en esos meses todo lo que había tratado de levantar a su alrededor hubiera caído con una simple mirada.

¿Eso significaba que quisiera volver a estar con él? Seguía pensando lo mismo, su relación no era de igual a igual, no quería ser el muñeco de Sirius ni ser arrojado a la calle cuando este se cansara de él.

Sí, removía su mundo, pero prefería moverse en tierras más calmas. Ese seguía siendo su pensamiento, pero maldita sea, se había deshecho bajo su mirada cuando este se había ido.

—Es complicado, Reg.

—Me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad, y no es por él, es por ti. ¿Cuándo has sentido algo así?

Nunca.

Pero ese mismo día se había sentido receptivo ante una sonrisa mucho más tranquila que la de Sirius. Eso no se lo iba a decir a su amigo, porque no era algo que pudiera barrer a Sirius, pero quizás pudiera ser el inicio para superarlo.

—Hay que pasar página, y quiero hacerlo, Sirius no era para mí.

Regulus iba a rebatir, pero Severus le cayó, y su amigo no dijo nada más.

* * *

Sirius volvía a casa después de una reunión demasiado larga y tediosa; a veces odiaba ser el director de una compañía que necesitaba a su jefe para cada estúpida reunión. Luego recordaba que había sido él, un maníaco del control el que había hecho que todo funcionara así y se odiaba aún más.

Steve cruzaba Londres de camino a su casa a las afueras, hacía semanas que había vuelto a ver a Severus. Que lo hubiera confundido como amante de Regulus y su evidente furia le había animado; hasta que entendió que esta no se debía a él, sino a que su querido hermanastro tenía una relación con el odioso Tom Snape.

¿En serio? Ese tipo tenía a los dos chicos para él. Sabía que el pensamiento era infantil y en cierto modo equivocado. Pero por un lado quiso arrebatarle a Regulus, si él no podía tener a Severus, Regulus no sería suyo.

Pero la idea hacía aguas por todos lados, aunque había sentido satisfacción cuando Regulus reconoció que era su hermano, más de la que hubiera imaginado, seguía siendo casi un desconocido para el chico.

Lo bueno de todo aquello, era que ambos habían comenzado a verse. Había entendido lo que realmente quería Regulus, y Sirius se estaba esforzando.

Siempre había estado solo, salvando a Remus, no había contado con más familia. Regulus le hacía bien, aunque a veces podía ser una auténtica locura y vulgar como nadie, le hacía reír. Le hacía sentirse menos solo.

En un desayuno tardío, ese chico amaba los desayunos tardíos, Sirius abordó el tema que había comenzado a preocuparle.

—Sé que no quieres mi dinero, aunque es tuyo cuando lo quieras—aclaró—¿pero cómo vas a sacar este semestre haciendo tantas visitas a Edimburgo?

Había comenzado a saber leer a su hermanastro, y ahora leía algo de vergüenza.

—No descuides tus estudios por amor, el amor se va y tu profesión es lo que queda.

—Suenas como un jodido viejo amargado—le espetó Regulus—. No están descuidados, voy al día, lo sé; pero no voy a renunciar a lo que tengo con Tom, no ahora.

—Él podría venir a visitarte, siempre vas tu.

—Estás demasiado pendiente de mi vida, si no fuerais tan imbéciles Tom y tú incluso os llevaríais bien. Tenéis un concepto del control filial muy anticuado.

—Dudo que eso vaya a ocurrir, y te recuerdo que yo no empecé—replicó molesto, siempre parecía él el causante de toda aquella situación, y el tarado, bajo su punto de vista era Tom—¿Le has contado lo nuestro?

—Dicho así jamás os vais a llevar bien, quizás solo consigas que te saque los ojos.

—Deja de joder, Regulus.

—No, no sé como sacarlo.—Aquello le molestaba, no debería, pero ser un secreto no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Sintió un pinchazo en algún lugar de su conciencia aguijoneando con un tridente que decía "karma" pero pasó de él.

Leyó el mensaje que le había mandado hacía unos días Regulus, "el águila ha salido del nido y vuela a Londres" una serie de guiños que Sirius no entendía, pero el mensaje era claro, Snape iba a ver a su hermano y no al revés.

Se alegraba por él, aunque eso significara que no lo vería aquel domingo para un desayuno tardío.

Volvió a acariciar el suave cuero de sus asientos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Severus?

Esa pregunta se la hacía muchas veces, quizás demasiadas. Sabía que en el fondo Regulus había orquestado aquel encuentro que no había salido del todo bien.

Había estado tentado de presentarse en la residencia, buscando a Regulus para hacer del encuentro algo casual.

Quizás un día lo hiciera, ¿cuán cobarde se había vuelto? Tal vez, y solo tal vez, se daba cuenta de que aquel no era el modo de acercarse a Severus. Y tal vez, eso significaba que estaba madurando.

Eso tenía que contar en algún lado, ¿cierto?

Sonsacándole un poco a Regulus sabía que Severus no estaba con nadie más, no quería albergar grandes esperanzas. Porque para ser la primera vez que le rechazaban de un modo tan tajante, él también se estaba recomponiendo.

Kreacher le saludó, el rostro de por sí impasible de su mayordomo mostraba una expresión que no sabía juzgar.

—Buenas noches, señor—le saludó. El hombre era incapaz de erradicar ese hábito, pero Sirius ya no pretendía cambiarle, era así, y era bueno que algunas cosas no cambiaran.

—Buenas noches a ti también, ¿me traerías un whisky a mi estudio? Hoy estoy destrozado.

—Tiene visita, les hice esperar en el salón.

Sirius no entendía cómo Kreacher que sabía cuanto odiaba las visitas fuera de horas y no concertadas lo hubiera permitido.

—No son horas...

—Creo que querrá atenderles, señor.

Sirius estaba molesto pero también intrigado, su mayordomo era la persona más leal y obediente que había conocido.

Entró al salón curioso por saber de quién se trataba.

Allí, en medio del lujo de su hogar, como un fantasma estaba Severus, su querido Severus como meses atrás.

Pero no estaba solo, a su lado con el rostro desencajado, el hombre al que la última vez que vio estaba inconsciente, su hermano Tom.

Se puso tenso al momento, algo iba mal, muy mal.

—Es Regulus—dijo Severus como si aquello lo explicara todo.

Sirius no procesaba lo que le estaba diciendo.

¿Regulus, qué le pasaba a Regulus?

En ese momento, el teléfono de su casa sonó, no tenía intención de cogerlo. Pero Severus lo miraba con aprensión.

—Cógelo, por favor.

—¿Dígame?—normalmente haría que Kreacher atendiera la llamada, pero la urgencia en el tono de Severus le hizo actuar.

—¿Señor Black?—el marcado acento del este le puso los pelos de punta.

—El mismo, ¿quién es?

—No importa quién soy, sino lo que tengo.

No quería creerlo, no podía ser cierto.

—Qué triste sería perder a un hermano que acabas de encontrar, ¿verdad?

—Como le hagas daño te mato, cabrón.

—Un millón de libras si lo quieres entero, si regateas lo irás recibiendo a trocitos, ¿queda claro?

—Hijo de puta.

—Quizás.—El hombre se rió como si aquello fuera un chiste personal—Espera noticias mías.

La línea se cortó y Sirius miró a Severus y a Tom. Cuando no tienes a nadie importante en tu vida es casi imposible que te lo arrebaten. Ahora sabía lo que se sentía.

00000000000000

Vamos a complicar un poco más las cosas, ¿os parece?


	31. Capítulo 31

Tom no podía creerlo, de hecho no lo había creído hasta que la llamada del ruso en casa de Black había acabado.

Por fin tenía un fin de semana libre, iba a ir a ver a los chicos, estaba deseando tener a Regulus entre sus brazos.

Sabía los esfuerzos que hacía este por ir a verlo siempre. Pero estaba haciendo horas extras, se llevaba muchos casos a casa y le consolaba al menos tenerle allí con él.

Trataba de pagarle el billete de tren, pero Regulus era tremendamente orgulloso con el dinero. Y nunca quería recibirlo de él.

Los domingos por la noche eran el peor día de la semana, cuando le despedía por una semana más.

Pero lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba pagando la deuda que había adquirido ahora con los rusos, solo le quedaban dos pagos, y podría acabar con ellos.

Por eso no podía entender, porqué hacían eso.

Regulus había ido a buscarle a la estación, tristemente tendría que seguir trabajando. Echaba de menos Londres, su bulliciosidad y la gente tan dispar que encontraba por las todos lados.

Echaba de menos su ciudad y a sus personas favoritas en ella.

Cuando vio a Regulus, se sintió como nunca en casa.

No anduvieron mucho cuando unos tipos les pararon, fue demasiado rápido y se odió por no saber reaccionar a tiempo.

—Haz que Black pague, o no volverása verlo con vida—fue lo que dijo el ruso. Lo había visto en Edimburgo, sabía que era un hombre de Koldovstoretz—Y nada de policía, _gomik*_.

Se habían llevado a Regulus y él no había podido hacer nada. No entendía a qué se refería con Black, él solo conocía a uno.

Pero ya sabía que en su vida pocas cosas no estaban relacionadas, llamó a Severus y le pidió su teléfono.

Tenía que llamar a la policía, era ridículo no hacerlo, pero también temió por lo que pudiera pasarle a Regulus.

Severus malinterpretó todo hasta que fue capaz de explicarlo mejor.

—Tom, Sirius es hermano de Regulus.

Aquello no tenía sentido ninguno, pero ahora estaba en aquella fastuosa mansión siendo consciente de lo que suponía ese secuestro.

Severus se lo había contado todo y tras cientos de intentos por hablar con Black habían acabado en su casa.

Odiaba tener que estar allí, pero mucho más que Regulus no se sintiera seguro sobre contarle la verdad.

Sí, quizás su odio a Black era desmedido, pero ahora entendía algo, habían llegado a Sirius a través de él.

Y se sentía profundamente miserable.

—¿Rusos? En serio, ¿has metido a mi hermano en medio de tu mierda?—le preguntó furioso Sirius.

Aquello podía acabar siendo una reproducción fiel de su último encuentro, y por una vez no quiso partirle la cara al hombre, sino recuperar a Regulus sano y salvo.

—Por favor, no volváis a discutir—medió Severus, miró a su hermano y por el anhelo con el que le había mirado Sirius sabía que aquel fuego no se había extinguido.

Sirius había recuperado su teléfono móvil para comprobar que se había quedado sin batería en algún momento de la noche.

Pero pronto comenzó a realizar llamadas, ninguna por lo que entendió fue a la policía.

—Todo va a salir bien—le calmó Severus mientras veían al otro deambular por la habitación, pero Tom estaba literalmente asustado y enfadado.

Se levantó bajo la mirada furiosa de Sirius, desde que todo aquello ocurrió había tratado de ponerse en contacto con Koldovstoretz, aquel no era el trato al que habían llegado. Pero el ruso no contestaba, había llamado al teléfono de la tarjeta que este le había dado personalmente. Lo intentó de nuevo.

o0o

Severus estaba realmente asustado, sabía por Tom que si bien Regulus no lehabía contado nada Sirius, Regulus tampoco sabía de dónde había salido el dinero que había aplacado la deuda.

Era imposible que ambos hechos no estuvieran relacionados, Tom le había contado que uno de los secuestradores le había estado siguiendo a él por Edimburgo, lo había identificado como uno de los hombres de Koldovstoretz.

Desde el día de el encontronazo en la universidad Sirius y él no se habían vuelto a ver.

Ahora estaba en aquella casa que tantos recuerdos le traía, el mismo sillón sobre el que estaba sentado albergaba más de un recuerdo que si no estuviera tan asustado le haría sonrojar.

Cuando este no daba señal al llamarle a su teléfono móvil Severus no lo dudó y se llevó a Tom a la mansión, Kreacher el mayordomo, se había sorprendido al verlo. Tenía una máscara imperturbable pero le había sonreído, nunca en toda su estancia en la mansión le había visto hacerlo, y le había dejado pasar.

Al poco llegó Greta, la cocinera, y le saludó. Se alegró de verla, aquella mujer le había gustado desde que la vio, pero la ocasión no le dejaba disfrutar del reencuentro.

Cuando vio de nuevo a Sirius demasiadas cosas que de nuevo creía superadas volvieron a flote.

Solo habían sido un par de semanas, pero desde que lo volvió a ver en la universidad supo que tenía que rehacer su vida sentimental.

No tuvo que esperar tanto como había pensado, desde aquel encuentro Severus se había dado cuenta de algo, James Potter parecía interesado en él.

Las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos no estaban permitidas, pero le pareció una idea excelente para alejarse de los sentimientos que aún albergaba por Sirius.

No tuvo realmente que forzarse como había imaginado, era divertido, muy divertido. Amaba su profesión, podían estar horas hablando, y sentía que él podría ser un compañero realmente adecuado.

Cuando James le besó tras un par de pintas en un pub, Severus realmente lo disfrutó, pero no iba a negar que no era Sirius. No lo era y se notaba, pero también se notaba como James tenía interés real en él.

Como le valoraba, como siendo solo un alumno de primero sentía que entre ellos no había la distancia insalvable que sí había entre Sirius y él.

Pero James no era Sirius, y Severus tuvo que bajar la vista cuando entre llamaba y llamada le miraba con un anhelo que él mismo era capaz de sentir si se dejara hacerlo.

La puerta del salón se abrió y Remus apareció.

—Diría que me alegro de verte, Severus, pero lo cierto es que es de las peores situaciones en las que podríamos encontrarnos.

Severus asintió pero tomó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía, no le conocía lo suficientemente bien, pero sabía que apreciaba a Regulus. Cuando este miró a su hermano, se veía claro odio en su mirada.

En esa habitación todos estaban en contra de Tom.

o0o

Sirius había llamado a su abogado y a Remus.

Sentía involucrar a su amigo en aquel tema, pero en cuanto supo que era la mafia rusa escocesa tuvo algo claro.

No hacía mucho que había encontrado a Regulus, cierto, y el dinero no era ningún inconveniente. Un millón de libras podía moverlo con facilidad; eso le decía que los secuestradores tampoco estaban realmente informados de a lo que ascendía su fortuna.

Y por ello, los temía aún más, prefería tratar con tipos de negocios que con sucios criminales que ponían a Regulus en riesgo.

Captó la sonrisa triste de Severus cuando saludó a Remus, por un instante había pensado que estaba allí por él. Y ese había sido el mejor instante de aquellos cinco meses.

No debería pensar en eso cuando Regulus estaba en peligro, pero no mirarle, no querer ir hacia él y abrazarle para consolarle era muy duro. Sus propias manos quemaban por hacerlo.

Captaba sus ojos oscuros que de nuevo bajaban al suelo. Le gustaría hablar con él a solas, pero su hermano no se separaba de él, y temía que en esta ocasión él sí podría iniciar una pelea.

No le gustaba Tom Snape y dudaba que en algún momento de su vida fueraa gustarle.

Pero cuando escuchó a Severus decir que iba al baño y que supiera exactamente por donde dirigirse le dio una leve oportunidad.

Tom estaba ocupado y Remus le había confirmado que la llamada ya estaba hecha, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Él se excusó al poco tomando otra dirección, pero sabiendo que encontraría a Severus una vez saliera del baño.

Cuando Severus abrió la puerta al salir, se encontraron a solas después de todo ese tiempo.

Se sentía como el joven que ya no era, casi sin saber qué decir. Pero Severus no le evitó, y se alegró de que así fuera.

—Va a estar sano y salvo muy pronto, te lo aseguro.

Severus asintió, y le brindó una de sus tristes sonrisas, ¿por dónde empezar? Quería decirle tantas cosas, como que él tenía razón y no había estado preparado para una relación con él; como que le echaba de menos y todo le recordaba a él a pesar de que había pasado más tiempo del que habían llegado a estar juntos. Que se moría por una nueva oportunidad.

Pero fue Severus el que se adelantó y le abrazó, y Sirius le apretó fuerte contra sí. Sin preguntar, sin esperar más que eso.

Olía a Severus, y la diferencia de altura, el cuerpo delgado que encajaba a la perfección entre sus brazos le calmó.

Iba a salir todo bien.

o0o

Remus no hubiera querido hacer aquella llamada nunca, pero si alguien la merecía era Regulus.

Ahora estaba en el salón de Sirius con Tom mirando su teléfono, sentado al borde del sillón y tenso como una cuerda de un violín.

Hacía solo tres días de la discusión con Lucius, y ese tipo no hacía más que recordárselo, aunque estuviera callado y sin mirarle.

Mandaba huevos que aquello sucediera solo tres días después, y casi esperó ver aparecer al rubio por la puerta remedando un Edimburgo que le parecía ya tan lejano.

Lucius se quejaba que los lazos con su familia eran demasiado fuertes para romperlos por él, responsabilidades, una carga moral.

Remus solo entendía en aquello que él no le importaba lo suficiente.

Pero aunque no lo creyera, él podía entender la parte de su familia. Esta a veces pesa demasiado y este favor, le iba a costar muy caro.

Su propio teléfono sonó, y cuando vio al remitente se puso nervioso. Y había pocas cosas que a Remus le pusieran nervioso en este mundo, y él era una de ellas.

—Cuanto tiempo, _chiseler**_ —aquel tono hosco y profundamente irlandés le trajo de vuelta a su infancia.

—Hola, padre—saludó al emisor de la llamada.

Odiaba tener que pedir a su padre un favor, porque este se lo iba a cobrar con creces.

Lupin era el nombre que le dio su padrastro, pero su verdadero apellido, aquel que nunca usaba era Greyback. Remus Greyback, y su padre, uno de los mafiosos más importantes de Irlanda.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

*Gomik (Гомик) es una expresión despectiva que deriva de la palabra homosexual.

**Chiseler: hijo (usado en Irlanda de modo coloquial para referirse a hijo, también relacionado tradicionalmente al mundo de los ladrones)

Bueno, bueno, bueno, esto es un AU, claro y evidente, pero hay personales que no iban a poder faltar al menos como referencia.

Para las que os vuelve loca el impronunciable nombre del ruso, es una escuela de magia rusa que aparece en la potterwiki, creo que menos los Porter, todos están relacionados más o menos con Harry Potter, estoy por cambiarle a Beth el nombre por Narcisa, y que Markus sea una versión masculina de Bellatrix, ¿a alguien se le ocurre un bonito nombre y apellido?

Nos quedan todavía unos pocos desenlaces, no hay nada cerrado aún, ¡Qué caos!

Besos, Shimi.


	32. Capítulo 32

Regulus estaba tumbado sobre una cama realmente cómoda, llevaba horas allí, y si no fuera porque estaba secuestrado se echaría un sueñecito, falta le hacía.

Estaba intentado llevar aquello con entereza, porque de otro modo iba a tener un ataque de ansiedad realmente importante y no iba a servirle de nada.

Se concentró en varias cosas, en que Black solo había uno al que realmente pudiera importarle aquello, y en que quizás en esta ocasión le aceptara la herencia que le había ofrecido en tantas ocasiones. ¿Qué mejor momento para aceptar la pasta que cuando unos rusos han pedido un rescate por ti a tu hermanastro?

Regulus pensaba que nadie conocía aquella unión, pero se equivocó, era mejor no ser nadie, y para muestra un botón.

Lo que peor llevaba era el recuerdo de la cara de Tom cuando los separaron, esa cara era la que veía cuando cerraba los ojos, como si ya estuviera muerto. Y ese pensamiento no ayuda, de verdad no ayudaba.

La puerta se abrió, y un tipo con un pasamontañas negro llevaba una bandeja, olía a comida y su estómago rugió.

La dejó a los pies de la cama, debían estar en un sótano, porque no había ninguna ventana y olía un poco a humedad, pero los escasos muebles eran demasiados buenos para lo que el imaginaba tendría un secuestrador.

—Gracias, realmente huele bien.—Había visto en un reportaje que cuando te secuestran hablar con el secuestrador, intentar humanizar la relación podía ayudar a la víctima. Desde luego ser educado siempre ayudaba, cualquiera que fuera la circunstancia, pensó Regulus.

Vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del hombre, al menos le parecía que no era un psicópata ¿los psicópatas no sonreían así, no?

El del pasamontañas se quedó mirándole mientras comía, y Regulus trató algo.

—Oye, ¿sabes que yo tengo mi propio dinero? Vamos, lo digo porque a lo mejor tú y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo y nos ahorramos todo esto.—

Siguió comiendo como si aquello fuera una conversación de lo más normal, pero no le quitó ojo al tipo y a su reacción.

—Come—dijo con aquel acento ruso tan marcado, joder, los rusos ponen los pelos de punta, sobre todo los que llevan pasamontañas.

—Yo solo lo digo, porque no es que no esté cómodo aquí y me queje de la atención, que está estupenda, pero mis seres queridos se estarán preocupando y es tontería, de verdad.

—Come, y calla.—El ruso sonreía, y eso era buena señal, eso tenía que ser buena señal.

Bueno, tampoco se iba a poner pesado, pero él había lanzado el anzuelo.

Podía estar encerrado, secuestrado, pero perder la calma y no hacerse dueño de la situación, no iba a ayudarle. Además tener a un de sus secuestradores de su lado, era bueno, eso siempre era bueno

o0o

Lucius estaba en el baño, se miraba frente a frente en el enorme espejo del baño de Beth, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

El agua helada que de nuevo arrojó a su cara para despejarse no lo consiguió.

En lo único que podía pensar era en Remus, una y otra vez, Remus besándole; Remus sobre él clavándose en su interior; Remus gimiendo de placer mientras le miraba; Remus dormido tranquilo sobre la cama que durante meses habían compartido; Remus sonriéndole con los ojos llenos de algo que ya no era capaz de alcanzar.

Ojalá todo aquello se hubiera quedado en sexo, con eso él podía manejar las cosas, nunca pensó que los sentimientos que tenía por Remus pudieran tirar tanto.

El reflejo en el espejo del baño le devolvía un rostro que no quería ver. Porque la verdad era que él estaba enamorado de Remus, por primera vez en su vida sentía algo real y certero por otra persona. No era la amistad que sentía por Tom, ni el cariño que podía intuir por Severus. Era diferente, y era demoledor, y sobre todo clamaba por reunirse con Remus.

Escuchó a Beth tras la puerta, solo habían pasado tres días, pero a él le parecían siglos.

No, esto no era lo que él quería, ni ahora ni para el resto de su vida. ¿Cómo iba a fingir durante tanto tiempo que era feliz, cuando había conocido lo que era la felicidad y el amor real?

No quería hacerlo, pero cuando abrió la puerta y Beth, tan bonita como siempre le miraba llena de preocupación se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento.

Solo esperaba que no fuera tarde con Remus, pero contra todo pronostico se arriesgaría, la sonrisa triste en su rostro hizo que Beth bajara la vista.

Aquella conversación era algo que ambos habían estado temiendo.

o0o

Remus estaba molesto, preocupado y cansado, muy cansado.

Vio entrar a Severus y a Sirius juntos de nuevo en el salón, la cercanía entre ambos era reveladora, pero ni el hermano del chico ni él iban a decir nada.

No era el momento, aquel favor iba a costarle realmente caro, y si no fuera por la seguridad de Regulus, jamás lo hubiera pedido.

Su verdadero padre era una mala persona, una mala persona que él no conoció hasta los 12 años. Cuando supo que Lyall Lupin no era su verdadero padre, su mundo se cayó a sus pies. Su padrastro había muerto, y su madre, sumida en una profunda depresión había abierto la puerta a aquel hombre.

Solo un par de años mayor que Remus en esa época, Greyback había mantenido una relación cuestionable con su madre. Hope había rehecho su vida cuando a él le habían metido en la cárcel y Remus era tan solo un bebé.

El golpe de perder al que para Remus siempre había sido un padre para conocer al que realmente lo era, fue duro, muy duro. Porque ese hombre, a pesar de no ser más que un niño, no le daba buena sensación.

Los había recogido a ambos de una situación lamentable, y había mandado a Remus a un internado, uno demasiado bueno para alguien como él, donde había conocido a Sirius y había perdido todo cuanto había conocido.

Creció apartado de su madre, recordando a un buen hombre, y completamente solo.

Greyback había pagado los estudios de Remus hasta que este entró a trabajar en la empresa de Sirius, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo aquello había sido un modo de alejarlo de su madre.

Nunca volvieron a tener una relación normal, él sabía que la había abandonado, pero él mismo se había sentido abandonado por ella.

Era una puerta que no quería volver a abrir nunca más, y esa noche la había vuelto a abrir.

Cuando fue lo suficiente mayor, ese hombre quiso introducirlo en su organización, por la que él siempre mostró un fuerte rechazo.

La última conversación que tuvieron, hacía más de 10 años volvía una y otra vez a su mente.

"Un día vendrás a mí, recuérdalo, vendrás y yo pondré mis condiciones."

No había nada con lo que pudiera chantajearle, ni siquiera el nexo con su madre era lo suficiente fuerte para que Greyback pudiera tirar de él, pero esa noche él le había puesto en bandeja demasiadas cosas.

o0o

Tom estaba derrotado, y nunca, nunca en su vida se había sentido así. Se sentía culpable, si él no hubiera abierto esa puerta ¿algo de esto hubiera pasado?

Solo de imaginar lo que tendría que estar pasando Regulus le hacía querer vomitar.

Y aquellos hombres, a los que aborrecía, tenían la situación entre sus manos para devolvérselo.

Trataba de apartar el orgullo de aquella ecuación, pero el orgullo era lo que le había mantenido alzado casi toda su vida; Severus, que estaba demasiado cerca de Sirius, era su otro pilar, quizás el más fuerte.

¿Había sido un necio al apartarlo de Sirius? Por primera vez los veía juntos, y sentía que en aquella unión había más que un mero contrato.

Si no se hubiera metido entre ellos, quizás no hubiera originado aquel caos. Pero no podía malgastar el tiempo pensando en un pasado al que no podía retroceder.

Los ojos grises de Sirius le miraban en ese momento, y Tom comenzó a encontrar los parecidos entre los hermanos.

No es que fueran como dos gotas de agua, pero encontraba las similitudes, ¿tanto desconfiaba de él Regulus para no habérselo contado?

Eso solo le decía lo mal que había estado haciéndolo.

Se levantó harto de aquel discurso culpable que llevaba reproduciéndose en su cabeza toda la noche.

Se acercó a Sirius, y notó como Severus se tensaba, también notaba los ojos de Remus sobre él, atento.

—Lo siento—le dijo. Tarde, muy tarde, pero era cuánto podía decir.

o0o

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándose durante más tiempo del que Severus podía soportar. Conocía a su hermano, y le amaba con todo su corazón, pero pedir perdón era una de las pocas cosas que sabía Tom odiaba.

Tom demostraba, pero pocas veces decía las cosas en voz alta.

No quería volver a verlos pelear, no ahora, miró a Sirius. Le había abrazado como si fuera una roca en el mar, y era así como lo había sentido.

Las caricias sobre su espalda y su pelo le tranquilizaron, le hicieron sentir realmente bien en un momento tan complejo.

No quería que aquel momento de calma fuera roto de nuevo por hostilidades entre los dos, por lo que cuando vio asentir a Sirius se relajó.

Sabía que no era posible que llegaran a tener una buena relación de la noche a la mañana, pero aquel era un primer paso, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sirius le miró, y por una vez, solo por una vez en todos esos meses pensó que quizás no fuera tarde.

o0o

Sirius había sentido como si con tener de nuevo a Severus entre sus brazos le devolviera la calma que se había llevado meses atrás.

No habían hablado, solo habían permanecido abrazados por el tiempo suficiente para que su cuerpo reconociera cada uno de sus bordes, los introdujera de nuevo en él.

Había tiempo, ahora sabía que había tiempo, para que ellos hablaran, para besarle, para decirle cuánto le había echado de menos, para contarle como haría cualquier cosa por hacerle feliz.

Fue Severus el que comenzó a andar, pero con él a su lado, ambos entraron al salón, Sirius se sintió muy diferente a como cuando lo había dejado.

Aquella disculpa de Tom era un punto de partida, lo sabía, pero el resentimiento que sentía contra él era difícil de borrar. Dudaba que algún día fuera santo de su devoción, pero ambos estaban unidos por demasiados puntos.

Regulus por un lado, Severus por el otro.

Se tolerarían, él lo haría posible.

Miró a Severus que mostraba una dulce sonrisa, por ella hasta invitaría a Tom a cenar a su casa cuando tuvieran a Regulus con ellos.

Sin duda sería una cena digna de ver.

En ese momento el teléfono de Tom sonó, y este descolgó completamente ansioso.

—Este no es el acuerdo al que llegamos, Koldovstoretz—se escuchaba con rabia a Tom.

Sin poder saber qué era lo que el interlocutor estaba diciéndole a Tom, esperaban por cada una de sus palabras.

—De acuerdo, allí estaré—concluyó después de una tensa conversación.

Colgó la llamada, y los miró a todos.

—En una hora, soltarán a Regulus en una hora.

El aliento que no sabían habían estado conteniendo salió de los tres hombres en el salón.

—Te daré el dinero en media hora—dijo Sirius que ya había resuelto esa parte.

—No, no hará falta el dinero.

—¿Cómo?—dijo Remus sin comprender.

Sirius captó la mirada entre Tom y su hermano, y aquello no le gustó, nadie suelta a un rehén sin pedir nada a cambio.

o0o

En una casa decorada con el gusto recargado de cualquier jefe de la mafia rusa, Koldovstoretz atendía otra con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya está hecho—dijo a Fenrir Greyback, escuchó el asentimiento de aquel hombre que en el fondo no era más que su enemigo, pero con el cual había llegado a un acuerdo muy ventajoso.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Viktor—colgó Greyback.

Sus intereses cuando Greyback le contactó meses atrás no los había cuestionado, pues a través de este amago de secuestro él iba a conseguir lo que siempre había querido cuando conoció a Tom Snape.

Cuando accedió al préstamo, tenía claro que no sería capaz de devolverlo, y que su única opción sería la que él le había ofrecido en primer momento, trabajar para él.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, había pagado religiosamente, acuciando más su deseo de tenerlo entre sus filas.

Alguien como él trabajando para su organización era un valor seguro, y Greyback se lo había ofrecido.

Llamó a su hombre para que subiera al chico.

El amor era peligroso porque te obliga a hacer cualquier cosa por él, siempre pensó que al que hubieran tenido que usar era al hermano, pero Greyback fue claro en que fuera el nuevo Black al que raptaran.

Había acertado, en cualquier caso.

El amor no era más que una debilidad, y Viktor sabía como retorcerla para conseguir lo que quería.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola, sí, soy yo complicando las cosas de nuevo. Con lo fácil que es decir... _y entonces se vieron, se besaron y entendieron que se habían amado desde el principio_... FIN.

Pero no, no puede ser tan sencillo.

En fin, que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besitos


	33. Capítulo 33

Los cuatro hombres estaban dentro de uno de los coches de Sirius, habían ido juntos al encuentro de los rusos.

Aunque parecía que todo estaba arreglado, la ansiedad que sentía Tom no se iba. Necesitaba ver bien a Regulus, ahora era lo principal. Pero la condición que le había puesto Koldovstoretz, que trabajara para él, era un peso que iba a tener que cargar toda su vida.

La patraña que Koldovstoretz le había contado sobre como sus hombres habían actuado por libre era completamente inverosímil, ambos lo sabían.

Tragó con dificultad, desde el inicio supo que estaba pactando con el diablo, ahora había comenzado el pago real de su deuda.

Pero no iba a mirar más atrás, si aquello era lo que tenía que hacer, lo haría. Cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Regulus bien.

Estaban en el lugar de encuentro, y los cuatro contuvieron la respiración cuando vieron aparecer una furgoneta y salir a cuatro hombres de ella.

Ellos mismo salieron del vehículo.

Uno era claramente Regulus; Koldovstoretz, el tipo que le había estado siguiendo por Edimburgo y un tercero al que él no conocía que sujetaba a Regulus.

Tom se adelantó para acercarse hasta ellos, no sin que antes Sirius apretara su hombro en señal de apoyo, y aunque no lo reconociera, se sintió bien con aquel gesto de confianza.

—Soy un hombre de palabra—dijo Koldovstoretz con una sonrisa. Tom le maldeciría si pudiera, pero solo tenía ojos para su chico, comprobando que a pesar de todo parecía estar en buenas condiciones.—Siento las molestias.

Era claro que no las sentía, Tom solo asintió, abriendo los brazos para Regulus que corrió hacia él.

Tenerlo de nuevo con él, pegado a su cuerpo era bueno, era lo único capaz de calmar las tormentas que amenazaban con devorarlo.

Aspiró su olor, estaba en casa.

—Pronto tendrás noticias mías, Snape.— Koldovstoretz había perdido el tono falsamente amable. Aquello era casi una amenaza, sus días como trabajador de la mafia rusa habían comenzado.

El hombre se montó en el coche, y el tercero en cuestión los miró a ambos, sonreía y miraba a Regulus, que al parecer devolvía su mirada.

—Suerte, _kotenok*.—_ Detrás de aquellas palabras había algo más, los miró a ambos, y Regulus le sonrió amigablemente.

Los rusos por fin se fueron y los demás se acercaron a ellos.

Tom le miraba sin entender aquel gesto, pero Regulus tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno—contestó a la pregunta silenciosa.

Tom no lo dudó y besó a Regulus.

—Siento haberte metido en este lío, perdóname—le suplicó.

—Estoy bien—aclaró Regulus devolviéndole el beso—, estoy bien.

A Regulus se lo arrancaron de los brazos, y vio como Sirius abrazaba a su hermanastro, los otros no lo sabían, pero aquel era el primer abrazo que ambos se daban.

o0o

Sirius por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, teniendo a Regulus con ellos, sabiendo que estaba bien, lo arropó entre sus brazos.

Nunca había tenido un hermano, y esa noche había tenido la sensación de perderlo para siempre.

Se sentía afortunado porque nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido.

Los cinco, en un aparcamiento de un polígono industrial vieron como el amanecer despuntaba, y Sirius notó el cansancio por primera vez en esa larga noche.

—Será mejor que vayamos a descansar un poco—propuso cuando todos habían abrazado a Regulus contentos de tenerlo de vuelta.

Tom lo había recuperado y le abrazaba celosamente, lo entendía, la verdad es que lo entendía y no pudo evitar mirar a Severus que le devolvió la mirada.

—Yo pediré un taxi—dijo Remus, aunque se le veía aliviado por la vuelta de Regulus, intuía el peso que cargaba desde ese momento en sus hombros. Intentaría encontrar la forma de ayudar a su amigo cuando su padre le reclamara, esperaba que altas cantidades de dinero fueran suficiente para Greyback.

Los demás subieron al coche de Sirius, Tom le indicó la dirección donde él se estaba alojando y cuando llegaron un poco de tensión volvió a ellos.

Todo el camino lo habían pasado en silencio, Severus a su lado de copiloto, parecía muy cansado.

En la parte posterior, Tom y Regulus no habían roto en ningún momento el contacto. Llevado por una necesidad apremiante, Sirius acarició la mano de Severus, que reposaba tranquila en su pierna.

No dijeron más, solo dejaron que las manos se acariciaran suavemente.

—Ven con nosotros, Severus—le propuso Tom, cuando Sirius estacionó delante del hotel en el que se hospedaba.

Sirius quería algo de tiempo con él, pero si algo había aprendido en ese tiempo, es que los deseos de Severus iban a ir por delante de los suyos a partir de ese momento.

—Prefiero volver a la residencia, tuve suficiente de vosotros dos juntos en Edimburgo.

El comentario arrancó una carcajada de Sirius y de Regulus, sin embargo los Snape se veían mortificados.

—Yo te llevaré.—Sirius miró por el retrovisor a Tom que no quitaba los ojos de él, quizás no le gustara pero sin duda no dijo nada.

No dejaba de ser curiosa la situación, ambos estaban enamorados del hermano del contrario, aquello al menos debería contar en algún cómputo cósmico dejándolos en tablas una vez más.

Cuando Tom se bajó seguido de Regulus, el primero se asomó a la ventanilla haciendo que Sirius tuviera que bajarla.

—Gracias.—Ya esperaba una amenaza de muerte, pero no, al parecer toda aquella situación los había acercado a un punto indefinido.

—Cuida de él.—Fue lo que Sirius contestó, superando su hombro, Tom miró a su hermano y sonrió levemente.

—Cuida de él tú también.

Sin duda Tom Snape acababa de darle su bendición con Severus, él no la necesitaba, pero la sonrisa en los labios del joven le hacían entender que él sí la había estado necesitando.

Nervioso por saberse a solas después de tanto tiempo con Severus, el silencio en el coche se volvió a suceder.

Llegó demasiado pronto a la residencia, y ambos parecían mucho más tímidos de lo que Sirius sería jamás en su vida.

Pero no sabía bien cómo hacer eso.

Fue Severus el que cortó el momento.

—¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?—Sirius asintió, quería tomar un café y mil más por el resto de su vida.

Salieron del coche y caminaron por aquel lugar conocido, Sirius rozó de nuevo la mano de Severus que le devolvió la caricia.

—¡Severus!—escucharon a su izquierda, los dedos de Severus desaparecieron.

—James.—Sirius se quedó mirando el hombre joven que se acercaba hacia ellos, se le veía aliviado por ver a Severus.

—He estado llamándote toda la noche.—Aquel tono molestó a Sirius, pero intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, no parecía mucho mayor que Severus, quizás fueran compañeros de clase.

Cuando este acarició el rostro de Severus, Sirius lo entendió, aquel gesto, las miradas y las ganas de besar a Severus, tanto como él mismo las tenía, en el rostro de ese joven le dejó claro que no solo eran compañeros.

Severus le miró, y encontró en él algo que no quería ver, ojalá se hubiera apartado de ese tal James y se hubiera acercado a él, pero no lo hizo.

—Me voy, ha sido una noche muy larga.—Y era la verdad, una noche muy dura y una mañana que no parecía ser mucho mejor.

Severus no supo que contestar, y Sirius se marchó. Dentro de su coche vio que eran las seis de la mañana, hacía frío y lo sintió aún más cuando por el espejo retrovisor del coche vio como el recién llegado había pasado de acariciar el rostro de Severus a besarle.

Se había equivocado, había sido tarde, demasiado tarde para aquel encuentro, se lamentó conduciendo deprisa intentando dejar de ver aquella última imagen.

No lo consiguió.

o0o

Remus llegó a su casa, cuando él llegaba otros salían dispuestos a una nueva jornada laboral.

Se sentía tan cansado, mucho más que si hubiera corrido un maratón, porque sabía que su padre le estaba esperando.

Pensaba que a su edad, había podido escapar de aquel hombre, pero no, no solo había vuelto, él le había abierto la puerta.

Pero ya no podía lamentarse más, todo estaba hecho, necesitaba dormir y al día siguiente intentaría trazar algún plan.

Y por una vez, después de muchos años pensó, si ese no siempre había sido su destino. Si ese momento no habría estado siempre trazado para él.

Sin familia, sin lazos reales con el mundo más que Sirius, Fenrir acabaría reclamándole y él volvería a casa, aunque nunca lo hubiera sido para él.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió al llegar a su planta, no estaba solo. Suspiró agotado, solo quería meterse en la cama.

No quería una nueva discusión.

Sentado en el suelo, con su largo cabello rubio, en una pose que nada pegaba con él, estaba Lucius.

Y Remus tan solo se dejó caer a su lado, qué mal lugar para un reencuentro, qué mal momento.

—No deberías estar aquí—le dijo Remus agotado.

Lucius era condenadamente atractivo, solo habían pasado tres días, quizás cuatro a esas horas, qué más daba.

Pero Lucius parecía igualmente cansado.

Uno al lado del otro, hombro contra hombro. Remus hizo algo que no había hecho en muchísimos años.

Llorar.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, de rabia, de desánimo. Lucius le abrazó sorprendido.

—La he dejado, Remus, la he dejado.—Aquello no le calmó en lo absoluto, pero siendo egoísta se agarró a Lucius como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

Cuando por fin pudo recobrar la compostura, ambos se levantaron y entraron.

—Siéntate, tengo que contarte algo—le dijo con seriedad Remus, su precioso rubio, de nuevo allí con él, había dejado a Narcisa y muy posiblemente le dejara a él también después de contarle la situación actual.

Durante todo el relato de su infancia, la muerte de su padrastro, la pérdida de su madre y el descubrimiento de su verdadero padre. De cómo este volvía a su vida, del rapto de Regulus, se quedó completamente seco, como drenado.

Lucius tenía el rostro serio, realmente lo sentía, porque antes de esa noche ellos hubieran podido tener una oportunidad, ahora... prefería ni pensarlo.

—¿Entonces?—dijo Lucius, Remus no entendía qué más necesitaba comprender.

—Esa es la situación, Greyback vendrá y reclamará, querrá que asuma su puesto, lleva años queriéndolo.

—Eso es un problema que se dará o no, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

Remus se rio, no porque fuera gracioso, ciertamente.

—Si ya te costaba trabajo aceptar una relación conmigo, sabiendo mi lazos familiares no creo que te apetezca emparejarte conmigo, ¿no?

—He dejado a Narcisa porque era una mentira, jamás sería feliz con ella—dijo Lucius de nuevo—, pero contigo sí lo he sido, y mucho. Jamás he sentido algo como esto, y si voy a dejarlo todo, me da igual quien carajo sea tu padre. De hecho, ya puestos a decepcionar a mío, tiene hasta gracia. Un hombre y futuro mafioso, le va a dar un ataque.

La sonrisa pícara en su rostro le calentó demasiado por dentro, y por una vez no fue la entrepierna.

Le estaba diciendo que le daba igual, y Remus no podía ser más feliz.

Le miraba sorprendido, solo habían sido tres días, pero parecía que habían recorrido mucho más tiempo y distancia.

Se abalanzó sobre él en el sofá, besándole y abrazándole.

—Gracias—dijo contra su mejilla.

Lucius agarró su cara, mirándolo de hito a hito, y dijo dos palabras que hicieron de esa noche oscura una soleada mañana.

—Te quiero.

o0o0o0o

 _*Kotenok: en ruso, gatito._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dos reencuentros y un desamor, ais, nunca están las tres parejas en sintonía.

Pero ahora sí que sí el final se acerca, dos o tres capítulos más, creo.

Lo mismo alguna se ha vuelto loca cuando ha leído Narcisa en vez de Beth, pero al final les he cambiado los nombre. Realmente no creo que a nadie le sorprenda leerla como Narcisa, ¿verdad?

Markus es Rabastan Lestrange, y Beth, Narcisa Lestrange.

Hasta el próximo.

Besos


	34. Capítulo 34

Regulus estaba tan pegado a los azulejos de la ducha que iban a quedar marcas en su cara. Pero realmente le daba igual, porque el motivo por el que estaba tan apretado contra la pared era delicioso.

Tom arremetía tan profundo que siente que estaba descubriendo territorio virgen dentro de él.

El sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos, del agua que aún caía sobre ellos, era relajante. El vapor era una mezcla entre el agua y el calor que ambos generaban. Y aún a pesar de la tensión en su cuerpo, también lo notaba laso.

―No voy a salir de ti nunca―gimió Tom en su oído.

A Regulus le temblaron las piernas y fue aún más apretado contra la pared, Tom le estaba volviendo loco, profunda y lentamente

―Más...―La fluidez en su lenguaje no daba para más.―Más.

Entre la pared y él, su polla, estaba tan aprisionada como todo él y Tom lo sabía.

Habían llegado al hotel, cansados, sí. Pero aún más necesitados del contacto entre ellos.

Tom no le había dado cancha, había tomado su boca, había acariciado su cuerpo, y Regulus no se quejaba, para nada. Quería más, todo lo que pudiera tener de Tom.

Porque solo entre sus brazos se dejó ir. La tensión, el miedo que realmente había pasado, le golpearon.

Tom le alzó la pierna derecha entrando aún más dentro de él si era posible, sin el apoyo de la pared ya hubiera caído.

―Más―volvió a pedir, y esta vez Tom se lo concedió, y comenzó a follarle de verdad. Rápido, muy rápido. Y ahora no solo estaba pegado contra la pared, también mordía su propio labio con fuerza.

Le iba a tomar la palabra y no iba a dejarle salir nunca de él, apretó los músculos en su interior, queriendo atraparle para siempre.

Y Tom gimió mordiendo su hombro, las marcas que no consiguió en su secuestro se las iba a proporcionar él, y las iba a atesorar.

Estaba tan al borde que ni siquiera necesitó tocarse para correrse contra la pared cuando Tom lo hizo dentro de él.

Fue liberador, fue estupendo, y fue demoledor. Porque sin la tensión del sexo, su cuerpo ya sí era de gelatina. Sin las manos, los brazos de Tom, hubiera caído al suelo.

Este le brindó su cuerpo de apoyo mientras dejaba que el agua le limpiara.

En sus brazos, medio dormido, y aún sintiendo la humedad en su cuerpo, Tom le llevó a la cama.

Sentir su cuerpo contra la espalda, abrazándolo de una manera envolvente era muy agradable, pero Regulus era incapaz de mantenerse despierto más tiempo.

Los besos, las caricias y las promesas se sentían lejanos, pero eran cálidos. Lo último que notó fueron las gotas que debían caer del pelo de Tom, pero no era agua escurriendo, sino las lágrimas de alivio de su pareja.

o0o

En otra cama la humedad no venía de lágrimas, ni del agua escurriendo de sus cabellos.

La humedad venía de los labios de Remus por su cuerpo, de los dedos que invasores le dilataban para introducirse en él con una suave capa de lubricante. De otra mano acariciando su polla hinchada.

Lucius despertó con uno de sus propios gemidos de placer.

Había echado de menos despertar entre los brazos de Remus, entre las atenciones de Remus, con la polla de Remus metida hasta las entrañas como en ese mismo momento.

Las almohadas olían a él, y Lucius aspiró su aroma con su cara enterrada entre ellas.

El ritmo fue escalando hasta convertirse en un percutor que le enterraba cada vez más en la cama.

Sus gemidos ahogados, la sensación de completo dominio.

Esa era la vida que quería vivir y no otra; ese era el hombre con quien quería vivir y no otro.

Remus agarró su pelo para sacar su rostro de entre las almohadas, reclamando su boca, y Lucius se la ofreció por completo.

Todo lo que él quisiera, porque desde la primera noche que estuvieron juntos. Desde aquel baño donde le llevó a lo más alto, se supo suyo.

Remus metió uno de sus brazos por debajo de su pecho, alzándolo junto a él para dejarlo reposar contra su torno. Sin salirse de él, sin dejar de clavársela.

Su piel ardía, y el frío fuera de las mantas solo hacía que su piel se erizara más.

Con las piernas abiertas, con Remus a su espalda, de rodillas sobre la cama, sujetado por su pecho por detrás y su brazo por delante, Lucius gritó su orgasmo y Remus se vació en él.

Con la respiración áspera por el esfuerzo, con Remus aún dentro de él sin dejar de abrazarle y besarle, este volvió a colocarlos en la misma posición en la que habían estado durmiendo.

Volvió a tapar sus cuerpos, volvió a colocar la almohada bajo sus cabezas. De lado, abrazados, unidos.

Y el sueño les reclamó de nuevo, despertándolos con la misma sensación de necesidad una y otra vez.

Aquel era su lugar, y siempre lo había sido.

o0o

La estrecha cama de Severus era testigo de otro encuentro.

James le había acompañado a su habitación.

Le costaba conectarse con las caricias de James, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Le gustaba, le hacía sonreír, le hacía la vida fácil, se repetía Severus.

James le había salvado de cometer una locura, sabía que era la emoción de aquella noche. La seguridad de los brazos de Sirius, el miedo por Regulus, incluso aquella casa.

James le estaba besando, esos besos tan familiares, tan manejables.

Una de sus manos estaba dentro de su pantalón, acariciándolo, incitándolo.

James le sonreía tras cada beso, y otro más, abriendo su pantalón. Severus estaba excitado, y acariciaba las mejillas de James.

Aquella cama pequeña crujía bajo el peso de ambos, James tiró de sus pantalones, se atascaron, no querían salir.

Y Severus necesita conectarse con el momento, pero su mente no se lo permitía. Le devolvían una y otra vez a otro lugar, una mansión, unos brazos, unos dedos que no dejaban de tocarse.

Y no eran los de James, este había conseguido quitarle los pantalones y le lamía, su lengua era agradable, pero Severus no se conectaba. No podía.

James se había quitado las gafas y le miraba mientras introducía su polla erecta en la boca. Severus gemía, porque le gustaba, porque James lo hacía realmente bien, porque quería estar allí con él. Pero sus ojos marrones no eran los grises que llevaba horas mirando.

Porque su rostro, apuesto, no era el del hombre con el que había compartido esa madrugada.

James le estaba dilatando, sentía su entrada abierta, cálida, era placentero. Pero no comseguía conectarse.

No tardaría en prepararle, le conocía, sabía lo que le gustaba, como hacerlo y le sintió dentro de él. Severus cerró los ojos, le llenaba y se agarró de sus hombros.

Sentía los besos, sentía como le embestía, era placentero, muy placentero... pero...

―Severus, vuelve conmigo.―Él abrió los ojos, sobre él estaba James, le miraba, como si en todo ese tiempo no le hubiera visto, porque no lo ha hecho. Había visto a Sirius, sus manos, sus labios, su rostro.

Pero allí no estaba Sirius sino James, que le besaba, que le atraía hacia él con un movimiento suave, lento, caliente, haciéndole gemir.

―James―gimió reconociéndole, y este sonrió.

Severus ya no pensó más en Sirius y se entregó por completo a James.

ooooooooo

Lemon al cubo, aunque no sé yo si el último nos convence, ¿no?

Si todo va como he planeado (yo cada día planeo una cosa, pero hoy me he sentado con papel y lápiz) esta historia tendrá 40 capítulos, con epílogo incluido.

O sea, nos quedan 6 capítulos, mandadme muchos ánimos para tener energía para escribirlos rápido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Shimi.


	35. Capítulo 35

EDIMBURGO

Tom le había contado a Regulus el acuerdo al que había llegado con Vicktor Koldovstoretz y como tenía claro que esta había sido su intención desde el principio.

De nada había servido que hubiera cumplido en tiempo récord con la deuda que había adquirido.

Regulus había escuchado atentamente, y al final le había brindado una de sus amplias sonrisas.

―Todo va a salir bien―le dijo, y Tom tuvo que sonreír. Regulus era una luz en el horizonte, daba igual cual fuera el problema, él siempre tenía claro que se solucionaría. Y aunque él tuviera sus dudas su positividad le aligeraba un poco la carga.

Tom se había mantenido firme en que Regulus se quedara en Londres con Severus y siguiera sus estudios.

Pero Regulus, que siempre había hecho lo que le daba la gana, había cumplido a medias. Había terminado el curso en Londres y había pedido un traslado de universidad. Aquel nuevo curso lo iniciaría en Edimburgo, y por mucho que Tom debería quejarse, no lo hizo. Porque egoístamente estaba encantado de tener a su chico con él.

Ese verano estaba siendo prueba de como tener a Regulus con él podía cambiarlo todo.

―Es verano, hace calor y tu jefe es un mafioso―rebatió Regulus de morros cuando vio como Tom se enfundaba en su traje de chaqueta negro.―Hoy no deberías trabajar.

Llevaba un mes alojado en su apartamento, y saber que llegaría el domingo y Regulus se quedaría con él, era maravilloso. También un dolor de cabeza los lunes por la mañana que le instaba a quedarse siempre con él.

―No puedo quedarme―le besó en el tierno puchero con el que quería chantajearle, cuando todo eso no servía, recurría al armamento pesado.

Estaba desnudo sobre su cama, el calor, decía. Tom trataba de anudarse la corbata pero estaba haciendo un trabajo pésimo.

Regulus se levantó acercándose hasta él, y tomó los cabos de su corbata. La corbata no fue anudada, ambos lo sabían, las que sí hicieron un lindo lazo fueron sus lenguas. Y la corbata sirvió para atraer vilmente a Tom a la cama.

Quizás tampoco fuera tan importante que fuera ese día a trabajar, los clientes de Vicktor no solían ser extremadamente puntuales.

Un par de horas después de avisar que ese día cancelaba todas su citas, Regulus recibió una llamada.

Tom había ido a comprar el desayuno tardío, y Regulus estaba retozando perezosamente sobre la cama.

Pensó que era Tom, pero la fotografía del contacto le dejó claro que no.

―Hola Tony―saludó alegremente.

―Kotenok, no me llames Tony mi nombre es Antonin―gruñó el otro al teléfono con su marcado acento ruso.

El guardaespaldas/matón/secuestrador del jefe de Tom había resultado ser un tipo agradable con el que Regulus, que no conocía a nadie en Edimburgo, rápidamente conectó.

Antonin Dolohov tenía pinta de matón, como todos los rusos esos, pero cuando en unas de esas supervisiones/vigilancia/ amenazas con los clientes que llevaban al despacho que le ofrecían a Tom, le pilló mirándole el culo a uno de ellos supo que además de matón era completamente gay. Y aquello le pareció hasta tierno.

El otro, el compañero que solo les llamaba despectivamente maricas ganándose las malas miradas de Tony, mostraba aún en claro su inclinación sexual.

Esa tarde hablaron de culos, de mafia y de lo jodido que era tener novio siendo un matón.

―Tony suena mejor―le hizo rabiar a través del teléfono.

Este solo bufó, le hacía gracia aquel jovencito pero su jefe le había dado órdenes claras y a Vicktor no se le desobedecía.

―Haz que tu novio esta tarde se recupere de su "malestar", será mejor para él.―Ambos entendían que las órdenes eran claras y Regulus a pesar de querer mantenerse siempre arriba sabía lo peligroso que era para Tom trabajar para Vicktor.

―Aguafiestas―intentó restarle importancia, siempre, pero siempre es mejor tener al enemigo de tu lado―, deberíais follar más y trabajar menos.

―Y lo hacemos, solo que a veces también es por trabajo.

El tono de su nuevo amigo era oscuro y le hubiera gustado preguntarle un poco más, pero la puerta del apartamento se abrió con Tom y varios bollos en sus manos.

―Nos vemos―se despidió Regulus, escuchando el mote cariñoso con el que Tony le había comenzado a llamar antes de que colgara.

Al menos pensaba disfrutar de toda la mañana con Tom, se giró sobre la cama elevando su trasero que seguía desnudo y enseñándole como antes de desayunar tendría que atender otros asuntos que volvían a ser urgentes.

DUBLÍN

Remus había estado evitando aquel encuentro por décadas.

Solo pisar la ciudad cuando bajó del taxi que le había llevado allí desde el aeropuerto le ponía de mal humor.

Lo único bueno de todo aquello era el rubio que iba de su mano y que no había consentido quedarse en Londres.

Aquel "donde tú vayas yo voy" se le quedó clavado en el alma.

A pesar de todo, estaba tenso. Siempre había evitado volver a Irlanda todo lo posible, y sobre todo a Dublín. Aquella ciudad no solo traía malos recuerdos, su niñez junto a sus padres, al menos los que él siempre consideró sus padres fue feliz, muy feliz.

Tras la muerte de su padre, que toda la verdad saliera a relucir y le mandaran a un internado, hicieron que los recuerdos también se llenaran de pena.

A pesar de las casi tres décadas de la muerte de Lyall Lupin no había día en el que no le echara de menos, aquella ciudad era como una inmersión en todos sus recuerdos de él.

Quiso ir directo a la reunión, no quería alargarlo más, y después tomar otro avión y llevarse a Lucius de allí.

―Este lugar es precioso.―Remus tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de ver a través de sus ojos las calles. Desde luego que lo eran, pero sin duda le costaba trabajo mirar a otro lugar que no fuera Lucius.

Apretó su mano con fuerza, y este le miró. Desde que había llegado la mañana tras el secuestro de Regulus no se había marchado.

Él mismo le acompañó a casa de sus familia a recoger algunas cosas, supo lo tenso de la relación entre ellos cuando les confesó que había roto el compromiso con Narcisa.

Su padre había montado en cólera y había amenazado con desheredarle. Lucius había dejado claro que su título nobiliario le importaba una soberana mierda si tenía que vender su vida y su corazón para mantenerlos.

No volvió a esa casa, y aunque Remus hubiera preferido que Lucius no tuviera que pasar por ello, fue inevitable.

No le dio ni la opción de plantearse irse a vivir por su cuenta, sí, era precipitado, pero lo quería en su vida, en su cama y en su mesa todos los días.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron no tuvo que luchar con uñas y dientes por aquella concesión, Lucius también lo había querido así.

Desde entonces se habían dejado ver abiertamente en público, como pareja, como dos personas que se aman sin importar a quien pudiera molestar.

La prensa amarilla inglesa se había dado buena cuenta de ello, y sinceramente, a ellos les daba igual.

Después de varios meses como pareja establecida, tenía claro algo. Era feliz, a pesar de su padre y cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente, era feliz como no lo había sido en su vida.

Mirando a Lucius recordaba aquella felicidad, no dejaría que nada ni nadie se la empeñara.

―¿Quizás te gustaría que después te hiciera un poco de guía?―Lucius se giró a mirarlo, y desde ese día Dublín tendría un nuevo recuerdo y este sería feliz y muy muy rubio.

―Me encantaría.

En cualquier caso eso tendría que ser después, conocía perfectamente el lugar al que iban. Junto a un pub, que sabía había sido de su abuelo y antes de este de su bisabuelo, Greyback habitaba en la parte superior.

Recorrer aquellas escaleras le hicieron sentir un niño otra vez con su madre desahuciada e inestable emocionalmente, como aquel hombre fiero les había abierto la puerta y había cambiado sus vidas.

Ahora tras la puerta ese hombre no le resultaba tan fiero, la edad no perdonaba a nadie.

No perdió detalle en como este miró a Lucius, notaba la molestia pero los dejó pasar a ambos.

A quien no esperaba ver allí era a su madre.

Se había convencido en no sentir nada por ella, nada. Pero falló, la imagen que tenía de ella, no más que una joven destrozada por la muerte de su marido ya no existía, era una mujer adulta, no había rastros de la suavidad de su juventud, pero estaba radiante. Aquella era la palabra.

En sus 50 era hermosa y le miraba con algo que no sabía interpretar por lo que evitó su mirada todo ese tiempo.

El que no lo hizo fue Lucius, fascinado por la similitud entre madre e hijo. Ambos compartían el mismo color de ojos, entre marrón y amarillo que los podría hacer dulce, sin embargo en ellos se veían peligrosos.

Después del silencio tras las presentaciones se dio cuenta de que allí, quien estaba dirigiendo la situación en silencio era ella.

Hope Greyback estaba al mando de aquella reunión, y si su instinto no le fallaba, también de los negocios de su marido.

―Tienes que volver a casa―le dijo férreamente el hombre―. El negocio necesita un hombre a la cabeza, y ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que sigas eludiendo tu responsabilidad.

―No es mi responsabilidad―dejó en claro Remus que iba a mantenerse firme todo el tiempo que pudiera.

―Tonterías, lo llevas en la sangre―se levantó enfadado Fenrir, sin embargo su mujer le tendió la mano y volvió a sentarse.

―Nuestra organización no deja de ser una empresa, igual que en la que tú trabajas―habló ella―, solo que aquí serías el dueño, no un subalterno.

―Déjame dudarlo, madre―ambos se miraron con intensidad.

―El producto es lo de menos, y tú eres un gran negociador, ¿cierto?―En esa ocasión miró a Lucius, esa mujer era una loba con piel de cordero.

―No quiero vivir a ese lado, no quiero mancharme las manos con vuestra basura.―Remus estaba por perder los papeles―He trabajado duro para ganarme mi vida.

―Remus es demasiado conocido para dirigir una organización criminal―intervino Lucius.

Los Greyback le miraron, los tres.

―Todo Reino Unido está al tanto de nuestro romance, no creo que eso sea un buen negocio―continuó. Había llevado un ejemplar de una revista del corazón, y la dejó sobre la mesa.

Allí estaban ellos besándose, paseando y a todo color. Lucius se había encargado de ello, había pactado aquel reportaje "robado".

No había nadie en todo Reino Unido que no conociera el romance gay de un guapo hombre de negocios con el último conde Malfoy.

Remus le miró y le sonrió, entendía su punto. Con lo que no contaba era con el gesto complacido de la madre de Remus. Esa mujer estaba al tanto y lo tenía dentro de sus planes, cualesquiera que estos fueran.

Fenrir parecía el único disgustado allí, y dejó la habitación bramando que tendría noticias suyas.

Sin embargo ella se quedó mirándolos, por primera vez el gesto era algo más dulce, casi como el que una madre tendría al ver a su hijo y sentirse orgullosa de él. Casi.

―Nos mantendremos en contacto―les despidió antes de que ellos abandonaran la casa.

Fuera de aquella peculiar visita a sus suegros sabía que tendrían noticias de ellos. A pesar de cuanto odiaba estar en los medios, cada poco iba a dejarse fotografiar y exponer su amor en público.

A ese ritmo su padre sería incapaz de quitarle el título, seguro que antes moría de un ataque al corazón.

Remus le besó, con tanta furia que tuvo que agarrarse de él.

―Te quiero―le dijo Remus casi a dentelladas, y Lucius devoró las palabras con sus besos.―Tenemos turismo por hacer.

El humor de Remus había cambiado completamente, y de la mano descubrieron el Dublín de su niñez.

LONDRES

Sirius manejaba un pequeño mando entre sus manos, delante de él una pantalla que reproducía una y otra vez las mismas escenas. Sus favoritas.

Eran las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad del primer día que Severus había llegado a su casa.

El chico estaba en su habitación, aquella en la que no había vuelto a a entrar. Miraba todo con asombro pero con aquella tranquilidad con la que lo regaba todo.

El sobre encima de su maleta y el asombro cuando leyó la nota que le había dejado. La lucha y la rendición, solo para él, grabada. Suya.

Severus deshaciéndose de la ropa, tan dócil, tan obediente y poniéndose a estudiar. Aquella era su parte favorita, el momento en el que él llegaba.

Ese momento captado y almacenado, ese era el que más trabajo le había costado borrar. Tenía el dedo sobre el botón, pero era incapaz.

Severus le miraba, a su yo del vídeo y Sirius acarició la pantalla cuando pulsó el botón eliminando para siempre la última grabación que tenía de él.

Suspiró resignado, era lo que tenía que hacer. Era momento de pasar página, por él, por su salud mental y sentimental.

Por la puerta que se cerraba, en su casa, por el hombre que avanzaba a través de los pasillos de su hogar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió le vio, hacía solo unas semanas que se habían reencontrado.

Esa noche le llevó a su casa, le llevó a su cama y aceptó su propuesta.

Esa vez iban a intentarlo de verdad, con todas las implicaciones.

Sirius había dado a conocer por primera vez en público su relación sentimental con un hombre.

Se sentó en su regazo a horcajadas y tomó sus labios, Sirius le apretó contra sí.

―Buenas noches, Rabastan―dijo acariciando sus nalgas con fuerza.

000000000

No, no os habéis vuelto locas, he cambiado los nombres de Beth y Markus Porter por Narcisa y Rabastan Lestange, porque tiene más sentido.

Ese fin de semana pretendo cambiar los capítulos anteriores donde ellos aparecen.

Por lo demás, ya sabemos más del amiguito ruso se Regulus, y de los padres de Remus.

El final, como en el capítulo anterior, es agridulce, pero ambos tienen que seguir sus vidas, al menos hasta que cierta autora le de por desbarajustárselas jajajajaja.

Hasta el próximo capítulos.

Shimi.


	36. Capítulo 36

—Una cosa es que nos tenga vigilados, Reg, y otra esto—se quejó Tom a su novio.

Regulus miró a Tony, veía tan absurdo que el tipo tuviera que estar siguiéndolos 20 metros por detrás cuando era obvio que iba a ir con ellos a todos lados que pedirme que se uniera a su cena le pareció lo más lógico.

El ruso cuando Regulus se lo propuso le miró extrañado, estaba claro que esa situación no solía darse de manera habitual. Pero le caía bien, y él estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Además se le notaba que tenía una vida social de mierda, y dudaba que entre sus colegas rusos que parecían claramente homofóbicos fuera a tener una noche amena.

—Tom—dice Regulus—, está solo, le obligan a vigilarnos, no es mal tipo...

—A este ritmo acabaremos adoptándolo.

Aunque Tom esté molesto siempre acaba haciendo lo que Regulus dice, porque suele ser muy pero que muy convincente, y porque se descubre incapaz de negarle nada. Y él lo sabe y lo usa a su favor. Ha tenido suerte de que Regulus sea una buena persona. Aunque eso signifique llevar a un ruso con pinta de matón, que no engaña a nadie, como si fuera una mochila.

Entran en el restaurante y ven a Severus. Desde que Regulus se mudó con Tom se ven menos, Tom no deja de trabajar y Regulus ha comenzado las clases.

Esa vez ha sido demasiado tiempo, dos meses y entre Tom y Regulus le aplastan en un abrazo apretado.

Tom mira al novio de Severus, mal que le pese siempre pensó que acabaría con Sirius. Pero James es un tipo simpático y que cree hace feliz a su hermano. Pero independientemente de él, duda que algún novio de Severus acabe de gustarle completamente.

Pero esa opinión se la guarda para él, tiene claro que Regulus le observa de cerca. Y ya la ha cagado a lo grande como para ponerse otra vez a hacer de hermano mayor psicópata.

Aún así le da una mirada seria, y no es la primera.

Tanto Severus como James se quedan mirando al quinto en cuestión, Antonin, la duda está clara.

—Es un amigo ruso que nos ha acompañado desde Edimburgo.—Tom rueda los ojos y Severus lo mira con preocupación.—Se llama Tony y también es gay.

—Antonin—dice el ruso mirando con cara asesina a Regulus, pero extiende la mano saludando a Severus y por último a James—Y sí, soy gay.

Le sostiene la mano por más tiempo del necesario y tanto Regulus como Severus se miran, hace meses, bastantes, contemplaron algo similar. Y los culpables estaban entrado por la puerta de la mano.

Regulus pensó que quizás no había sido tan buena idea traer al adoptado, cuando el matón gay no le quita ojo a James. Pero mentiría si creyera que este fuera el candidato ideal para Severus.

Seguía pensando que el sentimiento que tenían Severus y Sirius necesitaba ser alimentado, engordado y dejarlo crecer. Pero ambos idiotas habían emprendido relaciones por separados.

Sirius no le engañaba, decía que era para seguir adelante, pero Regulus sabía cómo evitaba situaciones en las que pudiera coincidir con Severus, y su nuevo novio, como la de esa misma noche.

Remus y Lucius los saludaron, contra todo pronóstico esos dos seguían juntos, aunque para él, Lucius, seguía siendo incompresible. Era imposible que las pelotas de Remus no estuvieran congeladas de tirarse al rey del hielo. Pero en el poco tiempo de conocer a Remus, este parecía alguien realmente enamorado.

Su corazoncito de pollo en el fondo se alegraba, miró a Severus, que en un momento había comenzado a mirar sus propios zapatos incomodado por la intensidad de Tony.

Quizás no fuera tan malo haber traído al ruso, solo esperaba que aquello tuviera un final feliz.

o0o

Severus se sentía incómodo el ruso ese se estaba comiendo con los ojos a su novio. Al menos, James le estaba evitando. Pero por mucho que quisiera, su incomodidad no residía allí.

El último mes había descubierto que por mucho que se esforzara, aquella relación tenía los días contados. James le gustaba, seguía siendo divertido estar con él, pero no le amaba. Y creía que ambos eran consciente de ello.

Un día tendrían que hablar, y terminar con la relación, en el fondo esperaba que pudieran ser amigos.

Lo que le incomodaba era una ausencia evidente. En vista de todos los reunidos él esperó que Sirius también fuera, aunque supiera que había vuelto con Rabastan. No era bueno, no era sano, pero se moría por verlo y nunca lo admitiría. Por eso, esperó que con la llegada de Regulus ellos se reencontraran.

No fue así, y por unos segundos se quedó mirando a la puerta. Era tonto, muy tonto, y él no solía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos.

Pero ese día hacía justo un año que ellos se habían conocido, aquel primer encuentro donde él había estado tan nervioso e impresionado.

Hacía un año y sus vidas se habían unido, para como ahora, separarse y no volver a tocarse.

Tenía que olvidarse de Sirius, pero también tenía que acabar con James, le iba a echar de menos. No es que le agradara la idea de que se involucrara con el ruso, este parecía demasiado peligroso para la salud de nadie. Pero cuando captó la mirada de James hacia el otro, supo que no iba a tardar en estar entretenido.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un poco menos culpable.

o0o

Antonin había aceptado la invitación de Regulus porque igualmente iba a tener que ir, porque hacía mucho que no tenía una cena decente y porque estaba aburrido de solemnidad.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a un tipo tan de su gusto entre los amigos de estos. Estaba claro que el de las gafitas estaba con el hermano de Tom, pero a este no parecía importarle mucho su novio. Parecía más entretenido con la puerta que con el hombre que tenía al lado.

Hacía meses que no echaba un polvo en condiciones, y tenían que ser tan furtivos que casi no le sabían a nada.

Quizás podría tantearlo luego, cuando le pilló mirándole supo que con un poquito de presión en los puntos adecuados iba a tener rogándole por follárselo.

Tenía que aprovechar antes de volver a Edimburgo, Vicktor era tremendamente celoso, y solo le dejaba salir de aquella extraña relación cuando a él le interesaba. No sería la primera ni la última vez que lo usara para cerrar un trato.

Pero eso era otro tema, en ese momento estaba tratando de recopilar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles sobre el profesor.

Quizás iría a hacerle una visita a la universidad. Cuando le pilló mirándole se reafirmó, tendría que dejar por libre un rato a esos dos, pero sonrió contento por haber aceptado la cena.

Cuando notó la mirada asesina de Tom sobre él, se cortó un poco, no dejaba de ser el novio de su hermano. Pero Regulus le guiñó un ojo. Si a alguien había que temer allí, sin duda era a ese crío manipulador.

No se le escapaba la presencia de los otros dos, el tipo más mayor que el resto le resultaba familiar, tenía un bonito novio que en otro momento hubiera llamado su atención. Sin embargo, esos dos parecían estar en su propio mundo. No comprendía las dinámicas de amigos gays, él no tenía ni amigos, ni parejas con las que salir a cenar.

Lo más parecido a algo así, era Vicktor Koldovstoretz, y dudaba que estos seis hombres tuvieran una relación ni remotamente similar a la de ellos.

Estaba con Vicktor desde que este lo recogió de las calles de San Petersburgo con 12 años. Con 15 no solo era su chico de los recados, sino también su amante, relación de la que nunca había podido salir.

Su relación no tenía ningún tipo de base afectiva, ambos habían acabado usándose para beneficio propio. Antonin aprendió del mejor, y había escalado posiciones en la organización, pero no se engañaba. El día que dejara de serle necesario a Vicktor o encontrara a otro, él saldría, y seguramente con los pies por delante.

Prefería centrarse en como meterse en los pantalones del profesor a ahondar en su incierto futuro. Tenía la sensación de que todos esos años había estado viviendo de prestado, aún así, no iba a irse sin dar pelea, y sin follarse al tipo que no paraba de mirarle cuando creía que no le veía.

o0o

Sirius bebía un champán que no le sabía a nada, pero aliviaba la sensación ácida de su garganta.

Rabastan estaba delante de él hablándole, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ahora era tarde, miró la hora.

En el mismo restaurante que hacía un año había conocido a Severus, su pareja le había arrastrado a una cena que no le apetecía lo más mínimo.

Era un lugar que solía frecuentar, aquello no era lo raro, lo raro era que Rabastan lo hubiera elegido ese mismo día.

En otro lugar, no tan lejos de allí, otra reunión a la que se había negado asistir robaba sus pensamientos.

Había evitado en todo lo posible cualquier posibilidad de coincidir con Severus. No era tan fuerte como para verle y no sentir nada, aún menos verlo con otro hombre.

Era lo mejor, en cualquier caso, dudaba que Rabastan no orquestara cualquier drama para evitar que asistiera.

Le guardaba un fuerte rencor al ex prometido de su hermana, lo que se extendía a Remus. Poco a poco, había acabado alejado de ellos, y aunque compartía tiempo con su mejor amigo, tenía que mantener ambas partes de su vida separadas, como el agua y el aceite.

Añadir a Severus en esa ecuación era directamente imposible, sabía lo dolido que se sentía su pareja por aquella aventura, como la había tratado de denominar cuando ellos volvieron.

Sirius solo quería seguir adelante y no peleó contra la sensación de que lo suyo con Severus no había sido solo eso, no tenía sentido en cualquier caso.

Mentiría si dijera que esos meses con Rabastan no le habían ayudado, al principio se centró tanto en él, que cualquier otra cosa dejó de tener importancia.

Su relación llenó infinidad de páginas de papel maché, pero fuera de un par de malas miradas, sus negocios no sufrieron lo más mínimo. Al fin de cuentas, el dinero era dinero, viniera de quien viniera.

Lo malo era que centrarse en Rabastan ya no era suficiente, parecía que para él nada era suficiente. Sirius creía que se contentaría con hacer pública su relación, pero temía que nunca estaría lo suficientemente contento. Y lo que más de una vez le había insinuado le llenaba de temor.

Rabastan no dejaba de hablar de matrimonio de formas indirectas. Amigos que se habían casado, famosos que se unían en ceremonias en playas exóticas. Rabastan nunca había sido sutil, y nunca había dejado de exigir.

Sirius estaba agotado y dándose cuenta de que el motivo por el que rompieron en primer lugar no había desaparecido.

¿Por qué tenía que haberle llevado a ese sitio en ese día en concreto? No era capaz de concentrarse, y Rabastan estaba empezando a enfadarse.

—¿Me oyes?—le llamó la atención, la retahíla de reclamo después de aquello llenó el vaso de Sirius, la gota que tentaba por desbordarse, siempre al límite. Esa noche calló derramando todo.

—¿Qué más quieres de mí, Rabastan?—No era el lugar, no era el momento, y ni si quiera era el día.

Rabastan le miraba, con los labios apretados, aquella íntima mesa que siempre era su preferida iba a ser testigo de algo que pasaría antes o después.

—No llego a tus expectativas, nunca estás satisfecho, ¿crees que por tener una bonita boda de portada vas a estar contento?—le instó Sirius.

Las indirectas que él no había querido recoger las colocó en la mesa, entre ellos dos.

—Quizás.

—Solo por un quizás no vamos a montar un circo, cariño.

Rabastan suspiró, por primera vez en toda la noche el cansado parecía él.

—Si no lo vieras como un circo, sino como algo que tú querrías hacer, yo sería feliz.

Sirius le miraba, allí estaba el tema, uno que ninguno de los dos querían tocar.

—¿Me quieres, Sirius?—le preguntó Rabastan, Sirius miró su copa, deseando no haberse bebido el último trago antes. Necesitaba un poco más de champán para afrontar aquello.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no es suficiente para ti? Estoy cansado de arañar cada espacio en tu corazón para solo obtener migajas.

—No es...

—Es así, Sirius, es así.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Sirius le quería, a su forma, pero para que engañarse, esa era la sensación que ambos tenían. Y si quería ser justo, no toda la culpa era de Rabastan.

Sabía que no tendría que haber vuelto con él, porque los motivos principales no eran ese chico delante de él. Y luchar contra un fantasma que poblaba los sueños de Sirius no era fácil.

Quizás solo fuera casualidad, quizás solo fuera él queriendo hacer que las cosas coincidieran; pero esa noche, después de meses, Severus aparecía en su mente, en su recuerdo en ese mismo lugar.

Solo aquello traicionaba lo que ambos pudieran llegar a tener, no era justo, y tendría que correr con las consecuencias.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, ojalá lo nuestro hubiera funcionado.

—Ojalá—dijo triste Rabastan.

Rabastan colocó la servilleta que reposaba sobre sus rodillas en la mesa, y con un último suspiro se levantó y se fue.

El lunes por la mañana Sirius tenía una carta de rescisión de contrato con Lestrange Inc., los sentimientos no tendrían que estar involucrados con los negocios, pero no podía decir que le sorprendiera la decisión del padre de Rabastan y Narcisa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uy, se rompen parejas y se arman otras ^^

Ahora os voy a hacer un poquito de spam, hace unos meses empecé a escribir historias originales con otro perfil. Si os apetece daros un paseo por allí y leer lo que llevo escrito yo estaré encantada.

Podéis encontrarme en Wattpad como verdelimalimon o en Amor Yaoi como Verde Lima.

Shimi.


	37. Capítulo 37

Regulus y Tom entraron a la fiesta a la que Regulus ya había asistido el año anterior, ¡un año de todo aquello! Qué locura, habían pasado tantas cosas que parecía del todo imposible.

Pero teniendo bien sujeta la mano de Tom nada parecía imposible.

Había sido correspondido por su amor platónico de toda la vida, no sin antes pasar por varios episodios complicados, bastante complicados, pero allí estaban juntos y bien, realmente bien.

Había encontrado un hermano, hermanastro, para el caso lo mismo daba. Eso ni siquiera entraba en sus planes, secretamente siempre había deseado tener a alguien en su vida, desde pequeño soñó que algún día alguien iría reclamando por él al orfanato, pero año tras año perdió cualquier esperanza de saber algo de su familia.

Esta le había encontrado a él, y nada más y nada menos que el millonario de moda de Londres.

No estableces una relación afectiva, fraternal con alguien de la noche a la mañana, pero ellos cada vez eran más cercanos. Y para Regulus estaba bien, realmente bien.

Era el motivo principal por el que había vuelto a ir a aquella fiesta benéfica, salvo que ahora no era un simple invitado, ni la carabina de nadie.

Era accionista de SBC, era parte de la empresa de su hermano, de su familia. Finalmente había aceptado la oferta que Sirius le había ofrecido meses atrás, no solo era su dinero, que finalmente aceptó. Era entrar en todo lo que era suyo, reconocido y aceptado, y eso aunque nadie lo supiera, le tuvo llorando emocionado más tiempo del que quisiera admitir.

Nunca había sido alguien importante; el amigo, el ligue, la segunda opción casi toda su vida. Había supuesto que aquel era su sitio, y no sufría realmente por ello, pero ahora, ahora se daba cuenta de que así era como le gustaba sentirse. Parte principal de algo, y no como secundario.

—Estás impresionante—le dijo Tom a su lado, como si supiera que estaba pensando en eso.

—Lo sé—sonrió coqueto, porque aquella era su manera de ser, el escudo con el que toda su vida se había protegido. Pero Tom sabía más, lo sabía todo de él y le besó. Fuera quien fuera, estuviera quien estuviera Tom nunca dejaba de demostrarle su amor.

Estaba bien ser accionista, saber que su vida, de cierto modo, estaba resuelta. No más becas pendiendo de un hilo, no más extras sacados de cualquier sitio.

Eso daba igual, lo que le importaba eran las personas que lo querían en su vida y harían cualquier cosa por él. Y allí estaban todas ellas reunidas.

—Te lo robo—dijo Sirius cuando llegó hasta ellos y tomó del brazo a Regulus—Prometo devolvértelo.

—Más te vale.—Pero Regulus sabía que habían superado sus diferencias, al menos lo suficiente para no tomar aquello como ninguna amenaza.

Antes de que Sirius le llevara a conocer a gente de la que al momento olvidaría el nombre, se volvió a Tom y fue él quien le beso.

Nunca estaba demás llevarse uno de sus besos para el camino. 

o0o

Tom veía como su chico se iba del brazo de su nueva familia.

Y se alegraba por él, Regulus no merecía estar solo, y ellos habían funcionado de algún modo como una pequeña familia.

Ahora, con la verdadera, sabiendo que contaba con Sirius, mal que le pesara, le alegraba, a veces uno se equivoca realmente juzgando a las personas.

No le gustaba el modo en el que había entrado en sus vidas, la imagen de Sirius y Severus juntos bajo el acuerdo que ya conocía le hacía sentir realmente mal.

Pero Severus no era ningún niño, ya no más. Al menos se alegraba de que el dinero no fuera el motivo que hubiera alguna vez entre ellos.

Esa carga había sido liberada de los hombros del menor.

Sin embargo, algo que nunca compartiría con Regulus, era la carga que él llevaba ahora.

No eran solo los casos, estaba bordeando tanto los límites legales que sabía que un día iba a pagar por ello ante la justicia.

Pero ese, intentaba sortearlo como una piedra más.

Era otra piedra, una que sabía no iba a poder saltar. Vicktor Koldovstoretz, esa era la jodida piedra que no paraba de acosarlo.

Miró a Regulus, haría lo que tuviera que hacer, aunque le repugnara el más mínimo pensamiento.

El ruso era volátil, probablemente tras un polvo saltaría a otra cosa. Pero sin duda Tom no sería el que lo provocara, de hecho lo evitaría lo máximo posible.

Tras él, como la sombra que le ponía Vicktor, estaba Dolohov. Sorprendentemente, este había sido el que evitara varias situaciones comprometidas entre su jefe y él, solo por eso ya tenía sus simpatías.

Pero él mismo le había avisado.

—Pasará, y te sugiero que colabores.—Aquella conversación le había deprimido más de lo que quería reconocer, y la mirada, de normal impasible del matón, se veía apenada.

—Voy a la barra—le dijo a Dolohov, desde hacía tiempo habían dejado de actuar como vigilante y vigilado, Regulus tenía razón.

—Esto va a ser un coñazo—se quejó el ruso—. Bebamos vodka.

Ambos rieron, sin duda él se hubiera ahorrado aquella fiesta, pero sabía lo importante que era para Regulus.

Al menos no estaban solos, Remus y Lucius habían asistido como era de esperar.

A Tom le sorprendía, que con lo celoso de su intimidad que era su amigo, estuviera día sí y día también en las revistas y programas del corazón.

Sin embargo se alegraba por él. Reconocía que aquel viejo sentimiento romántico había dejado de existir. Ellos nunca habían llegado a cubrir ese puesto para el otro, era más que evidente.

El amor era algo muy distinto y ambos amigos habían tenido la fortuna de encontrarlo.

—¿Hasta qué hora dura esto?—le preguntó a Lucius a modo de saludo.

El rubio sonrió, y le dio un abrazo a Tom. Sin duda ese Remus estaba obrando milagros con su helado mejor amigo.

—Más de lo que puedas soportar—se rió dentro del abrazo. 

o0o

Lucius había sido invitado a aquella cena como acompañante de Remus, tan diferente al motivo por el que había ido el anterior. Sin embargo sí había algo en común, en ambas ocasiones él había estado comprometido.

Aún no se lo habían contado a nadie, había sido repentino, pero era completamente feliz con la idea.

Sí, él, el que no creía en el amor, el que había retorcido relaciones para obtener lo que deseaba sin importar los sentimientos del otro.

Él estaba deseando, por primera vez, casarse con alguien.

Y ese alguien le estaba mirando como si fuera comestible.

Se habían conocido hacía un año en ese mismo lugar, cuando estrecharon sus manos y cruzaron sus miradas, notó algo. Estaba enamorado pero no era imbécil. No había sido amor a primera vista, pero la atracción había sido tan fuerte que no podía negarla.

Desde aquella noche habían bailado una extraña danza llena de altibajos, con los altos más espectaculares y lo bajos más desoladores.

Hasta llega a esa noche como una pareja establecida, próximamente un matrimonio.

Remus no había dejado de hacerle temblar de necesidad, pero siempre estaba allí para sostenerle, y esa combinación por la mirada brillante que tenía iba a darse de nuevo.

—Iros a follar—dijo el ruso con cara de broma, ese nuevo elemento era extraño e impuesto. Pero se había ganado sus simpatías—No se come delante de los pobres, ¿no se dice así?—dijo mirando al Tom mientras este asentía.

A Lucius le sorprendía que Antonin estuviera pasando hambre, era del tipo que quizás antes le hubiera atraído. Dudaba que tuviera problemas en buscarse un ligue, por lo que pensó que alguien le estaba dando calabazas.

La idea le hizo gracia, y le daba la sensación de saber quién era.

—Será todo un placer—contestó Remus agarrando a Lucius por la cintura y acercándolo más a él.

Siguió el camino de su mirada, él también lo había estado pensando. Aquellos baños donde lo habían hecho salvajemente por primera vez.

Pero Remus fue llamado por uno de los invitados a la fiesta, y le soltó. Sabía lo que le decía sin palabras, se entendían perfectamente.

Iban a celebrar un aniversario muy especial. 

o0o

Remus sabía que no podría eludir algún que otro compromiso social en aquella fiesta. Pero su prioridad, como no, era Lucius.

Solo hacía unos pocos días que le había pedido matrimonio.

Del modo más tonto, abrazados en el sofá viendo una película malísima sobre banqueros pero que a Lucius le apetecía ver.

No había pasado nada especial, ni siquiera lo había planeado.

Lucius le miraba sorprendido, él mismo lo estaba, pero aunque hubiera sido impulsivo, era algo que deseaba profundamente.

—¿Bromeas?—Remus le besó y negó, no era ningún tipo de broma.

Lo que no había calculado era la angustia que un par de minutos podrían generarle esperando una respuesta.

—Sí—. Al final llegó, y la película de banqueros se fue a la mierda.

Iban a casarse, aún tenían muchas cosas por concretar. Pero mientras hablaba con uno de esos ricos que soltaban la pasta a cambio de desgravar, no podía evitar mirarle.

Si coincidiera con el Remus del año anterior y le dijera que aquel tipo tan caliente iba a ser su marido, se hubiera reído en su cara. En la suya propia, bien pensado.

Ahora, ahora no veía el momento de que aquel paso simbólico fuera dado, juntos, de la mano, y rodeado de las personas que les querían.

Cuando vio como Lucius se alejaba de los demás y se encaminaba a los baños, Remus empezó a terminar la conversación.

Lucius abrió la puerta y le dirigió una mirada cargada de deseo.

No recordaba lo que había dicho finalmente, pero le importaba una soberana mierda. Tenía un regalo de aniversario dentro de los pantalones muy dispuesto a ser abierto. 

o0o

Sirius rodó los ojos al ver como Remus seguía a Lucius, no estaría de más que fueran menos obvios. Pero en fin, él no podía decir nada. Hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, si quien hubiera entrado a ese baño hubiera sido otro. 

Era complicado no pensar en él, más allí, un año después pero Regulus le había dicho que habían tratado de convencerle y se había negado.

Al menos, no fue Sirius quien tuvo que preguntar. Casi estaba logrando dejar ese sentimiento atrás, casi. Porque era difícil superar que casi a los cuarenta se enamorara por primera vez de alguien a quien duplicaba la edad. Y con el que había compartido solo un par de meses de su vida.

Era duro, pero también era cierto.  
También era difícil no acordarse de él allí, pero mantenía a raya a su esperanza diciéndole que no se aferrara a algo que no podía tener.

Regulus estaba a su lado, al menos de todo aquello había encontrado a su hermano.

Su concepto de familia era uno muy distinto al que Regulus le estaba mostrando. Se sentía orgulloso de ese chico, solo en un par de años estaría arrasando en el mundo despiadado de los negocios. No le quedaba la más mínima duda. La combinación de olfato y cantidades industriales de descaro le iban a granjear mucho éxito. Y él estaría a su lado para verlo crecer. 

Sonreía mientras con el desparpajo típico de Regulus este estaba engatusando a dos viejas momias que iban a soltar una buena donación para la causa.

Fue Regulus quien le alertó, su mirada sorprendida, y una sonrisa radiante.

Sirius se giró queriendo ver qué había captado la atención de su hermano.

En mitad de toda esa gente que reía, bebía y aparentaba, estaba Severus. Con aquel traje que llevara el año anterior. Con su sonrisa triste y mirándole a él. 

o0o

Severus había decidido no ir, no quería exponerse. Esa era la simple y llana realidad.

Estaba asustado por no haber dejado de pensar en Sirius, hacía un año ¿no era tiempo suficiente para olvidarse de alguien?

Había escuchado alguna vez que se tardaba en olvidar a alguien la mitad del tiempo que habías pasado a su lado.

A su cerebro cuadriculado le gustaba la idea, el problema era que había resultado ser una completa mentira.

Con la invitación en la mano y los libros sobre la mesa, era incapaz de concentrarse.

Imágenes de la fiesta del año anterior le bombardeaban sin consideración.

Sirius acariciándole, sonriéndole, haciéndole promesas. Sirius besando a Rabastan, dejándolo solo. La vuelta penosa a la residencia.

Eso eran grandes motivos para no ir.

Sirius llamando a su puerta, reclamando, besándole. Sirius en su cama, en esa misma. Sirius sobre él, bajo él.

Era una locura, no debería ir.

Pero estaba cansado de ese autocontrol, lo había intentado. De verdad que lo había intentado. Con James, alejándose, evitándole.

Pero no se iba, no se iba nunca.

Severus no era alguien impulsivo, sino meticuloso, reflexivo. Por eso tomar el traje que aún guardaba y salir corriendo a aquella fiesta era un acto increíblemente fuera de lugar para él.

Sin embargo le hacía sentir que estaba más vivo que en todos esos meses anteriores.

Con su entrada, sus nervios y sus esperanzas entró a una fiesta donde nadie lo esperaba.

Al menos eso pensó hasta que vio a Sirius, o Sirius le vio a él.

Alguien le esperaba, y Severus sonrió. 

o0o0o0o0o

¡No me lo puedo creer, capítulo 37 ya!

Esta historia tiene más de un año, pero por estas fechas la dejé pausada, y la retomé bastantes meses después.

Me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Publico hoy, a horas intespectivas para mí, porque soy una ansia viva y lo terminé.

La semana que viene iré de vacaciones a Berlín, lo que que significa que no habrá actualización.

Nos vemos para los últimos capítulos, lo sé lo he dejado en lo mejor y ya no podéis decirme nada porque siempre os hago jugarretas de este tipo muaaajajajaja.

Besos


	38. Capítulo 38

Sirius olvidó a cualquiera que en ese momento estuviera hablándole, solo tenía atención para el chico que acaba de llegar y llevaba meses sin ver.

Estaba distinto y a la vez, igual, Severus. Quizás fuera que aquel chico que poblaba sus fantasías, el que le gritaba que le dejara en paz, que nunca más se acercara. Aquel que gemía debajo de su cuerpo, el que le miraba con la sonrisa triste que ahora también era tímida.

Dudaba que algo hubiera podido pararlo hasta llegar a él, y como si no hubiera nadie más, se encontraron.

—Estás aquí—dijo estúpidamente, pero si Severus supiera cuántas veces en esos meses le había creído ver en mil rostros, no le parecería tan obvio. Pero el chico tan solo asintió.

—Regulus me invitó.—Lo hubiera hecho él mismo si con eso hubiera podido volverlo a atraer a su vida, pero siempre pensó que Severus no querría nada más de él.

—Yo…—Verlo allí había hecho que sus fantasías resurgieran de la caja minúscula donde las había recluido, quizás Severus aún lo quisiera lejos. No estaba allí por él.

—Me alegro de verte.—Y le brindó de nuevo su sonrisa, la triste, la tímida, la de Severus, la que tanto le gustaba.

Sirius no era alguien inseguro, no era alguien que dudaba en tomar algo que consideraba suyo, que quería que fuera suyo. Pero había tenido tantos reveses con Severus que ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

¿Era una invitación a algo más? ¿Era solo la cortesía de dos viejos conocidos?

Y Sirius, después de tantos meses tomó una determinación, no era feliz viviendo a medias.

—¿Quieres una copa?—le preguntó, y Severus asintió, no contemplaba la opción de despegarse ni un segundo de él, no mientras este no le dijera que lo quería lejos, no más.

Llamó a un camarero que llevaba largas copas llenas de esposo champange, tomó dos, y le ofreció una a Severus.

Vio como los finos labios del menor acariciaban los bordes delgados de la copa y se humedecían con el licor. La pálida lengua salió para recoger una pequeña gota burbujeante de sus labios.

Severus no era el chico más espectacular que había conocido, tenido, pero sí era quien le robaba el aliento, desde el primer día en el que le conoció. La mezcla inocente, la leve tristeza que le envolvía, la determinación de alguien duro bajo la apariencia de fragilidad.

Severus era único, siempre lo había sido, y él no lo había sabido tratar, hacía tiempo que lo había entendido.

Pero estaba allí, estaba a su lado, bebiendo, en silencio pero junto a él. Y aunque se sentía nervioso de que aquella burbuja se rompiera, estaba feliz, feliz de tenerle cerca, de que sus ojos negros que lo registraban todo le miraran y sonrieran.

Sus manos picaban por tocarle, por sentirlo aún más cerca, pegado a él, por lamer el labio húmedo con regusto a champange. Como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si nunca hubiera estado más presente como en ese momento.

Y fue su mano la que le acarició la mejilla, como si tuviera vida propia, con el corazón encogido, no debería hacerlo, no todavía.

Tenía miedo, un miedo diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido.

Le acarició la mejilla, deslizándose demasiado cerca de sus labios, haciendo que Severus le mirara, con los ojos negros llenos de algo que él conocía, de algo que había tenido hace demasiado tiempo.

—Te he echado tanto de menos—confesó Sirius, allí no había nadie, solo ellos dos, solo su corazón abierto de par en par.

—Yo también.—Nunca una palabras habían sonado tan dulces en sus oídos.

—Lo siento mucho, Severus.

Por haberlo tratado como un mero juguete; por hacerle cumplir con sus caprichos egoístas; por haberse aprovechado de su necesidad; por lo que le había hecho a su hermano. Por no haber reconocido los síntomas de algo más, porque nunca lo había sentido antes.

Pero fueron los labios de Severus sobre sus dedos los que le dieron la paz que no encontraba desde que se separaron en Edimburgo.

—Vámonos de aquí—le pidió Sirius, porque todo lo que quería decir, hacer, no era algo que necesitara espectadores.

Le tendió la mano, grande, fuerte y Severus se la agarró, haciéndolo sentir seguro por primera vez de algo en su vida. No iba a soltarle, nunca más, pero el sostén nunca más sería rígido, sino flexible como Severus le había mostrado podía llegar a ser.

 **o0o**

Severus no miró atrás, había ido allí por Sirius, y salir con él de la mano era cuanto quería. No vio como sus amigos, su hermano, los miraban a ambos. Como Regulus iba a asumir un papel anfitrión en aquella reunión junto a Remus una vez atendiera las necesidades que él y su pareja necesitaban saciar en aquel peculiar aniversario.

Severus no lo vio porque solo veía a Sirius, por fin, suspiró. Por fin se entregaba a algo que llevaba deseando tanto tiempo.

La mano de Sirius le llevó a un lugar que le hizo sonreír, aquel coche negro que tan bien había conocido. En la puerta el chofer, Steve, fumaba mientras navegaba en su teléfono móvil.

Sirius se giró mirándolo.

—¿Quieres entrar?—le preguntó, sabía que era el último lugar donde ambos estuvieron juntos, donde tuvieron aquella discusión seguida del sexo posesivo de Sirius del que él se había sabido desligar.

Aquel coche había sido testigo de muchos encuentros, quizás lo fuera de uno más. Porque Severus asintió, el olor le trajo los recuerdos de besos, de demandas, de sus propios gemidos y las palabras calientes de Sirius.

Pero cuando Sirius entró detrás de él, ambos solo se miraron.

—Solo quería un lugar para hablar, solos, no tiene que…

Pero Severus tenía que, necesitaba que estuvieran juntos, y habérselo negado tanto tiempo le había hecho daño.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Sirius, Severus se colocó en su regazo atrapando sus labios. Pero si aquello le había sorprendido se sobrepuso y le devolvió el beso, mientras le agarraba con fuerza de las caderas sobre él.

El sabor de Sirius era el mismo, delicioso, embriagador, aquel que le hacía derretirse. Su lengua, cálida le devolvía cada una de sus caricias yendo un poco más allá cada vez.

Sus manos le acariciaban incendiando su piel tal y como recordaba, como si su cuerpo hubiera estado adormecido todos esos meses y él lo hubiera despertado.

—Severus—gimió Sirius, su nombre en sus labios, reclamándolo, deseándolo como la erección sobre la que estaba sentado le mostraba—. _Bebé_.

Nadie le había vuelto a llamar así, y se derretía por volver a ser aquello que Sirius hacía de él.

— _Daddy_.

—Quiero devorarte, y si no me dices que pare no lo haré—le confesó Sirius, que comenzaba a clavarse contra él.—Estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí, y quiero tenerte dentro, cómeme.

Sirius sonrió del modo más sensual que había visto Severus, borrando todos aquellos meses de angustia, de lamentar tomar la decisión correcta. De mantenerse lejos de él por pura fuerza de voluntad, cuando entre sus manos, su boca, era feliz como no lo había sido nunca.

Sirius cumplió con lo que Severus pedía, le comió: los labios, el cuello, abriendo su camisa devoró sus pezones sensibles.

Descendió por su abdomen, haciéndole enloquecer hasta llegar a su entrepierna, abriéndose paso entre la tela de aquel caro pantalón liberó su polla lamiéndole, deleitándose y haciendo enloquecer a Severus de placer.

Desnudo, sobre el cuero negro notó como el coche se movía, y como Sirius lamía todo lo que encontraba de él hasta introducir su lengua en su interior haciéndolo hervir.

—Más—pidió, y no solo la lengua de Sirius estaba en su interior, sus dedos le dilataban, Severus no contuvo sus gemidos, y Sirius cada vez parecía más decidido a abrirle rápidamente.

Cuando le vio aparecer entre sus piernas, los ojos grises de Sirius estaban llenos de lujuria, los labios hinchados de lamerle y un enorme bulto entre las piernas que no veía la hora de que le llenara.

—Fóllame.—Severus pidió, suplicó, retorciéndose sobre el cuero debajo de él.

—Haré todo lo que tú quieras—le prometió Sirius, desabrochándose su olvidado pantalón.

Verlo acariciando su propia polla, dura, gruesa, húmeda hizo que Severus se abriera un poco más, con las rodillas contra su pecho ofreciéndose deliberadamente.

La mirada complacida, hambrienta de Sirius era cuanto había deseado, allí, juntos. Quizás no fuera el mejor lugar, ni el más correcto, de hecho ni siquiera estaban solos. Aunque silencioso el chófer de Sirius los estaba alejando de la fiesta.

Pero esta vez no era porque Sirius se lo hubiera pedido, esta vez, él lo deseaba. Quería estar con Sirius, allí, gimiendo su nombre, pidiéndole todo. Y así hizo.

Cuando Sirius se fue introduciendo dentro de él, se sintió completo. Severus era alguien práctico, equilibrado, o eso pensaba, ahora se sentía en una nube, con Sirius que comenzaba un suave vaivén en su interior. Que le susurraba promesas, deseos, que le miraba vaciando su interior en él.

Y Severus abrazó todo aquello, a Sirius, apretando en su interior su polla caliente, sus deseos necesitados de estar juntos. Aquellas promesas, tontas, a medio decir. Porque quería todo aquello, desde la primera vez lo había querido, y quería darse la oportunidad.

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no podrían estar juntos? ¿Por qué no podría también poner él sus reglas? ¿Por qué sintiendo como se sentía a su lado aquello no iba a poder ser posible?

En el culmen de su éxtasis, sintió algo que jamás había sentido y que era completamente cierto.

"Te quiero" pensó mientras Sirius se corría en su interior absorbiendo los gemidos que Severus soltaba, como si fueran todo.

El coche estaba parado, ellos estaban saciados, y el silencio en el coche lleno de su calor, los envolvía.

Sirius tomó a Severus entre sus brazos, cargándolo de nuevo en su regazo, abrazándolo. Enterrando su cara en su cuello acariciándolo suavemente.

—No sé si voy a ser capaz de soltarte—le dijo Sirius, y no solo notaba la desesperación en su voz, también su mirada estaba llena de ese sentimiento.

Y se dio cuenta de que no había sido Sirius el único que había herido, abusado de la relación que ambos habían creado. Severus le había apartado, le había rechazado, manteniéndose inalcanzable mucho antes de que se separaran, y mucho más después.

—No me sueltes, quiero estar a tu lado—confesó.

Sirius le miraba, sin soltarle, como Severus había pedido. Y una suave sonrisa se quedó en sus labios, Severus la acarició.

Sirius le ayudó a vestirse, con calma, no tenían prisa, pero se miraban cada poco comprobando que aquello era verdad.

Cuando miró el exterior no se sorprendió estar en la casa de Sirius, le gustaba aquel lugar. Sirius salió y le dio la mano, Severus la tomó.

No volvió a la residencia a partir de ese día. No había acuerdos, ni contratos, no había demandas ni deudas, solo ellos dos sin querer separarse nunca más.

Y aquello estaba bien, muy bien.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Por fin llegamos a este punto, después de mil vueltas siempre íbamos a llegar a este punto. Porque la historia es de ellos y lo demás, circunstancial.

Me gustan estos Sirius y Severus, son diferentes a los que he escrito hasta el momento, y les voy a echar de menos, parece que siempre digo lo mismo, pero al final después de tanto tiempo "viviendo" con ellos se me hace duro despedirme.

El próximo capítulo será un curioso desenlace final y el último capítulo un epílogo.

De mi viaje a Berlín, traje mil ideas, y mil experiencias. Si no conocéis la ciudad y tenéis la posibilidad de ir, no dudéis, merece la pena.

Nos leemos.

Besos, Shimi.


	39. Capítulo 39

El rostro de Tom estaba cubierto de sangre, sus ojos que se habían cerrado por el impacto fueron abiertos de nuevo.

Completamente desnudo, congelado en una atroz situación notaba el peso caer contra él.

La noche había empezado mal, muy mal, pero sin duda iba a acabar peor.

o0o

 _Cuatro semanas antes._

Regulus estaba estudiando para los exámenes finales, en su segundo año y ya instalado en Edimburgo con Tom, había mejorado bastante sus notas.

Sirius le había eximido de entrar plenamente a la empresa hasta que acabara sus estudios.Y Regulus se lo agradecía.

Las cosas iban bien, o al menos eso había pensado hasta el momento, porque Tom cada vez estaba más tenso y no quería hablarlo con él. Solo le decía que era por su trabajo.

Regulus no era idiota, sabía que los rusos estaban detrás.

Tony seguía acompañándoles, pero a Regulus le costaba verle como una amenaza. En todos esos meses habían forjado lo que a él le parecía una nueva amistad, y era el nerviosismo de este lo que más le preocupaba. Tom no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en ese mundo, Tony sí, y tener a un ruso mafioso nervioso no era algo bueno.

Cuando vio entrar a Tony por la cafetería en la que habían entrado y sus ojos cargaban culpabilidad, ya no pudo quedarse con la simple versión de Tom.

—Cuéntame qué está pasando—le pidió.

—Eso es algo que debería hablar con tu novio, no soy yo quien debe contártelo.

El asunto cada vez pintaba peor, y Regulus en aquella tesitura no sabía cómo actuar ni a quién pedir ayuda. ¿Por qué Tom no se lo contaba?

—Ojalá pudiera hacer más.—Aquello aunque fue dicho en voz alta parecía haber sido dicho solo para sí mismo. Regulus contempló al ruso preocupado.

—¿Es por dinero? No he tenido tanto en toda mi puta vida, ese no puede ser el problema.

— _Kotenok_ , no está bien que vayas diciendo esas cosas por ahí, podrían tratar de secuestrarte—el ruso le sonrió —, otra vez.

—O sea, que no es dinero y quieres que me lo cuente él.—Regulus se mordía el dedo índice dándole vueltas a las cosas, una y otra vez.

—¿Drogas?

—Tu novio es demasiado estirado para eso.

Quizás no se lo dijera abiertamente, pero al menos estaban cerrando posibilidades.

—Sexo—lo dijo más por decir que porque lo contemplara como una opción, pero la mirada huidiza de Tony le congeló la sangre.

—¿Os estáis acostando?—preguntó casi en un hilo de voz.

—Nunca te haría eso.—Eso significaba que no era con él, ¿a quién demonios se estaba follando su novio?

—Entiendo que quieras protegerle, pero tu amigo soy yo. ¿Quién es?

Regulus estaba realmente enfadado, nunca hubiera imaginado que Tom fuera capaz de serle infiel.

—No es tan sencillo, ya te lo he dicho, ojalá pudiera ayudaros.

—Eso me vale una puta mierda—estalló Regulus.

Podía pasar por muchas cosas, pero no estaría viviendo un engaño, miró a Tony y se quedó aún más frío.

—¿Le están obligando?

De nuevo mirada huidiza, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿qué tipo de persona era? Las manos le sudaban.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía—concluyó sacando su teléfono.

—Ya sabes que las cosas, aquí, no funcionan así.

—Mierda.

—Regulus, habla con Tom, por favor, no soy yo quien debe contártelo.

—Y una mierda, tú lo sabes, él no me lo quiere contar. Tengo que saberlo.

—Solo te diré que es muy difícil decirle no a mi jefe, y cuando se encapricha con alguien siempre, créeme, siempre lo tiene.

Regulus se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla. Él con sus malditos exámenes y Tom sufriendo acoso, ¿cómo?

No sabía qué hacer, pero lo que estaba claro es que tenía que hablar con Tom, ya, cogió su teléfono y le llamó.

—¿Ha pasado ya?—se giró para preguntarle a su amigo ruso.

—No.

—Tom—suspiró cuando el otro descolgó la llamada.

o0o

Antonin le miró marcharse, le había tomado afecto a esos dos, en especial a Regulus, era casi imposible no encariñarse con el crío. Y había hecho casi todo lo posible por entrometerse entre Vicktor y Tom; cancelando citas; mandándolo a otra ubicación cuando sabía que Vicktor estaría en otra.

Pero aquello, ambos lo sabían, tenía los días contados. Y si fuera él en realidad afrontaría la situación de cara, pero él no era Tom y eso era más que evidente. Ese hombre no estaba preparado para ese tipo de relación, o al menos eso pensaba.

Vicktor estaba furioso, nadie se le había resistido tanto, y Antonin sabía lo que su jefe y amante era capaz de llegar a hacer.

Las cosas entre ellos comenzaban a estar complicándose. Sabía reconocer cuando Vicktor se obsesionaba con alguien, y Tom estaba ascendiendo en la escala de sus obsesiones enfermizas.

Antonin se había mantenido arriba porque al final él y su jefe compartían algo, eran igual de cabrones llegado el caso.

Pero en aquel movimiento había algo más, había dejado de contar con él para temas en los que solo Antonin metía mano.

El momento había llegado, uno que siempre había sabido llegaría.

Se consideraba alguien inteligente pero a pesar de todo solo tenía un plan: huir.

Estaba haciendo acopio de todo el dinero posible, negociando a espaldas de Vicktor llevándose un buen pico del negocio.

En cualquier caso ya estaba muerto, si tenía una posibilidad esta solo se la daría el dinero. Mucho dinero para borrarse del planeta, una nueva cara, una nueva vida, un nuevo él.

Pero había algo que le retenía, en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí no había tenido amigos. Sabía que Tom y Regulus tampoco le consideraban alguien muy cercano, pero para él que casi toda la vida había estado solo o luchando por sobrevivir a costa de quien fuera, era la relación más sana que había tenido nunca.

Cuando le dijo a Regulus que le gustaría hacer algo por ellos no mentía. Si Antonin no había desaparecido ya era porque sabía que Vicktor no solo iba a querer un polvo con Tom, iba a destruirlo como a todas las personas que tocaba.

Mandaba huevos que hubiera quedado él como protector de Tom, un tipo que no hacía ni un año que conocía, máxime cuando él mismo había contribuido a destruir a otros tipos como él.

El rostro de otro hombre, con gafas voladas al aire, recto y hasta el punto inalcanzable también había jugado una parte. Pero no había vuelto a ver a aquel joven profesor universitario. Vicktor había empezado a sospechar y lo más seguro, sino para él, sí para James, era que jamás los vieran juntos.

Pero estaban llegando a un punto crítico, él o ellos. La elección era clara, siempre lo había sido.

La moral nunca había sido su fuerte no valía la pena ponerse a practicarla a esas alturas.

Dos semanas después, a punto de realizar el último trabajo antes de irse, antes de dejar de ser Antonin Dolohov, recibió una extraña visita.

La mujer tenía un cierto aire familiar, madura pero sin dudas atractiva. Pocas veces Antonin se había llegado a sentir atraído por una mujer, pero esta sin duda contaría entre aquellas raras excepciones.

Su atractivo no le quitaba el sentimiento de desconfianza, Antonin había aprendido a no fiarse ni de su sombra, aún menos de bellas mujeres que llegaban con una propuesta descabellada.

—¿Sabe que podría matarla ahora mismo solo por haberlo dicho en voz alta?—le recalcó cuando ella había acabado.

—Por supuesto, pero no lo harás.

—¿Cómo ha llegado viva a su edad con esas ideas tan poco aconsejables?

El insulto estaba implícito, pero ella solo sonrió, y en ese momento supo a quién le recordaba.

—He estado haciendo mi trabajo, igual que tú, tienes 24 horas para aceptar o rechazar—dijo ella sabiendo que lo que le ofrecía era mejor de lo que él había planeado. En cualquier caso en ambos planes la posibilidad de acabar muerto eran muy altas.

—¿Cuáles son mis garantía?

—Mi palabra—dijo ella.

—Las palabras no valen una puta mierda.

—La mía sí, en nuestro mundo nuestro nombre y nuestra palabra es lo único que vale.

Ambos se miraron, los hermosos ojos de la mujer eran duros, llenos de la misma determinación que tenían sus palabras.

Antonin elevó su mano, y ella se la estrechó.

—Cuando esté hecho lo sabrá, señora Greyback.

Antonin se marchó no sin antes volverse hacia ella.

—Por cierto, dele recuerdos a su hijo de mi parte.

o0o

Ella sonrió, como Remus le había explicado, ese ruso no era ningún estúpido.

Cuando su hijo apareció en Dublin y solo la contactó a ella, sabía que no era un encuentro para retomar la nula relación familiar que ella misma había abandonado.

Eso no significaba que no amara a su hijo, y que estuviera orgullosa de él, pero la decisión de mantenerlo lejos había sido la mejor que había tomado.

Su marido tenía otros planes para Remus y ella no estaba dispuesta a que Remus manchara sus manos, había estado tejiendo la telaraña entorno a su marido demasiado tiempo.

No mentiría si dijera que entre ellos no había una extraña relación de amor y odio, pero sobre todo una alta lealtad.

Fenrir había sido su primer amor, pero no era el dueño de su corazón, este siempre había pertenecido al hombre que murió y que Remus solo reconocía como padre.

Pero Fenrir la había aceptado en su vida cuando solo era un despojo y la había ayudado a levantarse, no sin cobrar un alto precio.

Ahora ella iba a cobrar todos esos años, el negocio era suyo y llevaba dirigiéndolo más tiempo del que nadie sabía.

Cuando Remus apareció destapando su tapadera no hubo intención por su parte de ocultarlo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?—preguntó ella.

Ese había sido el motivo que la había hecho coger un vuelo a Edimburgo y tener esa reunión con es atractivo ruso que acaba de irse.

Si todo salía bien, todos saldrían ganando, si salía mal, lo pagarían con sus vidas.

o0o

Tom estaba en un taxi, el dolor de cabeza había subido de intensidad tras haber tenido una fuerte discusión con Regulus antes de salir, y verdaderamente, era lo último que quería en ese momento.

Lo sabía, todo, y le responsabilizaba de no tener la suficiente confianza con él para contárselo y enfrentarlo juntos.

Pero ¿cómo le cuentas a tu novio que tu jefe te está acosando sexualmente, que este en un puto mafioso ruso que te tiene cogido por los huevos, a ti y a todos los que quieres?

No puedes, sencillamente no puedes, pensó abatido.

Sabía que tenía que dejar de luchar, que debía darle lo que quería, pero la mirada sádica de ese perturbado y la ayuda de Antonin le estaban haciendo eludir el momento.

Aunque sabía que en ningún caso él había tenido la más mínima decisión en el asunto.

Por eso esa tarde cuando Vicktor le había llamado y le había convocado a su residencia privada para tratar ciertos asuntos, se resignó. Aquel era el día.

Y se lo dijo a Regulus, el espanto en su rostro lo iba a recordar siempre, pero no tenía más sentido dilatarlo en el tiempo.

La mirada triste, resentida, culpable, temerosa de Regulus cuando se fue dolió. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él a la inversa?

No tenía sentido pensarlo.

Sería con suerte solo una noche, después de ella esperaba ser solo su abogado.

La residencia del ruso estaba en pleno epicentro de la vida nocturna, los locales de ocio estaban repletos y la gente se movía riendo y bebiendo.

Aquel ambiente de fiesta contrastaba con el humor de Tom.

Tragó duro cuando localizó el número, llamó y la puerta no tardó en abrirse. La lujuria en el rostro del ruso era desagradable.

—Bienvenido a mi hogar.

Tom se dio ánimos a sí mismo, era muchas cosas pero nunca había sido un cobarde.

Evitó pensar en Regulus, solo era sexo.

La casa era una oda, como su despacho, al mal gusto.

Fue adentrándose en la vivienda y dándose cuenta de que estaban solos.

Koldovstoretz siempre llevaba escolta, al parecer el viejo hipócrita no quería tener testigos de sus gustos homosexuales pensó casi sonriendo para sí mismo por la ironía.

—Quítate la ropa—dijo a su espalda.

Directo al grano, siendo sinceros, lo prefería.

Tom cumplió la orden.

—Deja todo ahí, y sígueme.—Su fuerte acento ruso le molestaba en esos momentos—De rodillas.

Tom le miró sorprendido, pero la sonrisa perversa del otro le dijo que no era ninguna broma.

No iba a quedarse en un simple polvo, Tom había entrado a la cueva de un sadomasoquista y a él, esos juegos, y menos consentidos no le hacían la más mínima gracia.

Le había prometido a Regulus que aquello no cambiaría nada entre ellos, pero cuando vio la habitación a la que siguió al ruso se dio cuenta de algo.

Quizás fuera él quien no fuera a ser el mismo tras aquello.

Tom fue atado de pies y manos, amordazado y colgado de una equis de madera.

Trató de cerrar los ojos, pero el ruso le abofeteó fuertemente.

—Nada de cerrar los ojos, quiero que lo veas todo.

Sus genitales fueron fuertemente apretados, arrancando un ahogado grito entre la bola en su boca y el exterior.

—Voy a destrozarte y luego suplicarás que te folle.

Aquello nada tenía que ver con el sexo era una clara muestra de poder y de dolor.

Las lágrimas por los primeros latigazos dados sin ningún tipo de clemencia sobre su flácido miembro se lo dejaron claro.

Una parte dormida, escondida que nunca había podido destruir emergió, él era un niño y delante de él no estaba Koldovstoretz sino Tobías Snape, en la mano no había una fusta sino un cinturón.

Lo siguiente que escuchó no fue el sonido de un latigazo, sino algo seco, ensordecedor.

El rostro de Tom estaba cubierto de sangre, sus ojos que se habían cerrado por el impacto fueron abiertos de nuevo.

Completamente desnudo, congelado en una atroz situación notaba el peso caer contra él.

La noche había empezado mal, muy mal, pero sin duda iba a acabar peor.

El cuerpo inerte de Vicktor Koldovstoretz cayó a plomo contra él resbalando por su cuerpo.

Un miedo visceral, primitivo le sacudió él iba a ser el siguiente.

Pero tras ellos estaba Antonin con el arma aún levantada.

— _Poka nikogda_ *—dijo su amigo al muerto.

Después sacó su teléfono móvil y realizó una llamada.

—Está hecho, ahora cumple tu palabra.

Antonin apartó al Koldovstoretz de los pies de Tom, le desató y le limpió el rostro donde la sangre que había salpicado del disparo le daba un aspecto grotesco.

—Vámonos a casa.

Tom jamás pensó que aquella frase pudiera significar tanto para él.

o0o

En otra ciudad, una mujer realizaba una llamada que había estado deseando hacer.

—Todo ha salido como planeamos—la palabra hijo rozaba sus labios, pero no se creía con autoridad para pronunciarla.

El suspiro de alivio al otro lado fue evidente, Remus debía apreciar a aquel abogado, pero ella en ningún momento lo había hecho por ese hombre.

Iba a necesitar todos los apoyos posibles, y Dolohov iba a ser su hombre dentro de la mafia rusa.

Hope ya había tanteado el terreno y Victor Koldovstoretz solo le había mostrado su profundo rechazo, le había escupido que aquello no eran asuntos de mujeres.

Ella calló y esperó su momento, y este llegó cuando los clientes y proveedores del ruso comenzaron a decir un nombre.

Antonin Dolohov era su hombre, le había propuesto que en vez de una vida huyendo tomara las riendas de los negocios rusos.

Nadie iba a echar en falta a Koldovstoretz, ni siquiera sus propios hombres.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una conversación, imaginó que sería aquel bello amante de su hijo con el que estaba hablando.

—Lucius y yo nos preguntábamos si querrías venir a nuestra boda, será algo pequeño e íntimo, fuera de los medios.

Hope pestañeó incrédula, hubiera podido esperar cualquier cosa menos que su hijo la incluyera en su vida por cuenta propia.

Apartó los negocios, y se permitió sentir como hacía años no lo hacía.

—Será todo un honor, hijo.

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

* _Poka nikogda:_ hasta nunca.

Un mafioso cabrón menos.

Solo nos queda el epílogo, espero tenerlo para el martes que viene.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Shimi.


	40. Capítulo 40

_Dos años después_

Severus estaba nervioso pero feliz, estaba de pie haciendo cola tras otros alumnos de su misma promoción.

Era su graduación en la Universidad, e iba a recibir su título. Debía reconocer que hubo un tiempo en el que pensó no sería capaz de lograrlo, habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida. Tanto él como Tom habían salido adelante con fuerza de voluntad, y de esa aún tenía suficiente.

La chica delante de él dio un paso y él automáticamente la siguió, aún no podía ver las gradas del auditorio, donde se celebraba la entrega de los títulos.

Estaba deseando poder asomarse y echar un vistazo, allí sentados estaban todas las personas importantes de su vida.

Solo dos personas más y estaría sobre el escenario. Alisó su túnica oscura, echó la vista atrás y vio a Regulus, varias decenas de personas tras él con el resto de alumnos de Derecho.

Este le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, Tom y Regulus habían vuelto a Londres hacía casi dos años; nadie le había querido contar demasiado de los motivos por los que Tom ya no estaba vinculado a los rusos.

Pero a veces, por experiencia, sabía era mejor no preguntar. Si todo estaba bien con ellos, también lo estaba para él.

Una pequeña parte de él temía aquella relación, no por sí misma, sino por las consecuencias que podría traer si algo iba mal. Pero solo había que ver a Tom y Regulus juntos para darse cuenta de que la relación de ambos era realmente fuerte.

A veces dejaban ver más de lo que un hermano menor quisiera ver, pero habían llegado a rebajar el nivel de intensidad.

Más o menos.

Por suerte, Severus no había tenido necesidad de volver a estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ellos.

Otro paso más, y ya veía el escenario.

Dos años, y podía decir que habían sido los más felices de su vida. Había dejado aparcado el miedo y había sido recompensado con más felicidad de la que había creído poder llegar a sentir.

Escuchó su nombre, había llegado el momento, dio los pasos que le llevaron ante la mesa donde el rector y diferentes decanos hacían entrega de los títulos.

Delante de ellos, los alumnos que ya habían sido llamados tomaban asiento, detrás de ellos sus familiares. Cuando tuvo el diploma que le acreditaba como graduado en Química emuló el gesto como todos alzando su brazo derecho con el papel.

Los gritos entre los aplausos desde las gradas guiaron su mirada hasta donde su familia se encontraba.

Tom, Antonin, Lucius, Remus y Sirius.

Sirius que aplaudía con la sonrisa más orgullosa del mundo, una que hizo sonrojar a Severus.

La ceremonia fue larga, demasiado para su gusto, que estaba deseando llegar hasta ellos.

Los brazos de Regulus fueron los primeros que le abrazaron aún entre todo el remolino de túnicas y risas.

—Lo logramos, Sev—le dijo radiante.

No tardó en estar entre los brazos de Lucius, el rubio había comenzado a ser menos rígido y sabía que mucho de eso se debía a Remus, su marido.

La ceremonia que habían celebrado le dejó a Severus, que nunca había soñado con ese tipo de cosas, un gusto acaramelado en la boca.

Sirius le había mirado toda la noche con unos ojos soñadores, pero se había contenido de hacer promesas y peticiones demasiado tempranas para el estadio de su relación, y Severus se lo había agradecido.

Pero debía reconocer que esos dos se veían realmente bien juntos. A la vez que Tom y Regulus habían vuelto, Remus y Lucius se habían trasladado a Dublin; Remus había comenzado a dirigir una empresa familiar y Lucius, sin duda, le había seguido.

Pero no habían querido perderse la graduación de los chicos, y Remus lo estrujó en un fuerte abrazo que le sabía a familia.

El más extraño de los integrantes era aquel joven ruso, sabía que era parte de la mafia para la que había estado trabajando Tom, pero en aquel tiempo ellos habían forjado una profunda amistad y aunque no le veían tan seguido gustaba de aparecer de vez en cuando por Londres y visitarles.

El abrazo de Antonin fue roto al tener a Tom frente a él, su hermano le miraba con tanto orgullo que Severus se emocionó.

Siempre habían sido ellos dos, contra todo, juntos en todo. Y allí estaban, lo habían conseguido.

Tom le abrazó besando su cabeza.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.—Notaba la emoción en la voz de Tom y la felicidad de Severus parecía que fuera a ahogarle.

Tom miró tras Severus, Sirius les miraba, esperando su turno.

La mirada que ambos se dirigieron no fue dura, tampoco iban a convertirse en los mejores amigos, pero hacía tiempo que las asperezas entre ellos habían desaparecido.

Severus sintió como los brazos de Tom dejaban de apretarlo y era liberado. Dejó el lugar seguro de su hermano, yendo a su otro lugar seguro.

Seguro, caliente y lleno de amor.

Sirius.

El hombre no había dejado de mirarle como si Severus fuera un regalo, cada día, cada minuto, en cada pelea, notaba la adoración y Severus la correspondía.

Tras aquella fiesta benéfica, tras reconocer lo que realmente había llegado a sentir por el ejecutivo, todo había sido mucho más fácil.

Increíblemente fácil, porque el amor no cuesta, no debería, y todas las complicaciones que habían encontrado fueron tiradas al suelo de un solo pisotón.

Severus había pedido espacio, y Sirius se lo había dado, tan sencillo como eso, y tan significativo.

Pero ese espacio cada vez fue menor, ninguno de los dos soportaba apenas estar separado del otro. Cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que casi todas sus pertenencias estaban en la casa de Sirius este solo le miró contento. Él sí se había dado cuenta y era feliz con que Severus estuviera inundando su casa, su vida y su corazón.

Todas aquellas ideas sobre ser inadecuado para Sirius se habían ido a la basura, Sirius mostró a todos quién había robado su corazón, y Severus mostró cada vez más sus sentimientos.

El beso que Sirius le dio en ese momento fundió su cerebro como siempre conseguía hacer.

—Te quiero—le dijo Sirius.

—Y yo a ti—contestó Severus, sin importar que estuvieran siendo observados por sus amigos, por sus compañeros, y por medio claustro.

Sirius no soltó a Severus, y Severus no encontraba mejor lugar en el que estar.

A su alrededor parecía que todos sentían algo similar.

Las manos unidas de Tom y Regulus; la mano de Remus en la parte baja de la espalda de Lucius.

—Enhorabuena, Severus.—James se había acercado a saludarlo, Severus notó como Sirius le apretaba más contra sí. Y Severus sonrió, era imposible que James fuera una amenaza para Sirius, pero a Severus, en cierto modo, le enternecían aquellos celos.

—James—le saludó sonriendo y estrechando su mano, lo máximo que Sirius toleraba entre ellos dos.

Sirius no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, no solo por parte de Severus.

Antonin tenía su mirada fija sobre el profesor, era evidente que la tensión entre ambos era significado de algo más.

Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para comprobarlo cuando James se despidió de todos y Antonin le siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaba. Sin tan siquiera necesitar contar hasta diez para que el ruso desapareciera.

La fiesta de graduación posterior fue agradable, sin duda, pero él tenía una mejor que celebrar.

—¿Nos vamos a casa?—le susurró a Sirius un par de horas después.

—Es tu fiesta, ¿quieres irte ya?—le preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

Severus se colgó de su cuello, y Severus le agarró sonriendo, si no fuera por la gente al rededor ambos sabían que Severus ya hubiera pasado las piernas por su cintura y Sirius estaría cargándolo.

—Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti, _daddy_.

Casi fue gemido al oído de Sirius, Severus sabía como encender a Sirius en milésimas de segundos y Sirius como complacer a su _bebé_ diligentemente.

Si había una cosa que a Sirius le gustara más que Severus completamente desnudo para él, era Severus llevando pequeña ropa interior prieta y sugerente.

De la mano abandonaron la fiesta en su honor, no miraron atrás, habían dejado de hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Regulus había tenido razón, no importaba como empezaban las cosas, sino como acababan.

Severus rio feliz cuando Sirius empezó a correr arrastrándolo hacia el coche lleno de impaciencia como un niño pequeño que quiere abrir su regalo.

Estaban juntos, estaban felices y estaban enamorados.

Solo esperaba que pudieran aguantar a llegar a casa para abrir el regalo, pero dado su historial, el coche parecía que podría ser testigo de una primera probadita.

FIN

o0o0o0o

Ayer por la noche escribí Fin y fue duro, os lo aseguro.

Por muchas razones este fic es especial para mí, espero que hayáis disfrutado su lectura tanto como yo lo hice con su escritura.

Gracias, gracias y más gracias a las que me habéis acompañado.

Shimi.


End file.
